


learning to be silent

by jackiescox



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, F/F, ISU Grand Prix of Figure Skating, Ice Skating, Slow Burn, World Figure Skating Championships, anyone calls this a yoi au I will snap my own neck, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 138,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiescox/pseuds/jackiescox
Summary: figure skating is a tough sport and the reality of the situation is beginning to hit the fan for all the skaters: old and new as grand prix qualifications begin and winter olympic prep is upon them, some crack under the pressure while some are simply happy to be living their passion in full throttle. [ figure skating au ]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a figure skating au and not a yoi au btw!!! I think the show is great, this is just its own original thing and has nothing to do with the show, hope y'all enjoy and the world and tags will definitely grow as chapters progress, have to give a shout-out to @freykitten on tumblr who really helped me develop some good concepts !! enjoy xx — lily.

— ✧*。

"Again!"  
  
Shea shook her head, feeling a deep sense of disbelief run through her veins as she adjusted the sleeves of her jacket as she pulled down her black leggings to her Edea skates, making sure to hit her leg and have it tightly fit, her and Trinity consistently argued on the ice, even in competition season, if pulling your leggings down to your skates really have you the look and attraction of longer legs.  
  
Her skate's lifted off the ice as she circled around the center of the rink, unable to focus with Grand Prix qualifications starting soon, she had qualified her way through which with American skating being so overcrowded and packed with talent, wasn't easy.  
  
"Don't get in your head girl, you have to be in France next week." Trinity spoke up from the sides of the rink, leaning against Detox who stood with her arms crossed, rubbing her partner's shoulders even though she wore Detox's own lavendar jacket with her initials engraved that Alaska had bought her when they made it to the senior team. "Shea, don't be so tense just wait until the Olympic qualifications in a few months for that, stop stressing!"  
  
The Chicago native gave a thumbs up to indicate she was listening but truthfully, how could she? Internationaux de France this year was a complete madhouse and was considered the blood bath qualifying round of the season. That damn paper had so many suprisingly good rookies and seasoned professionals it physically made Shea sink into their break room couch when she found out on the livestream her and Trixie watched from their training rink.

* * *

  
**_Internationaux de France Entries (Ladies) :_**  
  
_**Australia**: Courtney Act_  
_** Canada**: Brook Lynn Hytes _  
_** China:** Yuhua Hamasaki_  
_** Norway:** Thorgy Galligan_  
_** Russia:** Jinkx Monsoon, Sasha Velour _  
_** Spain:** Shuga Cain_  
_** USA:** Shea Couleé, Aquaria Coady, Adore Delano_

* * *

  
"Shea, get into position, please." Bob spoke up, her coach spoke up as she got back to her spot near the rink, watching closely though the frustration building on her skater's face was visible as can be and she bitterly groaned, "Yes, I know, got it!"  
  
Bob frowned seeing Shea so abrasive, it wasn't like her to lash out even in small doses unless someone really was pissing her off and deserved it or she was stressed: Bob knew it was the latter and didn't take it too personal considering what an athletic ball of energy she was when she was still a competitive skater.  
  
"Play!" She instructed to Detox who nodded and pressed play on the phone, already hooked up to the rink's speakers and ready to use.  
  
Shea had begged, had pleaded, had absolutely driven Bob to madness since her junior years to finally use _Moulin Rouge_ as her long program music, her short program was strong as is but they always stuck a bit more traditional in that route but the long program was completely and utterly her own choice of style and music, as long as her coach approved which she luckily, finally did.  
  
"Bitch, I always wanted to do Sparkling Diamonds, this ain't fair!" Trinity moaned about as Detox snickered, holding her hand as they stood watching intently. Trinity trained with Bob since her junior years but Detox was simply here for support and a visit, the American skaters usually mixed and mingled with eachother's rinks, not too serious when competition was overwhelming.  
  
Shea breathed in deeply, a cross across her chest before she felt the music in her, she knew the song for years and years, as if she didn't completely obsess over the musical when she was a teenager, it seemed to come truly full circle once her competition dress had been designed and sent to her: it was stunning, completely stoned with crystals as most dresses were and had impeccable craftsmanship, short sleeved and looked just like a reimagining of Madonna's iconic "Material Girl" outfit which is what Shea was going for.  
  
Pink, White and Iridescent shimmers, it definitely helped her gain some momentum with the song.  
  
Being a senior for over five years had taught her a lot, she had won two international competitions, won over ten national ones and somehow managed to beat Katya Zamolodchikova, Russia's IT girl for a silver medal in Worlds though it was now retiree and coach, Morgan McMichaels who took gold, her biggest achievement since she hadn't qualified for the Olympics yet.  
  
Her main goal of the season was to finally get that damn quad down, all the Russian juniors could do it yet eighty percent of all Senior skaters couldn't, it was both incredible and terrifying.  
  
Some of the girls she knew personally in good and in bad ways, she loved Adore and knew Bianca was always a coach to take in advice from, Aquaria was just entering her first season as a senior but everyone had known her for years, she was Sharon's daughter after all and Sharon Coady was the absolute beacon of hope when it came to coaches, she was the coach international girl's wanted.  
  
Courtney and Brook were all business and bustling with talent though Courtney had a reputation in the sport as someone who couldn't keep a secret or go one competition without complaining about bias judging, Brook was simply serious and didn't like to speak too much in interviews and kept to herself which Shea could respect.  
  
Sasha she knew of extremely well. She was stunning, Shea was jealous of how one girl could possibly be so damn beautiful and intelligent. She had been watching her in senior competition's since she became a part of the Russian senior team at 16, she could do just about every trick in the book but everyone watched her for her style and how beautifully she portrayed a story on ice. She was the one to beat along with Katya (who was always fiercely competition) and almost all the Russian girls.  
  
Focusing on her triple axel she skated forward waiting for the cue of the music, attempting to stay completely engulfed in character before slamming her toe pick and jumping, rotating and landing backwards as she glided, arms open. Judging by Trinity's loud scream she either did incredible or underrotated it yet again.  
  
She finished on a high note with claps from Detox and Trinity, Bob gesturing her over as she skated towards the wall of the ice rink, "So was it great or just good again?" She managed to ask before Bob snickered, nodding, "You were great in technique, which is good, but now I'm worried you aren't giving enough of yourself in the story, the character, I'm just surprised because that's usually what you do best."  
  
It was very true and blunt, Shea wasn't known for the cleanest and prettiest lutz or axel jumps (hey, she still did them!) but she racked up presentation points like absolutely nobody's business.  
  
"Well shit." The reply came before she apologized for cursing, it still felt weird even though she was an adult to curse in front of her coach, she truthfully felt like a junior again. "Take ten minutes and then I want to run both back to back, I need you to realize how different your music is and how to get into character." Bob walking off to go and get some hot tea, offering Detox who politely declined to jump onto the ice over the wall, yelling.  
  
Trinity shook her head as she took of a sip of her iced tea bottle, walking over to Shea once she put her skate guards on, touching her friend's hands with their gloves still on, Shea only did it for costume purposes but Florida born and raised Trinity wasn't too keen yet on the cold, any costume she could wear gloves with she completely gushed over just because it was more warm.  
  
"You're gonna do absolutely amazing, you know I'm coming to France already, I finished my competition and now I need you to beat my score and continue the journey to the Grand Prix."  
  
Trinity had skated a week prior in Skate Canada, she placed fifth which wasn't what ideally she hoped for, the minimum score for qualification was 142.5 in Ladies Single skating and she had managed a 179.9 but she had taken a nasty fall in her short and did not recover too well after that but she still had a chance, a tiny, itty bitty chance though she simply moved on from it the day after once she cried into Alaska's shoulder for a straight hour knowing her chances were completely diminished.  
  
"Focus on the Olympics, that's where it matters."  
  
Detox skated around, aimlessly, doing a scratch spin in the center of the ice before letting herself sit completely wide open on the floor, the ice was nice and clean and private, the price you paid for that was worth it to have time without other skaters. "So, have you heard about Katya?"  
  
"Heard what?"  
  
"She quit on her coach, she's moving to Trixie's training camp over in Michigan, she got so aggravated finally that she literally up and left."  
  
Shea gasped, impressed it took that long, she knew it was bound to happen she had heard multiple stories of how awful Russian skaters were treated by the large and in charge coaches, subjected to extremely harsh diets, training constantly, the media ate it up even if it was unfortunately true in some circumstances.  
  
"So that means she's with Chad now?"  
  
Detox nodded, Chad was a coach legend, he coached some of the best including Bob, Bianca and Morgan though their relationship got extremely tense and messy once the Scottish skater, now coach, blamed her career ending injury on Chad, who now would only beat herself up over the damn thing.  
  
"That's good, I think he needs someone just as ambitious and witty as Morgan on her grounds again."  
  
"We'll see, I think she'll crack under the new expectations and routine."  
  
*.✧  
  
Katya slammed the door of her St. Petersburg condo and cursed, wanting to burst into tears, unable to take any of it anymore. She had been living here for almost four years after Lobnya and opened her eyes and extra room to Sasha, a sweet and endearing girl who had since become her younger sister figure, she didn't have a wonderful support system so the older skater took it upon herself to make sure she was taken care of though she was soon to relocate alone and closer to the rink.  
  
Sasha was never an issue, she was perfect, an angel, she was never ever yelled at in camp or at training, she was known as "Саша, дорогая" ( Sasha, darling ) for a damn reason, she did everything with no complaints yet was selfless and always stuck up for her fellow skaters who were ill, younger, struggling.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked with her nose in her textbooks, Sasha was still determined to finish her schooling one day though it probably wouldn't come soon with her fame and success.  
  
"I quit."  
  
Instantly her book was shut and the blonde looked up, her thick hair parting in front of her face as she nervously questioned what exactly that response exactly meant, "What— what, do you mean by that?" .  
  
"I called him a fucking pig in front of the seniors, I threw my gold medal at him and then took my skates off and left, I called someone who had been interested in me for years to coach me and she immediately offered me a yes and it includes housing, I'm moving to America to train."  
  
Sasha's entire face bleached white, she had no one else she was close to besides Jinkx who was always with another coach than she was and it was unsettling to think about the scene and commotion she must have caused and how it reflected on Sasha who they all called her darling "sister". Katya's hands anxiously ran down her arms, "I can't do this anymore Sasha, I'm turning to drugs again and I can't do that during competition season, I promised I'd be sober to and fuck!" She yelled, throwing her skates across the room as she stared at her own reflection in the large glass panel windows that adorned her comfortable living room, a view of the city perfectly placed.  
  
The other blonde reached out to touch her shoulders and give her a soothing hug, knowing the extent of her history with issues like drugs and alcohol and knowing she was better than this, than to train in America. "Katya, Let's talk, please..." yet she was stopped with a firm slap on her wrist.  
  
"Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать!" She screamed at Sasha, eyes completely ablaze with frustration, the younger skater quickly froze and closed her eyes, breathing slowly and took it in, she wasn't sensitive to someone screaming, she was just surprised Katya had finally reached such a breaking point she managed to yell at her own sister. Katya quickly snapped from her complete alternative reality and groaned at herself, "Sashi, I'm so sorry." She whispered before taking the younger girl in her arms who's eyes were puffing and red, sniffles once her face hit the Russian's national team jacket.  
  
"I didn't mean to scream at you, I'm so sorry." Her apology soft as her fingers ran through the blonde's hair who cried on her chest, mumbling how awful it would be in Russia without her everyday which Katya responded with a firm, "But Sashi, we will always have camps and competitions and off seasons."  
  
"Are you coming to France?"  
  
_ What a stupid question._  
  
"Of course I am, Sashi, nothing is going to change between us, I'm simply taking my training somewhere else and changing my coach. I still represent and compete for Russia!" She laughed while hugging her closest friend and roomie.  
  
Sasha nodded and let go of her grasp before clearing her throat, "Good, I want to win extremely bad." Katya scoffed, "You act as if any of those other girls even have a chance against you." The younger girl felt her face light up as she clutched her phone close to her chest, "Well actually, there is one American skater who is really, really great and she's so beautiful to..." Katya nervously snapping at her face, "Don't let me lose you to a crush on an American skater, who even is it?"  
  
"It's Shea, the same one who got second at World's three years ago."  
  
The memory definitely stung hard, Katya had never wanted so badly to be top of the podium especially since it was Morgan's last skate before unexpected retirement. Shea was extremely hard working and talented but she was still competition and shouldn't pose Sasha a threat judging by their pure program components.  
  
"Jesus Christ, out of every girl you're going to crush on it has to be her?"  
  
Sasha moaned In disbelief at her response, "Crush?! She is simply competition and I admit her style, she's extremely beautiful and I will respect her from a distance." That sounded like a promise but something in the Russian's heart raced at the programs she had already done and that were uploaded to various social media's, she never took time to really know most other skaters but followed her on Instagram, not expecting much of a response back but instead she indeed returned the follow, there was at the very least a small respect for eachother hidden under all the competition.  
  
"You keep on telling yourself that, now help me pack, I'm flying out in two days."  
  
*.✧  
  
Stress wasn't exactly the first word that Aquaria had hoped would come to mind when thinking about her first senior competition but how could it possibly not, now it was a completely ballgame and she had nothing but experienced and fierce competition, Adore being there with her made a bit less worried with press and interviews even if her own mother was coming since she was her coach, of course.  
  
Her "_mom_" of over seven years had vied for her to finally become a senior and represent America after she permanently moved from Milan, passion blazing and talent endless. Sharon was beyond happy to have her newfound "daughter" with her at every corner though she still had other skater's to focus on but it was definitely difficult to not put blantant favoritism towards your own daughter, let's be completely honest.  
  
"You ready for France?" Alaska asked the younger girl as she tightly pulled on her skate's laces, Aquaria shook her head, pulling her platinum hair into a high ponytail so the strands of hair would be away from her face while she trained, pulling her leggings over her skates as she responded with a nervously riddled, "Not really, I have some really huge competition and I don't know if I'm exactly up to the level yet, no matter what she has to say." Referring to Sharon who always placed her cards down for Aquaria to succeed and she dominated the junior level for a long time but now it was serious and where it counted, her entire career started here.  
  
Alaska wrapped an arm around her shoulders and nodded, remembering the days of her first starting qualifications at the senior level, she had still an extremely controversial skating style and range of music, she never liked the classical music done over and over again. She'd rather skate to Stevie Nicks than to fucking Carmen for the fifth time straight like some of her competitors. Adore Delano was the same way and it made for them to become great friends, even if it felt as if they were intentionally underscored for their taste in genres.  
  
"Well, your style is beautiful and the judges will appreciate it, make it to the damn Grand Prix girl!" Slapping her shoulders she helped the shorter and younger girl from the bench as she walked by Sharon, her black skate guards over the blade as she leaned into the crook of her neck, "Does it feel weird to see how far she's come?" The whisper making the coach jump a bit but she chuckled in response.  
  
"It is, this is how life works though, I'm just hoping it's a good first impression for her, she deserves it."  
  
Alaska took her hand and smiled, "You worry too fucking much." She mumbled, Sharon kissing her hand and tightly keeping the hold of her fingertips, interlocking them as she continued on with Aquaria who had been staring at them and smiling to herself, she always understood the extent of their "friendship" as Sharon put it though she wasn't an idiot: kissing her hand constantly, holding her waist, being extra touchy during training and ice time, showing up to practices and competitions with well covered bruises and hickey's.  
  
"Alright, play!" She yelled to Latrice who gave a smile and nodded, letting the phone begin it's track as Aquaria molded into starting position, center of the ice as always.  
  
Her program was a difficult one, in terms of components she had the most though Sasha Velour, her biggest competition, still had more quad's and bigger points to rack up though Aquaria was attempting a quad lutz finally out of the harness, if she was going to win she needed to atleast begin measuring up to her Russian competitors who always seemed an entire staircase above the rest of the skaters when it came to jumps and tricks though Aquaria wasn't sure she would ever sacrifice her sanity for a medal.  
  
Sharon had brainstormed with her at home, on the counter nonetheless what the theme of her program should be, she said it was always the most important thing to consider because it helped with performance. Alaska had unsuprisingly chosen **Rebellion** and Aquaria went with **Dreams**, an odd choice but she liked the concepts and her songs.  
  
Short program to _Oh So Quiet_ by Björk, Long program was a medley they put together for Tchaikovsky's _Sleeping Beauty_, trying to make it cohesive and Aquaria certainly liked the mix. Her original plan was to do some songs from _Chicago_ but Alaska begged her not to so they could do it for the exhibition gala's together claiming they'd look basic but amazing.  
  
The key to a good performance truthfully was just embodying the song, the skating and skill would follow that but if you couldn't even get the message or portrayal of the song what was the point, certain skaters would utterly destroy the others in technical score and fall flat on performance, on the look and energy.  
  
Sharon breathed deeply seeing Aquaria stumble just a bit on the opening jump, "Arms straight out!" She yelled as the blonde adjusted, performing a layback spin and turning on her skate with the back outside edge and slamming her toe pick into the ice before performing her quad lutz with success, smiling in pure delusional happiness hearing Alaska utterly scream in support before she tuned her out and continued the program, trying not to let it get to her head when she still had other elements to perform.  
  
The end was always the hardest, to maintain momentum and wrap the program up in a gift wrapped present with the bow on top, this song luckily was a fun one and had a lot of indication in the beats placed on the music where to hit certain poses, positions and when to jump.  
  
Finishing with a clean salchow and camel spin, ending in the center where she started though she finished on her knees, it wasn't the most pleasant but it got the feeling of the song she wanted so it was her artistic direction for this one and not Sharon's.  
  
"Yes!" Sharon yelled laughing clapping, Alaska cheered on her teammate with pride and joy, "So fucking good." She groaned before attempting to run with skates on to choke Aquaria in a tight hug, Sharon joining in on the hug, feeling pride though she had her stumbles and her edges could definitely be improved but she had the charisma, the jumps, even got the quad she wanted.  
  
"The edges are a bit rough but we can work on that, I'm so proud." Sharon breathed on her neck as they embraced as a mother and daughter pair did, Alaska rolled her eyes, she knew it was Sharon's damn job to nitpick every small thing in her programs however, especially since this was Aquaria and someone she took care of personally: she wanted to do the best she possibly could with the competition that laid ahead.  
  
"Now get off, Alaska and I have to work since she's been a lazy bitch."  
  
Aquaria didn't complain at the chance to take a break, get water and unlace her skates, quickly getting off the ice as Alaska hopped on, circling the ice rink as she hummed, running movements in her head. Alaska had drawn the Rostelecom Cup and was beyond glad that Detox had as well so she couldn't feel as alone propped in her hotel room.  
  
"Latrice please!" Sharon yelled at the girl who gave a nod before pressing play again, this time Sharon was on the ice so she could help Alaska out more with tracking the number, she looked to be marking it constantly and that was worrysome enough.  
  
"Are you following me because you're so in love with me you simply can't stay away?" A kiss pressed to her lips, hands on her cheeks while Aquaria was turned away, Sharon licked her lips and laughed, "Wish it was, you just aren't skating very great right now."  
  
Alaska was taken back just a bit but shook it off, knowing how much belief Sharon had in her to succeed even with her odd music choices, she was a performer and she averaged a bronze medal almost every competition, it was still atleast some kind of money, achievement and medal. They had known eachother since their childhood in Pennsylvania. Sharon might have been about four years older and a coach now but that didn't mean Alaska still didn't mind on reminiscing the days they both skated together on Chad's team of established skaters.  
  
"Wait until my costume, I'll be completely galvanized and in perfect character." She promised with a sly wink before stretching out her arms and going in the center, Aquaria watching with curiousity. She always enjoyed Alaska's blantant disregard for what the judges wanted in her music and skating, claiming she was too athletic which Alaska called out as bullshit, they just didn't like she wasn't a pretty ice princess doing Don Quixote or Schindler's List and actually had variety in genre.  
  
The ISU still approved all her music programs for competitions which was all she cared about. Sharon fought diplomatically as she could when it came to Coaches and Media bashing Alaska's skating.  
  
_I'll win a medal and then you'll finally be proud of me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the grand prix qualifications are building splendidly even if it means a self discovery for some and nothing but piling towers of stress despite that, new bonds seem to happen every day when you're a professional figure skater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this au has been a real fun one to write, as always, I enjoy introducing new characters when I can, next chapter will probably (definitely lmao) be huge since it'll be the short program and all that jazz, hope y'all enjoy xx — lily.

— ✧*。

Alaska hadn't intended to spend her last day in the states for a week helping Trinity and Detox pack for France, though it was an excuse to ignore everything that was building up on her plate for Moscow, they all had reserved their own row on the plane to Paris, now it was just a matter of time and driving before they would be supporting their teammates in their journeys to the Grand Prix, stacking their points. Every step was one more day closer to Olympic qualifications in January.  
  
"Jesus, how many suitcases do we need? We're only there for a week and not even skating at the event!" Trinity called out as she scrambled through Detox's closet, wearing her oversized jacket from Skate America, Alaska sitting on her best friend's bed, spread out and staring at her phone, unable to breathe at the moment, everything was beginning to crumble and she promised Sharon to not tell anyone but it was reaching a breaking point.  
  
"Just get one big one and we'll have two bags, Alaska is coming to don't forget we have three people in the equation!" Detox yelled back before stepping into the room with an unopened bottle of sparkling wine, Trinity clapping at the sight of alcohol as she skipped over to her girlfriend who brushed their lips together, her hands brushing through her blonde hair though she pulled away cackling hearing Alaska's blantant sickness noises, wanting to throw up at the sight of her best friend since she started skating and Trinity trying to get it down in front of her.  
  
Detox fixed her hair and huffed, blowing the small strands out of her face before she handed the bottle to Alaska who was an aficionado at opening caps with her long acrylics, "To Aquaria, Shea and Adore! Let's hope the best for all of them." She toasted simply, Trinity nodding, "I'll drink to that, Grand Prix here our girls come! Olympics ain't ready honey." The Floridian raised the bottle once Alaska got it to pop open with a small flick of her nails.  
  
Rotating the bottle around one by one, Alaska took a long and hard swig, causing Detox to widen her eyes and take away the bottle, the older skater groaned. "Oh c'mon you're not my fucking mom." She snagged it once more before finally putting it down in front of Trinity who adjusted the sleeves of Detox's jacket.  
  
"What's wrong? I know you too damn well, fess up." Detox's tone one of concern as well as aggression, she could tell when Alaska was in her tantrum stages. Trinity sat uncomfortably, not knowing if she should be involved in the conversation invade it took an extremely personal turn.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine, just had a bit of a fight today with Sharon is all."  
  
Trinity moved towards the door, knowing that Detox and Alaska had their own code of when they wanted to be alone. "I'm gonna go and get some food, I'll leave y'all be." The skater shut the door gently even at the dismay of Detox who's eyes focused on Alaska whose eyelids drooped after putting the half empty bottle on Detox's cabinet shelf right near her bed.  
  
"What the hell happened?"  
  
"Girl, we're packing, let's not do this now, please." The affirmative tone in her voice telling Detox to back off and focus on what she was currently doing, though Alaska's head was definitely elsewhere, a minute later as they folded up another dress the blonde finally broke down in tears, at first letting the sniffling come and playing it off as allergies or some bullshit like that.  
  
"I'm retiring, I'm fucking retiring at the end of this season, I can't take all the stress and pain any longer and seeing Aquaria and all the new seniors do so good out a real fucking gap in my confidence, I give up!"  
  
"Alaska..."  
  
"No! Don't fucking tell me I'm overreacting and don't tell me that's how the skating world is now, I know that and I can't take it anymore."  
  
Detox dropped her skates on her bed before sighing aloud, knowing there was no use in even attempting to knock sense into or out of Alaska during her breakdowns, she just needed support: not as if the decision was something people liked to hear, to make.  
  
Opening her arms Alaska looked up and immediately jumped into them, Detox tightening the grip around her shoulders, patting her back as she sobbed all over her jacket with no remorse, she could always wash it later. Fighting back tears she spoke up, not ever wanting to hear the fact Alaska, her best friend since they started skating, was retiring: "Are you really sure, I'm not gonna push it but are you atleast gonna try for your last Olympics?"  
  
Alaska took home bronze in her first Olympics, a truly incredible feat, she proved to everyone even back then that as long as you had passion, drive, charisma and raw talent you could win a medal no matter if you were skating to Vivaldi or Bon Jovi, which she did.  
  
"Of course I am you shady bitch, gotta knock you off somehow."  
  
Detox couldn't help but completely lose it on her lap, slapping her on the stomach before letting her head rest, "What am I gonna possibly even do without you? Truthfully, who else will drink three entire bottles of Gatorade and almost piss on the ice—" Alaska yelled, her cheeks becoming hot remembering the indescribable amount of embarrassment she felt during her warm up skate of World's back in 2017.  
  
"What does Sharon think?"  
  
It shouldn't have made Alaska's lips twist when her name was mentioned, she knew it was coming since Sharon was her coach and her worst kept secret after all. A muscle in her jaw seemed to twitch as she spoke, "She wasn't very happy to say the least but my career, promised her I'd of course try for the Olympics."  
  
_* * * _

_ "I'm retiring." _  
  
_ Alaska whispered the words she honestly hoped would never have to come out of her own mouth, when she was still young, not as young as the rest but she still had a good amount of years left for herself._  
  
_ Her tears falling down her cheeks one after another, trying to speak but not letting any words come out before Sharon's fingertips brushed her eyes, wiping them in utter confusion, "What do you— what do you mean you're retiring?" Lifting her face with her hands, being sure to make direct eye contact with the blonde who was in the middle of either a mental breakthrough or breakdown._  
  
_ "I can't do this anymore, I can't compete with all the new seniors, I'm reaching my breaking point and you being my coach has been both the greatest and worst experience I've had in this sport." _  
  
_ She didn't respond, a bit offended by the poor choice of words however. "Worst? Fucking jesus, I know I retired earlier than expected but I wanted to coach, especially since Aquaria was getting older, I wanted to care for her and look out for you!" She snarled out of anger, a flush creeping out on her face once she noticed Alaska so generously hanging onto her every word by a thread._  
  
_ "Sharon, I'm just losing touch and I know you're supposed to be my coach. I know you're hard on me because it's your job and because we've been together since we were teenagers but anytime you and I sit in that kiss and cry and you stare at me blankly, your eyes look so disappointed and want to scream!" _  
  
_ "I'm never, ever disappointed in you." _  
  
_ Alaska winced at the unexpected rough diction in Sharon's voice, she never looked so terrifying and serious in her entire life. Granted she had known the blonde for only god knows how long and had seen every little piece of the puzzle to her, expecting all the unexpected._  
  
_ "I love you Sharon, I love you dammit and I thought about it for weeks, this isn't a personal vendetta, you know how this sport pays my bills and keeps me alive but I want to retire and just help you with the girls and finally settle down with you like I always wanted." _  
  
_ Sharon's face contorted, unable to express whether she was honored that Alaska was for once, being so serious about their relationship, whatever that was— or, completely saddened by her will to just throw away her entire life and success to just be another coach, she had so much untapped potential even if she was a bit older than the average girl's nowadays._  
  
_ "You're so talented and have so much to give, you're not even the oldest American competiting, remember how Chad retired when he was 39? I mean, he wasn't even pushing it either." It was true that she skated a while, still even did tours time to time, she had completely pioneered the skating world as did her students which of course, had Sharon in the line up._  
  
_ "I just don't want you to do this purely for me or because you're feeling stressed, because that's the reality of the sport." She took Alaska's hand in her own, squeezing firmly as her words left with baited breath, "I will never force you to keep skating but as your coach, I'd be so fucking upset if you did." _  
  
_ Her lips pressed a kiss to Alaska's ring finger, "I'll always be here and be ready, skating won't." A hand crept to Sharon's cheek as the younger blonde smiled gently, feeling a genuine stir in her emotions, her heart beating twice as fast whenever Sharon kissed her. _  
  
_ "I know but, I think it's my time to be able to relax after all these years, I can always be an annoying commentator." She grinned, lightening the mood as her ears heard Sharon whisper a faint, "I love you." under her breath before laughing at her out of time response, pressing their lips together and caressing her face. _  
  
_ "If you promise to be at the Olympics, I can maybe say aloud that I'll handle this better." _  
  
_ "Of course I'm gonna try to qualify dumb bitch! You really think I'd just give up after finally getting allowed to do an Arrowsmith song for my routine? In an all black and grey costume? I promise you I'm gonna kill that shit." _  
  
_* * *_  
  
"So, if I may add an interlude..." Her words spiraling back to her usual extended holds, "What's the deal with you and Miss Taylor, I know clearly you guys are comfortable outside of the rink but, is it actually official?"  
  
Detox pondered her words a bit, not exactly knowing how to respond.  
  
Her and Trinity in the rink had always been buddy-buddy with eachother starting three years ago, Trinity had trained with Agnes (who they all called Peppermint since their junior skating years) a while before making the move into Sharon and Chad's training camps, she fit in almost instantaneously and caught the attention of Detox as fast as she did Chad who saw endless supply of potential when it came to her style of skating.  
  
Alaska coughed obnxiously, signaling she overthinking far too much. But what was she really supposed to say especially with Alaska, who she adored with her entire soul and heart and always would, who everyone knew was just about the biggest tease and the quickest to break secrets when simply asked, you didn't even have to coddle her for them.  
  
"She's very beautiful and talented, has a great personality and we're just both seeing where we're going, we kiss here and there but mostly it's just in an awkwardly endearing phase, we don't know exactly what we want either."  
  
"So basically you're finally into a girl and just checking out from fear and delusion that she doesn't like you back even though all she does is steal your jackets and excitedly smile whenever you come into the room. Match made in heaven if you ask me."  
  
They toyed with eachother's hair and hands before Detox threw a pillow at her face, "C'mon, we have to be at the airport tomorrow and if you don't wake up I'm just gonna leave without your sorry ass."  
  
*.✧  
  
"We're here!" Yelled Adore in the back of the large car, her legs sparwled onto Bianca's lap, the coach dazing in and out of sleep having been wide awake during the plane ride there, she had never been so sober in her entire damn life even when she was still a competitive skater.

"We are and thank god for that, I was about to fall asleep in this fucking rental." Bianca spoke up with genuine honesty, a yawn leaving her lips before she stepped out the car, reaching out her hands so that Adore could easily jump from the car.  
  
"Hallelujah for that." Bob grumbled under her breath before taking her carry on from the back of the van as Shea wondered off into the hotel, that was conveniently placed beside the convention center and arena where they would skate and then have their Gala afterwards, the best part besides winning gold and racking up points for the Grand Prix.  
  
Shea hadn't had a clue of what time it exactly was, far too lazy to even pick her phone from her pocket as she stumbled through the doorway and took in the sight: being in Europe wasn't new, she had traveled many times for competitions but she had yet to truly be in France for a Grand Prix assignment, the years she had been a senior she either was in China, Japan or Canada— it would be her first time truly getting some time, even if her focus was to win a medal, to beat her fellow competitors, she never turned down a good few hours of walking through a new city, buying overly expensive touristy souvenirs and she always promised herself to buy some kind of local chocolate, she could restrain herself pretty well for diets and competition days but otherwise she definitely wasn't one to turn down a bar of chocolate.  
  
Hearing the usual cooperation banter didn't phase her much, she knew people had a job to do but a familiar face caught her eye almost immediately, that distinct face shape and sweet smile. Thick blonde curls hiding her steel blue-grey eyes, sported of course in the Russian national team jacket, this had to be Sasha.  
  
_**The** Sasha Velour._  
  
Her heart was racing at a million miles an hour, all the affirmative respect and distinguishing of titles made it seem like she was old when she was indeed a year younger than Shea in the first place, it was more meant as a title with sentimental value. She was beautiful as always and had a great reputation to uphold and did so with honesty and a tolerant mindset, two things the Russian figure skating association was exactly known for, despite how dirty of a sterotype that sounded.  
  
The American waited patiently as she seemed to be sorting some issues with her keycard, requesting she be given another one. The conversation tuned out in Shea's mind until she felt a brushing and gentle hand against her shoulders and a wide smile from Sasha, the touch making the girl jump, completely frazzled. "Oh I'm so sorry!" She whimpered, unknowingly holding her hands to make sure they weren't shaking, "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Oh c'mon it's okay girl." She immediately bit her tongue, this wasn't Adore or Trinity whom she was causal with, she had nothing but respect for Sasha and felt nothing but maddening anxiety in their one minute interaction, of course they had seen eachother before when competiting but not as if they had time to converse during or after the matter. "I mean Sasha, _shit_, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Why are you apologizing? I'm perfectly fine with what you said, I know I'm supposed to be a bit more rough and tough since I'm Russian and all but, I promise you I'm not as bad as everyone else." A subtle wink leaving the corner of her eyelids as she placed a hand on her hip, "It's really wonderful to finally meet you."  
  
Shea didn't want to say she had completely felt her face get hot, red and her entire body froze when she spoke to her but that was exactly what was happening and it was driving her insane, she practically kicked herself for being such a fool. "It's so great to meet you to! You're so talented and so gorgeous and I've never felt more pressure to skate beside someone."  
  
"Please, you are far too sweet for your own good."  
  
A smile lit up her face as Sasha chuckled in response to her growing confidence, "What are you smiling for? It's completely true, I saw your routine at the American national's and almost had a nervous breakdown knowing I have to compete against you and your friend, Aquaria, it is an honor to meet Sharon's daughter? I believe she is..." The sentence trailing before Shea shook her head before also nodding the more she thought about it, "Well she is but not by birth."  
  
"And that's okay, family isn't always blood, it's about the people you choose in your life to be a part of you."  
  
That was either extraordinary deep or Shea was far too smitten with finally speaking with her skating crush of years, this was the moment she had been craving.  
  
"You are absolutely correct, have you met any of the other girls yet? I can always introduce you to my squad of course." Sasha clapped her hands together, slinging a backpack over her back that was a light baby blue, most likely where she housed her skates. "I would love to but I'm going to go and get some private time, come with me!" She mumbled under her breath as they held eachother's wrists.  
  
Shea instantly nodded, not even thinking of the girls, "If you're okay with it." Sasha rolled her eyes, texting someone quickly on her phone before sliding it into the back pocket of her leggings, "Of course I am, my coach doesn't define my life, I already told her I'm gonna be going out to find a rink anyway so, Shea Couleé..." The name rolled right off her tongue in a way that made the older girl completely melt into her hands as she interlocked elbows, "Let's go!"  
  
It would seem odd for two girls of rival countries to just wonder off in the time of sunset, going to the definitely empty ice rink nearby the arena, together as if they were teammates and didn't just formally introduce themselves.  
  
They had barely wandered out of the building when Adore recieved a text telling her to not snitch if Bob asked where she was, explaining best she could in the time she had allotted trying to walk and talk with Sasha that she was going to go and skate, she had taken her bag with her anyway. Shea telling Sasha she needed a quick minute to tell her friend where she would be at.

**Adore Delano 🍕**

* * *

_Don't snitch on me bitch, I'm going off somewhere near the hotel, I really wanna practice._

  
**_Do you actually or is someone catching your attention? 👀_**

  
_ If I said it was Sasha Velour would it make you back off lol_

  
  
_**Sasha?! The fucking russian girl who's won literally every damn 🏅???**_

  
  
_Yup and she's way prettier in person..._

  
  
_** Oh Jesus, I won't snitch tho! I'm a good friend like that bitch <3 **_

* * *

"You coming?" Sasha's irresistible smile spearing her straight into the heart. Not as if she would say no to her newfound friend and fellow skater, how could she ever even refuse the chance to spend some alone time with the Sasha Velour, her curls bouncing off her face.  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
*.✧  
  
Sharon wasn't sure what to expect when warm-up training had begun taking shape the day before their first day, the short program for ladies beginning tomorrow though they did have a chance to cheer for the American ice dancers who were performing their short program's yesterday, happy to see that they still had it: scoring a silver medal and having two more teams in the top five.  
  
After the medal ceremony, Aquaria decided to stay with Shea in their hotel room, taking the night off in the comfort of their bed's and the giant flat screen, ordering whatever food they wanted and could find off the hotel service menu.  
  
"Aquaria, you're under rotating that quad again, you know how harsh they're going to be on you now, look at these mistakes and fix them." The words leaving her lips gently, fixing her hair as Aquaria took it all in with a nod, adjusting her jacket's zipper before she hummed, skating off. It was difficult to process all the cameras, she had been photographed and interviewed of course but most people focused on the senior level, it wasn't as if junior competitions were sold out and had photographers everywhere, this was going to be an entire different environment even if she grew up with media in her face already.  
  
"Well, well!" A voice spoke from her behind her, Sharon's entire body running completely cold. It didn't matter what her profession was or how old she was, she could recognize certain voices anywhere she went, she turned on her sneakers, not feeling a need to wear heel's in a damn ice rink.  
  
"Of course it's you..." She grumbled knowing that the utter disappointment in her voice was completely visible though she played on with a fake smile, giving a quaint and polite handshake and kiss of the cheek to Phi Phi, who looked fantastic, the fake tanning did her horrible and Sharon was _beyond_ happy she had stopped a few years ago, and seemed to be comfortably warm in her large knitted white sweater.  
  
"How are you?" She asked, her hands in her pockets, acting sweet for the camera's, it wasn't right to fight like cats and dogs when there was media and their skaters were just attempting to focus. Besides, what had happened when they were competitors was simply past them at this point atleast to Sharon who almost never lost a single medal to Phi Phi, there was definitely some resentment from the latter.  
  
They hadn't always fought, in fact they had gotten along splendidly when they first met at World Championship's almost twelve years ago, neither of them medaled though Sharon had come close with her fourth place accomplishment but it was difficult to compete when Bianca, Morgan and Jinkx were still knocking everyone out of place, seasoned skaters already.  
  
Phi Phi had been her training partner when she decided to stay a year with their old coach, she represented Philippines, which she explained was a huge deal to her, being the first women and the second to ever skate for the southeast asian country. Her temperament was always an issue with her, coach having to repeat stuff and talk over her yelling, that would also be projected into Sharon when she lashed out, claiming she only scored higher on her components because she had the ideal skater body and aesthetic attributed to the sport.  
  
"Oh I'm wonderful, just here to see how my skater does, the usual." It wasn't much until the words faded and she had to ask about Aquaria, Sharon's eyes glimmering with absolute love towards her adopted daughter, "She's fantastic, has a quad and everything, they're definitely way more expecting of them compared to us even Alaska complains with all the new elements they keep adding, I think we retired at a good space." She joked though Phi Phi didn't laugh, she only nodded.  
  
"And Alaska? She still with her boyfriend? I know she's skating with you now, wonder if you still liked her after all these years."  
  
Sharon wanted to shoot herself for even bringing her up, she knew it would immediately cause tension in her body and make her confess more than she wanted: honesty was the best policy even if it was a bitch and it had to be said in front of one of the people she disliked most.  
  
"She's not, she lives with me now."  
  
The pursed expression across Phi Phi's lips was enough to signal she already knew the answer, she just wanted to hear it said aloud. "I had a feeling you two would always end up together, I mean for god's sakes, as if that wasn't fucking obvious." Her fingertips brushed her sweater under her pants, adjusting the laces of her shoes, "She's getting older to, she's only a few years younger, this her last season you think?"  
  
"Phi Phi, Stop."  
  
"Sharon please, I'm asking simple questions, you getting defensive about your girlfriend isn't going to help either of us at this qualification."  
  
Her body swayed, their eye contact setting flames ablaze again in old rivarly, it had been years since they last physically saw eachother, every other time they stayed away or kept it formal and only found out news from Social Media, as most did.  
  
"Just cause you're training your daughter—" her fingers putting air quotes around the word which only made Sharon want to absolutely break her knee with a piece of metal, Harding style. "Doesn't mean she's any good at a senior level or as good as her coach, she's now with competition unlike before, she has a lot to learn like they all do."  
  
"I know that, she's been training hard and I believe in her, of course she has competition, it wouldn't be a Grand Prix if she didn't."  
  
"Well, we will see how she does, I hope she has a good experience though!" The doubt of Aquaria winning shining in her reply, the snicker hidden deep in her throat waiting to come out lodging before she gently coughed and adjusted her posture, "Good luck, genuinely."  
  
"Good luck to you to."  
  
_Can't wait to see the look on your face when Aquaria fucking pummels your skaters score into the ground._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is @leljaaa !! hope y'all enjoyed (*˘︶˘*).｡*♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the short program for grand prix qualifications has begun in grenoble, france and while some might be riding above and beyond expectations, some are cracking under the pressure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoy, finally realized I'll make two chapters for the short program as it was beginning to get quite long to my liking, also that gives me more planning and space, as always my tumblr is @leljaaa xx — lily.

— *.✧

It was officially setting in for Shea that the short program for the ladies single skate was beginning, even if they had been training and she had given her time and dedication to the competition at hand, a part of her felt unsure if it was truly happening or a completely delusional dream.

The arena itself had an audience of about 4,000 which was definitely not the biggest number but considering the arena size and it was sold out completely, both the Short and Long program final days, Shea was proud to be a part of the experience, though experience didn't win you medals, it did give you exposure. 

Being in the first group wasn't a blessing or a curse, she didn't know exactly what she was up against: there was no accurate way to predict figure skating results. Of course Sasha and Brooke were a shoo in to win but you never knew if today was the right one. One small slip or under rotation on a GOE could be the difference between sitting out and winning a medal.

Her Team USA jacket covered her costume as she stretched around the Kiss & Cry. She spotted out of the corner of her eye Katya Zamolodchikova who had covered herself in a large coat, looking beyond happy to see her fellow Russian competitor even if she (herself) had moved now to train in America. It was sweet of her to come and see Sasha perform, as if she needed the luck though it only increased media attention and didn't deter her from absolute madness of press.

Shea began to realize that, behind the perfectly tuned machine that was Katya, there lived a heart of care and love for her Russian sisters. She apparently had a special bond with Sasha, who she lived with, according to Sasha herself during a long conversation with Shea at the rink yesterday.

"First to skate, representing Australia, please welcome Courtney Act."

"Premier à patiner, bienvenue, représentant de l’Australie, Courtney Act!"

Shea couldn't focus on Courtney who had begun skating. it was difficult to warm up however considering her want to scope out the competition. Choosing to do just an unsurprising medley of mambo. It wasn't anything too surprising music wise; she knew Courtney well enough to know she had taken many a latin dance class and enjoyed the style that came with the dancing compared to something slower or with lyrics.

Courtney always had good energy, but that didn't make up for her average technical scores. She was very talented, but unfortunately talent wasn't enough in figure skating,. Shea both admired her and thought she was the dumbest person alive, and she wasn't sure which was more correct. She knew This sport was changing and evolving faster than anyone could anticipate and the only thing left to do was adapt or be left behind: Courtney was slugging behind.

Shea couldn't name anyone else who deliberately asked to not have any quad's in her programs, the other girls at least tried and with good reason: risk was being awarded nowadays over artistry. Shea could fall on every one of her jumps and still get a higher overall score than Courtney, it put less of a worry in her mind.

On the plus side she perfectly landed her triple axel and made it look absolutely stunning. Courtney had definitely the greatest stage presence of her competitors, despite her safe choices. The only competitors who could give Courtney a run for her money in the charisma department were the Russian girls, who were specifically trained to rack up points in any possible way. Of course they’re good at everything.

Not paying much attention until the final few notes, Shea smiled and clapped for her fellow skater who ended with a camel spin. Courtney’s arms were held out, the tassels of her pink and red dress shaking along with her hands. Shea could feel that Courtney also knew it wasn't a winning short program. And yes, there was always the free dance, but with the competition as tight as ever, if you couldn't even catch up on the first day you could kiss that medal goodbye.

The blonde picked up the two bear plushies thrown on the ice for her before meeting her coach who could only hug her as she tried not to burst into tears, the Australian keeping her dignity and self respect in high regard as she sat with her coach and her girlfriend, who she recognized as Willam, a skater who always visited Alaska but was now an establish actress who was sweet enough to always come and support her. The Kiss & Cry now obtained by the Aussie who patiently awaited her scores, knowing no matter what number it showed she'd at least have a solid three minutes to be in first place.

"The scores please." 

The music dimmed as the audience hushed, the focus all turned towards the screens that would illuminate the judges score. Shea knew in her gut that it wouldn't be enough to keep Courtney in the race for the Grand Prix final, no matter how badly the blonde wanted it to happen.

"Courtney Act has earned in the short program, a total combined score of 72.08. She is currently in first place."

_"Courtney Act a obtenu dans le programme court, un score total combiné de 72,08, elle est actuellement en première place!"_

Courtney nodded in approval, A smile dimly flashed across her lips; she’d been expecting about an average score. Willam rubbed her shoulders and mumbled into her hair before walking her over to the first place chair where she sat alone, waiting to be replaced in a few minutes. Shea rubbed her hands together and sat down next to Bob and Adore, who anxiously watched the events on the ice. Adore wouldn’t go until last in the second group, so she had a while to warm up beforehand. Still, she refused until she saw Shea skate for herself.

Yuhua and Jinkx both went after Courtney, who was already sulking in the corner with her coach and Willam about her scores and what she needed to do to improve for her other competitions. Yuhua had just barely pulled in front of Courtney, her attempt at a quad saving her from the bottom.

Jinkx, who had dominated the competition when Shea began her adventure as a senior skater was stumbling, to her complete surprise, she under-rotated her quad lutz and fell on her triple axel. Although she had gotten up immediately and skated through beautifully, presentation wasn't everything and her Grade of Execution scores showed that. 

Shea and Brooke had been enraptured from the moment Jinkx began to sway downhill. She was the oldest competitor in their qualifications. There was a confidence growing in Shea’s chest as she glared up at the screen for Jinkx' score to be announced. She pulled her hair back and checked her skate guards as everyone watched the utter shame on Jinkx’ face wiped off with an obvious fake smile when "85.05" was announced. some reaction out of the room considering the press around her as the Russian immediately stood up and ran out of the way, wanting to be alone, It wasn't a wonderful day for Jinkx Monsoon.

She was currently holding the reign at first but looking at who was next, it wouldn't be too long of a first place finish.

"Next to skate, representing Russia, please welcome Sasha Velour." 

_"Après le skate, représentant la Russie, veuillez accueillir Sasha Velour."_

The crowd seemed to completely jump to its feet, Shea smiled as she gave a small cheer for the blonde who met eyes with her, noticing that sections of the crowd were spilt with fans waving and screaming with the tri-colored colors of the Russian flag, of course there was always to be at least a corner huddled of Russians when it came to figure skating competitions but being in Europe where travel was twice as simple meant a large amount of traveling support for Sasha, who deserved the love and appreciation, she was their gold star after all.

Sasha couldn't help but feel a smile gaze upon her lips once she was announced aloud, the consistent loud applause and screaming, chanting in Russian definitely helped. 

There was always an odd sense of urgency when she would skate, it wasn't the pressure of winning, she of course needed to, it was her damn job to do so but all nerves always melted away when she skated, figure skating was about the story and connection you made as you graciously racked up those points and scores at the minuscule chance you'd even accomplish something— let alone win the gold and that prize money.

Shea couldn't help but glance over at Katya who had gotten up from her seat when Jinkx must've finished skating, approaching Sasha quickly with a genuine smile across her face as she took the younger figure skater in her arms and groaning in happiness, squeezing her tight, almost mauling her over with the sheer size and volume of her fur coat that was covering Sasha.

"Я очень горжусь тобой!"

The Russian wasn't exactly something the American could obviously pick up on but judging by the sheer pride that was exposed throughout Sasha's face she guessed it was a compliment and a compliment from Katya Zamolodchikova was a definite rarity, "Огромное спасибо." The whisper leaving her lips as Shea stripped off her Team USA jacket, knowing she'd be next right after Brooke Lynn went once Sasha was finished with her short program skate.

Katya she was never rude or disrespectful towards competitors per se: she just didn't speak her mind on others and their programs, she focused on herself and even if it sounded selfish in Shea's head it truthfully wasn't, she was just concerned for doing the best she possibly could and winning medals, that's how the hierarchy in Russian skating worked from what Sasha had told her when they ran off alone to the abandoned rink two days before this night of the Short Programs.

"Kill them." She whispered to Sasha in English before the younger Russian immediately skated into the ice and waved happily to the fans and those watching inside the stadium, Shea impressed with the flow of applause and steady stream of flags piling up.

She could hear the excitement breathing on her neck as the music began and she started once the first chords were strummed, her coach was weary of her doing a song with words but had been swayed once hearing Sasha's concept and the fact that it was in Serbian was a huge plus to the Russian crowd as opposed to an English song.

Her feet turned in her skates, twizzling across the ice as she rotated onto her left foot, turning in to her right and out stretching her arms as she twirled into a camel spin, feeling an immense boulder fall off her shoulders getting into the swing of her program perfectly.

Coming out of the spin she skated into an Ina Bauer, her fingertips opening and tightly clenched into a fist before she kicked her leg out and started to feel at peace, the song itself spoke to her beyond belief and she knew a decent amount of Serbian already to know and understand the meaning but many didn't: she had to show she was an artist beyond just her skill in technique. Turning on her skates she waited until the moment before slamming her toe pick in the ice from the back inside edge of her foot, landing on the outside edge of her opposite foot. 

Quad Flip, accomplished.

Sasha was a bit more different than her Russian sister's, of course she enjoyed the roar of the crowd and them screaming when her jumps happened but it almost took her out of the moment, Katya always said it fed her energy but it seemed to have the opposite effect on Sasha though she couldn't help but peak at the older Russian who was watching with a permanent grin across her face, finally meeting her match in her own skating sister. 

This was the only short program and the world record was held by Katya, an impressive 90.23 score that Sasha hoped to break by the end of the song. Slamming her toe pick in the ground she jumped from her outside edge and rotated three times before landing on the back of her opposite before quickly adding a triple toe for added points before landing again, taking a deep breath for herself noticing she had yet to slip up, she couldn't tell you if the gruesome training and dieting was worth a medal but it was worth the praise and applause despite the obvious drawbacks.

Slowing down the tempo of music she glided across the ice, hands bursting from her chest, it was difficult to not think of her mother while skating to a song she picked specifically due to its story and essence of love. 

She spun once skating away from where the judges sat, preparing herself for her quad salchow which she had been working on for days in the training facility back in St. Petersburg, she had nailed the rest of her combinations and quads so far: triples were easy game, it was considered now detrimental to your score if you didn't at least have at least two quads, she jumped in the air spinning before landing and dancing across the ice, hands straightening at her sides before taking off from the back inside edge of her foot and pacing the beat before landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot to thunderous applause and screaming, Sasha having to give a wide smirk in the moment, it was so difficult to keep focus when you landed the one thing people had been struggling with, that even though she had been struggling and working towards for so long. She prayed she hadn't cheated the move out and take off at the perfect time.

Managing to add in her triple axel and one more quad with the lutz she skated around the edges of the rink, feeling the stares of those watching and the thousands who were behind the screen, those beyond France who were rooting or watching her for the first time in real time. 

_"Jos jednom, da ga, Pogledam…" _

Finishing off her skate with a layback spin she felt herself completely diminished after the last note had been sung, kicking herself out of the spin and landing on one knee before she stopped, as did the music. 

_Holy shit._

She collapsed on the floor, heavily breathing as she pumped her fists in the air to signal she was indeed not in need of medical assistance, the crowd around her circling in her head as they screamed, the Russian's chanting with pride and hearing a distinctly familiar scream that could only belong to Katya, she propped herself up as the volunteers came on the ice to clean up all the gifts and flowers being thrown to her, she picked up one that had a penguin and smiled, hugging it and waving to the packed stadium who only cheered louder.

Making it onto the ground again, she collapsed into Katya's arms, her coach walking over and wanting her to come quickly to the Kiss & Cry though the older blonde refused, wanting a minute as her fingers ran through her hair and she stood firmly, grounded in silence. Sasha slipped on her skate guards as not a word was exchanged between the two though the gesture said a million other things, she caught a quick glance of Brooke who hadn't cracked under the pressure yet, the Canadian in firm focus as Shea smiled at the Russian who gasped and quickly ran into her arms as well, fingertips on her cheeks, "Shea you're gonna do so, so amazing!" 

Interrupting every message of praise Shea had planned in her head, she whispered her words before kissing her cheek before she ran quickly off to the seats, knowing her scores still had to be announced. Shea brushed her hand across the area where her cheek had been kissed, flushing heavily, praying that wouldn't be the subject of media playback but it was certainly worth the questions.

"Sorry, sorry!" She apologized to her coach ruthlessly as she sat, penguin in hand as she parted her hair back, not being able to even describe the sheer want she had to wash her hair at this very moment in time. Her coach gave a decent review of the skate, saying her axel was a bit awkward and they would work on it but she had at least, in her coach's eye, landed all her jumps with no problems concerning the status and rotation.

"The scores please." 

Biting her tongue, the Russian slipped on her team jacket and waited hopelessly, not sure what to expect at the moment in time: the applause made her think positively about the entire skate but that didn't mean in technical score it would be perfect, Sasha hoped for a score to at least significantly tie her to the lead for the time being, her biggest competition was Shea, that was a fact: Brooke was always low on presentation score and Aquaria, she wasn't sure what to expect from the newly inducted senior.

"Sasha Velour has earned in the short program…" 

The pause in the announcement made Sasha's entire heart stop, gripping her plush with nothing but chapped lips and frizzy hair, pushing back every insecurity that grew in her body about her score before she felt her entire face bleach a pale white upon hearing the score.

"101.72 points." 

Her coach had made an audible gasp, Sasha quickly exhaling and trying not to completely break down in tears, the screaming from fans in the stadium not helping. The announcer spoke through the eruption of cheers and talking, "This is a new world record." 

"Sasha Velour a obtenu au programme court un total combiné de 101,72 points, elle a établi un nouveau record du monde!" 

Sasha stood up and covered her blue eyes with her bare hands, unable to keep in all her emotion much longer before sniffling as tears fled her eyes, ending up across her arm and skin, groaning as she cried and held herself with as much poise as she could, she had beaten Katya's three year record and the older skater could only laugh and cheer, knowing it was soon to come and was glad it was done by Sasha, who now sat at the top and would most likely sit at the top for the rest of the competition.

Congratulations exchanged from Jinkx who still unable to face defeat from her scores hugged her fellow Russian skater and friend, Sasha sat and gave a wave to the camera, laughing at how pathetically red her eyes must be before she stared on to the ice again, watching as Brooke Lynn was to take the ice next.

Shea physically stood wanting to fall of the edge of the earth, there was no way she'd even touch Sasha.

She could, realistically their programs were similar in components but Shea wasn't as delusional as some of her friends. She knew her limits and what she was good at, artistry was not something she could ever excel to a level even comparable to Sasha Velour, who deservedly sat in that first place chair next to Yuhua and Jinkx. Her stomach churned knowing that Brooke, known for her crazy height in elements and perfect executions was next and she still had her teammates: Aquaria and Adore, Sharon putting all her bets on the younger girl she was now raising. Bob grabbed Shea to the hallway next to the rink, suggesting she warm up and actually focus.

"I want to see how this turns out."

The Canadian stretched her legs out before hearing the announcer began to speak, immediately handing Manila her skates, "Take a deep breath, you got this." Her Coaches advice was solid, she often didn't think for herself as she stepped on the ice but that wouldn't win you the gold, especially after seeing Sasha Velour absolutely destroy Katya Zamolodchikova's old world record.

"I'll do what I can." 

Realistically, she could kiss at least the short program medal goodbye, she'd get lucky to even manage the top three and a chance for the Grand Prix. She was the best Canadian skater currently for women's solo, she had been an ice dancer when she was younger but learned quickly how much she hated sharing the limelight and how badly she needed to be alone in her thoughts when skating, not having time to worry about a partner period. 

Her name was called and she immediately slid into the ice and skated to the center of the rink, appreciation for the Canadian who of course knew French and would be doing a French song for both her short and long program: out of every country she could've been assigned to besides Canada, this is where she should feel at home yet, something about it seemed oddly tipped off. 

"C'mon Brooke!" Screamed Detox from her seat in the arena, Alaska rolling her eyes and giving out a muffled laugh, "She still has the blue tips you gave her." Brooke's hair was naturally blonde but as a tribute to her idol since childhood, she asked Detox to dye her hair: the royal blue clearly visible from a mile away though it was slowly but surely fading away, knowing the Canadian she would most likely wash it out soon after competition if she qualified to further events. 

Hearing Detox, her face lit up and she gently waved and blew a kiss to the woman who had become somewhat of a mentor and always had been a skating idol to her ever since she started training in Vancouver permanently, the applause and steady stream of Canadian flag's growing made the blonde at least curl her lips into somewhat of a smile, she stood silent, waiting for the piano notes to cue her to stay.

_I have to beat Sasha, I don't care if I break my knee after this, I'm winning in France this year._

The piano introduction to _La Bohème_ begun and the Canadian lifted her skates off the ice, intentionally staring at the reflection below her before lifting her head and beginning her projection map. The short program was always far more important to Brooke than the free skate. 

Brooke's Edea skates began to skate around the corner of the ice, starting with her triple toe, triple loop combination: waiting for her takeoff she approached forward on the inside edge of her blade, quickly switching to a backward-facing position as the skater's right back outside edge and left toepick jammed into the ice and she took off. Rotating three times before turning one rotation in the air, landing on the back outside edge of the same foot after another successful three rotations, hearing applause but letting it fade out in her thoughts. 

That combination was second nature, of course she nailed it, everyone did toe jumps.

Taking off from the back outside edge of her skating foot, she felt herself jump before she somehow landed on the back outside edge of the same foot to excruciatingly loud applause, she guessed in the back of her mind she had landed that quad loop. Brooke always had the upper hand when it came to training and jumping, she did Ballet all her life and still continued to, many skaters didn't find it necessary anymore with so many elements but Brooke believed in artistry and the traditional way which gave her gateway for very fluid programs. 

Her Blonde hair perfectly styled, she gave an arabesque as she passed the judge's scoring panel. She couldn't let herself dig so deep into it, she had to her satisfaction landed all her elements so far and now she jumped freely, slowing her program down as the singing and music came perfectly engulfed in one, preparing herself for another quad, this time the lutz that she had just begun to work on without a harness: she landed it in warm up just an hour ago.

As she dug the toepick into the ice she felt herself slam against the floor once she rotated, Brooke ignored the audible gasps and groans, continuing on immediately once her knee had hit the floor— not wanting to even think about it, she knew that cost her the gold today immediately with no doubts, now she was back to square one.

She kept herself in the program as best she could though the disconnect was painfully obvious even to her, no matter how technically gifted she could be: presentation and interpretation was still a big part of the score, it was half of it in fact. 

Taking the last of her elements she twizzled across the ice rink, turning an astounding ten times on her outside edge, grabbing her skate and bending her free arm above her head as she finished the pattern in the center of the ice, kicking out a leg before finishing off the final notes of the chaos with an I-spin, fully extending her leg up, Brooke had the flexibility and abilities skaters dreamed they had expect Katya, who had been a trained gymnast but thank god, she was going to compete in the Rostelecom Cup.

The two minutes and thirty seconds allotted seemed to fly by but Brooke didn't think about it until she found herself in her final pose, waiting for the music to end and applause to cut in before she moved, smiling softly and giving a small bow as the red costume she was wearing sparkled in the gleaming lights. "Thank you." She mouthed aloud before waving and taking the roses tossed onto the ice, wanting to break down profusely.

Manila met her once she stepped off the ice, immediately holding Brooke's face to her shoulder tightly, her arms around her back patting her. She knew she didn't want to speak of the fall and little errors she couldn't even see or notice, it wasn't her best but still a damn good effort. The Canadian sniffled once and got herself together as she sat with Manila on the Kiss & Cry couch, camera's placed so lovingly in Brooke's face, just what any skater wanted after crying and sweating. Her coach whispered into her shoulder as she finished putting on her Team Canada jacket, disappointed to be representing her home country with _that_ skate.

"The scores please." 

Music cued with a silence, Brooke knew already what to expect with the fall and the dismay of emotions shown in presentation quality, she certainly hadn't beaten Sasha.

"Brooke Lynn Hytes has earned in the short program a total combined score of 90.51, this is a new season's best." 

_"Brooke Lynn Hytes a obtenu dans le programme court un score total combiné de 90,51."_

The utter opposite of joy, there was applause and it was definitely a high score, she was sitting in the silver position and second once again to Sasha Velour who seemed utterly unstoppable. It was almost unfair to Brooke how one person could be so talented, beautiful and intelligent: Russian media treated her like their darling dear and while the Canadian would normally call it a stretch or say it was yellow journalism, it was all entirely factual: she was always kind and honest as can be, nothing but passion for the sport and for her country.

"I'm proud of you honey." Manila's voice spoke up as she brushed Brooke's dusted crystal on her costume, "And you definitely look the most beautiful here, no doubt." 

Brooke had to at least giggle, she did and that was thanks to Manila's gorgeous sewing skills. It was definitely a wonderful perk as your costume always helped the illusion of the skating, helped to show your artistry and of course, it was obviously wonderful for photographers.

"I tried my best." The words leaving her lips as she sat next to Sasha, staring at the Russian who quickly got up from her seat and cheered in happiness, paying respects to Shea who was next and one of the strongest skaters here certainly.

Shea didn't expect to feel a certain sense of urgency course through her veins as she threw her skate guards to the bench, taking off her Team USA jacket and handing it to Bob who only could pat her back and say a prayer to the skater whom she had all her hopes riding on, she only trained Shea in the senior level, she mostly worked with Junior and Novice skaters.

"C'mon Shea!" Screamed a clearly disgruntled Trinity who made her ears perk up, looking around as she adjusted the details of her short program costume, admiring the crystals and sheer amount of pink, it was perfect. She had managed to find the Floridian with Alaska and Detox, unsurprisingly though it was sweet they all decided to come and support the team. Trinity gave a large thumbs up as Detox had her arm slung around her waist, speaking to Alaska in low whispers on the right. 

They managed to mouth a few final words to each other as her fellow friend and skater made note of her dress.

_"You look gorgeous and you skate great, you'll win."_

_"Not while Sasha is here!"_

Her face flushed gently turning as she saw Sasha standing and clapping, as if she was bowing to her match: this was the moment though there was of course the long program tomorrow, hopes were still riding on tonight to get the gold.

Trinity rolled her eyes. Gnawing at her jaw in nothing but stress, she tightly squeezed Detox's hand in comfort: "God, I can't do this, I'm just praying somehow she'll manage a medal." Alaska nodded, more here for Aquaria and Sharon but definitely happy to support Adore and Shea whenever she could, they were all still usually sweet and friendly despite being major competition to each other.

"C'mon Shea!" Alaska yelled, holding out her name in a loud scream before Trinity clapped and cackled, falling on her lap and chanting for her best friend, not one usually stand and jump around she felt it necessary as her best friend took to the ice, this was a huge chance to finally win and though her head said it wouldn't be possible to meet Sasha for the gold, her heart ignored that and let herself dream of Shea winning gold.

"You think she can do it? Beat Sasha?" Detox pondered aloud as Trinity grinned widely, interlocking their fingers, "I know she can, the thing is I don't know if she believes in herself enough." Alaska butted in, "If anyone is as cocky and confident as me it is Shea fucking Couleé, I think she just can't hold back which I doubt she'd ever do in the first place." 

Shea skated into the ice around the corner of the rink, waving to the onslaught of American flags before stopping in the center, a prayer whispered under her breath before she looked up, confident as ever.

_This is your moment and no one can stop you_.

—

"Огромное спасибо." = _Thank you very much_

"Я очень горжусь тобой!" = _[I'm] very proud _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will she do it? we'll find out 👀✌️


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the short program comes to a close and there are tears both happy and sad as france crowns it's medalists. though sadness may come an unexpected connection and friendship can happen at the strangest of times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoy, this was getting way too long and I cut out about 1000~ words out already, I hope this ties up the loose ends and my tumblr as always is @leljaaa !!!

— *.✧

There was nothing Shea wanted more than gold, the qualification was so close, she just needed the victory or a tight rein on NHK. Sasha held the reigns tight and the Russian certainly wouldn't let go without a fight tomorrow if it was (somehow) possible for Shea to snatch that first place rank.

Having her support system definitely strengthened her confidence, she knew she had the entire country behind her back and that stress was overwhelming but also helped her to focus on winning, on skating the best she could in France. She hated to sound cocky but she truly was the best chance there was, she knew Adore far too well and Aquaria, she didn't know exactly what to expect yet. She wouldn't downgrade the younger skater considering how much private training and time she got from Sharon but of course, it was her first senior competition: it wasn't expected she'd beat someone like Sasha or even Brooke.

She gave a final wave to the fans as they settled down in silence and blew a kiss to Trinity, Detox and Alaska who sat huddled together, awaiting what was to come next: good or bad, whether she would even have a chance at a medal or not. 

_ I have absolutely the best dress here, thank you Bianca! _

The music started and now there was no holding back as the first notes started, her skates taking off as she skated her pattern around the center of the rink before her torso bent backwards, lifting her free leg and extending her arms above the torso to complete a layback spin. 

She stretched out her arms as her skates began another traffic pattern towards the judges table, spilt jumping in the air and landing perfectly on the edge of her left skate as she then waited for the lyrics to pick up before taking off from the back outside edge of her foot and turning four rotations the air, not breathing until she landed the quad loop.

_ Thank fuck. _

Ignoring the crowd's wild antics she grinned and continued with the program, playing with the style and lyrics: she had specifically begged Bob to let her do Moulin Rouge for years for the flirty and perfectly sassy exterior to match her own personality and skating style.

_ "A kiss on the hand may be quite continental _

_ But diamonds are a girl's best friend _

_ A kiss may be grand _

_ But it won't pay the rental on your humble flat!" _

Controlling her body and entering the takeoff phase of her triple axel, her skates left the ice and she spun three and a half rotations before landing on the right back inside edge of her skate. That was a move she had began to nail in junior competitions: it's what Shea was known for and she was beyond happy to be nailing all the technical elements of her program, making sure to submerse herself in all the personality of the song as well.

Two minutes and thirty seconds wasn't long enough to show off everything in your binder of tricks but that's why it was so vital: the free skate was all the elements you want to better your score, the short had less leeway and more assigned elements.

Managing to complete her triple toe, triple loop she was back on track and the applause only fed her inner want to snatch that damn gold medal from Sasha who was sitting in complete awe of Shea's skate, she heard the Russian scream her words of encouragement before she had started the skate and it made all the difference.

Right at the bridge Shea prepared herself for the jump she had mentally prepared herself for since she got her assignments: the quad lutz. She had done it in a harness for almost six months and fell the first, probably, twenty times she had done it. 

Entering from the back outside edge of her ice skate she slammed the toepick in the ice and rotated a full four times before landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot, giving an out of character pump of her fists as the audience screamed and cheered, if there was a time to finally get the move right and executed properly it was during a damn competition.

Completing her second to last jump with a quad salchow she entered a biellmann spin, holding the foot with an extension over and behind her head, forming the signature teardrop shape with the body before she went on her back outside edge of her EDEA skates, turning into a scratch spin for her final move completing it with an immense speed she prayed she wouldn't fall to the ground immediately after. 

She jumped one more time before ending her short program with her hands extended in front of her and feet adjusting her position to the center of the ice and then that was it, she had completed another skate and it was officially in the books: she had completed the one move she had prayed to finally accomplish.

The Chicago native screamed happily and covered her mouth in happiness, grabbing as many as the stuffed animals and flowers she could not knowing what would be given to her and what would be taken. Her name was called once more as she bowed and skated across the rink and happily took the time to wave to her fans and friends, blowing a kiss to the cameras as she approached the entrance off the ice immediately jumping towards Bob who happily laughed. "That was everything I've ever wanted your damn skating to be!" She yelled fixing the frizz that rose from her hair as Shea put on her skate guards, running towards the Kiss & Cry.

The two conversed, not wanting to over analyze Shea's jumps and elements right now. They simply took in the moment as the cameras began to pan to her as the announcer called for the scores.

"This is what you've been working for, I'm proud of you." Bob mumbled loud enough for Shea to hear as the silence grew in the French crowd.

"I love you mom!" She yelled to the camera, making a heart with her fingertips as a wide grin shined across her lips, her red lipstick still managing to hang on quite well which was good considering she reapplied a layer before she stepped on to the ice. 

_ Please god, let me have this one! _

"Shea Couleé has earned in the short program a combined score of 100.29 points, she is currently in second place." 

It took the screams of several members in the crowd and Bob shaking her entire body by the shoulders for Shea to drop her jaw and really take in her score.

The American immediately jumped to her feet and screamed, covering her hands with her mouth. Feeling a sense of disbelief course through her veins staring at Bob who could only widen her eyes and squeeze Shea's hand as she tried to calm down, staring up at the screen that had been displaying all the scores. The number stayed and she had only missed Sasha by her a little over a point. A million little mistakes ran through her head that could've all helped to snatch that gold medal but, she couldn't even possibly complain sitting next to Sasha in a great position before the second group started.

"This is a new season's best."

It was a new best for her and by an absolute indescribable margin of over twelve points. Her long straight hair fell across her shoulders, sweating and now pridefully smiling. Standing up and cheering to the dozens of American supporters who came for their home country's skaters, to see them succeed. For Shea, it was the greatest feeling to know that you made your fans and country proud: she hadn't booted down Sasha but she always could for that long program, it wasn't over just yet.

Jumping up and down the American skater took in all the applause and squeezing the stuffed animals she had managed to pick up from the rink before the volunteers cleaned the rest off.

_ "Shea Couleé a obtenu dans le programme court un score total combiné de 100,29!" _

She grabbed Bob by her shoulders and smirked, attempting to jump on her back and quickly being stopped through the coach took her into a tight hug, groaning. "Jesus, I'm so proud of you." Shea nodded and smiled brightly, getting one more hug. Snaking past and giving a wave to Adore who happily screamed from the other side of the rink, she headed over to the podium area as Sasha quickly stood up and completely mauled her in another hug, this was much more satisfying of a hug than Bob's and Shea wasn't sorry about it.

"I can't believe you didn't beat me, I was so ready to move down to the second place spot." 

Her words came as a complete surprise to Shea who groaned aloud. "Stop giving me all the credit, I bow to you my queen." 

Their fingertips brushing against each other as they spoke, Sasha laughed sweetly. A quiet smile painted across her lips before she began pulling away from the grip of Shea's hug hearing the announcements for the second group to warm up. Finally calm and sitting, Shea realized she was now firmly placed in silver medal position as Brooke, who was hanging on to bronze best she could was clearly lamenting and stacking the other competition as they warmed up. 

"C'mon Aquaria!" She screamed as her name was called from the announcers, Sasha clapped and seemed beyond excited to see Sharon's biggest project finally skate on the senior level. Her platinum hair perfectly hanging off her costume as she adjusted the hair tie, trying to not smile at all the cheers and applause coming her way. 

"How do you think Aquaria will fare against the current podium?" 

Shea was surprised Brooke had spoke up but didn't exactly like how the Canadian said the question aloud. Her tone clearly pointing towards something else. She wouldn't have minded if it was a genuine response, it's normal to ask: she worked with Aquaria and they both represent the same country. Shea wasn't incompetent. Brooke was clearly just trying to calculate in her head if she'd get a medal or if she was better than the blonde who sat itching every minute more towards a complete mental breakdown. 

"I think she could absolutely beat you if that's what you're asking."

Taken aback, Brooke rolled her eyes and tapped her fingers across the couch as she took in a deep breath and clapped as the introduction of the skaters went on. Shea noticed her facial expression change and felt slightly inconvenienced but, she wasn't going to be Miss Congeniality in this conversation and act like Brooke was better at everything, Aquaria was competition big time. Just because she was young didn't mean she couldn't absolutely murder the Canadian's score.

Sasha hugged her Penguin plushie and cheered politely for the remaining five skaters who were now warming up, keeping a close eye on Aquaria. While the Russian wasn't as concerned with winning as Brooke was, she definitely a certain nervousness run through her veins, she had seen her during her junior championships and saw her at the Youth Olympics completely destroy the podium for that gold medal. She might've had a very famous and talented coach who also happened to be her mom but she definitely had passion and skills beyond her years. 

_I hope I did enough_ _to keep first place._

"So, can I ask about Katya?" Shea leaned over gently, holding her hand, the Russian happily interlocking their hands together as she gave a quaint nod. "Of course, they're just warming up now anyway." 

"Is she excited to be in Russia for her qualifications since she's in the Rostelecom Cup?" 

It seemed a bit of an odd question, of course it was a good thing: that motherland advantage and crowd did so much good on a skater's motivation and passion to win. Sasha assumed she asked the question due to all the media scandal and harassment Katya was getting for quitting on their coach and moving to America to train permanently.

"She is, genuinely, she feels very calm and collected about the situation that's happening and I'm glad she will be in a better mindset training in Michigan, I believe, than with us in Russia." 

The pain clearly visible in her voice as she spoke, staring at the floor. Katya leaving was truthfully the worst thing to happen to Sasha in the last five years: the person she had trained with, lived with and accepted as family finally had enough and left the younger blonde alone in St. Petersburg. Of course, she wasn't mad and couldn't ever be mad. She needed the space and time to heal and if training with Chad and in America meant she'd skate better and feel more stride, then so be it. 

Shea noticed how close to home the topic must've been and she felt a bit awful for subjecting Sasha to even more stress during the competition, she put an arm around her shoulder and nodded at every other word, the Russian latching on to her for support. Completely distracted by her tender blue eyes, the American snapped out of it and cleared her throat as she finally regained her conscious.

"I have a lot of close friends who train with Chad in Michigan and they're really excited to get to know her and possibly spend time with her, I just want you to know that she is in good hands." 

"I'm sure it's wonderful, I trust your judgement." 

The two lovingly stared at each other, completely immersed in nothing but pure relief they were together in the podium as they had hopelessly predicted a few days ago. Shea always was offended how damn gorgeous Sasha managed to look even after skating the most intense short program of her life, she was perfectly pristine and just gracefully sitting in her chair with the penguin plush in her lap, watching anxiously for what was to come.

— *.✧

Some had gotten close to third, namely Adore who stumbled on her quad loop and underrotated her triple toe, triple loop combination. Shea frowned seeing her close friend edge out in fourth place, Bianca rubbing her shoulders and quickly comforting the California native who could only nod at the scores, disappointed. 

"Our final skater, representing the United States, Aquaria Coady."

Sharon gave Aquaria a final yell and kissed her head before she was sent on the ice, the youngest of the bunch managing to keep a calm and collected smile. She stood in the center, Noticing Shea who gave a thumbs up as she returned the favor, running a hand through her straight, platinum hair and glanced over at her coach.

Sharon already biting her nails and unable to take her eyes off her own daughter, feeling more nauseous and anxious than Aquaria was. 

"C'mon Coady!" She heard from the rink as it silenced, knowing it distinctly as Alaska's voice and her voice only, while Aquaria laughed Sharon felt nothing but displeasure: she knew Alaska was only giving support but in the tense atmosphere and build up it didn't help calm her nerves.

_ Give me the strength to not murder her after this. _

Björk's _ Oh So Quiet _ began to blast as Aquaria lifted her edges of the ice and turned her back, lifting her arms and making way past the judges and turning into an arabesque before making her way to the quad salchow.

Sharon could only freeze until she landed the jump, springing into the air and yelling, covering her mouth as her daughter continued peacefully, surprisingly looking more motivated. Sharon's worst fear was Aquaria festering up to the pressure and the applause distracting her from the program but she instead seemed to eat up the crowd and add the passion into the skate.

Her own body swayed along to the music, sometimes she wishes she didn't retire so much earlier than expected of her but seeing someone like Aquaria continue the legacy she had built and bring a new edge and face: it was the greatest achievement of her career and couldn't have made her more proud. 

So far, so good: a clean, respectable and fun short program.

Entering the back edge of her foot she watched Aquaria go in deep for the quad loop and she completed it: it was perfect, it was clean, it made Sharon yell again. She looked around and hoped no cameras or other coaches would see her losing it like an absolute maniac. She heard cheering behind her, realizing it was just Bianca and Bob who sat together on the bench beside her in the left corner.

It brought a deep happiness in her heart to know her fellow coaches and old time skating competition were still rooting for Aquaria to push through and make that podium dominated by a squad of American skaters. 

Every little element brought a staunch reaction from Sharon who had basically been holding her breath for the last two minutes and thirty seconds, seeing Aquaria perform her final element of a layback spin, her head and shoulders dropped backwards as she arched her back towards the ice she took in the applause and almost fell to the ground once she finished. 

She breathed heavily against the wall of the rink, clutching her heart as she waited patiently for Aquaria to come, cheering and clapping for her daughter not wanting to cry before getting the scores: she had executed it perfectly and the only misstep she had taken was possibly a slight under rotated quad but that was up to judges deliberation and not up to Sharon. 

The minute her skates hit the carpet again they slammed into each other, Aquaria's hands digging into her shoulders as Sharon wiped the sweat off her forehead and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "Kid, I'm so fucking proud." She whispered in muffled breath. Aquaria taking it all in and wishing she had a camera to capture the moment. However, she was sure the hundreds around them would and somehow she'd find this exact moment on Twitter at about 3AM tonight.

As the two made their way over the Kiss & Cry, Bianca and Bob quickly giving Aquaria the high praise she deserved as she put on her skate guards.

_ "That was fucking art, magnificent." _

_ "Beat bitch, you and Shea, besides Adore, are the only ones I didn't want to fall asleep to! You also had the best costume made by yours truly!" _

Sharon held Aquaria's hands firmly, interlocking their fingers and pressing a kiss to her adopted daughter's forehead. The blonde couldn't have possibly even imagined how much energy and passion she gained being in front of a crowd. Especially considering it was her first senior competition she had done exactly what she came to do: prove everyone wrong. Whatever was to happen now was up to the judges and while in the back of her heart Sharon knew her skating was not up to the same level as Sasha's _ yet _, Aquaria absolutely won the crowd over and had managed to steal Sharon's heart yet again, as always.

"I'm proud of you kid, medal or no medal, tonight you have proved yourself to the world." The words leaving her mouth softly, Aquaria only falling into the grip of her coaches arm, Sharon running a hand through her platinum hair as the screens were still replaying the footage of her jumps and elements up for review, waiting for that score. 

The music stopped, Sharon's heart now pounding twice as loud, squeezing her hands tightly and praying she had managed to do enough: she was the last skater and every single hope rested on her. 

"The scores please."

Sharon had managed to whisper a distinctly loud and nerve wrecked, "Fuck—" aloud before she covered her mouth, Aquaria giggling and staring away from the camera's as they sat together: mother and daughter, coach and skater. 

_ I just hope I was good enough of a coach to her. _

"Aquaria Coady has earned in the short program a total combined score of…" 

The announcer stopped and Sharon wanted to die right on the spot, what truthfully was just two seconds seemed to last an entire lifetime. This was the foundation her skater needed to succeed and it would definitely be wonderful to completely laugh in Phi Phi's face for old times sake.

"94.61, she is in currently in third place."

Aquaria's heart stopped beating the minute she had heard the score and she covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes immediately watering and red as Sharon screamed and stood up, still screaming and picking up her daughter by the waist and swung her around. The two separated, both emotional as they hugged again letting the applause and screeches of the American fans speak for themselves. 

"You did it!" Was all she could hear her coach scream in her ear as they ignored the French translation and took in the atmosphere, this was truly a photo finish.

_ "Aquaria Coady a obtenu dans le programme court une note combinée totale de 94,61, elle est à la troisième place." _

The younger girl had barely enough time to process: she had won a bronze medal in the first night of her first senior competition, her mom and coach still holding back tears as they jumped in place and held hands tightly, Sharon completely passing out on her shoulder though her smile glowed brighter than all the camera flashes and stadium lights. 

_ Holy shit, I just won a medal, fuck. _

Upon seeing the scoreboard she noticed in the corner Shea standing and yelping for the younger American who came running in her arms, the Chicago native laughing with pride once they fell into the couch. The two of them sporting Team USA jackets in Grenoble, the podium was officially two Americans and the Russian who reigned supreme once again.

It was difficult to ignore Brooke who sat in tears, closing her eyes and breathing through her mouth though her fists were clenched and bright red as Aquaria walked over and helped her up, trying to congratulate the Canadian on still, a wonderful result she should definitely be proud of. The older skater clearly wanted to be left alone as she immediately raced off, only stopping to pat Aquaria's back in a silent form of congratulations as she disappeared away from the crowd and cameras. 

"Congratulations darling." Sasha spoke sweetly as they shook hands smiling, Aquaria feeling a bit dazed and starstruck upon seeing the Russian who had secured the gold she wanted: if she won the free skate she was advancing to the Grand Prix final's like expected of her.

"Thank you." 

Shea and Sasha latched onto each other as they began to adjust each other's laces that were beginning to untangle from being off the ice and pacing around so much. A faint pinch of curiosity ran through Aquaria's brain as she stared blankly at her friend who seemed irresistibly engulfed with Sasha. She had seen Shea smile more in three minutes staring at the Russia's own darling skater than she had the entire season of training.

_ That would be an interesting match... _

— *.✧

Brooke had held it together fine hearing those damn scores, she was beaten and unless she made the podium tomorrow there was no chance she'd qualify for the Grand Prix final, she had already gotten a silver medal at Skate America: this was the final push she had and _ god _, she refused to have this moment be taken away from her by some starting senior who was beyond talented but had barely even began the real work. 

Wiping her eyes she put her body against the wall of the deserted hallway, knowing the medal ceremony would begin in a moment and she wouldn't be a part of it. She knew half of her mascara would run dry and down her face by the time she had comprehended what happened. She didn't want to see anyone, not even Manila. She knew her coach would gently hug her and tell her to train for tomorrow, to look at the end goal and not just tonight.

"Brooke…" A voice spoke, closing the door to the hallway locker rooms as the Canadian sat in tears, it truly shouldn't be such a big deal but her body was at it's limit and all the hard work she did with Manila, Detox and Alyssa seemed a great waste even with the free skate still to go. 

Her eyes bounced around the room before spotting Detox kneeling right next to her on the bench where she had made a home. "Girl, that was fucking awesome."

Brooke completely broke down at that very moment, choking and stifling back her tears before letting it all go: she felt like she failed her mentor and idol at that very second. The American skater frowned and sat on the bench before quickly wrapping her arms around Brooke's shoulders, letting her completely sob on her jacket. 

"I'm so proud of you, medal or no medal." 

The Canadian nodded in silence, it was a comfort to hear that but it wouldn't change the fact her chances at the Grand Prix were practically kissed goodbye unless she managed to beat Shea, Sasha or Aquaria tomorrow.

Bouncing her royal blue hair, Detox held her hands and made her lift her head from the floor. "Stop slagging, you're the hardest worker I know, I love those girls with all my heart but you still have all my support and want towards winning the gold." 

"I feel like I'm failing you… That I'm failing my own country—" sniffling every third word, trying to compose herself. She was starting to piece together the reason why she was so broken was because this was the first real fall of her career she had, impressive but to have it in France, during a fucking qualification definitely raised her emotions bitterly. 

"You better not ever fucking say that, can't name someone I'm more proud of." 

"Trinity?" 

Detox gripped the bench, eyes widening as she bit her own lips. Ignoring the flush that infiltrated her cheeks she laughed, "Don't play with me, she's a good _ friend _, friend for sure, you're like my hotter daughter who can actually do ballet— you're everything I've ever wanted in a skater."

"You're not just saying that?" 

The older skater slapped her knee gently and laughed, head on her shoulder, "I wish I didn't fucking have to, you should already know it's all true." 

Tired of wallowing in the stench of the locker rooms, the two got up and held hands tightly as they went out back, Detox finally convincing Brooke Lynn to attend the medal ceremony and not just sit around her hotel room in nothing but sorrow. They walked arm in arm out around the door before taking Brooke to their original seats which were with Alaska (competition) and Trinity (competition). 

Politely introducing herself she sat with the three Americans, feeling a bit of an odd one out especially considering the three all trained with each other in some capacity or another. Alaska and Trinity were nice enough out of competition, wishing her luck and saying her skate today was very well done. 

The rink had already set up with the podiums and volunteers coming out, the president of the ISU already introduced and standing on the layers laid down to prevent any accidents on the ice, no skates were necessary while walking on these paths and carpeted areas.

"Third place, representing the United States, Aquaria Coady." 

The three next to Brooke immediately stood and clapped loudly, whooping and screeching for Sharon's daughter and the bronze medal winner from their home country. The Canadian joined them and clapped politely, simply taking a deep breath, wondering what could have been.

_ "Troisième place, représentant les États-Unis, Aquaria Coady!" _

The music of her short program played as the youngest skater in the competition begun to skate her way around the rink, waving to the stands as she smirked widely. Her smile was definitely infectious as Brooke had to at least give a quaint and visible smile towards her, she deserved it no matter how badly the Canadian had prayed it would've been her.

She stopped her skates and hopped on to the third place podium, proudly standing and being projected on the bigger screens scattered throughout the rink for everyone far and close to see. 

"Second place, representing the United States, Shea Couleé."

_ "Deuxième place, représentant les États-Unis, Shea Couleé!" _

Trinity had completely melted and jumped in the stands, screeching for her best friend who came out as her Moulin Rouge program played, spotting the four and blowing a kiss to Trinity who laughed and leaned on Detox happily, shouting her name until she had stopped and Aquaria helped her gently get on the second place podium. 

Shea hugged Aquaria, a sweet moment for the camera's and enough to get a reaction from the already antsy and energetic crowd.

Now all that was left was the one and only.

"In first place, representing Russia, Sasha Velour." 

_ "En premier lieu, représentant la Russie, Sasha Velour!" _

The blonde skated out in unexplainable joy, the music of her short playing though the crowd completely drowned it out with cheers and appreciation towards the golden girl, who had been expected to take it easily. 

Sasha held Shea's hand as she jumped on the podium, smiling widely at the cameras and giving waves everywhere she saw a Russian flag or excited fan, she was completely exhilarated no doubt but still managed to keep sanity and grace with the audience and fans in Grenoble who were now on their feet.

"God she's so fucking good." Alaska groaned aloud, clearly Team Shea and Aquaria for tomorrow though it was looking to be another clear Grand Prix qualification for Sasha who already got gold her previous assignment in Canada. 

Grand Prix's were, outside of the Olympics and World's (though even that could be debated): the biggest competition skater's had to look forward to, the Olympics was months away and qualifications had already begun in certain countries. You needed to do well in just one but two separate competitions you were randomly assigned to: Sasha was to be the first definite qualifier if she won gold tomorrow. Katya who had won gold in America was right behind her and was assigned to Rostelecom in her own home country, Detox was also in the same boat as Katya with an added NHK Trophy assignment after Russia. 

Sasha bounced happily on her podium as her and Shea whispered idle conversation to each other before the announcer spoke, introducing the ISU representatives and letting the volunteers come out with bouquets of flowers, wrapped and ready for the skaters after the medals were presented. 

The ISU president walked first to Aquaria who graciously accepted the medal around her neck and hugged the president who smiled and separated, shaking her hand as the crowd cheered for the newly broken in skater. 

Aquaria blew a kiss to who must've been her mom and coach, Sharon who was an utter legend back even just a few years ago before she decided to retire.

Silver was presented to Shea who couldn't keep it in and did a small jump of joy, Sasha giggling beside her and she watched the medal become bestowed upon her. Another hug before she bowed to all the praise and love, Brooke was sure almost a fifth came from her row, mainly Trinity.

The American danced and laughed, gripping Sasha's hand before cheering loudly for the gold medal winner who bowed and politely shook hands before receiving a final hug from the president who took his time showing the Gold medal and putting it around the Russian skater's neck as she bashfully teared up hearing all the applause and love given towards her. 

As the flags were lowered, two American and one Russian, the stadium respectfully stood (most already having been standing) as the speakers began to blast the Russian national anthem, Sasha proudly mouthing every word and wiping her eyes as she lipsync though the arena was pact enough to hear the Russian fans singing the words to their anthem with nothing but passion.

_ "Rossiya – svyashchennaya nasha derzhava, _

_ Rossiya – lyubimaya nasha strana. _

_ Moguchaya volya, velikaya slava – _

_ Tvoio dostoyanye na vse vremena!" _

Brooke nodded, it was a lovely national anthem and she could definitely feel the fans singing along and supporting their country and Sasha: overall, it was expected that she would win (let's be honest).

The Canadian said her goodbyes to Detox once she had enough of scrolling through her phone and occasionally adding to the conversation an hour after the ceremony ended before quietly wandering off herself to her hotel room. She was hoping Manila wouldn't be angry she strayed away after the short program had ended. She was really hoping to just find some alcohol around here, a cocktail for her pent up and let out sadness. 

As she stepped out of the elevator and onto her floor, duffel in hand she heard a concerning amount of knocks and relentless pounds towards a nearby door in her hallway. Brooke's amygdala completely flared as she jumped the corner and hid behind the corner of the wall, completely horrified. Praying someone was just drunk she breathed in relief once she heard the words coming from the said door thrasher.

"Kameron, bitch! I'm locked out of our fucking room!" 

A muffled voice on the phone spoke: _"I'm with Brianna, we went to the city outskirts and she's completely wasted already after watching the competition in a local bar, we're about an hour away, we'll leave soon I promise!"_

Curiously, Brooke Lynn peaked the wall before anxiously circling behind and tilted her head finally seeing one of her fellow skating competitors she recognized as Vanessa Mateo completely frustrated as she helplessly pounded on the door. The Puerto Rican took notice to the taller figure peering behind her view before putting her hands up, dropping her phone and wallet before Brooke shook her head. 

Letting her duffel hit the floor, the blonde went over to help the fellow skater pick up her things. Disorientated, Vanessa gasped and managed once more to drop her wallet: this time Brooke being able to catch it. 

"I know you! Oh my god!" She yelled, a jump in her step as Brooke shushed her, slapping her shoulder, it was approaching midnight. "I'm sorry, you're so talented though!" The blonde shrugged, Vanessa scoffed at her lack of self appreciation.

"Bitch, you are fucking fabulous. I said to my friend, Kameron, while we were in the rink watching: Thank god I ain't skating in her assignments! You did so amazing." The sweet talk was very genuine but after a long night Brooke couldn't do anything expect sigh and politely smile, "You're very talented, I loved your Mambo skate last season." 

Brooke had heard much about Vanessa, she was extremely popular on social media and always had the greatest Instagram Live's before competitions. Her coach was her god-mother and though she represented Puerto Rico, she happily trained in Florida or Michigan. Their styles couldn't be more different but the Canadian was glad she had the love from another skater who deserved twice as many medals than already collected.

The two exchanged glances of respect and high praise, the shorter skater extending a hand politely, not exactly knowing if physical affection was her thing. 

"Vanessa, most call me Vanjie though." 

"Brooke Lynn, good to finally meet you in person."

Rummaging through her wallet she managed to take a glimpse at the door, "Locked out?" She asked frowning, that be Brooke's worst nightmare even in France, especially for poor Vanessa who wasn't even a skater at this event and would just be treated as such.

"Yes Ma'am, I'm trying to call my friend who's staying with me but she's with her damn girlfriend as always, chatting it up and getting it on!" 

_ Well that was too much information. _

The blonde ran her fingers through her hair and huffed, knowing the staff wouldn't provide her with another keycard to the room especially if someone else had it on them already.

"I know we just met but if you want, you can stay with me until she comes." 

Grabbing her bag she swung it around her shoulders as her Team Canada jacket began to reek of sweat and tears, "As long as you don't mind I shower, I smell awful." 

Vanessa, completely gutted immediately nodded and sprung to her feet groaning in happiness. "Yes god, I owe you back in alcohol and food which we can order to your door!" The Canadian for the first time in this entire qualification smiled, laughing even. 

"It's a done deal as long as you don't eat where my bed is." 

— *.✧

Alaska had immediately raced to completely demolish Aquaria in nothing but love and hugs, maybe coupled with loud screeches. Winning a bronze medal at your first international senior competition while simultaneously facing skaters like Brooke Lynn Hytes, Sasha Velour and Jinkx Monsoon? Absolutely priceless.

"You fucking twig, I'm so proud." Her fingers brushing the hair past her face as they embraced, the younger skater only grinning with delight at the teasing as the bronze medal was held proudly around her neck. Aquaria tightly jumped around with the older skater, Sharon watching from a side, genuinely smiling and leaning against the wall with nothing but happiness. 

"Thank you, for everything." 

The blonde shrugged, "Anything for my Aqua." Her fingers running across the bronze medal in nothing but pride, admiring the workmanship and build of the prize. "Now you just have to listen to Sharon and relax, you have the free dance and I totally think you could fucking murder Sasha Velour by the way." 

Sharon butt in, "She is right, you could but you have to rest." She threw Aquaria her keycard, "Go to the hotel and take a bath, you smell like sweat even if it's from winning a medal." Her daughter laughed and didn't complain, wanting to immerse her entire body in a bathtub full of bubbles and lavender essential oils.

An arm suddenly slugged around Alaska's shoulders as Sharon pulled her in and dropped her head in the crook of her neck, the skater grinning in delight. "Someone is either very tired or very happy to see me." Her hands reaching around her waist, keeping open eyes in the open hotel hallway. 

"Tired, I hate you." The words coming off quietly with Alaska snickering into her hair, running a hand down her back as she hummed. "I know you do, that's why we live together." A kiss pressed to her lips softly, Sharon pushed her back and held her hand tenderly, "Thanks for coming." 

"You're saying that as if I wouldn't die for Aquaria and to see her skate." 

The shrug that Sharon gave as a response made the younger woman beside her punch her right in the shoulder, "You really thought I wouldn't come?" The question resonating with Sharon who only opened her mouth before closing it again, wanting to pick and choose her words carefully. The silence was clearly enough of an answer for Alaska who immediately gnawed at her cheeks, bitter.

"Seriously? What the fuck Sharon, you're my girlfriend and Aqua is still my damn training partner." 

"You said yourself you're gonna retire! How the fuck am I supposed to know, I didn't know if you'd wanna come see a competition so soon after announcing privately in tears that you were calling it quits on skating!" 

Alaska crossed her arms and cocked her brow, "So you think because I'm sad and that I'm gonna retire I shouldn't come?" Sharon stood quiet and sighed, giving up on trying to win a fight that had yet to even start.

"I guess not, what do I know." 

"Everything, you're the reason I'm sane my love." Alaska joked as she tangled her fingers in her hair, the blonde putting a hand on the skater's cheek and caressing it as she spoke quietly of how badly she needed to draw herself a bath and order junk food from hotel services. 

"Perfect date! We can use every bath bomb I managed to buy yesterday and eat grease!" Alaska called out chipper, grabbing her lover's hand as they walked back to their hotel room, hand in hand, Detox had promised Alaska a lone room tonight since she was gonna go to the city with Trinity after the ceremony and most likely find a joint over there for a night.

Translation: _ I'm gonna have sex with my crush hardcore all night in the city centre hotel instead of our room, enjoy! _

"You are certainly something." 

"Would you want me any other way darling?" Their fingers playing before they interlocked tight as Sharon spoke firmly, a smile across her dried lipstick. 

"Definitely not." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next: more skaters, unexpected dates and long programs part one xx - lily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the race for the grand prix final continues as the free dance begins and winds down the competition in france for the ladies. brooke is praying to come back from a disappointing result and sasha can't help but let her emotions get to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took SO long to update but I swear : I had school, I had my month and a half sold out musical run that I miss beyond belief already, more theatre, model un, crazy month! finally on break however and I can finally update!

— *.✧

_ "Sasha, do you think you're going to beat everyone for the gold tonight?" _

_ "How are you feeling going into the long program, we saw you holding back during your training!" _

_ "Вы выиграете еще одно золото для России?" _

Everything was beginning to melt into place as Sasha entered the doors to the arena, turning down the volume on her wireless headphones as she nervously questioned the utter bombardment of reporters. Her coach pushing them all aside, hearing the questions become louder and louder as they moved along.

"Sasha knows anything in this sport can change in an instant and I believe she absolutely as enough for the gold, that is all the questions we will take!" Her coach yelled as they made their way to the skater's area.

It was a good day of training and then some before the Russian realized that indeed, she still had the free skate. She'd never prayed so hard to win the top spot, it be the extra push and points she needed to make her end goal meet: qualify with the Grand Prix with thirty points or two gold medals.

Sasha began to lace up and tighten her skates as she made eye contact with Brooke who stood stern, arms crossed with her Canadian team jacket covering the top part of her costume which had a beautifully styled ballerina tutu. Her coach, Manila Luzon, stood idly by as she watched her spin in her sneakers, practicing her jumps on the hard surfaces knowing warmups still having some ways to go before hopping on the ice considering they'd be in the last group of girls to go.

The blonde huffed and breathed on to her hands before rubbing them together, gripping her laces together before finishing up the knots before standing and putting on her guards over the blades and blasting the music through her headphones. 

She had warmed up a good three hours prior to driving over from the hotel, she felt both ready and yet absolutely horrified. The media pressure, the pressure from her coach— no matter what front was put on, she knew skating to them was about the medals and the prize money. The artistry and athletics came after that fact. Sasha couldn't lie to herself, the medals were what supported her family. 

It would be 36,000$ USD if she won top spot at the podium this Grand Prix. Enough to send to her father and help him along. Sasha had enough sponsorships and publicity to make it through her own daily living and still enjoy herself. 

"Sash!" 

Wincing, she lowered the volume on her headphones as she heard both her name being called and the announcers beginning the presets to begin the free skate competition. Finally looking to her left she gasped and immediately ran over to Shea who had her arms wide open with a small laugh, a grin placed widely across her lips. The two held hands firmly as the first group was beginning to take to the ice and start warming up on the rink. 

Another sold out crowd, for an arena of over 5,000 it was certainly pact out with lots of domestic and international fans. Shea adjusted the collar on her jacket as she took out an earbud, "I can sense you're nervous, your hands are very shaky."

The American gently rubbed her wrist as the Russian smiled genuinely, her cheeks flushed as she laughed nervous for the day that was to be ahead. 

"You shouldn't be nervous, you'll blow us all away as you always do. I have no doubts." 

Her fingers curled around her blonde hair as she giggled at Shea, the American seeming calm and confident in both of their abilities. Admitting to Sasha that she hoped they would once again be the top two. 

"Expect maybe this time I'll beat you." 

"We'll see about that." 

— *.✧

Manila rubbed the Canadian's shoulders as she took a deep breath and threw her skate guards next to her duffel bag. The whispers from her coach only for her motivation and willpower, the white strands scattered throughout her black hair bouncing as she passionately spoke towards her skater.

"I believe in you so much, this is what you were born to do and there's a reason I wanted you to do the program I first started with as a senior— you're a ballet dancer first and foremost and I wanted this music and gorgeous costume to reflect that." 

The blonde nodded though her eyes must've shown nothing but absolute panic and fear as her coach groaned and jumped, clutching her shoulders, "Make yourself proud this time, think of all the effort you've put into this skate and this sport, don't let one stumble yesterday let you go down please. I rhinestoned the fuck out of this, please." Brooke had to giggle as she wiped her eyes and gave a kind gaze, gripping her hand before letting go and hearing the announcer, immediately skating on the ice.

"Next to skate, representing Canada, Brooke Lynn Hytes."

_ "À côté du patin, représentant le Canada, Brooke Lynn Hytes!" _

The Canadian immediately waved as she heard the screams of what must've been her supporters as well as a distinctly familiar voice that screamed, "C'mon Brooke!" She turned and smiled widely at Detox who yelled and gave her two thumbs up, knowing that she had developed this program well enough for Brooke to skate to it. 

Her hands ran down the red tutu that was perfectly sewn in with the rest of the costume, the details on the chest and gloves (her personal favorite part of the costume), she finally felt her full ballet fantasy and the fact she would be skating to Don Quixote only enchanted the pure joy felt within her heart. 

_ Do this for Canada, it's all for Canada. _

She crossed her legs forward as she bowed in position, letting her arms extend behind her back as she smiled: her eyes glimmering in anticipation as she waited for the music to begin. 

The first notes of the program begun as Brooke jumped to the orchestra, placing her hands in front of her in the shape of an X as she then began to step around the rink, swirling into her left foot as she did a crossover— each beat a different ballet position, she felt completely at home with such a reflective program. This music, this costume, it was quintessential Brooke Lynn Hytes. 

Her skates jumped as she landed on her left foot, turning back and stretching her arms before placing them on her knee as she began to float across the ice. Kicking her legs perfectly straight in the air as the music would slow. She started to transition into her first jump: a triple toe and triple loop combo. 

Brooke let the music cue her as she started her forward approach on the inside edge, switching to a backward-facing position before she felt herself takeoff, landing on her right back outside edge. Hearing the ravenous applause certainly helped her confidence as she continued with utter poise and grace. She bent to the ground and her leg kicked up, her gloves holding on to her skate. Brushing the blonde strands of hair out of her face, she then stood again and jumped in the air with a split, coming to the ice once more as she continued. 

Her quad flip was next and she felt the entire music burst with her as she prepped. Beginning to take off from a back inside edge she jumped and felt herself rotate what she prayed would indeed be four times and landed on the back outside edge of her opposite foot, giving a small smile to the positively delighted audience that awaited for more. 

Nailing her triple axel was easy enough but her next jump would be a quad salchow, she had been working on it all of training— getting back up from the ground each time and cheering for the few times she managed to actually land it.

The Canadian heard the violins begin to come in as she slammed her skate's toe pick in the ground as she began takeoff from the back inside edge of her right foot and rotated four times in the air before landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot. 

_ Holy shit. _

She didn't let the complete roar of applause and flags waving stop her nearly perfect performance so far as she reached for her straightened leg and pulled it up in front of her face in a vertical angle, completing her I-Spin in the center of the rink as she continued. 

Two more triple combinations stacked up before she let herself breathe knowing all that was left was to show off her flexibility and let her step sequence do all the talking. She skated perfectly clean on the edge of the ice, the music was beginning to pick up again as she started to make the rounds to finish up her program.

One last push and her fate was completely up to the judges and her free dance.

She added more jumps and splits before beginning to spin on one foot with their other leg extended behind them and above their head, forming the iconic teardrop shape that came with a Biellmann spin. It was a required element for all the ladies and Brooke was best known for it, what better way to show her extreme flexibility.

The music picked up pace as Brooke sat with one of her final moves, in a squat position she led her leg out straight and in front, toes pointed as she spun with her sit spin. 

One more jump and kick before she executed her scratch spin to the ending beats, hopping over two steps before ending with the exact same position she began with as she smiled and let the music end, fully embracing the cheers and screams most noticeable to Brooke from the Canadian section of the arena as she pumped her hands in the air and laughed wanting to just jump up and down and collapse on the ground. 

"Representing Canada, Brooke Lynn Hytes." 

_ "Représentant le Canada, Brooke Lynn Hytes!" _

The blonde bowed as she felt her hands almost melt on her tutu, completely immersed in sweat she blew a kiss to her mother who she nearly couldn't spot before laughing and skating off being met with a tearful Manila who couldn't stop crying and wheezing every three seconds. The duo hugged and Brooke sniffled, feeling herself finally be proud of her own program after all the breakdowns and training that came with it.

Sitting at the Kiss & Cry couches she was bombarded with a bouquet of flowers from Plastique who ran over quickly and kissed her cheeks, proud of her skating sister before Brooke held onto the flowers and whispered a prayer staring at the screen replaying all the jump footage. 

"I don't think anything has been under rotated or anything, it looked fantastic." Her coach whispered as the blonde took a bobby pin from her hair with a sigh of relief. 

"The scores please." 

The two held hands as Brooke stared at the results waiting and hoping it was enough, she was out of the gold medal for sure: there was no way Sasha would fall that bad however, she needed Silver or Bronze for even a chance at the Grand Prix final.

"Brooke Lynn Hytes has earned in the free dance a total combined score of… 248.30 points." 

Manila screamed and immediately jumped up, "What!?" She yelled, in an utter state of shock as Brooke had broken the record. From being fourth best last time this was definitely a step up in the right direction. 

"She has earned a new personal best and has set a new world record." 

_ "Brooke Lynn Hytes a obtenu en danse libre un score total combiné de 248,30 points!" _

The Canadian covered her eyes in her gloves and cried, biting her tongue as Manila jumped up and down and grabbed her for the tightest hug of her life as Brooke laughed, teary eyed, at all the gasps and screams that turned into applause. 

_ I did exactly what I wanted, I am going to win a damn medal, so help me. _

Manila running off after the next skater was called, Brooke taking the top seat that was being held by Adore who now moved down one seat. The Canadian tapped her thighs as Aquaria was next to be called down to skate. She clapped for the young american though she began to feel an uneasy cloud over her; she had beaten Brooke before, there was no reason Aquaria couldn't pummel her into the ground again and leave her without a medal.

Her program music was Sleeping Beauty, another classic ballet, and of course: she had a long and flowing pink costume to match with drapes for her arms: she was stunning and her long platinum hair was completely untamed besides two braids in the front to keep the hair from her face to not fall.

"C'mon Aquafina!" Screamed the distinctly recognizable voice of Alaska from the stands as she stood close with most of the American team, rooting for her training partner.

Brooke's eyes laid only on Aquaria, watching her skate to the ballet. Her footwork was excellent and she was beyond talented though she must've been extremely nervous, her heart wasn't in the piece as much as she had shown for her short program. Every jump was clearly done with force and there was no room for her to breathe and focus with the cheers and with her coach watching. 

She prepped for her quad flip but once she rotated all four times the blonde couldn't keep her stamina up and fell on her side with a hard thud. Much to the dismay of her coach and all those around her who were rooting for the young girl, Brooke gasped as Adore groaned in horror. 

"C'mon Aquaria…" the American grumbled beside her in horrific anticipation. The blonde quickly recovered and continued a smooth program though Brooke noticed the apparent mumbles when Aquaria must've underrotated her Quad into a Triple salchow. She was completely giving up, it was incredibly strange considering the utter fire in her eyes skating to Björk just a day ago in the short program. 

The Canadian clapped when she nailed her quad flip, it was a beautiful quad as well and as she spun from her Arabesque into her Biellmann spin, Brooke had to wonder what had gone wrong. Aquaria's painful expression only ended with a shake of the head as the camera's caught while she sat completely defeated in the Kiss & Cry. 

Patiently waiting for the scores, Brooke realized that if Aquaria's stumbles had truly added up that fast it would mean that the Canadian would be guaranteed a medal considering the only two left were the original short program medalists: Sasha Velour and Shea Couleé. 

It was great for Brooke but a complete disappointment for Aquaria.

"Aquaria Coady has earned in the free program, a total combined score of 210.90 points. This is a new season's best." 

Brooke gasped and covered her mouth realizing she was officially guaranteed a medal, no matter who slipped at this point. Shea or Sasha could knock her down all they wanted and she'd still hold on to at least a bronze medal. She applauded and stood up for Aquaria who shook her head and cried in her hands aware that she'd have no chance at winning. 

_ "Aquaria Coady a gagné dans le programme gratuit, un score total combiné de 210,90 points. C'est le meilleur d'une nouvelle saison." _

Adore and Aquaria exchanged places as the two hugged, the American trying her best to hold it together for the camera's though Brooke felt her exact emotions just a day ago and now she sat: at the top of the world, a gold medal. This was simply the world of Figure Skating. 

— *.✧

Aquaria's result had come beyond unexpected to Shea who stood in a state of disbelief, possibly worse than Sharon. This was meant to be the defining dance of her entire career: everything down to the aesthetics was perfectly planned.

Tightening the laces on her skates Shea stood firm and took off her Team USA jacket, knowing she was next up to bat and had to keep this streak going. Maybe she could win against Sasha, in the back of her heart she knew it was a small chance but you never really knew with a sport this unpredictable.

"Listen to me." Bob said, grabbing her skaters shoulders as the announcer began to speak above them and in the arena. "Don't think about medals right now, think about your program and nailing your damn jumps because that and your attitude is what will get you medals and it is what will get you the satisfaction of winning. I'm proud of you regardless but if you fall on any jumps so help me God." Shea snickered before the two hugged, the American crossing her chest and letting out a deep breath before skating out on the ice. 

Immediately hearing her corner of fans which included her American skating sisters and the large huddle of USA fans with their posters, their signs and flags waving proudly as Shea's name was announced. She had to make an impact and she had been waiting far too long to skate, every motivation was itching to get out and do what she did best for this medal spot, for first place.

"Next to skate, representing the United States, Shea Couleé." 

_ "A côté du skate, représentant les États-Unis, Shea Couleé." _

She adjusted the loose strands of hair from her face as she grinned and stood in the center of the ice, starting in a kneeled position as she held her hand on the ice with a deep exhale before silence came over the arena. 

The piano notes played and Shea began what would he the longest four and a half minutes of her life.

She slid across the ice before easily standing and putting her entire body on the edge as she held her hands in the air, completely liberated before the singing had even started. Her skating slowing down once more until the vocals began, her skates picking up off the ice as she crossed over backwards into a spin. 

The song was entirely in French and appreciated the distinctly loud cheers from the natives in the arena as the words began to flow out of the singer's mouth. Shea had learned after weeks, months of training to finally find the proper headspace to convey a song about hurt, sickness.

Hell, the song was called "Je Suis Malade" which would translate to "I Am Sick." 

Shea turned on her skates prepping for her first quad, a salchow. Her takeoff from the back inside edge of one foot came with her four rotations along with a proper landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot. She couldn't smile even if the cheers and screams from the arena were a large help and motivation, she couldn't ruin the intent of the piece. 

Her first jump was a complete success and as she twizzled across the arena she couldn't possibly get distracted but the back of her heart was hoping Sasha was near and watching, she had to be! She was next up and had to be getting fully prepared. She kicked her leg out as she spun into an I-Spin, making sure every edge was clean and perfect as she then began making the rounds around the arena. 

Completing her triple toe, triple loop was easy enough but there was still quad's waiting to be accomplished. Any boost in a score a skater could possibly get: an attempt would be better than just skipping it all together. 

The music was building as Shea began to skate into the quad salchow, hoping for a decent result after practicing it so much on and off the ice. An entrance from a back outside edge lent her to slam her toe pick before completing her four rotations, landing on the back outside edge of her opposite foot as she timed her hands in the air to beat, applause shouting to her all around, from every corner.

Bending backwards she let her free leg hold on in attitude position as she spun into her layback spin. She flipped over and extended her hands over as the music only became more and more tense. 

Another triple combination and an extra quad flip thrown in saw the movement into her triple axel, perfectly timed at the end of the bridge just when the music would completely explode— it was Shea's favorite section of the entire program. She entered with a camel spin before skating across the rink, beginning with a forward takeoff Shea approached with a series of backward crossovers in direction to the jump's rotation, followed by a step forward onto the forward outside takeoff edge, she jumped and rotated three times before landing on the right and inside edge of her blade. 

It was perfectly timed and the American girl couldn't help but feel extremely proud of the work she had put in to make this program as authentic as possible. 

She was officially moving on to her spins and her steps, there were no more scheduled jumps and her stamina was beginning to lower as the program was beginning to wrap up. She kept her energy forward as she accomplished her compulsory Biellmann spin. Her skates gliding across the ice as she let all her expression and emotion be completely exposed and poured out on the ice. 

The final notes were approaching and she jumped into her sit spin as she held out her legs she transitioned into one final layback, extending her leg finally in the air as she turned with it: combining in one more I-Spin for a final push as the music stopped. Shea held out her entire body and almost immediately dropped to the floor as the music stopped, covering her mouth and laughing through her hands as she heard the energy from the crowd and saw all the gifts being thrown. 

She picked up a stuffed bear and a rose and took off from the ice as she slammed into Bob who was waiting for her patiently off the ice, her coach groaning and smiling with pride as she explained that was exactly what she needed, what she had been looking for this entire season. 

The two walked over to the Kiss & Cry with nothing but exhilarated smiles and utter exhaustion, all of Shea's energy was officially gone as she stared at the screen. Her eyes noticed a small clap and wide smile from the rink nearby, Sasha waved and clapped in her direction: the Russian was thoroughly impressed by her competition and so called rival.

Shea grinned and winked, holding back a thumbs up as she turned to the screen, Bob's arm stretching around her shoulders as she comforted her skater. This would be the score that sealed her fate and would tell her if she was guaranteed a possible top three finish. Shea believed in her ability but that didn't mean the judges would.

The music dimmed as the scores were to be announced. 

"Shea Couleé has earned in the free program, a total combined score of 256.96 points. This is a new personal best and a new world record, she is currently in first place." 

The American held onto Bob's arm in disbelief as she heard her peers completely screaming in excitement. She heard her coach simply whisper a small "wow" next to her ear before the two got up, teary eyed and hugging. She was guaranteed at least, bare minimum, a silver medal.

It dawned on Shea rather quickly beside the fantastic result that Sasha still had to go and would be the last to go: the short program gold medalist and Russia's own shining star to the ice.

_ "Shea Couleé a gagné dans le programme gratuit, un score total combiné de 256,96 points!" _

Brooke clapped and stood to move as Shea and Aquaria embraced quietly, Shea whispering something to the younger girl who moved down to third, painfully aware that she would be moving down to fourth after the next four and a half minutes. 

"Last to skate, representing the Russian Federation, Sasha Velour!" 

_ "Dernier à patiner, représentant la Fédération de Russie, Sasha Velour!" _

The blonde skated on the ice with her legs gliding across the ice as she traveled perfectly to the center of the rink, waving to the Russian crowd and all those in between who had come here to support her or those who were simply rooting for her. 

She held her body straight and firm as she closed her eyes, waiting for the music to start so she could begin the program. Her heart pounding as the tension built up thick. A part of her didn't want to win against Shea, she wanted her newfound friend to have her moment. 

But what would be the fun in that? She couldn't let her emotions stick to her career that easy: not every little thought could buzz around her stomach especially not during a competition where she needed focus and stamina. 

_ I'm sorry Shea but I have to beat you today, I need that gold medal. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed, tumblr is @leljaaa as always xx — lily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final skater of the event takes to the ice as a podium is set in stone meanwhile, alaska battles her own issues with her skating and detox is in a stump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> getting more and more motivation by the minute since russian nationals haha, so shocked my girl alena didn't pull through but congrats to the girls !! enjoy this chapter y'all, ignore the fact we are deblibaretly ignoring cup of china in favor of rostelecom.

* * *

— *.✧

_ Don't fail your country. Don't fail yourself. _

Sasha took a deep breath before looking forward with a smile, attempting to hide all her deep anxiety and all the insecurities she had been facing while attempting to do this skate back in St. Petersburg. The blonde kissed her hand and said a prayer before fading into her starting position.

As soon as the music started she was off and jumped before spinning on to her backwards edge, smiling as she extended her hands behind her and skated at the edges of the rink, kicking her leg out as she bent back and turned. She was enjoying what few bars of true free skating she had before all the jumping and hysterics would begin. 

Anna Karenina was a beautiful soundtrack and Sasha was always more than glad to pick programs that represent her culture, Russian or Slavic. She had won the short program with a Serbian song, why couldn't she get a second gold with a soundtrack about a book from her own motherland? 

Hearing the beginning of the brass she began to prep for her quad flip, it would be her first jump and one of the more difficult elements. her stamina was slowly taking a toll but now was definitely not the time to bitch and moan about choreography. Her skates took off from her back inside edge, jumping as she rotated four times before sticking her landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot. Cheers poured out from the stands though she ignored them, knowing there was still so many more jumps and even more quads to go.

Sasha turned and continued, having fun with what was definitely the more upbeat section of the music. All the little details that could give her an extra percentile in presentation scores mattered, Sasha was a technical wizard but knew it took more than technical skills to win a competition.

Adding in some twizzles she grinned as she exited, turning to begin her forward takeoff for her triple axel. Her skates approached with a series of backward crossovers, in direction to the jumps rotation before she felt herself off the ice, spinning the needed three and a half rotations. It was followed by her skates backwards on the full outside edge with one leg behind her in the air. She knew her triple axel's were possibly the cleanest and had the most height in all of skating and she tried not to let the pressure get to her. It felt clean, that was what mattered.

Her path continued across the ice as she spun into her camel spin before exiting and adding on her triple toe, triple loop combination jump though that was a jump that never seemed to phase Sasha. The Russian focused on her next quad though her mind was completely deserted with only thoughts about exhaustion and how she was about to pass out at any moment. 

Her head shook out of it as she focused on the program, on being Anna Karenina herself— feeling every emotion melt and encapsulate her at once. The music slowed, piano keys pressing and playing the next piece of music which signaled the blonde to go into her quad salchow. 

A backward takeoff from the backward inside edge of one skate led her in the air with four full rotations as she landed on the backward outside edge of the other skate. She took a small breath in between all the applause and all the screams. She added in another triple axel soon after to try and boost up her technicality score. She knew her coach wouldn't enjoy her changing the program but she had to win: she had to earn her points and qualify for the Grand Prix final. 

After two more quad's Sasha was officially wrecked and felt some kind of joy knowing the only jump left was her attempt at a quad axel, it had never been done (men or women) in competition before and she knew the risk was worth the chance: it be worth a good chunk of extra points even if she fell.

She jumped and jumped into her sit-spin before slowly standing and executing her biellmann spin. She stood with a one-foot spin, holding her other foot extended over and behind her head, forming a teardrop shape with her body before she dropped her arms and skated into another jump once the music progressed to be even more intense with the violin and strings playing into the final segment of the program.

The forward takeoff gave away it would be another axel but whether she would land it would be a completely different story. 

_ I need this gold, I need it. _

She felt herself mellow into the orchestration before her backwards crossovers began. The blonde knew it was truly now or never with attempting the first ever successful quad axel. Her direction of the jump's intended rotations landed her in the air with four and a half turns before she landed for a brief moment before finding herself on the side of her hip. The crowd gasped and clapped loudly at the pure attempt, she had landed it but fell slightly short: figuratively and literally. 

Sasha didn't let that get to her as she still had to complete the final chunk of her program before she could finally breathe and exhale. She grabbed her free leg and pulled it in front of her face as she executed her I-Spin with a skate hold. 

The final notes leading up saw the Russian skater in a pearl spin before going into a layback spin with her hands perfectly folded together as if she was a ballet dancer. 

The train station engines puttered, the whistles of the station signifying the end. For Sasha, for Anna Karenina and for this skate, more importantly. 

She finished her layback before putting her arms out in front, standing perfectly straight with an emotional smile across her face as the crowd stood up before the song had even ended. The cheering beginning the minute she got out of her spin. Sasha collapsed to the ground and groaned, her gloves covering her eyes as she gave a thumbs up to those watching. She laughed and cried in her hands knowing that was possibly the greatest program she'd ever accomplish before the Olympic season.

A French volunteer came, worried that she needed medical attention but the Russian brushed it off and smiled sweetly extending her hand for some help before turning on her skates and bowing to all sides of the arena as all stood and cheered, screamed, threw plushies and flowers for her behalf. 

"Repenting the Russian Federation, Sasha Velour." 

_ "Représentant la Fédération de Russie, Sasha Velour! _

She smiled before stepping off the ice to hug her coach who took her to the Kiss & Cry as they sat with plushies abound in hand. He mumbled about how it was a clean skate but wasn't happy about the landing of the quad axel, understandably though there had been no one to even land it in competition before. 

All the Russian could do was nod and smile politely though she was hoping to achieve the score she wanted, the score she  _ needed _ to get the gold medal and officially qualify for the final. She won gold at Skate America, she needed this final piece to complete the puzzle.

"The scores please." 

She ran a hand through her blonde hair as she held in a breath, staring down at the floor for a brief moment before the announcer continued.

"Sasha Velour has earned in the free program, a total combined score of…"

_ Please. _

"267 points." 

The entire arena gasped with shock, some screaming as a response though Sasha stood mouth dropped to the floor as her coach simply grinned in nothing but victory. 

"She has earned a new world record and is currently in first place." 

Sasha's ears bled from the excited screams and loud meltdown for cheers as she squealed, standing up and jumping in excitement with a tight hug to her coach who genuinely smiled and said her peace to the younger woman as Sasha turned towards the arena and waved as she bowed once more. 

_ "Sasha Velour a obtenu dans le programme gratuit un score total de 267 points! Elle est actuellement en première place." _

Sasha was officially the first skater to qualify for the Grand Prix final, placing with a perfect thirty points or two gold medals behind her. She walked towards the couches completely breathless before hearing an undeniably loud and familiar voice scream to her.

"ты блядь шлюха!" Katya screamed as she ran over and collapsed on Sasha, whispering how proud she was and how she deserved it. Katya held her hand and promised she'd be at the gala but explained how she had ran over from the stands in unfiltered excitement. 

"Thank you Katya." She mumbled as they hugged tightly, enjoying the moment before the complete rush of media and the medal ceremony began.

Her tears started to flow again down her face before Katya rolled her eyes and gently slid her finger and took her tears and flicked them in her face, "No crying! You won, you need to put on a smile and get your gold medal!" Sasha laughed, sniffling as Katya stopped flicking her own tears back to her face. The two waved goodbye before Sasha found her way over to the couches where Brooke and Shea clapped, both clearly still shaken from that quad axel.

"Congratulations." The Canadian smiled with a sincerity yet an undertone of bitterness shown in her voice. Shea was quite the opposite, taking the silver medal with pride before Sasha fell into her arms and smiled happily as the American sighed. 

"I knew you'd win, don't know why I thought I had a chance and then you attempted that damn quad axel! Bitch, I was shaking." 

Sasha laughed as she held onto Shea's arms for comfort, still latched onto her as she replied with a grin. "I fell almost immediately after landing it, it was an attempt." 

As the podiums and carpet and medals were being set up the three finalists chatted, mostly about how Sasha was feeling now that she was the first confirmed finalist towards the Grand Prix. 

"Well—" she sighed, "there's only five more places and I sincerely hope there are two of them are specifically reserved for you both." Her answer seemed quite diplomatic but Brooke appreciated the comfort and sweetness in her voice as the three stood ready for the medal ceremony. 

Brooke stood in front, being third, as it went last with Sasha. The three whispering to one another as they all stuffed their belongings under the one bench present before all three of them stuffed a flag of their respective countries down the back of their costumes. 

The usual accordance of introducing the president, the French management, the cooperation side of things.

When they had finally reached the introduction of the medals, the flowers and the volunteers coming out with the president the girls knew it was time to begin. Sasha was impressed that almost all the crowd was staying for the medal ceremony, it was a lot of nothingness to see five minutes of crowning. 

The lights dimmed and the spotlights flashed before Brooke began skating out hearing the announcement.

"In third place, representing Canada, Brooke Lynn Hytes!" 

_ "En troisième place, représentant le Canada, Brooke Lynn Hytes!" _

Don Quixote began to play as the Canadian skated out with a grin at the applause and cheers of encouragement, bowing as she did a final spilt for fun as she approached the podiums standing proudly at third as she waved and blew a kiss to the section completely covered in Canadian flags, feeling her pride swell. 

"In second place, representing the United States, Shea Couleé!" 

_ "En deuxième position, représentant les États-Unis, Shea Couleé!" _

Shea cheered along with the crowd as her lips curled into a large smirk, skating along to her long program music that dimly faded once she hugged Brooke Lynn and stepped into the second place podium. She hadn't beaten Sasha but coming second next to her was the biggest honor she could imagine. 

"Finally, first place, representing the Russian Federation, Sasha Velour!" 

_ "Enfin, première place, représentant la Fédération de Russie, Sasha Velour!" _

The blonde skated on to the rink with a smile, waving to all sections of the arena despite the deafening screams and the camera flashes going off all around her. She skated to the carpet before skipping over to hug Brooke who smiled and thanked her for a great competition again. A final hug was supplied to Shea who excitedly hugged up and whispered a sweet, "I'm proud of you." The Russian mouthed a silent thanks before jumping on the first place podium before the president came out with a volunteer holding all the medals on a tray.

The president began with Brooke as he placed what looked to be the gold medal to the rest of the skaters as Shea told Brooke, the Canadian gasped with a smile, staring at the Russian girl beside her. Sasha giggling at the mistake as the Canadian laughed and awkwardly took it off before the audience and three skaters laughed aloud. Brooke bowed to Sasha who stood on her left and put it around her neck, the Russian widely smiling as the crowd cheered for the excellent sportsmanship and for their winner. The president himself excused the mistake though they all had a laugh. 

Brooke was crowned as the bronze medalist and accepted with a wave of applause and getting a special thanks from the French representative seeing as she was Canadian. She waved and bit down on the medal with a smirk, hoping her coach was proud of her with all the setbacks.

The man walked over to Shea next, the American shook the French man's hand before accepting the medal with honor, raising it towards the arena with the applause that came with it, she looked toward where she knew her American teammates sat and winked, showing off the medal. 

After being handed each a small arrangement of flowers and Sasha a small trophy the crowd cheered for their three medalists. They snapped a photo of them all gathered on the first place podium before they stepped down and let the national anthem ceremony begin.

As the flags lowered Sasha couldn't help but get teary-eyed seeing the Russian flag above everyone else. She had a distinctive pride towards her motherland even if the government was absolutely shit and she would happily say it aloud if it wasn't for fear of losing her skating career. 

_ "Rossiya – svyashchennaya nasha derzhava, _

_ Rossiya – lyubimaya nasha strana. _

_ Moguchaya volya, velikaya slava – _

_ Tvoio dostoyanye na vse vremena!" _

Sasha sang proudly as did the loud and proud minority of Russians and slavs that stood in the audience, waving their flags and cheering and whistling once the anthem ended. 

The three pulled out their flags as they did a final skate around the rink, Sasha at the back of the line as she waved her large Russian flag around for everyone to see. The gold medal strapped to her neck as it shined under the spotlights. 

Now it was time for the entire hour of media and photos with every journalist and then they had a gala seeing as they were the last event, it had barely even crossed Sasha's mind but she knew of one thing: she was absolutely going to take a nap before this damn gala.

— *.✧

Sasha hummed, steadily napping as she collected her energy for tonight.

The gala was in the simplest terms a collection of performances from each figure skating discipline: ice dance, pairs, men and women singles. All with a prepared program completely separate to their competitive long and short dances. These always happened after the last day of any competition day, celebrating all the medalists and letting all those who at least made it into the competition get their individual shining moment. 

Most also took it as an opportunity to do programs with music that most judges frowned upon in competition which was basically anything that strayed away from classical orchestration or retro hits. Creativity was completely welcome in this scenario and it was often the one program Sasha didn't have to kill herself over.

Sasha napped on the couch of her hotel suite as Katya had invited herself in earlier, making sure her costume was steamed and nice and tidy. The Russian's eyes opened quietly hearing her alarm buzz off, alerting her that there was two hours left until the exhibition gala. 

"Thanks for helping me out." Her voice spoke hoarsely as she yawned, leaning over and grabbing whatever protein bar she could hunt down from her duffel bag. 

"Of course Sashi!" The other Russian exclaimed in utter bliss before curiously turning towards the younger blonde, feeling a bit intrusive and nosy at the moment once finishing up the final details of her costume. 

"So can I ask something?" 

"Of course." 

Katya sucked in a breath before biting her tongue, "So you and the American skater, Shea?" Sasha immediately jumped up as she felt her cheeks spark an uproar of red, immediately denying any accusations Katya had of them being anything besides friends and wonderful competitors. "Sashi! I'm might be dumb but I'm sure not stupid!" She spoke as Sasha tilted her head bewildered by that statement.

"Sashi, it's very easy to see how you both look at eachother and how long your affection lasts, I know you're into her." 

Sexuality wasn't something Sasha felt inclined or comfortable to talk about, especially not back home in Russia where one statement would get you killed despite all the bullshit propaganda hammering in how gay tourists could be safe, locals sure couldn't: it was all one big falsified statement. Sasha however was very open against speaking out and gained both a new platform of respect and a complete blow to her image due to the rampant homophobia in Eastern European countries. 

"You know I like girls and boys Sashi, I'm very open with that, you can tell me how you're feeling." 

The Russian shrugged with a sigh, rubbing her kneecaps as she took out the bobby pins in her hair, sitting on the bed with a lost expression. She didn't know exactly what to say or do at the moment, Shea surely wasn't just temporary: the two had texted all night and day since their arrival in France and went out to abandoned rinks and smaller cities around, touting what they could. 

"I don't wanna say I have a crush because it's too soon but I definitely like to be around her and I love her smile." 

Katya clapped, "I can't my little Sashinka is in love!" The Russian stammered before Katya shushed her, "Let me enjoy my moment! You're so picky and far too smart for any Russian man, of course you'd have a crush on an American skater of all people." 

"Next subject!" Sasha yelled over her friend as Katya cackled, the younger skater rolling her eyes as she glared over straight at her exhibition costume as she picked it up and sighed. She had decided to do a Russian pop song from a very famous singer in her area, Sergey Lazarev, who also tweeted Katya's short program using one of his hit songs. 

Her costume was very different besides what she usually wore: she had fishnets, a tight black skirt with a red top and a leather material jacket. It matched the tone of the song but it was definitely out her own element.

"It's fun! There's no pressure: it's all fans and a few video cameras, you won the gold so relax before you have to go back and start training hard." 

"I'll enjoy it best that I can." 

— *.✧

Alaska huffed aloud, putting her black tights over the base of her skates to extend her legs while on the ice before staring at Aquaria who hadn't been in the best headspace since the 4th place finish in France almost a week ago. It would be three days until Detox and Alaska would travel with Sharon and Aquaria to Moscow for the Rostelecom Cup. 

Sharon kept a good eye on the young girl as they got back to America, noticing all her stamina and motivation drop to a solid zero after losing a medal though she still gained a decent amount of points from finishing 4th just barely shy of a bronze medal.

Aquaria had totally stolen the show at the exhibition gala with her Italian pop star realness track, her and Sasha were everywhere on Instagram the next day with their European popstar galas. It was lovely to see and Alaska had been blaring Soldi by Mahmood through her ears from the airport in France to the plane touching down in Los Angeles. 

The American had been staring at that damned piece of paper pinned to the wall for hours the minute that France was over and done with, reading each name and subjecting herself to hours of YouTube clips to analyze her competition though most of them were either her sister's or huge rivals. 

Her biggest rivals by far were Detox and Katya, more emphasis on the Russian who was completely ready to demolish everyone at her disposal considering how her situation back in her home country led her to now be training with Chad and her team. Detox stretched beside her with a groan, standing before lifting her legs behind her head and looking at the blonde beside her who certainly looked out of it.

Kameron was someone she had yet to skate with, she had only met with the girl during nationals and she often didn't place so they never got to speak. Chad always worked hard with her whenever Alaska would visit them up in Michigan.

"You good?"

"Just weird to think this is my last chance to go to a Grand Prix final is all. Olympics are the last big competition I'm going for and the American nationals are in January." 

"Don't think about that now, we have to focus and you shouldn't be worrying yet: our competition is stiff but that's how figure skating is and how it always will be long after we're retired." 

Alaska nodded quietly, taking a sip of her energy drink as Detox muffled her hands through her blue hair and unzipping her Team USA jacket as she jumped around the rink in her skates trying to break in to her new pearly white Jackson Ultimas. Alaska's quiet eyes stared a bit long at Detox who practiced her jumps off the ice though her mind was totally unfocused considering her own personal relationship issues with Trinity that had yet to be worked out. 

Detox came to her hotel room a day after the ceremonies had ended to talk about how her and Trinity had blown up at eachother over some family tenseness and the southerner wanting to hide their relationship as long as possible: scared of backlash and her family disowning her. Apparently they came to France and Trinity introducing Detox as a "close friend" did not sit well.

It was an entire shindig Alaska enjoyed listening to but she sure didn't enjoy seeing her best friend sob on her hotel bed as they shared overpriced wine and french fries. 

The American groaned silently as she felt tears swell up in her eyes staring at her best friend since she had started skating, it would be hard to leave behind the legacy and glory she had created with her Olympic, Grand Prix, World championship medals but the greatest legacy she could've created was her everlasting friendship with Detox that grew throughout the two decades Alaska had been skating.

She had gotten over the paralyzing fear of breaking her and Sharon's relationship with this forsaken retirement once the two really talked it over, in bed with the assistance of three entire packs of gummy bears. Detox was the one hurdle she couldn't jump over, the one thing she didn't want to think about was leaving her best friend alone without her. The fights, the podiums shared, all the stupid insults and jokes thrown around about their competitors in the secrecy of their hotel suites, all of it. 

"You okay?" 

Alaska snapped from her own tension as Detox rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, the older American nodded before turning the table on her not really wanting to delve into her own issues with her own untimely retirement plans. 

_ This is our last Grand Prix event together and it's horrifying how quick my career has gone by. _

"I'm fine, perfectly fine. Let's go and practice for Moscow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr is @leljaaa as always xx


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rostelecom short program begins and ends with tears, a victory and lots of cheek kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait but here we are!! hope you all enjoy and I love the comments and messages, leave them always xx - lily.

— *.✧

"The pressure is on you to win, to beat Katya on her own turf." 

"I know." 

Alaska's smile faded as she and Sharon spoke up against the locker room of the Megasport Palace arena. It wasn't even the fact that Katya was in her homeground that stressed Sharon, it definitely wasn't the 13,000 expected to attend another sold out Grand Prix short program. All those factors only played into it, it was that Alaska had officially announced her retirement— after the Olympics it be over with whether she qualified or not. 

"You have a silver medal from Skate Canada, you already have a good and secure foundation with the amount of points needed to possibly qualify. I believe in you, don't stress yourself out." 

The media attention was horrific, Alaska truthfully had begun to understand what the actual Russian team must've went through just with nationals: let alone a big Grand Prix event in their own home country. Katya seemed utterly unphased by her competition and the idea of having to explain her recent tantrums that promoted her to quit and move to Michigan with Chad. The thing that made it worse was being in a country which didn't allow even the slightest affection between herself and Sharon. 

A hug was about all that would suffice unless they were in their hotel room and not being stalked, if they were completely and utterly alone. 

Sharon crept behind her to go and talk to Detox who was a bit more focused and well rested compared to yesterday that consisted of crying, riding the metro, showering and eating Russian chocolate until midnight. The blonde tapping on the American's shoulder as she lowered her headphone volume and unzipped her Team USA jacket, prepared for the short program. 

"Look at you all nervous and ready." 

The voice dimly spoke above the chit chat coming from the early birds already here even before warmups and announcements took place. Alaska nervously turned before seeing Katya wave and sit down beside her. The blonde wore her Russian jacket over the top of her completely stoned white to black ombre costume. 

"I am definitely ready, nervous? Not really." 

_ Jesus I'm really that obvious with it? _

"Listen, I didn't come to distract you or whatever your coach likes to think— I just wanted to say that I heard about your retirement." The tone in her voice changing to a solemn one. "I will really miss skating with you, you are always a joy to have and I'm happy to be with Chad, she is wonderful, so please if you ever want to visit my hometown or if I can ever come to Los Angeles." Katya grabbed her hands as they interlocked fingers, a small smile pursed across her lips. "I will happily come and eat all your awful junk food!" 

Alaska cackled before letting go of her hand and burying her face in her the crook of her neck as she breathed, wanting to reply before Sharon would scooch her away. "You can absolutely stay with me anytime you like, I wish you luck, you'll need it whore." 

"Bitch!" She whispered teasingly before the two exchanged high-fives and wished each other the best of luck as Sharon stepped over and gestured Alaska over, a slightly twisted expression across her face. Katya flashed a smirk at Sharon, waving at her old competition before blowing a kiss at Alaska and disappearing to not make Sharon even more tense. 

The blonde quickly laced up her skates before skipping over to Detox and Sharon who stood. 

"Girls, I love you both so much, we're all close but you're my skaters right now so I'm sorry in advance if I'm harsh or give you a resting bitch face because I am telling you right here and right now, you two make me the most nervous. You're so talented and prepared, I have no doubts in both of you getting on that podium." 

The three hugged it out before Sharon grabbed Alaska's wrist and told her to stay back as Detox gasped and yelped running over to their fellow Americans sisters who came to support them + Kameron who would also be competing against them. 

"I love you, don't get in your head." She whispered in her ear as Alaska nodded before the two hugged, Sharon kissing her cheek before letting her go off knowing seeing her friends and teammates might cool her down a bit before the tense atmosphere would kick her right in the ass. 

"Love you." 

The training, retirement, the pressure: it was all beginning to culminate and mix into a recipe for disaster for Alaska who needed to focus on her skating and the Grand Prix and definitely not on her own emotions at the moment. 

"Oh you bitch I'm so proud of you! Gold medal! Just one more and you'll join Sasha." Shea's voice spoke as her and Detox embraced, the older skater rolling her eyes as her doubt of beating Katya for the second Grand Prix final spot only thickened. Alaska interjected before Shea gasped and quickly jumped over to hug her other American teammate, the girls feeling the love and support they needed. 

"Speaking of Sasha, is she gonna be here? Home country and Katya and all?" 

"She is, I'm staying with her."

Detox and Alaska both nodded with a grin staring at each other before Shea waved them off, not in a mood to hear the latest conspiracy theories. They moved aside to completely pummel Roxxxy who could only smile once being utterly crushed in wake of Alaska and Detox's skates and bodies against her own. 

"The trio is back!" 

"God not that stupid Rolaskatox fuckery from our teenage years, that stuff is done and over and under the shed." Alaska replied bitterly as Detox muffled a snicker, the blue haired skaters eyes bouncing around the arena looking around the seats that were beginning to be filled in all around them. The hysterics quickly fell flat as Detox noticed out of the corner of her eye that there was Brooke and Trinity politely conversing among themselves without a care in the world.

_ Well fuck my life. _

Alaska tugged at Detox's sleeve as she noticed the nerve wrecking expression that was painted across her face. "Let's go warm up real quick before all this shit starts, c'mon." 

"Alright…" 

— *.✧

"Can I sit?" 

Trinity glared up from her phone as Shea and Roxxxy were off getting whatever cheap and awful, greasy mess they offered for food. An initial panic flooded over her once realizing that the person whom asked to sit beside her was none other then of course the previous bronze medalist in France who was always Detox's personal favorite: Brooke Lynn Hytes herself.

"Yeah, of course!" The southern girl quickly slid over her and Shea's bags and made room for the Canadian who waved at the fans who screamed her name from the left corner of the arena. "Congratulations on your medal, you sit very well in qualifying." 

The blonde smiled gently, knowing that Trinity had of course meant it as a compliment but the underlying worry of disappointing herself and her country with a possible non-qualification to the Grand Prix final only made the Canadian nod diplomatically. "Thank you, I appreciate the compliment coming from the second greatest American skater I know." 

"Oh, I'm guessing I don't really have to ask who is first place in your book?" 

"You absolutely could but you already know the answer." 

Idly talking amongst themselves the two skaters found themselves completely immersed in peace just mentioning the competition and how they thought all the skaters would fare against one another.

"Who's your money on?" 

"Well, I don't like to really pick if I'm being honest." Trinity admitted sheepishly, they should both know that skating podiums can change in two seconds, anyone can make a mistake or worse, fall or have an accident. "Of course I want my girlfriend to win." 

"I want Detox or Kameron to win the damn thing. Alaska and Katya are the ones everyone is placing bets on but I believe in my picks." 

Trinity laughed, "What? They're your fantasy league?" Brooke hit her shoulder before gripping her arm as the announcer came over the speaker, speaking first in Russian and then translating in English. The competition was to begin soon and the first group would begin warm-up on the ice after. 

Shea and Roxxxy joined soon after, passing Trinity down a large soda as she had wished for. Brooke groaned, "How can you drink that? I'm not trying to sound obnoxious I swear." 

"If I'm gonna sit here for over three hours guaranteed then I'm gonna need the sugar, trust and believe plus, not like I'm going to the Grand Prix final." Roxxxy high fived her agreeing with the statement before Shea frowned at the response and crossed her arms.

"You never know! The only person for sure going to France is Sasha." 

"Well, we'll see."

— *.✧

"Next to skate representing the United States, Alaska Honard." 

_ "Рядом кататься на коньках, представляющих Соединенные Штаты, Аляска Хонард." _

The blonde adjusted the two buns that sat firmly tied around the top of her head, cracking her wrists before jumping on to the ice and circling around the rink as the announcers had said her name over the speakers. She waved to the fans and blew a kiss in the direction of the American flags feeling a sense of comfort rush down her veins. She knew she needed to win this, she sat with a silver medal from Skate Canada and that certainly was a good talking point but that was the same competition that Katya had no trouble going home with gold.

If she took the gold at home in Rostelecom then it be and her Russian sister both confirmed at the Grand Prix final, the dominance starting strong.

_ I want that fucking gold medal. _

The blonde breathed in subtly before cracking her neck and staring down at the ice beneath her, her reflection staring at the newly zambonied ice. This would be her Grand Prix, win or lose this was the last attempt that would be made for her to get a kick out of opponents. 

Silence dimmed across the arena before the opening beats played, Alaska slowly lifting her head and grinning as she threw her hands above her head before jumping and doing a quick spin around the center of the rink before beginning her choreography fully.

This mix of Sweet Dreams was definitely her (and Sharon's) creation and she intended it to be as wild and slick as it sounded, she needed the push and every little chime to be perfect. Alaska jumped across the ice before landing on her back edge and beginning to navigate across the ice, turning and twizzling across the rink as she kicked her leg up.

_ I traveled the world and the seven seas _

_ Everybody's looking for something, _

_ Some of them want to use you _

_ Some of them want to get used by you _

_ Some of them want to abuse you, some of them want to be abused. _

Prepping for her forward takeoff Alaska approached the jump from the left forward inside edge of her skate. She knew her triple axel was one of the best, she always had the perfect amount of jump and height. She felt the music play before letting a beat cue her in, she kicked through with her free leg, jumping and feeling the three and a half rotations before landing smooth on the right back inside edge her skate.

A perfect landing, she continued on besides the ravenous applause from the audience in Russia. Alaska jumped into her sit spin, her head buried as her leg was held straight out before she transitioned into a layback spin, her head and shoulders dropped backwards as she arched her back towards the ice spinning in the center of the ice. Her free leg lifted towards her back and her arms above her body.

Exiting out of the jump she took a narrow breath before grinning and taking in the excited festering audience in her wing, having fun with the choreography that was given to her by Alyssa. She knew she still had more jumps to go, her score needed to have enough juice to even stand a stance against Katya's multiple quads and elevated spins.

The blonde turned before beginning a takeoff from the back inside edge of one foot before rotating four times and landing her quad salchow on the back outside edge of her opposite foot. She let her arms hang out as she turned on herself, smirking at the screams of approval. Alaska quickly grabbed her her free leg as she pulled it to her face at a vertical angle, holding her hands to the blade of her skate as she spun into a perfect I-Spin. 

It was all going fine and dandy so far for the American skater who could only hope this would even be enough for Gold, that was all that mattered. Alaska hated sounding like all she cared about was the damn medals but it was what paid her bills and this would be her last chance at a Grand Prix before retirement, so what if she sounded selfish? 

_ I've worked decades for this, I'm not letting anyone stop me unless I fuck up by myself. _

She rotated out of the jump after doing a quick triple lutz jump as well as ticking off her Biellmann spin from her program before prepping for the quad flip. It was a jump she had on and off practice with but this program proved that she had to accomplish it either way, her jumps were specifically stacked all throughout to earn her more points. 

Everyone knew that it was more points the more jumps were in the second half but that meant putting all your energy near the end, when you were already stressed and tired.

Alaska turned, ready for her quad flip before taking off from the back inside edge of her skate, feeling her four rotations in the air before gravity caught up with her and she landed completely on her hips with a hard crash against the ice, she groaned as she heard the scattered gasps and coherent groans from the audience who was rooting for that perfect program. The blonde quickly stood up before continuing on, secretly destroyed knowing that her second half extra points would only hurt her more in the circumstance.

It only continued to slowly descend into madness as Alaska's quad lutz fell short and she tripped on the execution. She shook her fists as she finished off her skate with a camel spin, her mind wandering and completely out of it. She had managed to make two mistakes in her short program, that would absolutely kill her and so would any possible under rotations in her jumps that she didn't catch.

The music ended with a hard crash as she ended with a scratch spin, extending her arms as she let the applause die out any possible harm she thought to do for herself in the moment. She had completely screwed up her chances, her gold medal was certainly gone today and the free dance could bring up her fortunes if she performed it perfect. 

"Representing the United States, Alaska Honard." 

_ "Представляя США, Аляска Хонард." _

The blonde waved, biting her tongue as she gave a curious and obviously disappointed drawn back smile to the crowd who still had hope for their soon to be retired legend. Alaska wasn't winning and she knew that everyone, especially Sharon would know that today.

Her skates jumped off the ice before meeting Sharon who looked utterly distraught, "Alaska…" she mumbled aloud before the blonde shook her head through tears, staring at the carpet and walking past her coach and partner unable to speak and not wanting to say a word about her mistakes out on the ice. 

Sharon followed behind her to the Kiss & Cry as the two sat, knowing they were unable to talk like a couple in the moment. "I thought until the mistakes it was quite lovely when your head was in it. It was clear you were circling in and out of your own motivation, that's what worried me." 

"I don't wanna talk about it, it was awful." Alaska wiped the tears under her eyelids as she blinked upwards to make sure her mascara wouldn't leak or show. The arena silencing once the announcer came over the speaker, ready with Alaska's results. 

"The scores please." 

_ It definitely won't be what I wanted so I've already lost. _

"Alaska Honard has earned in the short program, a total combined score of 80.21." 

Alaska heard the gasps and the silent groans from the audience, the applause attempting to drown out the negativity but the blonde could only put her head in her hands as Sharon tried to whisper encouraging words in her ear. The American sobbed in her own hands, she had completely died on the very event she hoped to rise to. She had never scored that low in her professional career besides some awful national titles but this was a different kind of hurt.

Sharon rubbed her shoulders hopeless, knowing that her partner was utterly destroyed hearing that score, she tried to talk her out of her slump and make her realize that there was still more skaters and an entire long program to go but Alaska's heart wasn't in the right place to hear it yet.

"She is currently in first place." 

_ For the next two and a half minutes. _

_ "Аляска Хонард заработала в короткой программе общий балл 80,21, она на первом месте." _

Alaska got up as Sharon yelled for her, she ignored her partner as she bitterly sat on the coaches in first place: ready to be replaced. Her attitude wasn't the greatest but her anger replaced any form of politeness that graced her heart once she heard that damn score.

It was a renewed sense of disappointment in herself.

_ The worst is yet to come. _

— *.✧

The score had dropped and Katya froze in her tracks, feeling her hand grip the wall twice as tight as she waited for her name to be called so she could begin her skate. It was an odd mix of euphoria and disappointment. 

Her biggest competition? Knocked down, significantly going into the short and long program.

Her friend? Suffering in her last attempt to be a Grand Prix medalist.

Katya sucked in a deep breath, whispering some kind of prayer in Russian under her skin as she lifted her head and adjusted the tights over her white skates as she stepped out on the ice, slapping her thigh to adjust the tights against her skin before waving to her home crowd who had began to scream and wave their large Russian flags before her name was even officially called.

"Next to skate, representing Russia, Katya Zamolodchikova." 

_ "Рядом катаюсь на коньках, представляя Россию, Катя Замолодчикова!" _

The blonde smiled as she frantically waved to all the fans and her closest comrades who sat waiting for her successful short program. Katya's head fiddled with ideas but everything came to a complete standstill mentally once she reached the center of the ice and stood with her arms above her head, closing her eyes as she waited for the music. 

She was the favorite, she was expected to be the next person alongside Sasha to qualify: the two Russian stars head to head with two perfect scores in qualifications.

_ For Russia, for everyone who is doubting me. _

The music began and her skates picked up from the ice as she slowly skated towards the left of the rink, turning as she extended her arms over, painstakingly feeling the song before her. It was an emotional song and it was a Russian pop idol so in both sectors she had to impress the judges and her home crowd who all probably had this song streaming on their phones.

Her expression dimmed as her skates glided perfectly across the ice, her leg pulled across and in front of her face as she spun into a perfectly vertical and upright I-Spin. Katya's flexibility knew no bounds so of course her spins and jumps always had the most height and distance, it was great for Grades of Execution. Any leg up she could use against her competitors she would take, it was a game of winning and losing, no matter how dearly she loved some of her competitors. 

They could all get drinks and laugh _ after _Katya won this damn gold medal. 

The music only built and built as she turned and prepared for her quad salchow. She built up to her takeoff from the back inside edge of one foot before jumping with four rotations in the air before landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot, perfect. Unphased by the jumps she let the roar of the home crowd feed her energy as she did a few twizzles across the ice, turning into a Biellmann spin as she let her flexibility do the talking. 

The applause grew and grew for every element the Russian completed even for something as simple as a layback spin. Her skates turned as she let the music lead her into her take off from the back outside edge of the skating foot, turning four rotations in the air before landing on the back outside edge of the same foot to complete her quad loop. The skater smiled gently as the thunderous applause and screams were beginning to deafen her ears a bit. 

_ They are rooting for you, don't let them down. _

She glided across the ice with an arabesque, smiling as she turned on the edge of her skates before completing a quick triple loop, triple toe combination. Triples were easy, it was the quads that would rack you up points and set you apart. 

The instrumentals and the music built across the arena as Katya jumped and skated across the ice, on her knees gliding as the singer painfully sung his heart out. Katya had finally convinced her (now) ex coach to let her do the song after much painstaking deliberation and she was beyond happy that she had convinced that asshole to finally have her choice of a song, it was all her program now: new coach or not.

The bridge of the song exploded as Katya got ready to do her quad lutz, entering from her back outside edge before jamming her toe-pick into the ice with four rotations in the air as she landed on the back outside edge of her opposite take off foot. Perfectly on the beat of utter chaos where the song exploded with energy, Katya turning and ignoring the utter pride that was pouring out from the passionate home crowd so she could jump into a triple axel before landing and finally giving a bright smile as she completed all of her jumps. 

She caught her her free leg before she brought over the head, still in a laid back position as she spun into a pearl spin. She jumped into a flying sit spin as she turned, her head dazing as she held out her pain for a little longer knowing the program was to end soon and it would all be a success. 

The Russian stood as she skated past the judge's table and she made it once again to the center of the ice before bringing her blade of the skate from her free leg backward with one arm while arching her back, creating a circular shape with her body as she completed a doughnut spin. 

The final notes were belted before Katya kneeled and held her hands in the air, breathing heavy as she collapsed on the ice with her fists pumping in the air before she licked the ice out of utter want with a laugh escaping her body before she turned on her back and slowly but surely raised her body up.

Her name was called again and she took in the utter madness that was the audience, loving the atmosphere that was built before she skated and took a bow at all the sections of the rink, picking up whatever plushies she could before meeting Chad off the ice who clapped and hugged his new skater. 

"That was incredible, I mean incredible." 

Katya nodded and laughed, hugging the older blonde coach with a breathless sigh of relief as the two headed to the Kiss & Cry, the Russian waving a small flag that she had hidden stuffed in her tight outfit. "Спасибо за Вашу поддержку!" She yelled at the camera as she leaned into Chad's shoulder utterly exhausted and sweating from head to toe.

The two mumbling between themselves before the announcer came over the speakers and announced the scores were ready for Katya.

"Katya Zamolodchikova has earned in the short program, a total combined score of 99.43 points—" 

Katya screamed and jumped up and down before almost slipping on her skate guards, quickly sitting down before standing up and leaving a kiss on the camera, ignoring her lipstick stain as she cried out all of her pride as the arena blatantly responded with screams and cheers of their home country hero.

"She is currently in first place." 

Chad laughed as she took the Russian girl in his arms, the older woman tightly hugging his newest and proud skater before she groaned, "I guess that was a pretty good score right?" Chad laughed, nodding heavily.

_ "Катя Замолодчикова заработала в короткой программе, с общим суммарным счетом 99.43 балла она на первом месте!" _

_ Jesus fuck. _

Katya went over to the couches before dropping her stuffed animal a fan had thrown, quickly taking Alaska in her arms as the American's tears dropped onto her shoulders in disbelief. "I'm so proud of you, no matter your score." Alaska sniffled but nodded against her skin before the two exchanged kisses on the cheek and Katya replaced the blonde who had sat in the top spot.

Reaching over she grabbed Alaska's hand and interlocked it with her own, nodding at her as they sat in Gold and Silver medal contention. Exchanging silent looks of hope and wishes towards one another knowing that only three skaters remained after them. 

_ Let's hope that I am still at the top at the end of all this. I licked the fucking ice for this gold medal. _

— *.✧

"Well guess I'm not winning." 

"Stop doubting yourself so damn hard!" 

Kameron rolled her eyes, feeling nothing but stress as Vanessa adjusted the sleeves of her 20s inspired figure skating costume, the red tassels that lined all of the bottom of the dress shaking along with the American who wore them. "Sorry I'm insecure that my biggest competition just scored almost a three digit score in the short program." The Nashville native shook in her own bedazzled EDEA skates as Chad from afar gave a thumbs up, mouthing at her to not stress on the ice.

_ Don't stress. Please. _

_ I won't, I swear. _She mouthed back with empty promise before Vanessa hugged the taller skater, the Puerto Rican girl wishing her luck silently as Kameron handed her the black skate guards she had flicked off before entering the ice and adjusting her tied back auburn hair as the announcer called for her name. 

"Next to skate, representing the United States, Kameron Michaels." 

_ "Рядом катаюсь, представляя США, Камерон Майклз!" _

All the jokes, all of the torment of her athletic body and her inability to be a beautiful ice princess from the girls at her skate club all built up to this. It was hell in high water before Chad had taken a chance on teenage Kameron who performed decently at sectionals and nationals when she could qualify. 

Now here she was, about to compete against some of the best skaters that the world has ever seen. All eyes were on the underdog from Nashville who definitely looked fantastic, Manila knew how to make a great costume but it was all up to her and her program now. Chad took a huge risk bringing her to Michigan with her, now, teammates but she has to stand above the rest and prove she belongs in a division and team with Katya, Trixie— just to name a few.

_ I belong here, I'm just as good as everyone else, I'll prove it. _

Kameron stopped at the center of the ice, back turned as she held her hand above her head waiting for the program music to begin. The light twinkles begun and she turned, snapping to the beat of the dings as she jumped and turned once more, snapping to the beat before the orchestration kicked in. Her body and skates taking off the ice as her emotions channeled into portraying the song, Chad had taken her to Chicago on Broadway once they decided to do Razzle Dazzle for her short specifically so she could get a better feel of the show: so she could channel herself. 

Kameron's skates turned as she spun across the ice before turning on her edge, passing the judges table before she took off from the back outside edge her skating foot, turning three rotations in the air, landing on the back outside edge of the same foot before adding a triple toe to her combination and spinning out of the jump as she tried to ignore the pressure from all the applause and cheers towards her accomplished element. 

Kameron had only two quad's planned for this program but she hoped that it would be enough to sway her own pride.

The music was building as the chimes continued. Kameron skated into a layback spin before beginning an entrance from her back outside edge, prepping for her first quad before jamming her toe pick and jumping four rotations, landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot as her own eyes widened with a smile as she landed perfectly. 

_ Keep going Kam, it's just beginning. _

Making sure that her expressions matched the confidence and regal charisma of the singer, she turned with a grin as she kicked her leg out before jumping with a split in the air before landing. She turned on her skates as she skated back, waiting for the chords to kick in before she took off from the back inside edge of her foot, rotating four times before she landed on the back outside edge of the opposite foot, arms in front of her as she grinned heavily at both the applause and the fact she managed to complete her second and final quad with such height and speed.

Another triple loop, triple toe combination saw that she was in the clear so far but her mind wandered excessively as she spun to the growing gusto of the song. _ Would it be enough to even medal? Only two quads? _

She changed rotation before going into what was to be her final jump, a triple axel, approaching the jump from the left forward inside edge of her skate, waiting for the key change to kick in before jumping into the air, three and a half rotations before landing on the right back inside edge of her skate. 

Successful but Kameron's mind finally daunted on the idea of attempting the quad axel, it had yet to be landed perfectly in any competition, Sasha Velour had come the closest but stumbled on her landing. 

_ It'll only help, even if I fall. _

The bridge of the song only built and built as Kameron spun out of her arabesque, snapping to the chimes before taking the same forward approach from the same inside edge of her skate, stepping forward before jumping into the air with four rotations before landing on the right back inside edge of her skate, landing and not falling the next second either. 

Her utter shock was mocked by the crowd who thunderously applauded and screamed that the first successful attempt had come from a decently known American who had kept much of her presence away from media and away from the competition. Kameron grinned as she bent back and glided across the ice, her program almost completed with a previously untouched skating move.

Her emotions kicked in as the singing intensified with her skating, her twizzles turning with the lyrics before she jumped on the ice with a sit spin before extending it into an I-Spin, turning her leg up vertical as she held out her open hand as the other held a from grip on her skate.

She took a breath before grinning, jumping to the beat before snapping once more and collapsing on the final beat with her knees bent and her arms above her head for the final time.

Her tears flooded her eyes as she cried, covering her eyes and smiling widely as the audience was on their feet and gave her a standing ovation, previously only given to Katya, a few flowers thrown from the section that harbored a good amount of American flags. Kameron sniffled as she picked up the roses she saw on the ice, turning and bowing to the ground as her mascara ran down her face. 

"Representing the United States, Kameron Michaels." 

_ "Представляя США, Камерон Майклс!" _

She grabbed the wall as she hopped safely back off the ice before crashing into Chad's chest with sobs. The older woman running down her shoulder, "That was amazing, I'm so proud of you." Kameron cried out a thank you plea before the two proudly walked to the Kiss & Cry, Chad bending over as they sat to clean off Kameron's mascara leak. 

"You got it just on your face, it's all good." 

Kameron nodded as she blinked, her hands shaking still unable to get over the mad adrenaline rush that had taken her body over during the short program. 

_ I'm good enough, I deserve to be here. _

"The scores please." 

Chad tightly gripped her hand as Kameron sniffled for the final time, staring at the ground attempting to ignore the cutting pressure that filled her head. 

"Kameron Michaels has earned in the short program a total combined score of 92.68, she is currently in second place." 

Kameron gasped and covered her mouth as Chad laughed wildly, staring at her in bewilderment as it clicked that there was only one skater left: the worst Kameron would now place would be with a bronze medal.

"Oh my god you did it!" Chad yelled over the applause and cheers as Kameron sniffled into her expensive jacket, breaking down in tears finally feeling that she had risen to the occasion and that she was good enough to be a figure skater. 

_ "Камерон Майклс заработал в короткой программе общий балл 92,68, она в настоящее время находится на втором месте!" _

Kameron stood and waved to the arena as she laughed at the screams and the fans who supported her and enjoyed her skate, she sat with a medal in her lap whether it would be bronze or silver. She made her way over to the couches where Katya stood and congratulated her, especially on her quad axel.

"Congrats honey." Alaska whispered as she stood and hugged her fellow American, the blonde knowing she was about to go home without a medal considering the final skater ahead was her own best friend.

"Thank you." She sat in contention for the silver, proud that she accomplished the best short program of her life right when she needed to. 

"One more skater." Katya voiced with confidence yet a pinch of nerve, Kameron and Alaska both nodded as their skates tapped against the couches impatient and nervous.

_ One more skater. _

— *.✧

"Last to skate, representing the United States, Detox Sanderson." 

_ "Последний кататься на коньках, представляющий США, Детокс Сандерсон." _

Detox grinned as she skated out on the ice, waving to the fans and the patrons: her long skirt draping across her tights as she adjusted the sleeves of her flamenco costume, she had decided from the minute season started that she wanted something sensual and with a more Spanish flair for her program. Sharon worked with her on it and they found this utter madness and incredible work of art for a program complete with lots of creative chances and choreography for the step sequence. 

It was different but Detox fancied the idea of something outside of the normal program ideas of skating. The costume definitely put it all together: a long red flowing skirt with the top completely black and intricately detailed with lace and flower designs. Red shoulder details completed the look and so did the red flower that was attached to her hair: it was a real Spanish Flamenco feel and Detox was absolutely living for the drama of it all. 

Alaska mentioned she looked like she was lost from Valencia and accidently stumbled into a skating competition and Detox had never heard such a sentiment perfectly describe the look she was going for.

It was a romantic skate, one that was expected to be heard perhaps in a pairs skate or an ice dance: Detox definitely had a partner in mind but she let the music speak for itself, this was a story and a skate she needed to have put on the ice. Having her girlfriend in the arena definitely raised her own nerves of wanting perfection in the program but it also made it twice as easy: she had her motivation and greatest passion watching right in front of her with baited breath.

Detox stood in the center of the ice with one hand down her skirt as she gently kneeled waiting for the music to start, taking in one last breath. 

_ Let's do this. _

The guitar began, it's traditional Spanish song being played as Detox rose to the ice, flicking out her skirt with virtue of her hand before gently and slowly spinning out of the center of the ice, lifting her leg and turning on the edge before stopping and raising her hands as the guitar strummed it's full chords. She grinned at the wild cheers before the music began again, her skirt spinning wildly as she twizzled across the ice, clapping along with the music as she flicked out her skirt— if she had the skirt it was gonna be put to good use.

The music played as Detox's head and shoulders dropped backwards, her back arched downwards toward the ice. She then lifted her free leg lifted toward the back, in an attitude position, with the arms held above her body as she executed her layback spin. She turned out before catching sight of her teammates who watched intently but specifically Trinity who was staring at her, biting her lips down in stress. Detox twirled and gave a wink to her girlfriend before continuing on with her choreography, shooting her leg up before jumping in the air and landing on her left skate.

She entered from her back outside edge, getting ready for her first quad before jumping with assistance from her toe pick, rotating in the air four times before landing on the back outside edge of her opposite foot. The crowd cheered and screams ablazed as Detox continued, entering her Biellmann spin with one-foot as she held the other foot extended over and behind her head, forming a teardrop shape with her body. 

The music only built with more intensity and passion as Detox exited out of the spin, clapping with the beat at times as she let her face and skirt do all the talking. Her skates turned as she passed the judges table, getting towards the center before she took off from her back inside edge, four rotations and landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot for her quad flip.

Detox grinned ear to ear as she continued skating trying to take in all the applause and gestures of cheer, running her hand down her hips as she spun before quickly entering in position for another quad, not wanting to waste any time. The American turned before beginning a backward takeoff from the backward inside edge of her skate with four turns in the air before landing on the backward outside edge of the other skate, she cheered for herself as the crowd jumped and cheered for her quad salchow. 

_ Keep going, they haven't seen anything yet. _

A triple toe, triple loop combination kept the audience at bay as Detox jumped before gliding across the ice in an Arabesque as she took in the beautiful music. She was definitely impressed the red flower had managed to stay put in her blue hair as she did all of her quads and triple jumps but she knew that Sharon would find a way to make sure it would stay during the program. She had one more quad to go before her impeccable step sequence would start— that was the _ real _highlight, not these damn quads.

She went for the entrance once more from her back outside edge before feeling another four rotations against her gravity before landing once again on the back outside edge of the opposite skate, she laughed to herself as the audience absolutely ate her and her program up to bits. She didn't know if it be enough to beat Katya but she fucking wanted to: for herself and for Alaska.

The music had slowed down a pace, the guitar strumming as Detox moved across the ice in beautiful stature, ignoring everything in her sight and focusing on her program and her girlfriend who was watching with want and desire. The step sequence was meticulously planned, it was a damn level four and the highest solo ladies graded sequence in this entire competition based on pure force. Three months to choreograph and even more months to perfect and practice without tripping over her own skates. The American smiled and took a breath before fanning her skirt and grinning as the music slowly came back together with a loud stir and the tapping of feet. 

_ Let's give them a show. _

The tapping began and Detox twizzled, clapping on the second beat as the audience cheered widely. She began with a line of twizzles down the arena before changing into a bracket turn, her one skate transitioning, the curve of her edges rotating her entire body as the other skate still didn't dare touch the ground. She started with a crossed open choctaw from the left forward inside edge of her skate to a right back outside edge, with the right foot placed on the ice slightly in front of the left foot at the turn. 

She followed another entry and exit edge as she began her rocker, turning inward on the curve of her entry edge but exiting on a curve in the opposite direction. She turned on her left skate as she jumped into the air before landing on her right skate, skating now towards the center of the ice as she kneeled down and glided across the ice; she held her skirt in her hands before the taps intensified and she exited her step sequence with twizzles, her fists and arms raised as she spun.

The audience screamed and cheered for the American as she jumped and began a forward takeoff and executed a triple axel, the audience utterly lost in sensation as Detox grinned knowing it would be the last jump she'd have to do.

The Flamenco music reached its most intense and Detox entered a scratch spin right at the final chords of intense tapping before spinning out and jumping into the center of the ice. She skated before the chords and guitar strings began to play it's final song as she spun and jumped backward into her final position: on her knee, leg extended from the bag as her arms were raised with final kick at the skirt.

The audience screamed and jumped to its feet, Detox laughed and held her heart to her chest as she put her fingers over her skirt before standing up and bowing to the Rostelecom audience who threw dozens of flowers for her. She grinned and continued to pick up flowers before one hit her head, she rolled her eyes as she glared up and saw her teammates but especially Trinity clapping for her, her eyes red and a kiss towards her girlfriend.

"I love you!" The American yelled without thinking, spinning before bowing once more as she skated away and accepted all the love and applause she could possibly take in. 

"Representing the United States, Detox Sanderson!"

_ "Представляя США, Детокс Сандерсон!" _

Detox skated off the ice before Sharon who had been sobbing crashed into the taller skater, their arms wrapped around each others shoulders. Detox had yet to cry but the competition wasn't over, her scores were still to be calculated and announced. Sharon laughed as she sobbed into her skater's shoulder, explicitly proud of her friend and her own skater. 

"Fucking Jesus!" She screamed as she hit her shoulder, the two hugging again. Sharon felt an utter sense of relief wander over her body knowing at least one of her skaters had a fighting chance against Katya to get that damn gold medal. "That was so amazing." 

"Thank you, thank you." She mumbled as she slipped on her skate guards and stole her Team USA jacket to put on over her costume as they walked to the Kiss & Cry, the final skater today waiting for nothing but a result that would see home country hero win or break the hearts of the Russian home crowd for tonight. 

Sharon and Detox held hands as the announcer spoke over the jittery crowd who was still speaking and looking over the footage of Detox's skate being played over. 

"Detox Sanderson has earned in the short program, a total combined score of…" 

The skater felt Sharon tightly squeeze her hand and bit her tongue as they awaited for that damn score to leave the announcers lips.

"101.61 points—" 

Sharon screamed and jumped up as Detox stood, wide eyed and covering her mouth as the entire arena filled with gasps and a few screams: Detox scored as large as Sasha had and had beaten the hero of Russia in the short program. "Oh my god…" Detox mouthed as Sharon jumped and wrapped her arms around the American who began to cry and groan into her coach's shoulder wanting to hide the massive amount of ugly crying underneath.

"You won! You fucking won!" Sharon whispered excitedly as Detox muffled her cries in her hand as she shook her head in disbelief, she was a great skater she knew that but she wasn't used to the feeling of winning against her best friend, against Katya. 

_ "Детокс Сандерсон заработал 101,61 балла и сейчас находится на первом месте!" _

Detox ran across to the couches as Alaska stood, now in a disappointing fourth place but the two quickly jumped into eachothers arms in tears. "I won for you, I swear I did." She whispered anxiously shaking as Alaska laughed tearfully, not letting her depression towards her awful score ruin her best friend's winning accomplishment.

"You won for yourself, you won because you worked beyond your limit. Congratulations." 

She said as the two hugged before Katya seemed to interrupt, tapping Detox's shoulder before Alaska quietly whisked off knowing she wouldn't have a medal this time.

Detox turned towards Katya who held out her hand, almost as if it was a truce. "One gold medal each of us, now you are ahead, congratulations, you have beat me in my own motherland with your passionate flamenco." The blonde shook hands with the American who's hand ran down her blue hair nervously, Katya grinning and accepting defeat quite wonderfully all things considered.

"There is still the free skate, I hope that we both do well. Congratulations." Katya smiled as they exchanged kisses on the cheek, european mannerisms. Detox nodded before turning towards Kameron who seemed shocked that she had even won a medal.

"You fuck I'm so proud of you!" She whispered as the two interlocked hands, Detox especially happy since she had choreographed her long program that was to be shown soon. Kameron nodded and laughed, the two hugged before a bombardment of media and press seemed to invade Detox's space. 

_ Is this what it feels like to win in Russia? Have your own privacy invaded? _

"Detox do you think you'll be able to beat Katya going into the free skate?" 

"ты вообще готов к кате?"

"Detox your competition is stiff but your own team mate seemed to back down, do you think Alaska has what it takes to come back?" 

She was simply turning a blind eye to the questions, knowing that figure skating changed constantly and one day you were in and the next you were in the absolute pits. Sharon quickly jumped in to the cloud forming and put a protective arm around her shoulder and firmly replied that Detox would only answer questions at the press conference and nothing further.

"Welcome to Russia." She whispered to herself after escaping the harem of reporters.

"It only begins." 

— *.✧

A press conference and one medal ceremony later, Detox walked down the walkway with Kameron and Katya: the blue haired skater proudly displaying her gold medal around her neck as they discreetly entered the hotel lobby and quickly ran for the elevator to avoid any media suspect.

Katya pressed the button of the tenth floor before sighing, leaning back on the railway as she stared at her gold and bronze medalist with a silver medal draped around her Team Russia jacket. "So congratulations ladies, I will have fun facing you in the free dance for sure." Her accent cutting through at moments as she announced her reply proudly.

Detox grinned as Kameron nodded, the three winning skaters making idle conversation as the time in the elevator passed. Her fingers gently traced the outline of her gold medal before the elevator hit the tenth floor, buzzing before opening with the tune of a beep. The American waved goodbye as Katya and Kameron walked together to their area of the hotel as Detox paused in front of her hotel room with a sigh. 

She slid her keycard before opening the door, shocked and surprised that it was lit up and the tv was playing: she suspiciously opened the door fully before she saw Trinity who's eyes met her own. It was a split second reaction before the southerner jumped off the bed and walked towards Detox who sighed in pure bliss and dropped her duffel bag before meeting in the middle, freeing her hands and grabbing Trinity by her waist and pulling her in to finally kiss her. 

After hours of waiting, after hours of competition. _ Finally. _

Trinity draped her arms around her girlfriend's neck as their lips met and the two kissed passionately, fingers interwoven in each other's hair before Detox brought her girlfriend up against the wall with a thud, Trinity jumping up and wrapping her legs around her taller girlfriend's waist as Detox grinned against their lips and supported the weight with her arms before the two separated for air.

"That was a good welcome home." Detox grumbled teasingly as Trinity breathed heavily and rolled her eyes, pulling her by her collar in for another kiss as their lipstick clashed against each other. 

Trinity pulled away and took another breath, "Well when you go and win a gold medal in front of me like that." They kissed again, needily groaning and holding onto each other's jackets as their lips did all the talking. 

Detox finally dropped Trinity on the bed before smirking and climbing on top of her girlfriend before forgetting she had the medal still on. Trinity's nails traced the ribbon as she held out the medal and blinked with a small smile at the gold medal, at the pure sentiment. "I'm proud of you." 

"That program wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you." 

"You're so romantic, when you winked at me I knew you were planning something with that damn program." 

Their hands moved around their waists as Detox unzipped her jacket carefully, placing the medal around Trinity's neck as she took her own jacket off. "I think you deserve it since you were what inspired it." 

"You're such a fucking idiot. I love you." 

The two girls grinned as their hands ran down each other's bodies, Detox sighed against the heavy beating of her chest. "I've been waiting to hear that all day." 

"Now you get to hear it all night." Trinity whispered against the skin of her cheek before kissing it, taking the medal off and gently placing it near her duffel before her full attention returned to her girlfriend. Detox smiled as her fingers gently traced her thigh, Trinity's hands running past her blue hair before the skater sighed near her ear. 

"I think this is better than a gold medal." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed, tumblr is @leljaaa xx


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rostelecom cup finds its medalists as the grand prix qualifiers reveal themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this as I watch the men's long program for american nationals how ironic, hope you all enjoy and if it is a bit rushed I'm trying to pace better because of the olympic and nationals rush I'm getting haha :)

— *.✧ 

"Фигуристки женской группы семь теперь выйдут на лед!" 

"The skaters of women group seven will now take the ice." 

The last group had officially stepped up to skate, lined perfectly and straight as the six skaters tossed off their skate guards in a row as they jumped towards the ice. Someone's Grand Prix report card would be stacked after tonight and so would their winnings paycheck: 18,000 USD for first place. 

"Representing France, Fame Mikkelsen." 

The blonde smiled as she waved, bowing to the mass amounts of thundering applause and cheers. She appreciated the few but mighty and large French flags that waved through the air as she ran a hand down her white costume, the crystals absolutely radiant as she touched her short and curled hair to make sure it was stiff enough.

Sixth place was definitely not a lost cause, anything could happen and a medal definitely was not out of the question. In her heart of hearts she knew fourth at the Cup of China wasn't ideal and that score would tank her chances for the Grand Prix final but French Nationals and the Olympics was now in all focus.

"Representing the United States, Alaska Honard!" 

The blonde twizzled before turning on the ice and waving to the sold out and absolutely pact crowd. The American flags waved as the cheers gestured from the crowd sweetly. She sat in 4th with the disappointment of the short program still pulling a weight across her shoulders. Her chances of the final sat uneasy to the American who could only plaster a smile and slowly turn to circle the rink for the seven minutes they had to warm up.

_ Focus. This is your last international event before the possible Olympics if the finals truly disappear.  _

"Representing Puerto Rico, Vanessa Mateo!" 

Vanessa jumped at the staggering amount of cheers that were planted in her direction as she smiled and waved to all of the Russian audience. She was impressed to even be in the top five let alone next to her best friend who sat comfortably in third. She skated around the edges of the rink once she waved and bowed before throwing her team jacket to Alexis who grabbed it intently. 

The clear presentation of stress across her face must've shown easy to her coach who rubbed her shoulders and tried to make sure she was motivated and calm enough to skate the best she could going into the free dance.

"Don't stress yourself out mija. Free skate changes everything, you were five points from being fourth in the short program." Alexis whispered as she touched her shoulders, taking her jacket in the open hand. 

"I won't I promise." Her mouth running before Alexis shushed her gently knowing she'd do her best regardless. Vanessa nodded before skating off, wanting to practice her triple axel before the last group would begin skating.

"Representing the United States, Kameron Michaels!" 

Loud screams greeted the younger American as she gasped before smiling, giggling as her hands covered her lips. She was truly an unexpected surprise: the underdog in the competition. It was a moment of pride to be standing next to her follow Americans, a French legend, her best friend as well as a Russian icon in the sport to compete for the medal, money and the Grand Prix points. 

Kameron took off as they continued on with the names, hitting her tights as she bent down to adjust before she began taking off from the back outside edge of the skating foot, turning three rotations in the air before landing on the back outside edge of the same foot. The triple loop was always a struggle and putting her hands up to get more towards the grade of execution was twice as tough.

_ I'll be fine. I did it once, I'll do it again. _

"Representing the United States, Detox Sanderson." 

Detox grinned as she spun and waved to the crowd, gesturing towards the left section that was riddled with American flags. First place in the short program was a great start but it did not garner a thing in this sport. She could fall once or twice and a medal could possibly be out of the question. 

Trending on Twitter was nice, it was Alaska who sent her the mass amounts of praise on Twitter scattered for Detox and her flamenco short program. She unzipped her Team USA jacket as the top half of her blue ombre costume was revealed, perfectly matching her hair. The American skating into her step sequence completely galvanized and focused.

"Representing Russia, Katya Zamolodchikova!" 

The loudest screams and applause came for the hometown hero who had proven to only get better and better with age. The blonde waved as she pursed her lips jokingly before waving her own stupidity off and focusing on the skating. She bowed proudly as she had her Russian team jacket zipped up, her blonde hair in a tightly secured updown. 

Katya watched closely as she skated after Alaska who was focused on getting her quad flip down and improving the disappointing (but still impressive) fourth place finish in the short program. The Russian huffed as the music played louder and the announcer echoed the "six minutes remaining in the warm-up period." 

Unzipping her Team Russia jacket and throwing it to Chad she began to circle around the rink, working on her edge work and step sequence before deciding to move on to her quads.

The blonde skated along the center of the rink before entering from the back inside edge of one foot, jumping and rotating four times before wanting to land on the back outside edge of her opposite foot but that wasn't the case. She had skated a bit too close to her French friend who she immediately crashed into. Her hands sliding in front of the ice as she fell on her ribs, groaning. 

The Russian filled crowd immediately responded with loud screams and gasps before Fame gasped and stopped in front of the other blonde as she bent down, the other skates making sure Katya wasn't in need of medical assistance before the blonde grabbed Katya's hands, asking if she was alright and apologizing for her not being more careful.

The two Europeans kissed cheeks as Katya shrugged, a bit breathless. Her hips in pain as she bent down and nodded, "I will be okay." She promised to her friend as they slowly skated on the ice careful to not intrude on anyone else's time on the rink. Her mentality couldn't change now that she had a brisk moment falling, it was no one's fault, it just simply happened.

_ I'll skate with broken ribs, it wouldn't be the first time and certainly not the last. _

The home crowd cheered in anticipation, hoping their hero would take home the gold and join Sasha, her own Russian partner, to be the second woman in the Grand Prix final. Katya had gotten used to the pressures and anxiety that skating always brought on. 

"This concludes the remainder of the warm off, skaters please exit off the ice." 

_ Im winning the fucking gold medal. Even with my ribs on the ice. _

— *.✧

"Next to skate, representing the United States, please welcome Alaska Honard." 

_ "Рядом кататься на коньках, представляющих Соединенные Штаты, поприветствуйте Аляску Хонард!"  _

Alaska huffed and took a deep breath before jumping on the ice and pulling down her tights as she waved and gave a small smile to the utterly sold out and pact crowd who seemed excited to see if the blonde could bounce back from her previous mistakes in the short program or if she'd repeat the same story.

Fame sat comfortably in the lead, an eleven point gap between her and the current second place standing that was held by Kim. Alaska tried not to think about the obvious: this would be her last attempt at qualifying for a Grand Final. This was her final assignment, her final skate of a Grand Prix qualification would be in Rostelecom in front of a stadium of crowded figure skating enthusiast's. 

Her skates glided across the ice before she stopped in the center of the rink, the fabric of her delicate black and white dress draping across her thighs as she cracked her neck and kneeled, hands over her head and eyes closed as she breathed heavily. She had been to three Olympic games, over a decade of world championships and nothing horrified her more than doing her Black Swan program in front of a Grand Prix qualification crowd.

_ It's do or die now. _

Alaska heard the woodwind and strings begin from her program music and she unwinded out of her position, spinning as she kicked her leg out and began to skate around the arena. Her edge work perfect as she bent down before looking above, hand out in front of her.

Her head and shoulders now dropped backwards as she arched her back downwards toward the ice. Her free leg lifted toward her back with the arms held above the body as she completed her layback spin.

The skater approach her triple axel from the left forward inside edge of her skate, stepping forward as the music kicked in. Alaska then kicked through with her free leg before spinning three and a half rotations in the air and landing on the right back inside edge her skate. She grinned slightly as the applause came in, breathing a sigh of relief that she had landed her mandatory axel. 

Alaska spun quickly, skating back as she extended her arms and tried to keep her ballet posture, she was forced to take classes for years so she might as well show off her basic experience level. The blonde waited for the music to begin accelerating into madness before taking off from the back outside edge of her skating foot, turning four rotations in the air, landing on the back outside edge of the same foot. She lifted her arms in success as the crowd cheered at her successful quad loop jump.

She continued the momentum with her triple toe, triple loop combo as the harp and violin began to flood the program with a bit of whimsical notation. 

Her forward approach on the inside edge of the blade saw her switch to a backward-facing position before her takeoff, jamming her toe-pick in to the ice as she spun three rotations, exiting from the back outside edge before taking off again from the back outside edge of her skating foot and turning three times in the air, landing clean and successfully. 

The step sequence was her chance to refocus, to gain those presentation points as her technicality had only begun. She began her serpentine step sequence, traveling from the end of the rink to the opposite end. The skater traveling in two curves as she jumped in the air with her split jump, the Russian crowd yelling in delight. Alaska glided forward on the ice with her chest facing towards the ice and with the free leg stretched back as she completed her arabesque. 

After accomplishing her beautiful Biellmann spin she turned out of the spin, arms open wide as she skated intensely on the ice. The violins following her every beat before the pace of the music quickly changed with harps and an intense flooding of instrumental insanity following. 

Alaska was not a large fan of doing classical music but she always promised her coaches one day she'd do Black Swan, it was a good program with the right levels of intensity and intricate jumps Alaska wanted.

The music crashed as the blonde spun, timing her quad salchow with the beat of the symbols as she takeoff from the back inside edge of one foot, rotating four times before feeling herself land sloppy on the back outside edge of the opposite foot, hand almost touching the ice as she managed to recover herself from a fall. Though she knew in the back of her mind this would absolutely downgrade her GOE and overall score.

Alaska focused as she began her final choreographed sequence feeling those four and a half minutes beginning to pass by as she completed her final step sequence. The music now crashing and hitting its highest level of utter intensity and demanding attention from the crowd as she took off from her back inside edge, rotating four times and landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot. The landing a bit shaky but she quickly saved herself another fall.

The final moments of the program built with a flying sit spin, approaching the spin on an edge as her freeleg trailed behind her body. She quickly swung her freeleg forward before leaping off the ice as her rotation started. Alaska tried not to break although the encouragement from the pact crowd certainly helped her inner disappointment. 

Her final move was the scratch spin as the music perfectly synched out it's loud, banging ending with Alaska on her knees once again, arms behind her back as she tilted her head backwards before sighing and falling to the floor exhausted. The deafening amount of screams and plushies that fell across her body signaled her to finally get up as she bowed to the crowd, attempting to hide her sadness. 

She hadn't fallen but she knew some of her jumps were sloppy and was worried she underrotated her quad flip at the end. 

"Representing the United States, Alaska Honard!" 

_ "Представляя США, Аляска Хонард."  _

Alaska smiled before grabbing the giant teddy bear that was so large that not even the children volunteering to clean the ice could handle its mass size. Alaska laughed before grabbing it as she blindly skated off the ice, jumping as she gently dropped the stuffed animal as her and Sharon hugged tightly. 

"I'm proud of you, great job." She mumbled to her as Alaska nodded, ripping off her skate guards and handing them to her girlfriend as the coach and skater headed to the Kiss & Cry, obscenely large teddy bear in her hands as they sat on the couch waiting for results.

Sharon wrapped her Team USA jacket around her shoulders as they patiently sat, the skater knowing it might not be enough to beat her own teammates and Katya. Especially not good enough for a gold, no matter how badly she wanted to be proved wrong by the ISU judges.

"The scores please." 

Sharon grabbed her hand and held it tight as the silence in the arena dimmed with the results that came with it. 

"Alaska Honard has earned in the free dance a total combined score of 200.65 points." The scoreboard flashed as it showed her total score as 280.86. Sharon smiled brightly as the audience cheered knowing that she was in first place with the gold medal position though it was narrowly. The American nodded with a tearful smile across her face knowing there's no way it would be enough. 

"I tried my best." 

"And your best was definitely enough for me." The blonde beside her whispered as they shook their interlocked hands, "If it isn't enough we will focus on nationals, you're going to the Olympics and that's a promise." 

— *.✧

"Next to skate representing the United States, Detox Sanderson." 

The culmination of blood, sweat and tears and a few injuries had gotten Detox that first place in the short and one medal, that medal didn't matter if she didn't win tonight. Katya was her biggest competition and the two shook hands on a good short program and were now watching each other's skates like a hawk.

Kameron sat firmly in first place, with a program Detox choreographed might she add: her swing inspired program adored by the Russian crowd in the arena. guaranteed a medal as Vanessa sat in second with a surprisingly well put together program. Alaska began to feel the effects of knowing she wouldn't qualify at her Grand Prix and seeing her woefully sit on the couches self aware stung to Detox who was praying that somehow she'd really recover and score herself a medal.

_ Focus on yourself, she's your best friend and doesn't want you to whine about her own struggles. She has Nationals to focus on now. _

Detox smiled widely at the generous amount of screams and applause, a few waving American flags as she skated to the center of the ice with her blue ombre costume firmly in place as she adjusted the mesh. The crystals adorning every part of her body showed in the light as she waved and got into position. She was glad to finally have a costume that matches her blue hair, that was always a problem with the judges.

_ "Your hair is far too distracting for your program."  _

_ "It's about my skating not my hair sir, if you're focusing on my hair you're not doing your job right."  _

That comment got her in a bit of trouble but Sharon stuck up for her and all was cleared. Detox took a breath before her head was facing down and her arms by her sides. Moonlight Sonata wasn't the type of program she usually went for and was looking forward to changing it but Sharon said she needed to work on not looking like a flirt and do something with emotional substance. 

The piano notes began as Detox held her arms out, spinning on the edge of her skate as she breathed and skated a few steps before skating backwards and turning on the edge of her skates, grabbing out. It was difficult to channel a song like Moonlight Sonata but once she found proper motivation and a clear picture she just needed to act it up, she needed those presentation points.

Detox followed suite of the gentle piano medley as she skated on the back outside edge her right foot as she began taking off from the back outside edge, turning three rotations in the air before landing on the back outside edge of the same foot. She quickly followed it up with a forward approach as she took off from the right back outside edge and left toepick, jumping three more rotations before landing the jump on her back outside edge. A soft smile gracing her face as the crowd jumped for her perfect triple toe - loop combination.

As the notes played again she twizzled across the rink, dipping her head as she desperately let her body take over, focusing on her storyline at line as she got ready to do her triple axel jump as she approached the jump from her left inside edge. A series of backward crossovers as she followed with a step forward onto the forward outside takeoff edge, rotating three and a half times before landing with her arms out. The applause didn't distract her as she continued smoothly.

Transitioning into her layback spin she lifted her free leg lifted toward her back in an attitude position with her arms held above the body as she spun gracefully, holding on to her stress before releasing herself from the jump and skating along the rink as she channeled all her possible emotion into this program without looking overdramatic. This had to be genuine.

The halfway point saw her accomplish a quad flip and another triple axel successfully, both with her arms up so she could try and learn a greater score towards the Grade of Execution that is added to the elements. Her Biellmann spin began with a camel spin, her free leg extended backwards with the knee held above hip level. She turned before executing the jump with one-foot spinning as she grabbed her other foot, extending it over and behind her head, forming a teardrop shape with her body. 

Detox glided on her knees, an intentional choreographic choice, before spinning and standing slowly. Her skates taking her across the arena as her step sequence kicked in. Her multidirectional turns and edgework hoping to impress as she accomplished her midline step sequence, traveling along the center axis of the ice rink and crossing the full length of the rink. 

_ Only two more elements, don't stress. _

Her final jump, a quad salchow, saw her with a takeoff from the back inside edge of one foot, jumping and spinning four rotations in the air with a landing on her back outside edge of the opposite foot. The crowd cheered and claps arrived with barely twenty seconds left as Detox jumped in her flying sit spin.

She leaped high as she spun on an edge, her freeleg off the ice, trailing behind the skater's body. Detox swung her free leg quickly around towards forward and lept off the ice as rotation began. 

The music began to end, softly in sparks as Detox stood on her knees before getting up and slowly skating towards the light, hand in front of her as she breathed with the final beat. The program had ended and the American wiped her eyes, feeling the song finally cut through and do what it was supposed to. 

The audience gave a deafening combination of screams and applause, another standing ovation as the crowd threw plush flowers and a few plush penguins, her favorite animal. She couldn't spot her girlfriend too well in the crowd but she knew afterwards they'd spot each other and celebrate no matter the result.

She grabbed what she could as she took her bow and approached Sharon off the ice.

Her coach teary-eyed spoke as she sniffled, "So beautiful, it's the best it's been." The two hugging tightly as they walked to the Kiss & Cry where Detox would receive her score, Sharon had no doubt in her mind she would be walking away with a podium finish but the question was would it be gold or silver? 

Detox and Katya both had a gold medal each from Skate Canada and Cup of China respectively, tonight would decide who would qualify to the final with a perfect 30 point or two gold medal finish. 

Sharon stared intently at the screens displaying the replays of the best moments, close ups of her quads especially to look for any under rotations or flutzs. Detox laughed as they showed her in tears and breathless at the end of her skate. 

"You look so emotional, it's perfect." 

"I look fucking ridiculous." Detox whispered as she flattened out the ends of her blue ombre dress, she winked at the camera and waved as Sharon did as well. "Love you mom!" She yelled as the arena quietened hearing the announcer ask for the final scores to be submitted. 

"Detox Sanderson has earned in the free program a total combined score of 230.67 points—" the audience blew up into an explosion of screams and cheers as Detox sighed, covering her eyes to not cry as Sharon shook her shoulders, covering her mouth as she stood up jumping in excitement as the scoreboards showed her final score:  **332.28**

"She is currently in first place." 

"Yes!" Sharon screamed as Detox shook her head and groaned into her coaches shoulder unable to process the feeling of beating everyone with only skater still to go. The American zipped up her jacket as she bowed and waved to the arena who chanted, making Detox cry further. 

She approached the couches as Kameron yelled and clapped, hugging her teammate. She shook Vanessa's hand kindly and gave a hug before slamming into Alaska who teared up admitting she was upset for herself but proud of Detox.

Detox ran a hand through her blue hair sighing, she gave a tight squeeze to Alaska's hand and congratulated her best friend on her amazing attempt. Detox sat uncomfortable in the top spot as Katya was still left and Alaska had just been dropped to fourth and would most likely be fifth overall, destroying any chance she had of qualifying. 

"Congratulations." Kameron spoke again feeling her uncomfortable body language showing to her and Vanessa. Detox smiled and nodded, staring intently at the screen's waiting for Katya to be done with. 

"It's not over just yet." 

— *.✧

Katya closed her eyes and prayed, taking off her skate guards as she handed them to Chad. She never got nervous at competitions, everything happened for a reason and in her case it was happening in her motherland: she had only slight fumbles this season and managed to keep her sanity and cool despite the pressure and drama with quitting and switching coaches right before the Olympics and Russian nationals.

"Focus, they love you in Russia no matter what happens and you already have a gold, think logically and listen to yourself." Chad spoke softly before Katya nodded, giving her new coach a smile before holding in a breath and jumping on the ice as she skated around the rink. She didn't want to say she intimidated by Detox's score but it was definitely a big score and she deserved it, great presentation and perfect quads. 

_ Now it's up to me. I'm gonna get drunk after today no matter the result so let's hope it's a good reason. _

"Our last skater represents the Russian Federation, please welcome Katya Zamolodchikova." 

Katya couldn't help but bit her lip from smiling hearing the screams and the utter mass murder of chants as Russian flags waved from every corner of the arena. 

_ "Представляя нашу великую Россию, Катя Замолодчикова!"  _

The crowd only got louder as she waved and felt herself bite her tongue, this was another layer of pressure but nothing she couldn't handle. Her black and red costume draped the sides of her hips as a slight slit was seen with her long legs but she made sure it wasn't too risque. 

_ For Carmen I kind of have to be slutty right? It fits exactly what I'm going for. _

She adjusted the rose that adorned the back of her head in the updown hairstyle as she grinned staying in a hip bent position. She tried not to snicker hearing a group of what must've been younger female fans scream her name before the music started. The music building as the church bells rang before Katya jumped and turned smirking as the distinctly overplayed but recognizable Habrena theme began.

The crowd clapped along to their Russian hero as she spun, arms above her head attempting to look as flirty and seductive as possible. The crowd cheering at her split jump before she landed and spun into her first step sequence, letting the beats follow her footwork and making sure her edges and turns were perfect and clean.

_ God my fucking ribs. _

She ignored all her injuries as she hoped the athletic tape would hold up for at least until after the competition, she had to skip the exhibition to go to a hospital but this medal would make it all worth it.

As the music now changed and intensified Katya jumped as she got ready for her first quad, entering from the back outside edge, jamming her toe pick as she rotated four times in the air before landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot. She grinned as she left her arms above her head turning as the crowd screamed in delight seeing her quad cleanly land.

Detox's program was perfect, everything had to be just as perfect and better and cleaner if Katya was going to win this gold. She was barely behind the short program and made sure she added as many quads as she could handle in the second half to try and up her score. 

The blonde spun into her layback as the music built, head and shoulders are dropped backwards and the back arched downwards toward the ice as her free leg lifted toward the back. She held her arms held above her body, spinning as she then did a short arabesque around the rink before finishing off with her Biellmann spin.

Her flexibility knew no bounds but this was about the attitude and jumps, everyone knew that Katya had impeccable spinning technique.

The deperatue into her successful triple toe triple loop combination earned another large cheer from the crowd as she matched the growing stress from the music with a camel spin before jumping out as the crash started. Katya began with a takeoff from the back inside edge of one foot before jumping and making sure she rotated four times, landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot. 

The Russian girl grinned as she accomplished all her proper choreography with the crowd utterly and obviously in her absolute favor. She added to the list of jumps with a triple axel, always perfect in execution and high in height and take off. She held back a groan as she continued on with the program, her ribs and hips beginning to feel the pressure of keeping up with the fall from warming up earlier.

Katya began her quad flip jump by taking off from the back inside edge of her skate, rotating four times in the air before she felt herself completely crash on the ice. The loud groans and gasps were definitely as loud as the program music but Katya continued, letting her anger of not completing her jump show through to the music. 

_ I am not losing because of a fall. I am not going to throw away my fucking record for this. _

She knew her next move was for a step sequence so she simply threw that out of the water as she approached to attempt another quad, her body now getting the best of her it seemed. Katya entered from a forward outside edge as she then determinedly jumped four rotations in the air before landing on a back outside edge of the other foot, gasps from the crowd as screams ensued. Only Kameron had previously landed the quad axel (with a bit of trouble) but now Katya was added to that list.

The Russian jumped into a sit spin, her body uneasy as she pulled through and kept her perfect flexibility in check. Her vision was beginning to haze but she knew this wasn't the time to give up. 

_ I'm not losing in my own fucking country to an American, no matter how great she is. I am not giving up that easy because of an injury. _

_ Fuck it. _

Katya knew Chad would be curious for pushing her own body so damn much but she needed this gold and the satisfaction of shutting up all the media in Russia. The blonde entered her last addition to her program from a back outside edge, rotating four times in the air before landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot as Katya threw her arms in the air in relief and pride, the crowd standing up already as the music built and began to dimmen for its final moments.

The blonde jumped into another sit spin before grabbing her legs and spinning out of the jump, finishing her program with a scratch spin that somehow managed to stay a float before finishing perfectly on beat with a jump right at the final crash, landing on her feet and arms outstretched.

A standing ovation since the quad, the crowd threw dozens of plushies and flowers to the blonde who only collapsed on the ice and groaned. Giving a wave to the crowd as she stood up slowly, skating around the rink and giving a few sets of bows as the crowd couldn't stop yelling.

"Representing Russia, Katya Zamolodchikova!" 

_ "Представляю Россию Катя Замолодчикова!" _

She skated off before hugging Chad who stood silent, running a hand through her hair worriedly, asking if she was alright. Katya nodded but whispered a soft, "I'm about to black out and I feel it." Chad nodded and grabbed her water as the two gently raced to the Kiss & Cry, Katya sitting as she waved to the crowd above them laughing and catching a teddy bear that was thrown near her lap.

"You really wanted to win I'm guessing." Chad's teasing yet worried tone biting at Katya as she snickered, nodding and taking a long sip of water before winking at the live cameras. 

"Спасибо за поддержку!" Katya yelled to the camera as she smiled widely, keeping her cool through her hands were shaking nervously, it all came down to added quads. The footage replying her fall didn't exactly strike a good cord in her body but it was over and done with now.

"The scores please." 

Chad grabbed Katya's hand as the two looked quietly at the scoreboard. 

"Katya Zamolodchikova has earned in the free skate, a total combined score of 241 points—" 

Half of the arena exploded into screams and flags waving as the other half stood idly confused, Katya being one of them as Chad shook her hand's whispering that she won, she had won the gold.

"I cannot read this English very well Chad." She admitted sheepishly as she blinked and stood up to try and stare at the scores confused before the announcer continued over the screams, Katya sitting down anxious. 

"She is currently in first place." 

Katya gasped and screamed as Chad laughed and hugged her, the two tightly embracing as the Russian announcer repeated it and the arena officially blew into a production of yelling, chanting and bundles of screaming fans. Katya stood on top of the Kiss & Cry bench waving to the arena and those behind her as she pumped her fists in the air and yelled in delight.

Chad clapping as she helped her down and hugged her again, Katya subdued into tears as she cried on her shoulder. Katya had never wanted a medal so badly in her life and she managed to fluke and still get the gold after pushing her body beyond its limits.

It would be Katya with her gold and Grand Prix final qualification secured, Detox with the silver and the underdog Kameron who finally won a bronze medal and won the Russian crowd's hearts. 

Katya quickly rushed over to the coaches, hugging a clearly disappointed Detox who smiled and congratulated the legend herself before she quickly shook hands with Vanessa and Kameron before being utterly blasted and bombarded with Russian and international media attention. 

_ This is truly my life, broken ribs and all.  _

— *.✧

It had been a week precisely since coming back home from Russia, the Grand Prix qualification had ended with Shea taking gold in Japan at the NHK Trophy and now the official lineups and qualification came for the six solo ladies who'd be fighting for the most competitive medals in the world minus the Olympics of course. 

Alaska was happy to be back in America to say the least, Rostelecom might've just been her darkest moment even if some skaters dreamed of having a fifth place finish at a Grand Prix qualification event. Her focus had now shifted to nationals and changing her programs, it was a bold move but if she had to skate to Black Swan one more time she might throw up on the ice and in front of the judges. 

A lash out between her and Sharon finally saw them change it but Sharon's priority was now Detox and understandably so, she had a gold and silver locked in her closet and had qualified for the Grand Prix final with (almost) flying colors. Alyssa would help Alaska grow her new programs out to ensure she qualified for the Olympics that were coming soon as Nationals were in almost two months. 

* * *

** _Grand Prix Final Set List_ **

_ December 10-13th in Marseille, France _

**Women's Single Skating Qualifiers **

** _° _ ** _ Katya Zamolodchikova, Russia _

_ ° Sasha Velour, Russia _

_ ° Detox Sanderson, USA _

_ ° Shea Coulee, USA _

_ ° Trixie Mattel, USA _

_ ° Brooke Lynn Hytes, Canada  _

* * *

The list was pinned all throughout the home rink in Los Angeles and Alaska ignored it. Of course she was rooting for her friends and especially Detox who was beyond excited to get a second chance after coming third to Sasha last year in Japan where it was held last year. Alaska had gotten silver that year and what a downgraded this was from almost winning the entire fucking competition.

Detox skated over to Alaska as the two skated around the rink slowly, Trinity having the right of way to practice her newly formed program that was a collaboration between Sharon and Pep who thought it be a good way for her to finally sneak in to the Olympics after last qualifications saw her third and robbed of a spot due to some bullshit about not having enough international experience. 

It was Alaska, Sharon (in her last year of skating) and Scarlet who went but it should've been Trinity and everyone knew that. 

"How are you feeling going to France soon?" 

Detox laughed, nervously rubbing her arms, "It's wonderful but it's awful going without you. I was packing with Trinity last night and it feels so weird to not have you there." 

Alaska nodded and slapped her back, "Well dry your fucking eyes because nationals is coming and I get extra training!" Detox cackled as the two skated along the edges of the rink, staying clear of Trinity.

The brunette took off from the back inside edge of her left skate, rotated four times in the air before making a clean landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot. Detox yelled and cheered for her girlfriend, Trinity giving a slight smile as Sharon and Peppermint clapped, "Good!" Sharon yelled from the rink as Trinity continued on.

"Let's go train in the dance studio and then we can go sneak off and get junk food for lunch to celebrate your qualification." 

Detox smiled and high fived her best friend as the two gently exited the rink as Trinity continued, landing her triple axel as Detox jumped and yelped for her girlfriend before turning to Alaska as she zipped up her Team USA jacket.

"Done deal." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr is @leljaaa !! hope you all enjoyed xx


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final six for the grand prix final arrive in france and settle in, pressure begins to rise as the olympics seems to be tapping them all on the shoulders intently. sasha is struggling, katya gives some insight as brooke skates to correct all her stress and mistakes from qualifications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow what a WAIT jesus, so sorry! was focused on my rhythmic gymnastics au which you all should check out ;) but no hiatus, this au is my everything I absolutely could never to y'all. please enjoy xx — lily

— *.✧ 

"We are here!" Katya yelled as her and Sasha exited the Aeroflot flight. Sasha groaned as she hauled her and Katya's luggage off the plane before being greeted by the flight crew who wished their two stars the best of luck at the competition.

"Спасибо, до свидания!" 

Katya waved before grabbing her suitcases and hauling her skating bag as the two happily walked arm in arm, happy to be reunited for international competition especially after the absolute drama that was the Rostelecom Cup.

Russian media in every stand and publication program made it the front page news and Katya had gotten as many as she could, posting on Instagram pictures of her holding up the papers that showed off her screaming face of victory as the caption read "Она победитель детка!" or  _ "She's a winner baby!" _ in English. 

They would be the earliest group of skaters here considering their flight was only about four hours from the drive to Moscow to flying right into Marseille, France where the Grand Prix final would take place. Sasha kept an eye open at her phone awaiting a text from Shea, who had about another six hours to go, making sure she was safe and in France. 

"Stop worrying about Shea, she will be fine and text you." Katya spoke seeing Sasha's eyes scroll anxiously through her phone notifications unable to stop biting her tongue. The younger Russian skater sighed aloud, putting her phone in the front pocket of her leggings as she nodded.

"I know, I know." 

"Let's first get to the hotel and make sure we are safe and have all our luggage there and then you can worry about your friend." Katya's voice putting a specific emphasis and suggestive tone on the word "friend" as Sasha slapped her across the head and gave nothing but a shake of her head. 

"Tell me I'm wrong!" She whispered loudly near her teammates ear as the two exited the airport and finally managed to find the right train station that the ladies at the front desk of their airport gate explained. 

Hauling their luggage with their jackets and faces in full display they managed to avoid any loud media or misplaced and awkward conversations. Katya was glad no one attempted to speak to her and Sasha expect a younger girl who knew they were trying to keep a low profile and simply asked for a signature on her pearly, white skates. The two Russian's happy to do so before quickly exiting at their stop just a short distance from the supposed hotel.

"I want fifty million pounds of French room service after we walk in." Katya yelled tiredly in the elevator, she wasn't exactly keen on how long the check in took and how many questions were asked about their careers and the scope of the competition. The passion was much appreciated but they weren't gods, they were just athletes who happener to be at the top of a sport gaining more and more momentum as the Olympics creeped behind them.

Sasha giggled as she walked out of the elevator, happy to see the luggage cart by their room on the seventh floor. "You can do whatever you want, our coaches are gonna be on another floor. I heard they made all the skaters room on the same floor." The skater pulling out the keycard from her pocket as Katya smirked, entering through the door and gasping as she walked through the spacious suite.

"This is so much better than those shitty Paris hotels that charge you five times the money!" She yelled before Sasha shushed her seeing as staff were walking around, she quickly shut the door as the older Russian began to jump across the queen size beds and flip around. "Food time!" She yelled, swiping the menu off the hotel telephone as Sasha took to actually unpacking their suitcases and skating bags, attempting to organize what was to be a long week for sure.

"Almost to the Olympics Sashi, how do you feel?" Katya bending over the bed backwards as she read the menu silently, taking note of all the cheese and sweets she could finally have after the competition.

Sasha sighed, she was utterly bombarded with the question every day in interviews or during meet and greets; it was just a question from Katya of course however the word "Olympics" or any mention of it slowly began to make the blonde utterly disinterested in the conversation.

_ There has to be a nice way of saying: "I'm talented but so is everyone else and anything can happen, stop asking me questions I don't know the answer to!"  _

"Fine…" she muttered softly to herself, ignoring her phone notifications as she took a deep breath before looking at her partner in crime, "Do you ever get tired of reporters asking you about it? You've done more than one so I'm just curious." 

"They're stale reporters, they're gonna have the same question reworded about ten times, you just have to smile or not do what I do which is spend five minutes rolling my eyes or making awful faces on camera to make them uncomfortable and keep them from asking even more." Sasha nodded with a chuckle, it wasn't an awful idea to say the least especially if it got them to stop talking however, definitely not her style.

"My first Olympics was a mess, the pressure got to my head big time." She admitted somberly, disappointed that she didn't get to win in her own home country despite the deafening and defying atmosphere around her. The older woman sighing as she cringed, not wanting to remember the weeks that followed of hiding in her room and drinking her sorrow away and sobbing into her mother's shoulder. 

Fifth place didn't sound awful, in fact it was a dream to many of these skaters at a national championship, let alone to be fifth at the biggest stage in the world for the masses to see live and on tv. Katya overworked herself and spent ten hours straight a day practicing until her triples were utter perfection but that short program day everything fell to shit.

Fell on her triple combination, managed to underrotate both of her triple axels, low presentation score— it was truly Sharon's season and Katya couldn't be mad.

Sharon took the gold as Morgan followed with a slim lead as Manila proudly and tearfully took her bronze on the podium in St. Petersburg: the first Southeast Asian to do so.

It was crazy how fast three olympics went: Katya still skating incredibly as the medalists were all now successful coaches or designers or even both in Manila's case. Despite winning Bronze her other two attempts at the Olympics, it seemed as if the gold was consistently out of the picture for her. 

"Don't let the media get to you, the Olympics is awful, it's probably the biggest cause of retirement in this entire sport. Enjoy the memories, not the competition." Sasha swallowed the words harshly before Katya added a simple fix: "I am rooting for you to get that gold. I believe in you, so does any fan of the sport." 

"That's the sappiest comment I've ever gotten from you." 

"And that's the nicest I'll ever be before a competition with you so take it or leave it Sashi!" Katya winking as Sasha threw herself on the bed beside her fellow skater, ready to absolutely destroy the room service this first day completely unready and too jet lagged to attempt to explore the city and all its restaurants in true glory. 

Katya's lips curled into a smile, "The calm before the storm, let's celebrate while we can." 

— *.✧

It was the day before the short program was to begin, the six girls all training in the same rink they would be performing in as the pair skaters and audience cleared after the live competition. The last hurdle before they would all fight to the death in Kazakhstan the upcoming season, barely two months away. 

Katya had gotten the call two days ago in the hotel room that she would be flying the flag for Russia at the Olympics. Sasha clapped as Katya screamed for half an hour and had an entire breakdown on the bathroom sink.

_ I'm flying the flag. My flag at the Olympics… Jesus. _

Now however wasn't the time to focus on that, it only added unnecessary pressure to the final. There would time for celebration after Katya competed and hopefully won the gold medal over her fellow friends and skaters.

"Up!" Chad yelled to Katya as the six finalists began to take their time on the rink to practice and get some private time. The blonde nodded as she zipped up her Team Russia jacket and began to skate off on the edges making sure to stay clear of the other five girls as she entered the center of the ice from her backward inside edge to the backward outside edge of the other, jumping in the air as she rotated with four full turns in the air. Chad clapped as Katya smiled gently, arms in front of her as she extended her legs and sighed, brushing the sweat from her forehead.

"Better?" 

"Absolutely. I know it's only training but just remember to put your arms in the air when you do any jump, any few extra hundredths of a point count." Katya knew this but she also didn't wanna risk it considering her current state of health. Her ribs were slowly healing but she refused to drop out of the biggest competition outside of the Olympics because of what had happened at Rostelecom.

"Shea, focus!" She heard Shea's coach yell as the younger American took her eyes off Sasha who was completely unaware of any glances as she worked on her axel. Katya grinned and crossed her arms as she skated past Shea with a faint whisper near her ear.

"Don't make it so obvious." 

Shea's face brightened a deep red before she focused and skated off to the center of the ice, beyond glad that this rink was definitely larger than some of the qualification rinks. 

The atmosphere was quite tense, it always was. This competition would show the best from the best just before the Olympics in Almaty. World Championships would be right after, Katya already prepared to be taking a break mentally after another and possibly her final chance at a gold medal at the Olympics.

Her head became clouded with countless memories and thoughts as she skated around, tense and adjusting her leggings before continuing onward knowing tomorrow was the beginning of the final stretch. 

_ I'm going to win, this is my competition to win.  _

— *.✧

_ "Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue à vos six derniers pour la finale du Grand Prix!" _

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome your six finalists for the Grand Prix!" 

Detox huffed before smacking her leggings and skating on the empty rink as the other five skaters followed her lead, the American quickly twizzling on the left edge of her skate before zipping up her Team USA jacket as she gave a sly nod of confidence to Sharon who seemed beyond anxious for her athlete. 

This was it, this would be the competition that could prove that the utter dominance of Sasha and Katya in all international competitions wasn't a guarantee. Detox came so very close to winning Katya's gold medal. Irritatingly close. 

The six circled around as Detox gave a smile and thumbs up to Brooke who nodded back and mouthed her words of good luck, the Canadian would be the first to skate in the competition as Detox would be second to last. The lights flickered and the music dimmed as the announcer came over the speakers.

_ "Représentant le Canada, Brooke Lynn Hytes!" _

"Representing Canada, Brooke Lynn Hytes!"

The blonde stepped forward as she spun and bowed in honor, happy to be in her second home besides Toronto. The crowd was delighted and extremely receptive with the pact crowd. Screams and flags of France and Canada shaking all around her, she waved and laughed before skating back on her left edge and breathing: taking it all in.

She had managed to make it to the final despite all the trouble and crying and stress. She looked and saw Manila at the left side of the rink, clapping and giving her an excited smile. It was all because of Manila she was here and didn't give up, her attitude and her patience and ability to make Brooke realize what she was worth in the sport was what pushed the Canadian further and further, now was the time to pay back her coach with that damn gold medal.

_ "Représentant les États-Unis, Trixie Mattel!" _

"Representing the United States, Trixie Mattel!" 

Trixie gasped at all the cheers and applause, waving impressed she even had any fans in France seeing as she was truly the unspoken underdog of the entire competition. Chad cheered from the Kiss & Cry area as Trixie took a bow and blew a kiss to the large section of American flags. 

_ Jesus Christ I actually have fans? I'm already shocked and we haven't even started skating yet. _

She knew that she wasn't in the odds, that reporters would cross her path with barely any questions or attention towards her but she intended to attempt to make a statement and show she deserved to be here over other skaters and that she earned her place in this final, no matter what place she'd walk out with.

_ "Représentant les États-Unis, Shea Couleé!" _

"Representing the United States, Shea Couleé!" 

Shea threw her hands in the air happily as she waved to a booming crowd, some screaming and chanting her name as she laughed and blew a kiss to Trinity, Alaska and Aquaria who joined in on the chanting from the front row as the entire section behind them shook their American flags with pride. 

She had impressed this entire season, competing with Sasha Velour tightly and securing almost a perfect qualification. Gold in China, Silver in France. She already won a medal here, hopefully she could do it again and impress her country and show she was ready for her first senior Olympics. She looked to Sasha who grinned and clapped for her friend happily as Shea skated back in her spot to let the introductions continue.

_ "Représentant la Fédération de Russie, Katya Zamolodchikova!" _

"Representing the Russian Federation, Katya Zamolodchikova!" 

Deafening screams and flags and chants filled the arena as Katya teared up, wiping her eyes silently and shaking her head as she waved to the crowd. She could tell that flights must've been cheap considering the Russian invasion that had overtaken the entire arena.

All the pressure, all the injuries and pain of the sport was absolutely worth it when you heard the screams of an entire country rooting for you and supporting your career so closely even as Katya was certainly one of the oldest left. She bowed before unzipping her jacket and quietly waiting for the introductions to end.

_ "Représentant les États-Unis, Detox Sanderson!" _

"Representing the United States, Detox Sanderson!"

Detox smiled widely and covered her mouth seeing all the applause and cheers for the American as she had barely even stepped forward and had her name announced. She bowed and spun around before pointing to Alaska, Aquaria and Trinity who stood up and jumped for their teammate.

_ Love you.  _ She gently mouthed, securing with a blown kiss to Trinity who only smiled and nodded in secrecy before blowing back another kiss for her girlfriend. 

"Let's do this shit." She whispered a loud as the final competitor stepped forward.

_ "Notre dernier concurrent représente la Fédération de Russie, Sasha Velour!" _

"Our final competitor represents the Russian Federation, Sasha Velour!"

Everyone knew this was her competition to win, there was absolutely no reason she couldn't considering her perfect qualification score and her utterly impeccable skating. No injuries, no deductions, this had been another picture perfect season and she planned to make it stay that way as Russian nationals were only weeks away for going to the Olympics. 

She bowed and smiled widely, taking in the perfect atmosphere and all the Russians in attendance as she stepped back and closed her eyes embarrassed as the crowd began to chant her name over the announcer. Katya laughed as Detox snickered beside her, rubbing the younger skaters shoulder as the crowd quieted down realizing they'd have to stand here forever if they didn't. 

"Skaters, you may now begin your seven minute warm-up." 

The skaters took off as they all seemed to stop at their coaches. Katya knew that Chad wanted to speak with Trixie so she simply took off on the ice, stopping only to throw her jacket off and give Trixie a hug and wish her luck.

Katya worked on her quad axel while she had the entire arena empty, wanting to perfect the element and try to permanently add it to her repertoire. Her purple costume glimmering under all the lights, she adjusted her tights once more before continuing on and letting herself buy as much time as humanly possible. 

Sasha joined her quickly after, taking up the left side of the rink before the other skaters kept mind of the center and edges of the rink. Sasha began to feel the pressure set in as she was consistently cheered on and yelled at by her coach to jump higher and extend the arms further.

Katya raised an eye before skating over, quickly draping her arm around the younger skater who whispered how she was about to black out. 

"Sashi, it's gonna be okay, you're gonna do amazing." Katya held her hand tightly as the two Russians planned their skates and talked about technique. "Do not freak out, let go, the worst that will happen is what? You'll make a mistake? We all do, we're not machines Sashi." 

Sasha nodded as she pulled down the sleeves of her stunning costume for the short program, taking three deep breaths before she and Katya left the ice knowing their time was about five seconds from being done anyway. 

"This concludes the warm up period, skaters please exit the ice."

Only Brooke was left, skating around the edges before awaiting her name to be announced as she hit her shoulders and mumbled a prayer under her breath.

"First to skate representing Canada, Brooke Lynn Hytes!" 

_ "Première patineuse représentant le Canada, Brooke Lynn Hytes!" _

Brooke gave a final wave, smiling at Manila who nodded prepared as she held Brooke's Team Canada jacket firmly across her arms as she had her newly dyed light blonde hair in an up-down hairstyle as her black costume sparkled in the center of the rink. 

She put her arms around her back as she closed her eyes and patiently waited for the music to start, feeling as if she had stood in that position for an entire lifetime. 

The piano keys for the start of La Bohème began and she untangled herself before extending her arm out and smiling gently as the French crowd cheered at the choice of song once again. She stared at her reflection on the ice before picking up her skating and twizzling across the corners of the ice. 

She once again started with her triple toe, triple loop combination. Finding her takeoff she approached forward on the inside edge of her blade, quickly switching to a backward-facing position as her right back outside edge and left toepick jammed into the ice and she took off. Rotating three times in the air before landing on the back outside edge of the same foot, extending her arms and quickly adding the other three rotations, hearing the cheers and gestures of the crowd and confidently continuing.

She remembered what an awful short program she experienced in France barely a month ago and intended to make this the final push towards glory, fixing all her tiny and bigger mistakes from just across where she had cried for hours in the locker room after she had taken an impressive yet disappointing fourth.

As the music continued she took off from the back outside edge of her skating foot, jumping four rotations in the air before she landed on the back outside edge of the same foot to excruciatingly applause once more. Program had had a perfect and fluid start, her ballet experience kicking in as she perfected her edges and smoothly seemed to walk and glide across the ice.

An arabesque completed before she accomplished a crowd pleasing jump split slowing her program down as the singing and music came one perfect entity. She prepared herself for the quad lutz, she breathed knowing this was the element that fucked her up in qualification. 

She jammed her toepick into the ice, skating on the back outside edge as she felt herself rotate four times in the air, landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot. Brooke opened her mouth and smiled in surprise as her arms extended once more towards the cheerful and loud crowd. 

Putting her entire face into the performance she felt the entire audience melted in her hands for this short program, it had definitely been the most successful short program she had done to date. Every quad was accomplished and now all that was left was the twizzles and some extra spins for points.

Twizzling across the ice rink, she turned ten times on her outside edge, grabbing her skate and bending her free arm above her head as she finished the pattern in the center of the ice, kicking out a leg before finishing off the final notes of the chaos with an I-spin, fully extending her leg up, hearing the applause and standing ovations begin before the music had even ended. 

She finished with the French crowd screaming and whistling, throwing countless flowers as.one attendee threw a giant grey cat plushie on the ice. It had been a perfect two minutes and thirty seconds for her, her smile wide as she bowed to the announcers calling and mouthed an excited "Thank you." She grabbed the giant cat plush.and a few roses before seeing Manila cackle at her attempt to throw the plush over the walls of the rink.

The two hugging as Manila kissed the top of her head, whispering how incredibly proud she was of that skate. "It was perfect." She mumbled as she handed Brooke her sparkly red skate guards. The Canadian holding the giant plush next to her as they sat in the Kiss & Cry, the judges reviewing her program as she finally took giant sips of water. 

"I have a good feeling actually." Brooke admitted, Manila nodding and happily taking the confidence Brooke had in her short program. The two spoke as Manila gently covered her shoulders with the Canadian national team jacket.

"The scores please." 

Silence fell upon the arena and the music blasting, Brooke ignoring all memories of her disappointing short program score during qualifications. This was different and felt solid and strong. 

"Brooke Lynn Hytes has earned in the short program a total combined score of 100.91—" Manila screamed as Brooke pumped her fists and silently covered her eyes as she leaned into the giant cat plush and took it all in, over ten points from all her qualifications. "She is currently in first place."

This was clean, it was everything Brooke hoped to tell with her skating. 

_ "Brooke Lynn Hytes a obtenu dans le programme court un score total combiné de 100.91!"  _

Manila and her stood up, hugging as the French arena exploded, Brooke standing on the Kiss & Cry couch and waving as she bowed to the cameras in front of her. Taking in all the love and support she possibly could before Trixie would begin her skate.

"Thank you so much!" She yelled to the camera as she hopped off and laughed, hauling along the giant plush the size of her body to the couches where she sat in gold medal contention. The other two chairs empty, she hoped to stay in the middle chair as long as possible though you truly never knew what would happen on a day so stressful and competitive.

_ I can't wait to see how this turns out. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr as always is @leljaaa, comments much loved and wanted! hope y'all enjoyed and next chapter will finish off the short program and the drama, y'all ain't ready xx


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the short program has begun and officially comes to a close with dozens of shocks and some expected podium finishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> world championships coming up and I am so excited guys, hope y'all enjoy the shocks and skating and new chapter !!! next chapter will be longer since I'm gonna try and do all the long programs and keep the results in one chapter. we're close to the big event! xx 

— *.✧ 

Shea attempted to look around as the scores were announced for an less than happy Trixie, attempting a final search for Sasha but she came to the conclusion that the Russian must've been practicing or warming up in a separate room or hallway, understandably so.

Two falls and two under rotations would kill your chances in a Grand Prix final that was as tight as this. Of course, tomorrow would be the real determining factor and prove the strongest competition for the Olympics that seemed so upcoming but as it stood: Brooke Lynn was only two more competitors away from a certified medal position. 

"Good job." Shea mumbled as Trixie walked off the Kiss & Cry to make herself comfortable in the couches as long as she could. Trixie shrugged and kept a smile across her lips, simply happy to be included in this final six regardless of her score at the end of the day.

"I did what I could, just waiting for Nationals now." Understandably nodding, Shea took off her skating guards as she handed them over to her coach. Trixie patting her back and wished her the best of luck. "Knock em' dead!" Trixie yelled as she walked off, Shea giving a quaint smile in return as she tried her best to focus.

It had been a perfect season so far, a few gold medals but nothing under silver at any major international competitions thus far. This could all change here or in the long program if she made the podium for tonight. She jumped in her skates, adjusting her tights before hearing her go ahead.

"Next to skate, Representing the United States, Shea Couleé."

_ "À côté du patin, Représentant des États-Unis, Shea Couleé!" _

She smiled and waved to all the spectators who gave a great amount of screams and cheers for the American who gave a special wave seeing her fellow teammates and the section fueled by flags of her home country and signs for the skaters. 

_ One more time to skate to Moulin Rouge. _

Bob and her had decided once she qualified to change her program before the Olympics, many skaters often did so to get more difficult elements or higher level choreography in where it mattered. Nationals was so close and she needed whatever extra burst of points she could get even if her and Detox were considered the guaranteed medalists and qualifiers for the American team at the moment. 

She stood placed in her position before hearing the first notes open the song, her skates taking off as she began her pattern around the center of the rink. Giving all in to the performance she smirked as she kicked her leg before she bent her torso backwards, lifting her free leg and extending her arms above the torso to complete her layback spin. 

Shea jumped towards her next traffic pattern as she skated past the judges table on the edge of her left skate, spilt jumping in the air and landing perfectly before she slowed down. She waited for the music to kick back up before she began to take off from the back outside edge of her foot, turning four rotations the air before landing her quad loop with her hands in front of her. 

Continuing on smoothly she let the music fuel her as she kept the attitude of the song and program going, twizzling across the ice before she began to control her body to take off for a triple axel.

Her skates left the ice before she jumped and spun three and a half rotations before landing on the right back inside edge of her skate. She ignored all the bolstering cheers and chants as she continued, it wasn't a long time left but still a decent way to go. She certainly wasn't finished yet.

Adding in her triple toe, triple loop combination she was back on her choreography as the audience was in awe and around her fingers, staring at every move and awaiting for whatever element she was to complete next. The bridge of the song began as she Shea mentally prepared for her, by far, weakest element.

She managed to get it in France so she hoped it would be of the same effect for the Grand Prix final. 

Entering from the back outside edge of her ice skate she slammed the toepick of her EDEA skates in the ice before she rotated a full four times attempting to land on the back outside edge of the opposite foot but quickly losing touch with the landing and falling on her back. She managed to stay away from hitting the wall as she quickly got up to an assortment of gasps and groans from the audience.

_ Fucking shit. _

She knew she had at least completed it enough to gain some points from the element to help with her overall score but she relished in the fact she had definitely lost any chance at the gold with Detox, Katya and especially Sasha still to come. She wasn't a machine, she was bound to make mistakes but she had gotten up quickly and continued which was what mattered.

_ Katya won with broken ribs and a fall so why can't I?  _

She followed up with a successful quad salchow, performing an Arabesque around the rink before she began to enter a biellmann spin. She held her foot with an extension over and behind her head, quickly forming the signature teardrop shape with the body before she went on her back outside edge of her skates, turning into a scratch spin for her final move.

Completing the final spin she managed to jump into her final position, hands in front of her as she grinned and felt the music stop and all the nerves die down. She groaned in happiness, one large mistake but otherwise a solid program. She bowed as the audience rose to its feet and threw an assortment of plushies and flowers to the ice.

The Chicago native picked up a small bear plushie as she headed off the ice, holding on to the wall before hopping off and giving a hug to Bob who told her it was a very good attempt and that she was proud she managed to stay so calm after the quad made her fall so harshly on the ice.

"It was great, I'm proud of you regardless of score." Bob said as they both sat now in the Kiss & Cry awaiting the short program score for Shea. She nodded and took a long sip of water to ignore all the nerves that piled up even thinking about what her score could possibly be. Skating was unpredictable so she hoped at least a lead over Trixie, she had little hope she had beaten Brooke who was completely in her best form.

"The short program score please." 

Watching herself on the replays she noticed that her spark was a bit gone after she had fallen but that was normal, you felt utterly unstoppable until you under rotated or managed to fall on one element. That's all it took to lose all your momentum.

"Shea Couleé has earned in the short program, a total combined score of 90.20 points." 

_ "Shea Couleé a gagné dans le programme court, un score total combiné de 90,20 points." _

It was a pretty accurate and fair score especially with that fall. Bob gave her a hug as the two stood. Shea nodded though she knew immediately she was for now out of the medal contention unless the remaining three skaters managed to fumble just as hard or even worse than she did.

"Now I just have to work harder for the free dance." She said as she walked away from the Kiss & Cry, Bob nodding and letting her go walk over the couches. She was greeted by a clearly happy Brooke who held on with her solid lead and only three more skaters left. 

"Proud of you, you were so great." She said genuine as Shea sat on the couch beside her with her head held high. The two exchanging hugs as they sat down, hearts racing as Katya was next to skate. Brooke gripped the sides of the seat she sat, anxiously awaiting.

Anything could happen to put her with the silver medal, absolutely  _ anything _ .

— *.✧

"Next to skate, representing Russia, Katya Zamolodchikova." 

_ "A côté du skate, représentant la Russie, Katya Zamolodchikova!"  _

Katya breathed out a heavy sigh, praying for the best before jumping into the rink and waving happily as she was greeted with a smattering of flags, screams and chants in honor of her. The Russian adjusted her sports tape that sat around her sprained finger.

_ I can't wait to get some new programs. _

The blonde got in her starting position as she closed her eyes and waited for 

As the music began she felt her face dim, inhaling all the music had to offer as her skates glided perfectly across the ice. Pulling her leg across, she grabbed it to be in front of her face as she spun into a perfectly vertical and upright I-Spin. Her spins were practically unrivaled compared to any other skater currently in the circuit.

Building on building upon the tension of the music, she turned and prepared for her quad salchow. She waited to do her takeoff before coming in from the back inside edge of one foot before jumping with four rotations in the air before landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot, perfect. She ignored the uproar of the French crowd as she tried to focus on the program. Turning into a Biellmann spin, she took a breath trying not to think about the medals tight now.

The applause grew and grew for every element the Russian completed as she went into her layback spin. Her skates turning past the judges table as she let the music feed her into her next take. Entering from the back outside edge of the skating foot, she turned four rotations in the air before landing on the back outside edge of the same foot to complete her quad loop. She felt herself losing balance at the landing position and took a clumsy fall as the arena seemed to audibly gasp and yell in horror.

_ Fuck. _

The skater smiled gently, keeping it together as she instantly got up, continuing on with her short program as if nothing had happened. 

The blonde glided across the ice with an arabesque, arms wide as she turned on the edge of her skates before completing a quick triple loop, triple toe combination. It was perfectly clean and she only felt the orchestrations build up the program more and more as it excelled to the climax. One stupid fall but everything else had been wonderful so far, she hoped her presentation would set her apart from Shea and Brooke.

Katya jumped and skated across the ice, on her knees gliding as the singer belted his damn voice out. The bridge of the song seemed to explode as Katya got ready to do her quad lutz. 

She entered from her back outside edge before jamming her toe-pick into the ice with four rotations in the air as she landed on the back outside edge of her opposite take off foot. Perfectly on the beat where the song exploded with energy, Katya turned and ignored the utter screams and applause that was being poured out for her. She completed her final element as she successfully landed a beautiful triple axel on the French rink.

Catching her her free leg, she brought it over her head, still in a laid back position as she spun into a pearl spin. She quickly transitioned into a jump for the flying sit spin: her head dazed as she felt herself blinking and spinning in literal circles. 

The Russian stood, knowing that the program was soon to be done as she made it once again to the center of the ice before bringing her blade of the skate from her free leg backward with one arm while arching her back, creating a circular shape with her body as she completed a doughnut spin. 

Katya felt the final notes as she kneeled and held her hands in the air, breathing heavy as she shakily stood in her final position as the crowd rose to its feet. She shook her head in disappointment as she quickly stood, waving to all the passionate fans who threw an assortment of plushies for her. 

Her name was called again by the announcers as she took in a breath during the applause and chants from the audience. She took off to meet her coach as she gently gripped the wall, feeling a bit dizzy as Chad grabbed her arm and handed her skating guards over. Katya muttered about how much better it could've been if she hadn't made that stupid fall.

"You did what you could, no skater is perfect." 

The two walked over to the Kiss & Cry as Katya downed an entire bottle of water, hugging a brown bear plushie near her stomach as she stared up at the screen that was replaying the footage of her skating in slow motion. Some of the edges definitely could've been better especially after that fall. 

_ I tried, this is just the first step. _

"The scores please."

As the music and crowd seemed to be shushed into utter silence Katya heard a large crowd of screaming teenage girls supportively call her name. The Russian smirked as she laughed quietly before staring up at the screen with Chad anxiously awaiting what was to come.

"Katya Zamolodchikova has earned in the short program, a total combined score of 95.77 points: she is currently in second place." 

The crowd clapped heavily as Katya stood and waved to all the supporters, blowing a kiss to all the Russian flags waving as she bit her lip taking in that less than wanted score. Second wasn't awful but there were still two skaters left to go who had been pushing Katya since the season began.

She walked over to the couches as Brooke covered her mouth, eyes shut as she cried realizing that she was guaranteed a medal with only two skaters left and a perfect position for tomorrow's free dance. Katya sucked in a bitter breath as she gave a hug to Brooke who sniffled in her Team Canada jacket. 

"Congratulations." She mumbled before giving a hug to Shea who was expecting to move off the couches in the next three minutes knowing that Detox was next. 

_ God help us all _ .

— *.✧

"Representing the United States, Detox Sanderson."

_ "Représentant des États-Unis, Detox Sanderson!" _

Detox slapped her arms as she lifted her head and jumped on to the ice to Sharon screaming good wishes. The American grinned happily as she waved to the entourage of fans and fellow sisters as she skated to the center ice trying to think of only one thing:  _ win gold, skate like how you've been skating all season. _

"Let's go Detox!" Alaska, Trinity and Aquaria seemed to perfectly scream at the same time as the arena and Detox laughed aloud before she stomped her skate and held on to her long skirt, awaiting what was to come next.

As guitar began Detox rose to the ice, flicking out her skirt as she began to spin out of the center of the ice, lifting her leg and turning on the edge before stopping and raising her hands as the guitar strummed. She smirked at the French crowd's wonderful enthusiasm. 

The music began again, her skirt spinning wildly as she twizzled across the ice, clapping along with the music as she flicked out her skirt— if she had the skirt it was gonna be put to good use.

As it continued to play Detox's head and shoulders dropped backwards, back arching downwards toward the ice. Lifting her free leg toward the back, she held her arms above her body as she executed her layback spin. She turned out before continuing on with her choreography, shooting her leg up before jumping in the air and landing on her left skate.

She knew she was going to change her long program for nationals but she was sure as hell keeping the flamenco as long as it would bring such great reward and success.

Entering from her back outside edge, she slammed her toe-pick before rotating in the air four times before landing on the back outside edge of her opposite foot. The crowd yelled as screams ablazed as Detox continued. She then entered her Biellmann spin with one-foot as she held the other foot extended over and behind her head, forming a teardrop shape with her body. 

The music built with more intensity and passion as Detox exited out of the spin, clapping with the beat at times as she let her face and skirt do all the talking. Her skates turned as she passed the judges table, getting towards the center before she took off from her back inside edge, four rotations and landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot for her quad flip.

Grinning ear to ear she continued skating trying to take in all the applause and gestures of the positive and attentive crowd, running her hand down her hips as she spun before quickly entering in position for another quad, not wanting to waste any points she could possibly be receiving.

The American skater turned before beginning a backward takeoff from the backward inside edge of her skate with four turns in the air before landing on the backward outside edge of the other skate. She seemed to barely hold on as she tensely spun out, hand in front of her as she sighed in relief as the crowd jumped up and cheered for her quad salchow. 

_ Well that was close… _

A triple toe, triple loop combination kept the audience at bay as Detox jumped before gliding across the ice in an Arabesque as she took in the beautiful flamenco. She was definitely impressed the red flower had managed to stay put in her blue hair as she did all of her quads and triple jumps but she knew that Sharon would find a way to make sure it would stay during the program. 

She went for the entrance from her back outside edge before feeling another four rotations against her gravity before landing once again on the back outside edge of the opposite skate, she laughed to herself completely in relief that she hadn't made a single jumping mistake as she noticed Sharon jump up and yell along with the crowd.

The music had slowed down a pace, the guitar strumming as Detox moved across the ice in beautiful spirals, it was difficult to focus on the program when her girlfriend was right there watching with intense anxiety. 

All that was for worry now was the step sequence though it was all meticulously planned, it was a damn level four and the highest solo ladies graded sequence in this entire final based on pure force. The American stopped on the ice for a brief moment as she smiled, taking off again before fanning her skirt and grinning as the music slowly came back together with a loud stir and the tapping of feet. 

The tapping began and Detox twizzled, clapping on the second beat as the audience cheered widely. She began with a line of twizzles down the arena before changing into a bracket turn, her one skate transitioning, the curve of her edges rotating her entire body as the other skate hung in the distance.

She started with a crossed open choctaw from the left forward inside edge of her skate to a right back outside edge, with the right foot placed on the ice slightly in front of the left foot at the turn. The American jumped into a split as she followed with another entry for her next step pattern.

Turning inward on the curve of her entry edge but exiting on a curve in the opposite direction. She turned on her left skate as she jumped into the air before landing on her right skate, skating now towards the center of the ice as she kneeled down and glided across the ice; she held her skirt in her hands before the taps intensified and she exited her step sequence with twizzles, her fists and arms raised as she spun.

_ One more jump, just one more... _

The audience screamed and cheered for the American as she jumped and began a forward takeoff and executed a triple axel, the audience utterly lost in sensation as Detox grinned knowing it would be the last jump she'd have to do. 

The Flamenco music reached its most intense and Detox entered a scratch spin right at the final chords of intense tapping before spinning out and jumping into the center of the ice. She skated before the chords and guitar strings began to play it's final song as she spun, the audience already standing before she jumped backward into her final position: on her knee, leg extended from the bag as her arms were raised with final kick at the skirt. 

Detox yelled in delight as she jumped in her skates and pumped her fists, raising her hands as she took in the standing ovation. Her eyes watered before she turned to the American section (as Katya dubbed it) attempting to inhale all the love and signs and screams as Alaska bowed to her best friend with utter respect.

"Representing the United States, Detox Sanderson!"

_ "Représentant les États-Unis, Detox Sanderson!" _

Shaking her blue hair she was all smiles as she hopped over to Sharon, hugging her coach with a large grin planted across her lips as Sharon could only hold her and cry in pride. The two headed for the Kiss & Cry as Detox attached her skate guards on, glancing over at the audience who now sat and chartered with the replay screen and music still going.

"I'm so proud of you." She mumbled as the two held hands exhausted and ready to take a damn nap after this competition was over. 

The announcer went over the speaker to ask the judges for their scores as everyone became silent. A few seconds felt like forever as Detox held her breath and only looked up at the screen, gripping Sharon's hand. 

"Detox Sanderson has earned in the short program, a total combined score of…" the announcer paused as the American only continued to nervously bit her tongue in anticipation.

"102.65 points—" 

Sharon gasped as the crowd roared and got on to its feet as Detox only covered her face to cover her utter moment of madness, screaming through her hands as Sharon laughed wildly and hugged her skater. "She is currently in first place." The American's eyes now filled with an overflow of tears as the French translator repeated it for the crowd to only become even louder. 

"Oh my god!" Detox yelled as she jumped on the bench and cheered with the crowd as she raised her hands and waved in eager fashion. Sharon clapped as the two hugged again, not sure what to do besides cry and hug in the moment.

Detox ran over to the couches as she pummeled Brooke who only cried on her shoulder from happiness knowing the two were guaranteed a medal and good starting position with only Sasha left to skate. She quickly grabbed Shea who was officially off the podium and congratulated her teammate as Katya gave Detox a kiss on her cheek, sending her love and congratulations.

"Let's go Sashi!" Katya stood on the couch and yelled at the top of her lungs. Detox flushed knowing that Sasha was still to come.

— *.✧

Sasha nervously skated around the rink as she was immediately greeted by loud screams and chants of her name. It seemed like thousands of Russian flags were in the one, French arena. 

"Last to skate, representing Russia, Sasha Velour."

_ "Dernier à patiner, représentant la Russie, Sasha Velour!" _

The echoing bursts of screams seemed to make Sasha wince as she anxiously smiled, attempting to ignore her awful training period last night. There was an amounting pressure for her to win the gold medal in France just before the Olympics. She had pushed away Shea and Katya for a bit to focus on the Grand Prix final yet all her energy seemed diluted in practice.

She attempted to ignore all her outer thoughts as she got into position, hands in front of her as the cheers dimmed out of the arena.

The music began and she started once the first chords were strummed, the crowd cheered as Sasha lowered her hand and began to skate. Racing for the front of the rink before pulling away and twizzling across the ice as she rotated onto her left foot, turning in to her right and out stretching her arms as she twirled into a camel spin. 

Coming out of the spin she skated into an Ina Bauer, her fingertips opening and tightly clenched into a fist before she kicked her leg out and started to feel the tension at bay. The song was beautiful and everything she wanted from a short program but all the pressure of being the best and all the media swarming at her door was horrifying.

Turning on her skates she ignored all the subliminal thoughts that crowded her mind, waiting for the moment to finally slam her toe pick in the ice from the back inside edge of her foot, landing on the outside edge of her opposite foot. The crowd cheered as the Russian was simply relieved to accomplish even a single quad currently.

This was the only short program and she had yet to even reach the chorus of her song. She kept it calm before slamming her toe pick in the ground she jumped from her outside edge and rotated three times before landing on the back of her opposite before quickly and tensely adding a triple toe for added points before feeling herself slam against the ice, taking a deep breath as the audience gasped as they clapped the blonde for quickly getting up and continuing her program.

The tempo of music slowed as she glided across the ice, hands bursting from her chest, everything felt completely unfocused from where she stood and she knew immediately that the one fall she had would cost her everything. 

She spun once skating away from where the judges sat, preparing herself for her quad salchow which she had been working on for barely even the entire season. Sasha jumped in the air spinning before landing and twizzling across the ice, hands straightening at her sides before taking off from the back inside edge of her foot, rotating four times in the air before falling once again right on her landing to an audience who was rooting for the Russian star.

Sasha was beginning to become visibly frustrated having to give the best performance she could knowing these falls were utterly ruining her chance at the podium. It was so difficult to keep focus when you fell already twice, when you had to take in all the media and exception of an entire country on your shoulder knowing that this career wasn't going to last. Another quad salchow yet the Russian nervously cheated out and made it only a double, knowing the utter disappointment she was about to become to her home country.

Despite the next few failures, the blonde managed to add in her triple axel with beautiful height and distance as the crowded roared, wanting to see Sasha this confident from the beginning. 

Finishing off her skate with a layback spin she felt herself completely diminished after the last note had been sung, kicking herself out of the spin before landing on one knee and sliding across the rink, hand up as the music stopped. 

Sasha wiped her eyes knowing that this was a nightmare of a short program. Especially for someone who had gotten nothing below a silver medal all of this season. She waved as she still attempted to keep good graces and pick up some of the stuffed animals thrown, the crowd still showing endless support through it was nothing to pull a standing ovation for. 

She skated off the rink, silently in tears as she ran a hand through her blonde hair and adjusted the grip of her hairband as her coach walked her over to the Kiss & Cry, avoiding any interaction with other skaters or any Russian media who would be out to diminish her after this was said and done.

"What happened?" Her coach asked silently, angered yet confused that Sasha had it in her to perform so awful and so messy during something as big as a Grand Prix final. Sasha gently sobbed in her Team Russia jacket wanting to completely disappear from the world of skating currently, her coach pushing her on until she answered with stress.

"You are an athlete for Russia, you expected this the minute your mother took you to my training camp. You haven't even made it to the Olympics yet and you're crumbling." 

The announcer called for the scores as Sasha shook her head, wiping her eyes as she waved with a sad smile to the camera as the arena filled with support and applause. 

"Sasha Velour has earned in the short program a total combined score of 88.91 points and is currently in fifth place." 

The arena filled with applause as some yelled to Sasha for support, the blonde getting up immediately with tears in her eyes as she walked completely out of the arena, instead heading for the hallway and locker rooms.

"I can't do this…" she groaned as she wiped her red eyes with her soaked Team Russia jacket. She heard the arena erupt into applause reading it's three short program medalists. Detox would take gold, Brooke silver and Katya would avenge the Russian Federation and take a bronze as Sasha sat just barely below last place.

The Russian kept walking down the hallway as she ignored all attempts to be stopped, finding herself finally in a dark and deserted locker room as she closed the door and sat. She untied her hair as she threw her hair band across the floor. She began to cry aimlessly knowing that she simply needed the time to let her be. 

_ I'm a failure for my country. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed, love comments, my tumblr is @leljaaa xx


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final of the grand prix comes to end as the isu crowns it's next champion and the olympics looks closer than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoy, it's a longer one but really wanted to finish this because I am so fucking hype to right the drama and new programs for american nationals y'all have no idea. enjoy xx

— *.✧ 

"How are you doing? You think you're gonna try and qualify for the Olympics?" Brooke hummed as she pushed the door open to the ice rink as Manila followed behind, holding her Team Canada jacket firmly. "It's been a whole season Jackie, I know the accident was bad but Manila and everyone else has been really helping and you looked great when we trained together." 

"Well… I don't know." Jackie's nervous voice commented over the phone as the Canadian tightened her hoodie to avoid being seen and bombarded right before the Grand Prix final. It had been a solid nine months of recovery and hospitalization since the accident during the Cup of China qualification. 

Brooke remembered the exact second she saw it happen from her hotel room in St. Petersburg with dozens of heavy breaths and phone calls made to her coach to make sure that Jackie wasn't in a coma or worse, retiring. 

"I'm kidding. Of course I'm entering nationals, this is about the closest I'll get to being in the middle east so I'm gonna take my chances." Jackie laughed as Brooke gasped and yelled with delight, happy to know that her longest national teammate and competition would be entering the Olympic race beside her. 

"Good luck today, I'm watching from the rink with everyone!" The Persian yelled excitedly over the phone as the blonde could only roll her eyes and hang up once they approached the training facilities. Manila rubbed her shoulders tightly as Brooke quickly put on her Team Canada jacket over her long program costume. 

"You feeling the pressure?" 

"It's a lot to be the only Canadian I'll admit." 

"You're in second place right now. Just get into the zone with your free dance and I'm nothing but confident you'll sweep a medal." 

The giant red tulle tutu definitely stuck out compared to a figure skater's usual flat and drapey mesh costume but it was perfect for something as classic as Don Quixote. It would be the last time that Brooke planned to use the program before the Olympics so might as well make the costume count where it could.

Her eyes landed on Sasha who was obviously and unsurprisingly the first skater in the off-ice training room, already doing her quad salchow in her training shoes. It had been a shocking upset for the Russian who was expected to sweep a perfect finish in France.

She looked completely fearless knowing there was absolutely nothing to lose being fifth going into this free dance. It was only her chance to gain and show why she deserved to be here. The blonde ran her hands through her knotted hair as she sighed, turning away as she fixed her hair and wiped the sweat from her face.

This was Sasha's last chance before the Olympics to impress after a disappointing start. She spun gently on the heels of her sneakers before taking off from the back inside edge of one foot, rotating three times in the air before cleanly landing her triple salchow on the training ground.  _ I can do this, I won't get in my head again. _

She glanced for a moment at Brooke who had her headphones in her ears as she stretched across the left corner of the room. Sasha briefly took a sip of water as she pondered about the results for today. Brooke didn't exactly have the best track record when it came to her free dance, it sounded rude but it was true.

It was by far the weakest free dance from the current podium standings and Brooke seemed beyond glad to be switching to a different program for Canadian nationals and the Olympic season. She still managed to stumble her way through the difficult Grand Prix season to now be in second place at the final.

The door opened slyly once more as Shea and Trixie bounced through the door talking about their own nationals. Sasha was excited to watch from the comfort of her own apartment and keep her fingers crossed for Shea and Trinity to make the team. 

"How do you feel about nationals?" 

"I feel prepared and excited to show off the new costumes. It's disappointing that Detox dropped out right before the competition. She's just giving up the Olympics…" Shea spoke sadly as she swiftly turned and gave a smile seeing Sasha's awful attempt of pretending not to listen in. "She called it quits officially yesterday. She's going back home after tonight so they can check out her ankle injury." 

"One more spot for the new seniors and for the losers like me." Trixie said as she zipped up her jacket as Shea punched her back, firmly denying the fact that Trixie was in any way a loser in the sport.

"We'll see. My money is on you, Alaska and probably Gigi." She shrugged as Shea nodded before skipping over to Sasha who stood idly by, up against the wall. 

"You look tired girl." 

"I have been up training since five in the morning, I can't lose today." 

Shea sighed, attempting not to sound cheesy in her own tone and way of reply. "Sasha, the fact you got here with flying colors and two gold medals from qualification is enough proof that you've done enough. Don't worry about today, you have let go and just feel it." 

"Easy for you to say so close to the podium." She nudged Shea's shoulder gently as the American chuckled, rolling her eyes softly as she adjusted her hair. 

"We'll see. Close doesn't count in this sport."

— *.✧

Katya breathed heavy before slapping her tights and jumped in line as she adjusted her side braids feeling the audience completely emersed in their environment. It was gonna be a long hour for the six girls but Katya was determined to make up for lost ground after scoring beneath both Brooke Lynn and Detox, who definitely had the shit show of the night when she broke her ankle from training right after the short program.

"You okay?" The blonde yelled to the American as the two held hands comfortingly. Detox nodded, waving aside her blue hair with a smile admitting she was simply happy to be here but definitely looked upset the entire day knowing her Olympic dream was out.

"Давай!" Katya yelled as they entered the rink, clapping happily as she waved to the giddy and excited audience before stopping quick to give a hug to Sasha as the two embraced, wishing each other luck as Katya laughed hearing the uproar of the crowd for the two Russian competitors. 

The announcers began their introductions of each skater in order of when they would skate as Katya unzipped her jacket and stopped quickly to give it to Chad before racing on the newly cleaned and paved rink. 

The Russian looked behind her before gently turning on the back outside edge of her skates, rotating four times in the air before smoothly landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot with her arms out in front of her. She heard the thunderous screams and applause and smiled widely, waving to the crowd that was already almost entirely pact. 

"Gold medalist of both her events, your reigning European and World champion currently in fifth place after the short program. Ladies and Gentlemen, representing Russia, Sasha Velour." The blonde almost jumped hearing the extraneous amount of chanting and flags waving as her name was called in both the French and English translation.

_ Don't get in your head. It's fine. Just feel the music. _

Shea gave the blonde a thumbs up and nodded as the two passed one another, Sasha genuinely giving a delicate and sweet smile as her face seemed to turn a pink of sorts. There was to be no distractions for tonight and until after the Olympics but it was difficult to stay focused when the one thing on your mind besides your own reputation is your fellow competition.

The other four skaters were introduced as the announcer gave them their seven minute warning for their warm-up. Detox didn't know how to focus with all the pressure and new headlines about her quitting nationals due to injury. 

"One last stop." She muttered under her breath as she ignored the crowd and the speakers blasting obnoxious pop music. It was still a great honor to have her entire support group in France whether she would be on that podium today or not. 

First place guaranteed her a little bit of closure and bragging rights but with only five girls and some tight scores, it couldn't possibly be a complete and utter sweep of things.

Despite the tough news the American was definitely beyond excited to cheer for her girlfriend and best friends at nationals and hopefully see them represent the United States as well. The hype was growing and growing around the Olympics considering it was only a few weeks away. 

Everyone had spanking new costumes and shiny new programs to make sure they were on top of their game especially in America where the last lady to win a medal individually was from a young, bright eyed and silver winning Sharon. It had been a solid eight years since that moment.

Her skates stopped right in front of her coach who nervously held her hand and could only pray for the best and wish her skater the best of luck. 

"Have fun, if you're truly not going to nationals and losing your chance at the Olympics then this is your last point unless you can recover by World Championships at the end of this season." Detox nodded as she tightened her layer of athletic tape that cascaded all down her leg— though barely visible by her tights.

"I won't let you down, I promise." 

— *.✧

Sasha watched intensely the now deserted rink. 

Yesterday was her worst skate of the season by an immeasurable amount. This was going to be her redemption and time to enjoy skating for what it's supposed to be. 

_ I don't have anything to lose in this competition. I'm already fifth, it can only go up from here. _

Trixie delivered a season's best program and new personal program with her free skate and smiled happily knowing she would have the floor for at least a few minutes. She had personal accomplishment and growth, those were the best things to earn and show in any competition whether you're gold or last place.

"Next to skate, representing Russia, Sasha Velour." 

_ "A côté du skate, représentant la Russie, Sasha Velour!" _

The blonde smiled as she was greeted with nothing but endearment from the sold out audience as many screamed, waving flags and flashing signs all in Russian cyrillic with pictures of her face plastered across the poster boards.

_ Don't fail your country. Don't fail yourself _ .

She looked forward, stepping on all her past insecurity and anxiety. It was just like Shea said, she just needed to feel the music and realize it was a new day and chance. Last time to be that curious Anna Karenina and feel the train station pumping.

"C'mon Sasha!" She heard Shea distinctly yell as the Russian attempted not to snicker though she was sure she did as the music was waiting to begin. She heard the talking sequence commence as she began to spin on to her backwards edge, smiling as she extended her hands behind her and skated at the edges of the rink, kicking her leg out as she bent back and turned. 

Hearing the beginning of the score she began to prep for her quad flip, it was definitely an interesting choice for a first jump but the entire soundtrack seemed to play as a limbo between hysterics and elegance. 

Her skates took off from her back inside edge, jumping as she rotated four times before sticking her landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot. She breathed in relief as the crowd already jumped and yelled for the successful quad, hoping that this would be a repeat of the beautiful free skate from her qualifications just a few weeks prior.

Sasha turned and continued, having much more fun with what was definitely the more upbeat section of the music. It definitely paid to calm down and just feel the music, the story. All the little details that could give her an extra percentile in presentation scores mattered.

Twizzling past the judges table she turned as a large grin planted across her lips, turning to begin her forward takeoff for her triple axel. 

Her skates approached with a series of backward crossovers, in direction to the jumps rotation before she felt herself off the ice, spinning the needed three and a half rotations. It was followed by her skates backwards on the full outside edge with one leg behind her in the air. The music played over the crowd's enchantment and enthusiasm of every jump landing as her choreography continued.

Her path continued across the ice as she spun into her camel spin before exiting and adding on her triple toe, triple loop combination jump relieved that she had managed to hold on knowing her take off was definitely not the greatest. 

The piano keys pressing and playing the next piece of music as the entire audience was silent and paying attention to only one person in that entire rink: all the attention and all the chance to further the story and atmosphere.

Sasha began a backward takeoff from the inside edge of one skate as she jumped in the air with four full rotations as she landed on the backward outside edge of the other skate. She had to smile widely as the audience was completely in her favor and the Russian fans seemed to only get louder and louder with each element she added on. 

After adding in another triple axel soon after to try and boost up her technicality score, she realized it would be two more quads and some spins and it would officially be over.

The blonde enjoyed the music as she stretched out her arms and leaded with another spiral before gliding across the ice and twizzling about. She turned from the back outside edge of the skating foot, turning four rotations in the air before landing with her hands above her head as she spun out cleanly. 

_ One more. One more. _

She didn't know if attempting the quad axel would be a significant risk of points so she instead was going to try something else.

She jumped and jumped into her sit-spin before slowly standing and executing her biellmann spin. She stood with a one-foot spin, holding her other foot extended over and behind her head, forming a teardrop shape with her body before she dropped her arms and skated into another jump once the music progressed to be even more intense with the violin and strings playing into the final segment of the program.

After taking a second and really thinking the logistics of it out, she decided it was definitely a calculated and worthy risk. 

The Russian found herself approaching on the inside edge of her blade: switching to a backward-facing position before taking off with her toe-pick, managing the four rotations as she quickly landed ignoring the applause as she finally transitioned into a triple salchow nailing the backward takeoff as she jumped again for three rotations before landing on the backward outside edge of her skate, it was a bit messy for Sasha but it would still be counted.

Pumping her fist she smiled as some of the crowd already stood and felt the entire 180 experience come to life in a matter of minutes. All that was left to complete was the final chunk of her program before she could finally breathe and exhale.

She grabbed her free leg and pulled it in front of her face as she executed her I-Spin with a skate hold. The final orchestration built as the Russian went for her pearl spin, transitioning perfectly center on the ice to a layback spin in front of the crowd who seemed to already stand and cheer even if the program wasn't finished just yet.

The train station engines puttered, the whistles of the station signifying the end. Sasha put her arms straight in front as she breathed and held out her hands before feeling the music finally stop as the Russian teared up and nodded before yelping in happiness that she had skated the way she did.

She managed to keep standing though she did take it in as she wiped her eyes, waving as she laughed taking notice to Katya in tears absolutely screaming and chanting her name along with the Russian side of the crowd.

The blonde quickly grabbed a small brown bear plushie as she noticed a total onslaught of them on the ice, waiting to be picked up. 

"Repenting the Russian Federation, Sasha Velour." 

_ "Représentant la Fédération de Russie, Sasha Velour!" _

She bowed and smiled brightly, feeling a complete turn around of emotions and stability from that skate. The Russian picked up one more bear from the ice before making her way out as she hopped off the ice and was greeted by her coach who hugged her and draped her Team Russia jacket around her shoulders as they headed for the Kiss & Cry as Sasha could finally sit down proud of her skate.

"It was very good. Technically it was excellent, we just need to watch your edges going into nationals." 

Sasha nodded as she waved to the camera and showed off her newest brown bear plushie, "I love you all, thank you!" She spoke as she blew a kiss to the screen before waiting patiently for the judges score as the screens showed off all her elements in slow motion, Sasha looked pretty good going into it all.

"The scores please." 

The Russian held her bear tight as she stared at the screen with large eyes and nothing but hope for a big score. The arena silenced as did the music before the announcer came over once again.

"Sasha Velour has earned in the free program, a total combined score of 246.16 points..."

The Russian jumped up, gasping for air as she ran her hands through her hair and stared at the new score as it showed a total free and short program score that tallied to put her in first place well beyond Trixie. The flags seemed to completely flood the arena as the chanting started again. 

Sasha stood on the bench as she proudly waved with tear stained eyes and a giant and thankful smile across her lips. She jumped down as they translated in french, the local crowd jumping to its feet and cheering on the Russian skater. She jumped again before grabbing her things and skate guards, fully putting them on as she walked over to the couches, greeting Trixie as the two hugged in congratulations.

There were still four more skaters left to go however slowly but surely it began to dwindle down. 

Shea delivered a beautiful free dance and clearly enjoyed being a part of this final six more than anything else but where her component scores shined her falls didn't. She only had a small stumble on a triple axel but missed big on her quad lutz jump and lost on lots of extra points. 

Sasha watched hoping the best for her newly found close companion and friend however the score was near and far between. 

"Shea Couleé has earned in the free program a total combined score of 204.15 points and is currently in second place." 

_ "Shea Couleé a obtenu dans le programme libre un score total combiné de 204,15 points et est actuellement en deuxième place." _

The American skater hugged her coach tight as she attached her bright red and sparkly skate guards as she approvingly nodded at the scores without looking as disappointed as she could. The crowd was very loving and gave her all the love and attention they could before it was down to the original short program top three that would start with Brooke skating her Don Quixote magic.

"I'm so proud of you!" Shea groaned as the two slammed into each other and gave a good minute and a half of soft and loving domestic commentary towards each other's free dance programs. Sasha smiled as the two sat on the couches, not knowing what the next three skaters would bring. 

Sasha had come close to beating her own world record from a few weeks prior, she wondered if that would be enough to secure a podium spot. It was going to be determined by Brooke now how the podium would favour. 

"One more skate and it's a guaranteed medal sis." Shea whispered as Sasha nodded, giving Brooke her much deserved and respected applause as she entered the rink with her red ballerina tutu ablaze.

"May the best woman win." 

— *.✧

"Next to skate, representing Canada, Brooke Lynn Hytes."

_ "À côté du patin, représentant le Canada, Brooke Lynn Hytes!"  _

It was her final time to be the red ballerina before nationals and Olympic qualification. Her and Manila had decided much time prior to develop a Black Swan free dance that showed off all her strengths and characteristics.

"This is the skate that matters…" she mumbled as she crossed her chest and waved excitedly to all the French and Canadian fans who managed to travel a decent way and make their voices heard as Brooke sat second in the short program. 

Her hands ran down the red tutu as she took in all the audience and fan love before finally settling down and skating to the center of the ice before stopping. She crossed her legs forward as she bowed in position, letting her arms extend behind her back as she smiled. 

This was going to be the most important four and half minutes of her life this season. 

The music began as Brooke seemed to perfectly jump on beat to the orchestra, placing her hands in front of her in the shape of an X as she then began to step around the rink, swirling into her left foot as her skates jumped as she landed on her left foot.

She turned back, stretching out her arms before placing them on her knee as she began to float across the ice. Kicking her legs perfectly straight in the air as the music would slow. She started to transition into her first jump: a triple toe and triple loop combo. 

Brooke let the music slowly cue her in as she started her forward approach on the inside edge, switching to a backward-facing position before she felt herself takeoff, landing on her right back outside edge. Hearing the ravenous applause she smiled gently though she knew she had to stay firmly put in character of the music.

The blonde bent to the ground before kicking her leg up with her gloves holding on to her skate. Brushing the blonde strands of hair out of her face, she then stood again and jumped in the air with a split, coming to the ice once more as she continued. 

Her quad flip was next and she felt the entire music burst as she began her take off from the back inside edge she jumped and felt herself rotate what she prayed would indeed be four times and landed on the back outside edge of her opposite foot, giving a small smile to the positively delighted audience that seemed to be on everyone's side for this Grand Prix final.

Nailing her triple axel was easy enough but her next jump would be a quad salchow, she knew that this was by far her weakest element but it was worth the risk even if she fell and couldn't get the rotations in properly.

The Canadian heard the violins begin to come in as she slammed her skate's toe pick in the ground as she began takeoff from the back inside edge of her right foot and rotated four times in the air before falling on the ice with a hard thump. She groaned before quickly getting back up as she tried to ignore the deduction in her head.

She reached for her straightened leg and pulled it up in front of her face in a vertical angle, completing her I-Spin in the center of the rink as she continued. The Canadian managed to knock out another quad and one more triple combination though she knew in her heart of hearts that it was under rotated that second jump.

All that was left was the step sequence, one last push and her fate was completely up to the judges and her free dance.

She tried to add more jumps and splits for the component scores though the audience greatly enjoyed the Canadian's flexibility and impeccable spirals.

Going in for her Biellmann spin she began to spin on one foot with her other leg extended behind them and above their head, forming the iconic teardrop shape that came with the element.

The music picked up pace as Brooke sat with one of her final moves, in a squat position she led her leg out straight and in front, toes pointed as she spun with her sit spin. 

One more jump and kick before she executed her scratch spin to the ending beats, hopping over two steps before ending with the exact same position she began with as she smiled and let the music end, she wanted to kick herself for the silly mistakes but she grinned widely and took in all the cheers and flowers and cat plushies thrown on to the ice for her.

"Representing Canada, Brooke Lynn Hytes." 

_ "Représentant le Canada, Brooke Lynn Hytes!" _

The blonde bowed at all four corners of the arena before proudly accepting all the whistling and flags waving in her honor. She sighed as she exited the ice where Manila stood perched and holding her skate guards. 

"I'm so proud of you, it was so good: just some small errors." Brooke nodded as the two sat down at the Kiss & Cry anxiously awaiting for the scores as there was only Detox and Katya left to skate. Manila hugged her skater as the two stared plainly at the screens above them.

"The scores please." 

_ It's now or never. _

"Brooke Lynn Hytes has earned in the free dance, a total combined score of 219.27 points, she is currently in second place." 

_ "Brooke Lynn Hytes a gagné dans la danse libre, un score total combiné de 219,27 points, elle est actuellement à la deuxième place." _

The Canadian bit her tongue as Manila rubbed her shoulders, the crowd cheered knowing it was definitely a decent score but being second place when there was still two skaters left definitely didn't sit well. 

"I did my best." 

"You did! I'm so excited for nationals, you're going to do so well." Manila smiled as the two hugged and got out of the Kiss & Cry. Brooke knew that sometimes things just didn't happen and she prayed that the Olympics or World Championships would be a giant prize for a Canadian this year.

The blonde greeted her fellow podium medalists from qualification as Shea congratulated Brooke on the great program as a clearly emotionally torn Sasha hugged the Canadian and wished her the best of luck.

"Fuck…" Sasha whispered aloud in English as she sobbed in her hands realizing she was a guaranteed medalist after the dark clouds and falls and awful media from yesterday. Shea smiled and rubbed her back as the Russian kept optimistic and wiped her eyes with her costume's sleeve.

"Two more to go." Shea said beyond self aware that she was about to move off the medal podium and could officially go home after this to get some time on nationals. 

Detox stepped to the rink, clearly in pain but fighting through it as she was greatest with the most amount of screams and cheers besides Sasha. Brooke yelled and clapped loudly for her friend and choreographer. Shea clapped extra loud for her fellow American teammate and friend knowing that the rest of their teammates were in the arena waving the flags and chanting for her to stay the gold medal winner.

Sasha nervously stared at the screens as if her entire life depended upon it, waiting to watch every second of her long program.

Moonlight Sonata definitely wasn't as strong as her Flamenco program but she always managed to deliver flawless edges and high component scores. 

The entire program seemed to start perfectly, it was clear the American was attempting to avoid any thought of her injury right now but it was clear once the quads started to begin that she was very visibly fighting all her physical and mental limits to finish this free dance with a score enough to at least set her in second so she would at least have a guaranteed medal position.

She managed to only have a fall on her quad flip and a definite under rotation on her triple axel though it was not like anyone could say a damn thing. She was still performing a solid senior free dance with a multitude of injuries playing into it. Sasha covered her face anxiously as she watched, trying to just in her head even calculate a score that would match. 

Detox was first going into the free dance, she had a significant point lead over Sasha so even mistakes could let the American be in first place over the Russian. 

As the program ended and the American finished her sit spin into a scratch spin she stopped in the center of the rink as she looked down before the audience rose to its feet and the skater smirked happily accepting of the program she had just performed. Detox waved and bowed to the passionate fans who seemed to make up every inch of this crowd before grabbing a small stuffed animal. 

"Representing the United States, Detox Sanderson." 

_ "Représentant des États-Unis, Detox Sanderson!" _

She seemed happy enough as she greeted her coach with a large hug and nothing but good wishes as the two began making their way to the Kiss & Cry as Sasha moved her plushie onto her lap as the three skaters currently on the couches seemed to all think of the worst at the moment. Even if Brooke had screamed and cheered for her friend's finish of a program, she looked the most nervous knowing that Katya was still left and handled pressure the best.

The two sat in the Kiss & Cry smiling as Detox blew a kiss to the camera and could only take in all the love from the crowd as the judges were still calculating and submitting their final scores.

"Detox Sanderson has earned in the free dance, a total combined score of 227.33 points—" Sasha immediately gasped as Brooke and Shea looked at her immediately knowing that she officially sat with a silver medal or higher. "She is currently in second place." 

The entire arena seemed to at once roar especially and there were the Russian flags again waving hoping that Sasha and Katya would be the joint top tier medalists. Detox shrugged and laughed at the score, her coach beyond happy that she for sure was going home with a bronze medal. 

Shea got up knowing it was her time, Sasha standing quickly as the two hugged one final time. "Congratulations." She mumbled happily before she gathered her things as Brooke moved down, definitely feeling the pressure as there was only one skater left.

"I'm so proud of you!" Brooke smiled gently as Detox came over and the two close friends held hands and jumped in happiness as the American admitted she was happy she could take off her laces for a hot minute to adjust all her athletic tape. Sasha smiled as Detox hugged her as well, proud that she recovered from all the stress of yesterday to be sitting with a medal.

"Still one skater left." Detox spoke as they all looked at the screens seeing the crowd completely losing it as Katya laughed, skating out to the rink and waving to everyone as the announcer came over the audience. 

Now the pressure was on.

— *.✧

Katya couldn't help but smile at all the support and loud screams and banners and flags waving as she skated out in her red and black ombre costume to perform Carmen one last time and under the pressure and want of a gold medal.

"Last to skate, representing Russia, Katya Zamolodchikova." The announcer giving a clear time struggling as she tried to speak over the fans and those in the arena absolutely losing their minds. 

_ "Dernière patineuse, représentant la Russie, Katya Zamolodchikova!"  _

She adjusted the rose in her hair as she quickly fixed one of her side braids before coming to the center of the rink, letting the costume drape her body as she stayed with her leg bent waiting for the music to begin.

_ Four and a half minutes to win this competition _ . 

The music began with the low and somber church bells as Katya spun on the edge of her skate before jumping to the clash of the music before beginning her pattern around the ice to Habanera, which she had truly begun to hate hearing in any competition but it always got the crowd clapping on a proper rhythm and thus crowd was definitely not an exception.

The crowd clapped along as the blonde spun, arms above her head attempting to look as flirty and seductive as possible. The entire point of this program was to a complete "hoe" as Katya liked to put it to Sasha.

Jumping into a split, she landed before beginning to spin into her first step sequence, letting the beats follow her footwork and making sure her edges and turns were perfect and clean. She had decently recovered from her injury in Rostelecom but there was always that underlying pinch at her body when doing any kind of jump.

The music began to change and only intensified as Katya jumped before going into her first quad jump. Entering from the back outside edge, she jammed her toe pick as she rotated four times in the air before landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot. She grinned happily as she left her arms above her head turning as the crowd screamed in delight, she could only think to herself it would even be enough against Sasha's basically perfect long program.

They'd definitely have to see.

The blonde spun into her layback as the music built, head and shoulders are dropped backwards and the back arched downwards toward the ice as her free leg lifted toward the back. She held her arms held above her body, spinning as she then did a short arabesque around the rink before finishing off with her Biellmann spin.

Katya had been the only skater so far this season to receive perfect Grades of Execution for all of her spins and spirals and it was clear why: every bit of height and legwork counted.

The deperatue from her successful triple toe triple loop combination earned another large gander of applause from the crowd as she matched the growing stress from the music with a camel spin before jumping out as the crash started. 

Katya began with a takeoff from the back inside edge of one foot before jumping and making sure she rotated four times, landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot. She had her hands out before she added the triple axel to her resume.

The next jump was the one she managed to miss last competition against Detox for the gold but she had been practicing and making sure that the quad flip would land this time. She by taking off from the back inside edge of her skate, rotating four times in the air before she felt herself land the jump with her arms in front of her.

She tried not to laugh hearing the relief and the fans loud and distracting but much appreciated applause. The next step sequence continued as she decided to stick with that added quad since she needed the points to beat her Russian sister.

Entering from her forward outside edge, she determinedly jumped with four rotations in the air before landing on a back outside edge of the other foot, she herself seemed shocked to have landed the quad axel for the second time as not even Sasha had gotten the jump down yet. The crowd yelled in favour and nothing but happiness for the older Russian skater as she jumped into a sit spin.

The blonde entered from a back outside edge once more, rotating four times in the air before landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot just barely as Katya's hand came down to the ground to support her if she had fallen. She would still get the points but definitely would miss some with those execution grades. 

The blonde jumped into another sit spin before grabbing her legs and spinning out of the jump, finishing her program with a scratch spin that somehow managed to stay a float before finishing perfectly on beat with a jump right at the final crash, landing on her feet and arms outstretched.

She yelled as the program finished feeling nothing but positive things as she accepted her standing ovation. She laughed and covered her mouth, bowing before standing in the center of the ice just taking it all in knowing that the next huge stage she would be on would be the Olympics.

"Representing Russia, Katya Zamolodchikova!" 

_ "Représentant la Russie, Katya Zamolodchikova!" _

The Russian grabbed as many plushies as she could before stepping off the ice being greeted with her coach who clapped. "That was great, the way you held on to the last jump, so proud of you." Chad said as the two hugged before Katya briefly held on to the wall to put on her skate guards. 

Sitting in the Kiss & Cry a million little details ran through her head but she still did the advantage of the short program over Sasha and she felt good enough that she had beat Detox for silver considering she had no falls besides some small slip ups. 

"I feel pretty good." She admitted shyly to Chad as her new coach nodded in agreement to her statement. 

"I do as well, it was very solid and I know you're excited to finally not do Carmen ever again." Katya cackled, she definitely was not wrong at that. She came on to the screens as the judges were about to announce the scores, she waved to the camera and smiled brightly.

"Love you all! Спасибо!" 

Chad and Katya held hands as the announcer spoke waiting to give the final results of the night. 

"Katya Zamolodchikova has earned in the free dance a total combined score of 239.84 points—" the entire crowd rose to it's feet already calculating as Katya stared at the screen seeing that she was in second place after the free dance but still waited on the total combined score.

She saw the number go from a two to a one as Chad squeezed her hand and gasped quietly, Katya confused before Chad clearly yelled over the crowd, "You won!" Katya seemed to completely shut down on the spot.

_ I won. I won over Sasha. I won over everyone. _

"She is currently in first place." Katya screamed as she jumped up before falling to the floor by mistake as she cried happily, covering her face and completely jumping on the bench waving and sobbing in the clear open and on national television for everyone to see as the crowd yelled over the translator and the announcers and everyone in between to focus on the gold medalist winner as Chad clapped and hugged her skater. 

"You deserve this, so proud of you." 

Katya stared at the screen as she saw Sasha smile and wave, happily accepting of first place as Detox seemed to just be sighing in relief for a medal and Brooke just stood completely stone faced to not start any emotional reaction to barely losing out on a medal when she was in second place before this night started.

"This completes the free dance program, the medal ceremony will begin shortly." Katya sniffled as she walked over the couches before running seeing Sasha and hugging her tightly, sobbing in her shoulder knowing that the younger skater would be beside her on the podium. Detox clapped as she joined on the hug, adjusting Katya's hair as the three medalists hugged and got all soft.

"Congratulations winner!" Sasha yelled as she threw Katya's hands in the air as the older blonde couldn't stop crying. Her first gold medal after almost eight Grand Prix final's getting only bronze or silver. 

"Fucking finally." 

— *.✧

The usual waiting of the ceremony to be set up and for all the introductions to be put in place seemed to take forever as the three medalists stood in line with pride in their hearts, happy they could have this moment before the real competition began in a few weeks for that team and individual medal in Kazakhstan for the Olympics.

The volunteers and French ISU president stood with all the flowers and podiums and carpets set as the lights dimmed, spotlights flashing all around as most of the arena unexpectedly had stayed to see the ceremony. Katya was beyond happy and impressed considering that most just liked to leave right after and understandably so, they always took a fuck ton of time to be ready.

They announced the medal ceremony with all the fancy lights and music before Detox smiled happily, first in the line as she began skating out to the rink.

"In third place, representing the United States, Detox Sanderson!" 

_ "En troisième place, représentant le États-Unis, Detox Sanderson." _

Moonlight Sonata played in the background as Detox bowed, blowing a kiss to her girlfriend as the American team was proudly watching from the stands and shaking their flags with nothing but screams of support. She approached the carpet before stopping in front of her podium and hopping on, standing proudly at third as she waved and winked to the section completely covered in American flags. 

For someone who had to drop out of nationals last minute, this was a pretty damn good prize.

Sasha skated out next, hearing the entire arena scream and jump to its feet in support before her name was even announced. She laughed gently, waving as she held her hands close to her heart honored to even be accepting a medal in her country's name after the short program left her so derailed.

"In second place, representing Russia, Sasha Velour." 

_ "En deuxième position, représentant la Fédération de Russie, Sasha Velour!" _

Sasha cheered along as she heard the Anna Karenina program music play in the rink as she felt herself wipe her eyes before approaching the carpet, stopping as she hopped on before gently walking over to Detox who gently bent down, much to the laughter in the arena, to hug Sasha as the two held hands for a brief moment before the Russian jumped on to the podium feeling nothing but happiness.

"Finally, in first place, representing the Russian Federation, Katya Zamolodchikova!" 

" _ Enfin, première place, représentant la Fédération de Russie, Katya Zamolodchikova!" _

The blonde heard the Carmen program music begin as soon as she stepped on to the ice, hearing nothing but deafening screams and cheers all for her. It felt completely unreal after so many years of skating to finally be receiving a gold medal at possibly the most competitive event in skating besides the obvious.

She dried her eyes with her costume's sleeve as skated with all the flags waving and all the camera flashes. She stopped on the carpet skipping over to hug Detox who smiled once again and thanked her for an amazing season.

Seeing Sasha made her eyes tear up as the younger Russian frowned and tightly hugged her skating sister. The Russian crowd cheering before Katya stopped in front of that first place podium step. She wiped her eyes as she stared for a minute, unable to comprehend that it was finally her moment before she stepped on proudly with all of the crowd behind her as she started to once again cry. 

_ God I'm such a sensitive bitch. _

The ISU president came out with some volunteers who had been holding all the medals and flower bouquets on a tray as the announcer came over to start the actual medal ceremony. 

Walking over to Detox, the president smiled as the two shook hands and presented her first with a bouquet of lovely flowers before draping the bronze medal around her neck. She felt the crowd yell, especially her teammates, once the medal was on. Detox grinned as she waved and held up the medal before looking over to Sasha.

The president walked over to Sasha next, the Russian laughing when they once again shook hands, the French man jokingly insisting that they had met before. Accepting the medal with honor, she felt the silver medal around her neck as she raised it towards the arena with the chants and Russian screams that came with it, she gently kissed the base of the medal as she grinned happily staring at Katya who seemed to finally wipe her eyes as Sasha offered her flowers for tissues.

Finally, a walk to a tearful Katya saw the president shake her hand as the two gently hugged much to the crowds delight before the Russian was handed her flowers. The blonde sniffled as she saw that gold medal and bent down gently before feeling it on her neck. The arena granted all the cheers and whistles and applause as she raised the medal and put it near her teeth to take a bite of it.

The three medalists hoped next to Katya, all of them bundled together and hugging as the photographers finally got some closure and close up stances for pictures of all three medalists.

The flags began to lower as Katya held Sasha's hand, feeling herself finally calm as the gold medal sat around her neck with two Russian flags lowered as well as an American flag. There was a certain feeling of seeing your own country as that top flag and as the national anthem began to play Sasha and Katya couldn't help but sing along loudly with the screaming and cheering Russian fans who were scattered like mice throughout the rink.

_ "Rossiya – svyashchennaya nasha derzhava, _

_ Rossiya – lyubimaya nasha strana. _

_ Moguchaya volya, velikaya slava – _

_ Tvoio dostoyanye na vse vremena!" _

The two sang proudly as did half of the entire arena before it ended with cheers and the three medalists waving. Detox gently stepped off as she helped Sasha and Katya jump off as the three did their circle around the rink.

The three skaters all pulled out their respective countries flag's as they waved to all of the fans in the arena with their medals displayed proudly around their necks and bouquets in their hands.

They stopped for photography as Sasha and Katya gently skated around together, showing off their large Russian flags as they now looked as the ones to watch out for in the Olympics. 

"You going to finally rest at all before nationals?" The Russian spoke to her skating sister as Katya laughed, hopeful that she would though she knew it was all coming by fast and Katya still had to do all her work with the government about being the flag bearer. 

"I will tonight, only alcohol and baths." Katya admitted with a wink as she spun around with her flag feeling the world's stress completely off her shoulders. Only one thought remained as the three all would begin their press conference and the gala soon.

_ God I can't wait to sleep. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is @leljaaa and comments always appreciated! xx


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> american nationals are beginning in north carolina as everyone hopes to be one of the medalists and be given the chance to represent the usa at the olympics in kazakhstan that's only weeks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you think I'm gonna start the programs right away? oh honey you gotta wait for the drama. some filler because I think everyone including me needs a breather from pure skating terminology and programs being thrown everywhere. enjoy the build up! xx

— *.✧

Trinity nervously skated around the empty rink in Greensboro, staring at the ceiling as she scratched the back of her neck anxious. The music of her new short program blasting in her ears as she stared at the ice beneath her.

It felt weird.

Not even weird but _ wrong _ to be partaking in nationals without Detox, the nationals that would determine the American Olympic team for Kazakhstan. Her girlfriend quietly in recovery, not realizing the fierce amount of headlines that were happening as she fixed her knee and went into surgery. It was an absolute uproar that the Grand Prix final bronze medalist, the most well ranked American skater of the past two seasons wouldn't be partaking in the event that would determine an Olympic medal.

Alaska had taken the injury most to heart as this would be their last attempt at the Olympics and nationals together: after two games and dozens of international competitions Alaska had to come to peace with their last time skating together professionally would be at Rostelecom and not attempting to slay the Olympic podium together, as lifelong best friends.

Detox mentioned that her silver medal from the team event last time was already a fabulous Olympic medal and that she'd try again in four years. 

This however meant a spot was completely up for grabs, that a new senior could rise up and impress to steal the spot so generously provided by Detox's fatal injuries. Trinity focused hard after not doing well at Skate Canada into re-thinking and developing new programs further. More quads, more ballet classes, new skates and new technique. 

_ If my girlfriend isn't going to Kazakhstan then I sure as hell am. I am not going to be an alternate skater another damn time. _

Two Olympics for Trinity thus far and she had placed ninth overall and then was an alternate for the team but got called up when Alaska took a heavy hit in the team event and they needed someone for the free skate.

Three places for the Olympic podium and two alternates to come to Kazakhstan and basically do nothing expect wait around for potential injury. Sometimes you'd skate for the Team Event if you were lucky just to amuse the organization. 

Trinity, Alaska and Shea were posed to take the podium by most journalists and bets online but there were a slew of young and talented skaters that could smell the blood in the water and would strike at every given moment for any spot.

Aquaria and Kameron had proven to be already seasoned professionals with excellent seasons and even medals in the Grand Prix qualifications. Trixie had been in the damn final and definitely had come far after falling out of the sport for a bit.

Aquaria had won junior world championships just a year prior and Kameron seemed to finally be finding her groove with competition and the environment of her skating.

Jan was extremely ambitious and her surprise medal at Cup of China proved she was finally rising to the international senior level. Her programs had been tweaked and she had the most beautiful artistry and devotion to the craft. She was struggling with quads but boldly announced that most of her jumps in the free dance would be in the second half of her program. 

It was either the stupidest or smartest decision that Trinity had seen thus far. She would collect the second half bonus and extra points to elevate her score but also be twice as tired and if her body crashed she'd be absolutely screwed from any shot at the podium.

And then there was Gigi who had proven herself talented from keeping Aquaria on her feet during her unrivaled junior years but was definitely out of touch with the sport trying to balance both University and her sport at the same time. She had the willpower and devotion any figure skater could dream of coupled with stunning costumes but she always seemed a bit more rough on the edges: figuratively and literally.

Tomorrow would determine the short program podium and serve as an outlook for what the Olympic team was shaping up to be. This was the moment that Trinity had wanted since this disappointment of a season started. 

Trinity had changed her programs entirely once she knew her Grand Prix qualification season was basically over and felt poised and confident about both her short and free. She was beyond excited about her free dance considering it was performed once by the only Kazah skater who won an olympic medal. If she could take that program to Kazakhstan itself— 

Definite dream moment.

— *.✧

"You doing alright?" Crystal asked as she gently laid out her best friend's costume to make sure all the Swarovski's that embedded her short program costume had been glued on and tacked properly. Her hands ran down the handmade dress as she glanced over at the brunette who seemed to just pace around the room, staring at her phone.

Gigi looked up with a hum as she nodded her head slightly, it was difficult to feel any kind of positive emotion knowing her first Senior nationals would begin tomorrow and she was up against nothing but talent, her old competition at the junior level and one of her idols. 

"Are you excited to skate against Alaska tomorrow?" The redhead asked as she snickered seeing her best friend jump as she threw her phone on Crystal's hotel room couch. 

The pure thought of skating against her first introduction to skating made her eyes water in that sort of cheesy way. She met Alaska once and it was when she came to her home rink in Los Angeles to teach a class on edgework and spins, she had yet to even compete against her.

"My idol since I was a wee little girl? I'm about to piss myself really." Gigi admitted teasingly as she jumped up on the counter where Crystal was sorting out some last minute hems on the costume. "That looks so gorgeous. You are beginning to truly rival my mom, I'm both impressed and offended." She whispered as she clasped her hands together in anticipation to wear the costume. The other girl giggled as she draped it against her arm and nodded in approval.

"It's definitely all dried and finished." 

"Thank you so much." She mumbled as she hugged her best friend tight and let her arms drape around her neck with a bright smile as Crystal's entire face seemed to change color to a dark red flush.

"It's no problem, anything for you." 

"You know who's started to skate again in Toronto?" Gigi asked, changing the subject to her new club that she had moved to only a few weeks ago. Crystal shook her head, blissfully unaware of a lot that went down in Canada considering she still lives in Los Angeles. 

"Jackie from Canada." Crystal nodded, a tiny bit jealous knowing that Gigi had a very small and obvious crush on the Persian skater since the moment the two had met while Gigi was packing her bags to go and train with Manila during the summer time. Jackie was one of the best skaters alive and that definitely wasn't an understatement, she was definitely Canada's main core in ladies skating since Brooke was younger and tackled the junior scene for a while. 

"Really?" She asked intent; feeling a small rip in her heart open as this entire conversation started. Gigi excitedly smirked and grabbed Crystal's hand and interlocked them with her own as she spoke of how stunning she was in person and how incredible it was to see her skate first hand on the ice.

"She's so stunning, it's unreal. Everything she does is just…" The skater sighed lovingly as she let go of Crystal's hand as her best friend could only nod along and painstakingly so. "Sorry! I just kind of totally, absolutely have a crush on her." Gigi laughed innocently as she stared at the beautiful dress Crystal had designed for her short program. 

It had been about ten years the two had known each other and even after Gigi quit school to focus on her skating career the two kept in constant and close contact. Crystal would come stay every weekend at her apartment so the two could have some time together and also to get some help learning some skating tricks from Gigi since she had only taken it as a kid and did Synchro skating just for a bit.

Ten years of all this and still not a single date.

_ I'll tell her someday but not now. She's busy. _

That was the mantra and every year it slowly progressed into realizing Gigi seemingly only wanted to be the best of friends without all the romantic implications. They'd get constant questions about it from fans or close training mates and Gigi would shut it down or make a teasing joke about it and move on.

"It's fine, she's really pretty, I don't blame you." She replied completely forgetting that they were even having this entire conversation about Jackie. Crystal coughed before handing Gigi her costume with a hanger, the skater smiling and spinning it around as she pressed it up against her body. 

"This is a real stunner I have to say once again. Now I have a costume made by mom and my best friend for the next two days of competition!" She pulled out her phone as Crystal snickered knowing this was for sure going on her Instagram stories. "Come in the picture!" She demanded with a laugh as Crystal crouched in the hotel mirror as Gigi posed with the costume in one hand and her phone in the other.

They took the picture before Gigi added a bunch of hand drawn hearts all around it and tagged Crystal's page with the caption in black and white text reading: _ I love you babes. _

"Now that we got that all settled, do you wanna find someplace to eat? I really, really want food before this stress kicks in." Crystal gave two thumbs up, happy to be going on any kind of adventure with her best friend. "Let's go, I need my fried food!" Gigi yelled as she grabbed a jacket before hauling Crystal out of the hotel room with a loud laugh.

"Yay for competition stress!" 

"We can worry about that later, let's get some good food." Gigi huffed as they locked the hotel door. "Food first, stress later."

— *.✧

_ My last nationals. Twelve years later. _

Alaska zipped up her Team USA jacket as she gently stared at the bottom of her short program dress in the mirror, adjusting her tights as she simply seemed to stop caring about the competition for just a minute. 

One last chance at the Olympics before retirement, before life would become living with Sharon and taking breaks that lasted more than two days. No more medals, no more competitions with Detox or Katya or anyone. She could finally eat all the dairy and sweets she wanted with no remorse and spend thirteen hours on Instagram Live with Detox talking about embarrassing stories from the junior years.

25,000 people and a sold out crowd would be her last domestic audience in a competitive setting, how perfect. Greensboro was a city always very fond of hosting nationals, Alaska had won there twice in previous National Championships. 

"I look good, I feel good, it's gonna be fine." She whispered as she adjusted the collar on her jacket before she sat on the bench in front of the currently empty arena that would soon fill up with fans and media and reporters. As she began to tie her skating boot's laces all up she heard familiar footsteps as she looked up gently and grinned happily seeing her best friend and oldest rival.

Detox twirled in her oversized navy coat as she pointed down at her cast and training sneakers, "Look pretty good for someone who's supposed to be in physical rehabilitation."

The two laughing as they hugged tightly, Alaska brushing aside Detox's short blue hair as they embraced in silence. They both knew how bittersweet the moment was and wanted to savour it knowing that Alaska would cry otherwise. 

"You ready for tonight?" Detox asked before interjecting another quick witted reply, "Because I absolutely am. My best friend and my girlfriend fighting to the death for the gold medal? Priceless." Alaska shook her head as she folded her arms, taking a minute to put on her skate guards before having the sense to reply.

"You think it's gonna be me and her battling it out?" 

"Absolutely, I love Shea to death but you two really will bring it after not qualifying for the Grand Prix final. I think you, Trinity and Aquaria will be the top three." 

Alaska couldn't exactly argue. It was before the skating had even begun but everyone had a prediction of some sort. Sharon said to never look at the bets placed online and the articles for insight into the possible scores but that is what Alaska would do anyway. 

Shea, Trinity and herself seemed to be the most proposed top three though many also thought Aquaria would take the third spot by virtue of willpower and stamina. The entire city of Los Angeles was rallying behind Gigi who was finally in her first senior year and beyond talented despite trying to jumble being a UCLA student with a professional skating career, that was always risky.

"We'll see, it's a really tough competition. The minute you dropped everyone seemed to invade the submission like mice." Detox puffed her jacket confident with a wink, admitting she knew it would happen considering she placed top three almost every year— not a false statement.

"I'm not retiring either so bitches beware, I'll be back next nationals." Alaska cackled before sighing and leaning on her shoulder comfortably, they knew that she would be skating today as well but getting a bronze medal at the damn Grand Prix final was definitely a good consolation prize.

Trinity seemed to stroll right on in and was definitely surprised to see Detox standing so open in the empty arena as Alaska clapped and gasped, "Oh my gosh it's my favorite skater!" The brunette laughing as she walked with her arms open to the blonde before her girlfriend quickly interjected and stole Trinity instead.

"And you! You should be at home, resting." 

"I'm not staying home when I have my girlfriend and best friend vying for a ticket to the Olympics." She said sweetly as her hands snaked around her waist, Trinity huffed out a heavy sigh as her hands ran through her partner's hair. 

Alaska coughed obnoxiously as the two turned directly towards her before Detox pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek as Trinity laughed, "You all set for tonight? That short program dress is everything by the way, I can't believe we invented black mesh." 

"Thank you! We did girl, we bought it all out just for the short program." 

The blonde clapped proudly before sighing, finding it difficult to believe this would be her last competitive arena in her home country but it was truly the way to go out. 

"Well, let's do the damn thing." 

— *.✧

Gigi stood anxiously as she tugged at her World Championship jacket from two years ago in Torino, her entire season had officially boiled down to one competition and one minute that would either launch her senior career in the right direction or leave her severely disappointed. 

"Group six you may now begin your seven minute warm-up." 

She sniffled heavy as she wiped her nose before beginning to race on the rink, beyond happy that the ice was newly paved for their use. Second to last group for the Los Angeles native and now the competition was on, the arena was sold out and they'd finally arrived at the finish line with only one more group remaining— the best and most elite filled one at that. 

Turning on her new skates she pulled her tights over her boots before skating around the corner of the rink letting the center be a complete free for all between the other girls as she began a takeoff from the back inside edge of one foot, rotating three times in the air before landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot. She smiled gently hearing a good chunk of fans cheer for the newest senior before ushering over to Manila who leaned against the wall smiling as she took her jacket.

"Don't stress, you're young but very ready and very exhilarated." Her coach said as Gigi nodded, listening to every word as she grabbed a tissue from her Winnie the Pooh covered tissue box. Manila adjusted her costume sleeves gently as the two communicated about the growing want Gigi had of attempting a quint jump.

"Don't. Especially for an event like nationals where it's important to keep your body in good health if you qualify for the Olympics." 

Gigi was definitely the most ambitious when it came to the jump patterns and programs, whatever would make her win the gold was a good enough justification for potential injury or falling on the ice during a competition.

No skater had done a quint in competition and no woman had ever even attempted it since the mass elite were focused on the amount of quad jumps possible in a single program. Gigi at least wanted to try, she was definitely curious how they would grade a jump that had yet to even be successfully attempted. Manila's constant warning against it kept her at bay for now.

The dress that Crystal had made her was looking somehow even better in person and she couldn't help but smile thinking about all the hard work and effort that went into making the dress. She was just glad that if the worst came to worst: her best friend was there to help her out of her misery. She waved gently and gave a large grin seeing Crystal at the sidelines with her camera as she smiled back.

"Watch out!" Gigi winced before quickly skating more near the center of the rink before watching Jan quickly take off from the back inside edge of her skates before rotating four times and landing on the back outside edge of her opposite foot. "Sorry about that." She said as the two skated side by side, Gigi shook her head just happy she gave a decent and loud warning instead of crashing into her.

Jan was definitely the most theatrical and passionate of the skaters left and it sounded like reason to make fun of her but it earned her points big time. She was by far the queen of the presentation components, her attitude and clothing and storytelling was absolutely unparalleled. Gigi also never experienced any real feeling of jealousy until seeing that Jackie reposted a video of Jan's short program to her Instagram story with nothing but comments of praise. 

"It's all good." She softly replied as Jan wished her the best of luck, gently tapping her shoulders before skating off and working on her jumps more. Her biggest competition in this group was definitely Aquaria in her mind, it was constant rivalry during junior championships and almost eighty percent of the time Aquaria just had better technique and jumping patterns. 

"Skaters you have four minutes remaining." 

_ Oh shit. _

Gigi continued to work on her jumps though she often found herself popping out of it and making it into a single or double jump scared of hitting the ice. She had worked so hard for this opportunity and so hard in training to pass her senior tests, she had to completely focus and shut out any of the negatives. 

"I'll be fine." She repeated to herself gently as the four minutes seemed to pass by immediately with the announcers coming on over the spokers.

"Skaters this concludes the seven minute warm-up, please exit the ice." 

Gigi followed behind suit as the skaters, piling out of the rink and stepping out from the ice to warm up and get ready to start the second to last group of the night. The short program didn't determine everything but it definitely gave a good head start and indication of where the competition and podium would progress to.

"You've trained hard and spent so much time working even when you were moving to Toronto, focus on the goal you want and telling the story of your program to the judges and then the Olympics will follow through." Gigi nodded before the two hugged and Manila sighed, hoping for the best since that was all she could truly do at this point.

Manila was looking pretty solid with a team of already four skaters going to the Olympics considering that Brooke, Jackie, Plastique and Nicky had all qualified to go to Kazakhstan through their own domestic competition or nationals. Gigi was the complete odd one out since she was Manila's only American skater that was a senior. 

The brunette sniffled, trying to avoid the dryness of her nose considering the freezing temperature as her coach handed her the tissue box with a laugh, "You really do have allergies or something." Gigi nodded in agreement as she took one final look at her hair and makeup making sure everything was in place and ready to go. 

_ I'm the third one to go. I have two quads and the triple axels, I can absolutely make the podium tonight if I do my best. _

"Alright, I think I'm ready." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave any messages or comments here or at my tumblr @leljaaa it seriously helps me and all writers and I love hearing any feedback and questions even if it's a lil heart emoji. hope y'all enjoyed and are ready for the short program!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the short program is at its last legs as group 6 & 7 take the ice to see who will round out the podium for tonight, the olympics in kazakhstan seem closer than ever but some crack under the pressure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoy, let's see how this short program turns out! comments are always appreciated and my tumblr is @leljaaa if y'all need anything. it's a fun time writing these new programs! I even have a website handy that will calculate the elements and their worth so my scores will finally be accurate!

— *.✧

"It's now or never." Gigi muttered before saying a silent prayer, biting her tongue as she took her skate guards off and tossed them to Manila who stood close by as she always did. 

The scores for Scarlet came in and she looked quite happy with a season's best of almost 82 points.

The brunette prayed she wouldn't see a score that low for herself since her season's best had rounded to almost twenty points above that margin.

She gently skated on to the ice as she gently stretched her legs waiting for the announcer to officially call her name and appropriate greeting as Manila gave a quaint nod and whispered for Gigi to not get into her own head. 

"I won't." She promised though she never really knew how to control her own emotions when trying so hard to impress both judges and an audience that was rooting for her. It was especially hard considering this program had a painfully personal substance to Manila, who had skated to the same version of Danse Macabre when she won her bronze medal at the Olympics almost twelve years ago. 

"She represents the Toronto Cricket and Skating Club. Ladies and Gentlemen, let's give a warm welcome for Gigi Goode!" The brunette nodded to herself, thinking one final prayer before beginning to skate out to the center of the rink as she waved, gently smiling to the audience who completely were screaming and shouting for the Los Angeles native. 

_ Jesus, my entire block must be in this building. _

Gigi felt her entire body shaking before getting to the center of the ice, gently pulling down her gorgeous costume as she got into her starting position with gently pulled in the air and near her shoulders as she closed her eyes, impatient for the music.

She heard finally the music begin as her fingers moved along with the beat before holding her hands in front of her and quickly turning on the outer edge of her left skate spinning before beginning to make her way around the rink as she got ready for her first element. 

It was definitely an interesting concept to have the triple axel be the first program jump considering all the preparation that needed to happen but she only had about two minutes and thirty seconds to cram in as much as she could against her competition that already could do quads just like her.

She felt the music just right before beginning to skate into it, letting herself take off from the forward outside edge before rotating three and half times in the air on her take-off edge before cleanly landing on the opposite foot on the back outside edge. 

The brunette ignored the crowd completely gawking as she continued, spinning into a layback spin with her shoulders dropped backwards, back arched downwards and arms above her body as her leg kicked out from behind her. The music was stunning and she would never understand how Manila could ever just give up her iconic short program so easy to Gigi but she was honored to have received it.

She got ready for her bold combination of a quad flip and a triple toe jump but the risk would be hopefully worth it for the amount of points and pay off. 

Gigi continued to skate as twizzled past the judges table before turning and taking off from the back inside edge of her skate, jumping and rotating four times in the air before finding herself, thankfully, landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot. 

She ignored all the applause and deafening screams as she quickly transitioned to another forward approach on the inside edge of the blade; switching to a backward facing position before slamming her toe pick and rotating three times in the air, hands raised as she she felt herself unsteady, quickly putting her arms in front of her as she barely made the jump without falling right on to the ice.

_ Shit that was close. _

Managing to accomplish a triple toe jump to add on to her program she continued on with the music only intensifying as she added on many of her required elements like spins or spirals. Gigi was not the best at spinning, she knew that it was something to be improved upon even as she jumped into a flying sit spin, holding her hands barely to her skate as she spun center. 

She exited as she tried to put her body and soul into the program though she definitely wasn't Jan or Detox who could immediately convey emotion on the ice and tell every story beautifully. Manila had Gigi for weeks think about what story the program even had and what the narrative was and the American probably still couldn't tell you.

Entering a takeoff from the back inside edge of one foot she prepared for her last and second quad, jumping and rotating four times before immediately feeling her body angled too far out and landing right on her hip as her arms covered her face.

She tried so hard to ignore the paralyzing pain as she quickly got up even as the audience clearly had some emotional reaction to seeing the program start to get messier and messier. 

_ There goes a good twelve points. _

Gigi skated angrily, knowing that she was truly breaking all the effort of training and crumbling under the stress of hitting every jump against her rival's who had won World, Grand Prix and even Olympic medals already.

She took off from the back outside edge of her skating foot, ready to do her final combination as she turned three rotations in the air, landing nicely on the back outside edge of the same foot. Not stopping to breathe as she did her Euler transition she quickly took off from the back edge of the skating foot, turning three rotations before landing roughly and holding her arms out to stop her from crashing, she felt like pure shit. 

_ I fell on a fucking triple. This program is going to destroy me. _

Her last element was another triple axel but her anxiety was beginning to completely crash and burn. She made her way around the rink in spread eagle fashion as she opened her arms wide and took in the breathing air for a minute before skating back on track and turning on her edges sharply, going in for the final jump of the program but with an unfortunate downgrade.

The music was it's height as Gigi felt her take off from her skate's forward edge as she took off from her skates and rotated instead only two and a half times before landing at least cleanly on a double. She felt her entire heart shatter as this damn program kept going, it felt like a chore knowing that she wouldn't even come close to the podium after this.

She attempted to enjoy the music and program as much as possible adding in split jumps to the beat as planned by the choreography and finishing her step sequence successfully.

She skated into the final ten seconds of her program with a completed Biellmann before skating to the center of the rink once more.

Gigi twizzled before putting her arms in front of her on the final two beats and then covering her face with her hand as she turned to her side and gently crouched. 

_ It's over. _

She sat for a brief minute as the audience clapped loudly, Gigi's ears still deafened even from a shitty program as she stood and bowed as the announcer called her name once more. 

Wiping her eyes gently she sighed knowing the waterworks would come in the minute she heard the score. 

Seeing the small bundle of Winnie the Pooh plushies clouded her mind with happiness for a brief minute as she scooped two up with her hands and headed off the ice. She shook her head as she exited the ice, apologizing to a clearly distraught Manila who quickly told her not to say sorry for stressing out and being a normal human being.

"It was so good until you got scared the minute everything started to become a little sloppy execution wise and then you flopped that quad jump and I could see in your eyes it was totally over." She admitted as the two made their way to the Kiss & Cry as Gigi strapped on her orange skate guards and stared at the screens replaying _ all _ of her jumps. 

_ My dream is destroyed and I don't need a free dance to tell me so. _

They talked a brief minute, holding each other's arms as the announcer finally came over to deliver the completed short program score. Gigi held her breath despite knowing what was about to be handed to her with pure knowledge of the scoring system.

"And the scores for Gigi Goode." Manila gently squeezed her hand as they continued on. "She has earned a total combined score of 76.89 and is currently in second place." 

Gigi closed her eyes the minute she saw the score. She felt utterly embarrassed as she sighed heavy, feeling all her tears finally rush down her cheeks silently as she rubbed them off with her fingertips. Manila gently hugged her skater as the American buried her face in her coaches shoulder not wanting to even think about the free skate.

"Don't focus on the score. Be sad for now but let's see how the rest of tonight goes and then we'll completely put all the effort into making sure you have perfected the jumps in the free." Gigi nodded, standing up and grabbing one of the stuffed Pooh Bears before heading to the couches where Scarlet sat still in first place, much to her own shock.

"You did so great, don't cry." Scarlet smiled gently as their hands interlocked, Gigi attempting not to sound like a complete dick as she spoke with a saddened reply.

"Clearly not good enough if I'm in second place and behind you." 

— *.✧

_ I can do this. I can totally do this. _

"She represents the Skating Club of New York City—" Jan immediately perked up as she grinned, happily jumping in her EDEA skates as she tightened the grip on her gloves before beginning to skate out to the center of the rink hearing her name called. She smiled widely as she took in all the applause before slapping her legs as she made sure her tights were fully secure in place. 

It had been a decent season internationally to say the very least. The medal at Cup of China was completely unexpected, even to Jan and her coach who only gasped for five straight minutes hearing the scores. A good piece of hardware for sure and she managed to come first in her regional qualifications with record season scores so things were looking outwardly positive so far. 

Years and years of falling, crying and coaching changes had finally gotten her to her best position possible in nationals. She had yet to win a podium finish but last time they were in North Carolina she managed to come sixth overall which was a huge accomplishment for the then eighteen year old who had only dreams of the Olympics on her mind.

Four years later here was the chance of her lifetime. All those stupid dreams about winning a gold medal for the United States seemed slightly more achievable. 

Skating to the center of the ice she took one final look down at the ice before holding her hands beside her head as she looked to the side, cheaply broadway but seeing as her shirt program was to one of the most iconic musical songs ever, she figured it was worthy. 

_ You've trained your entire life for this. Don't fuck it all up. _

Her ears and eyes immediately perked up hearing the music begin, her brain already racking at her as she jumped and skated through the opening step sequence making sure to show it all through with her face and presentation. 

"Queen of the Presentation Components" she was so kindly dubbed by many of the American skating fans and she would happily run through with it considering her theatrical experience. Her first was a quad axel and she knew it was a long shot jump for Jan who had only been training the jump for about a season but it was worth the risk and gain.

Jan couldn't tell you if it was her or her coach's idea to do "Don't Rain On My Parade" as a short program but Alexis happily endorsed the idea knowing she would sell the hell out of the song. After doing classical music for the last four seasons this was a very welcome departure. 

She turned on her inside edges as she began prepping for her axel jump praying that her technical components would finally see her through in competition. She waited before right on the lyric to enter from a forward outside edge. Her skates slammed into the ice before she felt herself rotate four and a half rotations in the air, landing on the back outside edge of the other foot.

Jan knew in her heart of hearts it was under rotated but the rush she felt and the audience utterly in her favor felt nothing short of incredible. One jump had been officially ticked off the list as she continued on adding her Biellmann spin in early knowing how tired she'd be doing it in the second half with all the quads and combination spins and jumps.

The blonde grinned happily trying not to be out of character though it was definitely hard when the energy in the arena was so damn infectious. Jan completely thrived off the applause and attention so this was truly the perfect competition for her to do her thing and do it well.

She continued on with her jumps knowing she was really just getting started as she began to enter her quad flip. Her skates took off from the back inside edge as she jumped and spun the standard four rotations before cleanly landing on the outside edge of the opposite foot. 

Her excitement clearly getting to her as she couldn't help but smirk widely, feeling her headspace and twizzling across the arena truly living out what she was born and trained to do for so long. She added on her triple toe loop jump as she switched to a backward facing position before taking off and staying in the air for only three rotations before exiting through her same skate.

_ Focus. Three more jumps left. _

Three for three so far as she continued on with her step sequence adding all the flair and split jumps she could to entertain the crowd who were completely immersed in the performance at this point. She kicked her leg out as she skated across the center of the rink, changing her edges cleanly and consistently as she added a triple salchow to her report.

After seeing her combination land on the ice the only concern left was nailing her final jump which was the quad salchow. 

Hearing the climax of her program begin she spun into her takeoff from the back inside edge of one foot, rotating four times before managing to land on the back outside edge of the opposite foot. She smiled widely, breathing in all the applause as she extended her arms to finish her final few moments with a layback spin.

She yelled as she came to her finishing position. Jumping excitedly as she raised her hands in victory, covering her mouth in the pure state of shock.

“I did it!” She giggled completely in cloud nine as she bowed to the audience, waving before picking up one of the plushies from the ice and heading off the ice. 

Being immediately met with a hug from her coach the two skipped off to the Kiss & Cry where Jan anxiously felt her fingers twitching about rewatching the footage of her short program.

She was proud of the effort and definitely all the facial expressions. 

“The scores please.” 

Jan looked up at the screens hopeful for something that would hopefully knock everyone out of the park and finally make herself a threat.

“Jan Mantione has earned in the short program a total combined score of 93.76.” 

The New Yorker seemed to gasp on impact hearing the score as did her coach and the rest of the arena who quickly cheered and screamed in support of the athlete. 

The blonde groaned, covering her face as she yelled and excitedly jumped up on the bench, waving to all the fans and cameras watching her unfiltered excitement. First place with only one more group to go and to top it all off, a season's best and personal best wrapped into one.

_ I finally have a chance. _

— *.✧

The final group was officially closing out the night as they began their warm up. 

Aquaria would begin the final group and Trinity would end the entire night. 

Alaska didn't know how to feel knowing tomorrow would be her last domestic and competitive skate in front of so many fans and close friends. 

“One last time.” She whispered as she began to skate around the rink, glancing over at all her younger teammates who had a fire under their ass to go skate at the Olympics in Kazakhstan. 

Trinity certainly looked the most prepared and also had the best costume but that was to be expected from the girl who could wear little to nothing and still make it elegant. Detox not being in the contest seemed valuable to Trinity who wanted to prove she could win for the both of them.

Jan held a wonderful lead as Scarlet and a very visibly disappointed Gigi rounded up the current top three.

The odds were slowly shifting in Jan's favor and Alaska truly couldn't be glad knowing how hard she worked to establish herself as a competitive and international skater. 

"You doing okay?" Sharon asked as Alaska approached the wall, handing her coach and girlfriend the Team USA jacket she had zipped down. 

Alaska shrugged, unable to communicate the true emotion she felt knowing this would be her last competitive stage in her home country. 

"Your programs are fantastic. I'm so proud of you." She whispered as the two interlocked hands, smiling at one another with nothing but pure trust and hope in the air for Alaska to be on that podium.

It would only be a matter of time before Alaska would be retired and could freely live with Sharon and be in a relationship that wasn't dependent entirely on figure skating and secrecy.

"Love you." She mumbled before skating away, trying to focus on tonight and get every other thing out of her mind. The short program was all that mattered.

"Love you to." 

— *.✧

"They're all very talented girls." 

Jackie didn't want to act bias towards her town rinkmates but she almost had to. 

That performance was nowhere near a good representation of how well Gigi had been performing especially in training when the two would do the program together and spend hours doing that damn step sequence until their knees were weak and to the point of collapsing.

"I'm happy for Jan but…" the Persian sighed, running a hand through her thick and curly hair as Brooke shrugged, knowing that sometimes that was just the way the cards fell.

"She will absolutely qualify for the free dance tomorrow so I have really big exceptions for her." The blonde said as they both stared at the screens, watching the final group begin to warm up.

"Top three?" 

"Gigi, Gigi and Jan." Jackie said not skipping a beat, beyond disappointed in how awful the program had gone and how distraught and close to tears Gigi was every second the camera would pan over to the Kiss & Cry.

"I think it's gonna be Trinity, Shea and Aquaria." 

"Valid top three, they're all talented so genuinely I don't know and won't know until the final skater goes." 

The Canadians locked arms as they patiently awaited the start of the final group. They had shown up just to be some genuine support for Gigi and Jackie was dying to see Jan and Jaida skate in person outside of the competition war zones. 

They clapped as the first skater, Aquaria, was left on the ice with her sparkling black and white costume meant for the Peer Gynt program. 

"She's so talented." Brooke whispered as the young senior approached the center of the ice, looking tense and nervous. "I cried so hard when she beat me that first day in France." 

Jackie laughed, interjecting that she knew that because she was one of the first people Brooke had called.

"Listen I'm sorry I'm still bitter." Jackie smirked as she held Brooke's hand in relief, reiterating the fact that they were both going to Kazakhstan in what only seemed like days at this point.

"Yes and you get to be with your girlfriend how sweet!" Brooke teased as she saw Jackie's face instantly turn a rose color across her cheeks.

"Nicky is not my girlfriend, she's—"

Brooke raised a palm up refusing to let Jackie finish her sentence uninterrupted. 

"No, no, I heard you both during nationals after you won do not even try me." 

Jackie shook her head, she didn't know what to expect when returning to nationals after an entire season of recovery and sobbing in physical therapy but she definitely didn't think the two things she'd get were a gold medal and a new world record from it. 

Sasha and Katya took the news extremely sweet, reposting her free dance skate on Instagram with nothing but heart emojis or wishes of love to the Canadian native. 

Sasha was still the one poised to win the entire thing with Katya not too far behind. They had completely dominated the season and had no major mistakes in any program all season besides a few tumbles. .

"Alright here we go." Jackie muttered as Aquaria began to skate across the rink, nailing her opening triple toe, triple loop combination jump.

Her attitude was incredibly infectious and she seemed to completely wash away all the warm up nerves the second she hit the stage to skate as an individual. 

"It must be so cool to have your mom as a coach." Brooke commented quietly as she prepped for her triple axel jump, managing to land the jump just fine as they both clapped loudly for the American.

Jackie had no response to that comment, simply blinking as she knew that having a supportive mother in any retrospect was never going to happen when it came to her career and the arts. 

Her mom occasionally showed up when it mattered; a few world championships and the Olympics of course but there was always the questions raising in Jackie's head about disappointing the exceptions set by her mom.

_ I'm a skater, I'm good at it, I can't fight her this late in my career. _

"Oh shit!" Brooke yelped quietly as Aquaria crashed into the side of her hips during the attempt at the quad salchow_ . _

Jackie groaned, seeing immediately the distress and panic kick into Aquaria's body as the music transitioned to the classical piece that most skaters— hell most people knew. It was pretty standard in classical music.

Banging out her combination jump and a quad flip she seemed a bit more confident in herself seeing the audience rooting for her so hard. 

Her step sequence was average but she had such lovely spins. It was truly a matter of presentation now as she jumped into her sit spin, managing to stay perfectly in the center of the ice as she ended the program with a kick and her back and arms bending back.

"Bravo!" Jackie yells as the two stand and clap for the skater who smiles and bows before picking up a Hello Kitty plushie and heading off the ice where Sharon greeted her with nothing but a firm hug and kiss to the head. 

Minutes of waiting for the judges to deliberate the final short program score saw Aquaria move up in second and Jan, who looked just as shocked as Aquaria, would stay in the top spot with only six skaters left to go.

"Oh gosh…" Jackie mumbled before standing up as Brooke stared intent, curious to where she was running off to. 

"I'm gonna go see Gigi, I'll be back I promise." 

Brooke sighed, as if she even had to ask. 

— *.✧

Alaska placed her head on the top of the arena's rink wall as Sharon smiled brightly, holding her skate guards tightly as the blonde looked absolutely radiant in her black cut out costume.

"I'm ready." She breathed out, heading for the center of the ice the minute her name was called. 

It was all starting to come together in the end.

She couldn't fuck this chance up, this season had been quite a personal disappointment internationally and personally since getting to the Grand Prix Final was a huge goal for the soon to be retiree. 

Her fingertips gently adjusted the strap around her neck before she took to her opening pose, having a sleeveless dress perhaps wasn't the best idea she was beginning to realize as she stood so still in the midst of the rink.

The music began as she immediately began with her gently skating out of place before beginning the first step sequence, moving perfectly on beat as with each breath her poses and kicks changed. 

She didn't exactly expect the audience to clap along to the beat but she happily went along with it as she continued, putting her face into every gesture. This song was very well suited for Alaska and she was beyond glad Sharon let her have some actual say in what she wanted her last programs to be. 

After killing her first element she began to breathe just a bit better. Relieved that an "old lady" could still knock out a quad loop and triple toe combination. 

This entire program had been already going better than most of her international season.

Skating on her forward outside edge she jumped to rotate three and half times in the air before she cleanly landed on the opposite foot on the back outside edge. She grinned as she could say the triple axel was now checked off the list of successful elements. 

Something about the lyrics made the skating flow twice as easy and clean. Detox had suggested the song for a listen after hearing it on the way to the rink and Alaska knew within the first few seconds of the opening that she needed this as a short program. 

Beginning with a forward approach on the inside edge of her blade she switched to a backward-facing position before taking off and rotating four times in the air before landing smooth enough, keeping her poker face as long as she could trying not to let the excitement seep through the audiences roars and deafening screams didn't help.

Exiting the jump from the back outside edge of the same foot she went for layback, going for the signature shape as her hands folded. 

Adding a triple salchow and triple loop jump to her list of elements checked off she realized she only had a final quad to go and the rest would be pure fluff, spins and choreography. 

This might be by far the most infectious program she has ever skated and she was smiling inside ear to ear knowing that this skate was going to score a damn good amount of points. 

She passed the judging panel before lifting her leg into an arabesque. The blonde held her breath as she took off from the back inside edge of her skates, completing four rotations before barely hanging on to the landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot.

The relief was felt by the audience who cheered just as loud as Alaska's brain was. No falls in the short program for the veteran skater and she couldn't be happier. 

Enjoying the final twenty seconds building up she added in all the intense footwork and edgework she was choreographed to do, taking every split jump or kick as she furiously skated across the center of the rink trying to keep her attitude as rooted in the song as possible. 

Finishing the final scratch spin she quickly held on to her leg to complete her I-spin before gliding on her knees and holding her hand up to her face, turning away. 

Her immediate response after the music ending was an intense and glimmering smile, dropping on the floor and trying not to deaf from the fans and their standing ovation. 

"Yes!" She yelled as she jumped up before laughing as she immediately slipped on her way down, falling with her body on the side of the ice. 

Getting up gently she waved to the crowd as she barely could even intake how much pride she left on the ice. 

Sharon wiped her eyes as Alaska approached the carpet, immediately going in for a hug with her partner feeling their fingers entangled in each other's hair. "I love you." She heard her whisper as the two walked together to find out the scores, giving each other a loud high five as they sat impatient.

"Thank you!" Alaska waved to the camera as she held her head in her hands, awaiting the score. She hoped it was enough to beat Jan but she knew her presentation components wouldn't even be at the same level. 

"Alaska Honard has earned in the short program, a total combined score of 100.14 points—" Sharon screamed, immediately looking to Alaska who was speechless. 

She laughed gently, staring at the floor embarrassed by all the praise as Sharon lifted her arm in victory. "Yes! Yes!" She screamed for her girlfriend as the two stood up and hugged again. 

"She is currently in first place." 

Jan was already up and smiling as Alaska approached giddy from all the short program emotions. She watched as the fellow New Yorker bowed to the blonde who groaned, "Jan I'm not that old!" She said choking up as the two hugged and happily sat next to one another.

"Congratulations!" She cheered chipper as Alaska, Jan and Aquaria sat in the top three beside one another. 

A guaranteed top four placing with only Kameron, Shea and Trinity to go felt wonderful.

"Things are finally turning around for me." She mumbled to herself, finally happy and at peace.

— *.✧

"Last to skate representing the Detroit Skating Club, Trinity Taylor!" 

The brunette didn't know what to think as she skated out to the center of the ice with a mass applause. It would be her third attempt at the Olympics and she hoped that she would finally be able to medal. 

Internationally her season was awful but training with Chad and training with her girlfriend made all the difference as they immediately began to prep new programs with lots of quads and level four step sequences.

Anything to boost that Grade of Execution. 

This outfit possibly one of her favorites she had ever worn and perfectly fit with the music. She knew that this odd mix of classic rock songs was an interesting choice but her and Detox had a ball choreographing it based on step sequences she had seen from ice dancers. 

"C'mon Trinity!" She heard Alaska and Shea yell from the Kiss & Cry as the Florida native laughed aloud. 

She began in the center of the ice, staring down the floor waiting for the music to begin as she finally heard the music start. 

She grinned as she glided her hand down her lips and jumped out of the center, she laughed hearing the assortment of fans scream before stretching her hands in front of her and twizzling past the judges table. 

Kicking her leg out she kept the attitude and confidence of the song apparent as she prepped to do her first quad. 

Taking off from the back inside edge of her skate, she rotated four times in the air before landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot. She winked as she continued on, feeling her best interest as she danced across the ice and looked like a complete badass.

Adding another quad, this time a salchow, she was ear to ear as she kept up with the rhythmic beats and chimes of the more upbeat Rolling Stones section. 

She began to slow down her pace as the music went into the instrumentals, twirling across the ice as she completed her layback and sit spins before enjoying being lost completely in the music. Her hands and face changed to match the passion and gentle tone of the music. 

It was easy to act excited about a program when your girlfriend spent countless days and nights choreographing with you and making you feel as comfortable as possible in the music. 

A triple axel and quad flip later the music began to pace up this time to the extreme as she twizzled across the center of the ice, landing in the air as she cleanly spun before exiting the twizzles and going in for her final jump right at the last thirty seconds.

Beginning with her triple salchow she managed to hold on to the jump before transitioning into her Euler and then adding her triple loop last, hands in the air as she landed on the back outside edge of the same foot. 

The audience was already on its feet as her final moments saw her turn on the edge of her skates and complete a final split jump before having fun with the final choreographed beats before she pointed at the crowd and ended with her pose; putting out her knee as she pointed one hand in the air. 

Trinity instantly collapsed on the ice, wanting to cry about just how much it meant to have a beautiful and clean short program with quads finally accomplished. 

She could hear Alaska and Shea distinctly screaming for their close friend as Trinity stood and bowed, hands across her heart as she sniffled. Skating off she was immediately met with Detox picking her up and smashing her into a hug. 

"I love you." She mumbled in ear, brushing back her hair as Trinity wrapped her arms around her neck and silently nodded in agreement unable to truly speak or comprehend anything in the moment.

"I really wanna kiss you." She adds a little louder as the two held on to each other happily, Trinity smirked ear to ear asking what was stopping her.

"You're not afraid of all the shit that's gonna be thrown?" 

Trinity shook her head, finally confident in letting all the secrets go even if the responses for them would explode on impact.

"No, I think honestly this is the least of my concerns." 

Detox bit her bottom lip before locking their lips, Trinity anxious knowing that this was the first time they'd kissed in public. Her hands tightly placed around her neck as the two kissed before Peppermint groaned, dragging Trinity and Detox to the Kiss & Cry as they all sat.

"That was amazing." Detox whispered as she kissed her cheeks, Peppermint in complete agreement as they all held hands awaiting the final scores of the night. 

"It was great, I'm so proud of you."

Trinity nodded as she waved at the camera's feeling Detox interlock their hands and stare at her lovingly. "C'mon me!" She yelled to the cameras with a chuckle before the judges were finally ready to submit the scores. 

"Here we go." 

"Trinity Taylor has earned in the short program a total combined score of 102.95 points—"

The southern native didn't know what to feel and how to feel it but knew she was immediately pummeled by Peppermint and Detox after screaming in delight as the entire arena seemed to be cheering in her favor. 

"She is currently in first place."

"Oh my god!" She screamed as Peppermint cackled, Trinity laying in her lap as she stared at the score with wandering eyes.

"This concludes the women's short program." 

She immediately hopped on to the bench and waved, eyes getting watery as she was pulled down by her girlfriend who could only kiss her hand and press their foreheads together. 

"First place for my lady. It's almost like the person who choreographed it was an absolute genius." 

"Bitch it better stay that way, I wanna go to the Olympics." Trinity hummed as the two were about to kiss before her arms were immediately being snatched by Alaska and Shea who both immediately took hold of the current gold medalist and cheered loudly. 

"Podium finishers!" Alaska yelled as her and Trinity hugged, Shea dismissing herself but congratulating Trinity on her perfect short program. 

A huge advantage in the short program was wonderful but it was almost never predetermined who would finish at the podium especially something as jam packed and talented as American nationals. 

"We'll see, it's not over yet." 

* * *

[iNCREDIBLE fanart of Gigi!](https://crystalcrackhyd.tumblr.com/post/613871455922438144/okay-hello-yes-i-finally-finished-this-i-dont)

xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed PLEASE. please go to my tumblr and support the amazing amazing fanart that I have pictured below the fic, drawn by a wonderful friend who is beyond talented.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the long program closes american nationals find it's three skaters who will be representing the usa at the olympics. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow we made it to something I never even thought achievable. thank you for all the messages and views and kudos and love, I can't believe we're almost to the finishing line (though the olympics will be a monster).

— *.✧

"Do we wanna talk about last night or are we just gonna be quiet about it?"

The morning after the short program had proven to be difficult to swallow for Gigi who was expecting to completely blow it out of the water. 

She did quite the opposite. Ninth was far behind ideal and she truly stood absolutely no chance unless everyone else fucked up their quads and she could deliver a perfect free dance.

The support from fans on her Instagram was lovely but it certainly wouldn't change the scores. She just had to knock it out of the park when it came to the Free Dance for tonight and pray she had even a slimmer of a chance to make it to the podium and go to the Olympics.

Jackie's question seemed to linger in the air of the hotel room as Gigi turned, cocking a brow as she ran a hand through her long hair. 

She didn't exactly know what to say at the moment. Pouring freshly brewed tea into her mug she turned to the Canadian skater who was lounging around on the couch, awaiting a response from Gigi.

"What? My short program? It was awful, I had a whole meltdown during and after the actual competition. We all know this."

"Don't be so harsh on yourself, it was pretty damn good besides you falling." Jackie answered before getting up and sighing, walking towards the American who seemed to tense up instantly, a red flush creeping across her cheeks.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." The Persian added, referring to everything that seemed to happen in a complete whim from last night's short program. 

Gigi's sobbing must've elicited some kind of emotional response from Jackie who immediately ran off to find her. 

Afterwards they decided to go back to Gigi's room, talking a solid two hours about what to improve upon before the younger woman laid it on thick, finding solace in her rinkmate and crying on the carpet floor about how crushed she was that her stupid mistakes might've ruined her chances. 

The crying soon turned to Gigi spewing about her endless attraction to the twenty-three year old, Jackie left completely speechless not knowing how to respond before the two decided that making out was the stable answer to the question. 

Kissing turns to awful decisions and here they were, completely clinging to the fact they had somehow managed to sleep together after a on the dot physical and emotional desire.

Jackie feeling awful and Gigi feeling both a sense of calm and uneasiness never expecting this entire thing to happen, it all felt like a giant fever dream. 

"Gigi, I just don't feel that way about you like I do—" the skater paused, unable to even cohesively string together her sentence before the American knew where the conversation was about to be heading. 

"You can say Nicky it's fine." Gigi chuckled as she gently adjusted Jackie's emerald green pajama sleeves, noticing that some of the stitches were beginning to become undone. 

"I love you..." Jackie whispered before pressing a kiss to her cheeks, gently dropping her hands from her sides. 

"But not in the way you want me to. I'm not gonna distract you blindly before the Olympics and take advantage of you when I know there's certainly people out there who will take care of us better than we could each other." 

There was no response even as Jackie added that she genuinely was interested in Gigi but it felt a bit at an odd point considering Jackie's complicated friendship with Nicky.

"We're not dating, I swear, it's just…" The Canadian seemed to begin to bluff on how weird it all felt and how sorry she felt about sleeping with Gigi knowing it was truly spur of the moment.

Gigi couldn't feel angry that Jackie cared enough to stop all this emotional madness before it even started but a part of her felt heartbroken knowing from the very beginning someone else had whisked away any chance she had with Jackie. 

_ It was at least good sex._

"I'm still your biggest supporter!" She repeated, a bright smile across her face as she lifted Gigi's hands and pulled them towards the ceiling. 

"You're gonna kill it tonight, Manila said I can sit and watch with her since I choreographed so you'll have me there." She winked as Gigi grinned blindly, admitting that it would help calm her nerves down. 

The Los Angeles native could only improve upon her score at this point. Hopefully she could have that complete fairytale moment and somehow manage at least a bronze, that was all it took for her to live out the Olympic dream.

"I feel bad we always talk about me, congratulations on winning nationals." Gigi jumped up on the hotel's kitchen counter before Jackie laughed. "Was it good to be on the ice again? You looked pretty well composed from the videos." 

Pouring coffee she sighed, reminiscing on her first real return back on the ice at a competitive level. 

"It was really one of those speechless moments. Hearing an entire crowd chant your name and have signs with your face in them." She tied her long, black hair before continuing on mentioning that the best part about it was delivering the she needed for the Olympics. 

The unbreakable enthusiasm and passion Jackie had for the sport that had given her so much was truly heartwarming from Gigi's perspective considering she had only been a senior for two years and this was her first real serious season.

"I'm proud of you." She mumbled as the two held hands tightly, the Persian humming Gigi's long program music as the two hugged tightly.

"You're my friend for life, tonight just feel the music, that's all you can do." 

— *.✧

Greensboro was completely lit up with excitement knowing the second to last group was beginning to come to a close. 

Three skaters would be going to the Olympics as well as two alternates but everyone felt the blood in the water knowing what was at stake.

Kazakhstan was exactly less than two weeks away and now it was down to counting the days. It was the damn moment you dreamed of as a skater: to represent your country and win a medal at the most competitive arena in the world.

Jaida led significantly over the rest of the girls with a season's best accomplishment and she seemed humbled to even have a guaranteed top ten finish at nationals. 

Despite Gigi being ninth she got to skate last within the group, watching her fellow competition finish their free dance she felt oddly at peace. It felt intense to know that she would be ending the group right before the podium finishers and top six took to the ice to warm up. 

It seemed like she could just skate free and have fun finally, there was truly nothing to lose when you were already five steps behind.

"You ready?" Jackie asked as she took Gigi's skate guards from her hands, the American nodding, intent on showing that she was completely capable of a clean and entertaining program. 

Manila interjected as Gigi skated out on the ice, turning towards the wall as the two silently linked hands and wished for the best to happen as the brunette patiently waited in her stunning purple costume that she had managed to get her mom to do.

Her eyes glanced over to Crystal who was patiently standing with her camera ready to take photos of the free skate, Gigi smiling widely as the two saw each other and discreetly waved in each other's direction, her best friend mouthing only words of luck.

"Let's do this." She muttered before slapping the wall hearing her introduction announced, she opened her arms and let the sold out arena cheer for the twenty year old. 

"C'mon Gigi!" Crystal yelled as Gigi skated towards the center of the ice, smiling at all the uproar about the twenty year old skater. She hoped that somehow, someway this skate would be enough for the top five but even if it wasn't she was here to show her passion and the program she had worked so hard on.

She stood center in the rink, staring off into the distance as she took a final breath trying to capture the essence of the entire program. The music went through an entire journey and it started with gentle instrumentals before going, quite literally, down south to heavy rock. 

The music began as she opened her arms and took off from her inside edge, trying to focus on being consistent with her transitions and edgework. She let the music encapsulate her emotions as she tried genuinely to look as into the music as possible as she began prepping for her first job.

Taking off from the forward edge, she leapt from her skates into the jump before rotating three and a half times and landing perfectly on her skates and smoothly transitioning out of it as she spun into her layback spin, beyond happy with the height and posture of her first jump.

Clearly the crowd was just as happy considering the thundering applause and high pitched screams that echoed as she continued on with the program, trying to not psyche herself out knowing the next two jumps were quads.

She waited for the perfect beat in the music before taking off from the back inside edge of one foot, rotating four times and landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot. She tried hard to ignore the growing cheers as she quickly transitioned to her toe jump. 

Not wasting a second she landed before switching to the inside edge of the skate; switching to a backward-facing position before taking off and rotating three times before landing. Gigi couldn't help but smile as she passed the judging table, knowing that her combination jump was successful.

Adding another quad as well as a triple loop she grinned as the music began to slowly transition into a lyrical piece. Slowly but surely the attitude also began to change, her spins more on the dot and kicks slowly on the beat. 

The brunette enjoyed the music before taking off for her next quad from a back inside edge, rotating four times before she landed on the back outside edge of the opposite foot. 

She couldn't help but grin happily knowing that everything was going perfectly as the crowd got into it and clapped along to the beat of the music before yelling in happiness that Gigi seemed to be turning everything around in the free dance.

Two quads later she was completely exhilarated and so was the energy that she was being fed from the crowd, all that was left was two triple jumps and the step sequence that she just had to have fun with.

Gigi finished off the second section of the music with a final combination triple flip, triple loop jump landing like a feather with her arms above her head as she nailed the second to last jump.

All that was left was the triple axel as she neared the end of her program but first was the extremely fast paced step sequence that Jackie had choreographed for her, the brunette struggled when first learning it how she could possibly be so damn energetic but feeling the energy and a perfect skate— she finally understood. 

She skated near the center of the ice before turning on backwards and stopping as she stood with her legs apart and hands above her head as she smiled widely, the music now completely going hard rock as she kicked out her leg on the beat. 

The cheering and encouragement helped her attitude as she jumped on two feet before spinning and beginning to completely take off the ice as she skated into a spread eagle, opening her arms wide as she took in all the loud applause as she prepped for one final jump.

Gigi was thankful for a perfect program and the fact that this audience had rhythm and were actually clapping on the right beat of the music. 

Waiting for that perfect moment she quickly jumped from the forward edge, leaping one last time as she rotated three and a half times before landing smoothly and being immediately greeted with more screaming. She couldn't help but laugh hearing Manila and Jackie distinctly as they were near the wall. 

She now could enjoy the music as it edged into the final twenty seconds. Gigi jumped into her flying sit spin as her hands held on to her outstretched foot, spinning directly center before she got up and did the required Biellmann spin. 

One final Arabesque before she skated to the center of the ice once again, spinning into a scratch spin before on the final five seconds stopping and pointing towards the audience.

She completely fell on her knees the minute the music stopped, not able to hear her own thoughts over the deafening crowd who threw dozens of plushies for the twenty year old.

_ Fuck._

Her eyes immediately watered as she stood up and waved, breathing heavy and unable to truly comprehend everything that had just happened. She yelled happily as she bowed and lifted her arms feeling victorious and proud as she could.

She immediately exited the ice being greeted with Jackie who ran to hug the younger skater who wrapped her arms around her friend's waist for comfort. 

"That was so amazing, I was completely speechless." Jackie yelled over the crowd as Gigi put on her skate guards, Manila almost in tears as all three walked towards the Kiss & Cry, volunteers picking up all the stuffed animals from the ice.

"I love you Mom!" She yelled at the cameras as she laughed, breathing heavy as she took a large sip of water. Jackie and Manila on her opposite sides as her coach admitted that it was a pretty damn perfect program.

"I think you have a chance." Jackie hummed positively as the announcer called for the scores. The three holding hands hopeful but anxious for what was to come.

"Gigi Goode has earned in the free dance, a total combined score of 228.56 points."

The three all gasped, Gigi jumping up and covering her face as she looked at the score. 

_ There is no way._

"Holy shit." She yelled before gasping, apologizing to the camera knowing she wasn't supposed to curse on national TV. 

Jackie laughed as they all jumped up and screamed seeing the score go from 228.56 to 305.45, Gigi had passed the three hundred mark and led by a margin now of over twenty points. The brunette sobbed into her jacket as the three all hugged tightly and jumped in excitement. 

"I told you!" Jackie yelled as she grabbed Gigi and hugged her rinkmate, midst all of the applause and cheers she felt a deep sense of pride and groaned knowing that she had accomplished her goal of performing the best program possible.

She knew Crystal was jumping somewhere excitedly and was hoping to sneak away and find her best friend but for now they celebrated knowing that Gigi could finally and possibly withstand a possible medal.

"Now we wait." Manila commented as Gigi nodded, staring at her score in awe.

— *.✧

"Group seven you may now begin your seven minute warm-up." 

This was it. 

The final group took the ice after Gigi's spectacular free dance performance and now felt the pressure building as three medalists and Olympic qualifiers would be crowned as well as two alternates to go to Kazakhstan as well.

Trinity tried not to let the stress get to her, she was lucky enough to qualify to one Olympics (as well as one where she had been an alternate) and win a bronze team medal but this time she wanted to win. 

She wanted to finally win a national title and have the chance to say she finally had a gold medal and trophy with her name engraved on it.

Ten nationals as a senior and she had only managed three silver medals and three bronze medals. She couldn't be angry if she got on the podium especially wanting Alaska to get her final moment of glory but this was a competition, it was for the best woman to win gold and then the two lucky ones who would get to walk in that opening ceremony.

Pressure was on and it didn't help that social media last night had completely exploded seeing Detox and Trinity physically kiss, on national television, during a figure skating competition. 

This was apparently good enough to make headlines though Trinity could truly give less of a shit, she had broken multiple bones before in her career and was about to deliver a free skate that would determine her worth, there were much more important things going on right now in her life than old, white men who knew nothing about her being homophobic online.

The reception for her had been heartwarming, she smiled hearing her introduction called and feeling nothing but good energy and cheers radiating from the audience in North Carolina.

"I'm so proud of you." Alaska mumbled as the two met in the middle of the ice, hugging as they skated side by side to avoid any collisions before Trinity gently held her hand and nodded, tearing up thinking that it was Alaska's last national competition.

"I'm gonna miss beating your stupid ass." She admitted choking up as the blonde cackled, hugging once again before wishing each other the best of luck as Alaska went to practice her quad jumps. 

She stopped in front of Detox who smiled, grabbing her hand and whispering on how she was gonna do amazing and just needed to get the energy and timing right. Trinity was very good under the pressure so these competitions she seemed to thrive where as others would crack.

"You're gonna get the gold, I believe in you." 

"I love you. No matter what happens, I'm skating for you." She promised as the two leaned in to kiss before she heard Alaska obnoxiously coughing behind them as she passed by. 

"Fuck you!" Detox yelled before laughing and pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's forehead, telling her the best of luck and to go train.

Being the last to skate seemed like a dream scenario or a collision course for embarrassment. She would either have the best skate of the night or be known as a disappointing finish: either way she planned to do everything she possibly could.

_ This is my moment. That's a promise._

— *.✧

Gigi still sat in first place as Kameron and Aquaria both went, fighting neck in neck for the opportunity to knock her off the top spot. 

The minute the scores came in for Aquaria, who now sat behind Gigi in second place, she got up and faced away from the crowd and towards the wall, sobbing her eyes out realizing she was at least a guaranteed alternate skater who would still get to go to Kazakhstan as an official member of the team. 

"Congratulations!" Jaida shrieked with a thundering clap for her fellow skater as Kameron and Jaida patted her back, hearing the muffled sobbing and pounding against the couch as the brunette couldn't hold back any longer. 

She wanted to simultaneously throw up, scream and drop dead on the floor in pure, unfiltered bliss. 

"She represents the Chicago Figure Skating Club, please welcome Shea Couleé!"

Gigi sat back down after giving Jaida a long hug as she moved off the couch so Aquaria and Kameron could trade places now sitting next to Gigi's opposite sides as the seasoned international professional was next in line.

Shea was beyond talented and her fantastic international season had proved so, she had half of the entire arena cheering for her and Gigi knew from Instagram Stories that Sasha Velour was completely watching the competition just to see if her best friend could take the entire thing. 

"C'mon Shea!" Aquaria yelled as they all clapped as she came out in stunning her blue and white bedazzled costume immediately kneeling on the ice as she waited for the music to begin.

It was a really lovely program and Shea was a fantastic, well rounded skater so Gigi began to sweat realizing the last four skaters were really going to begin moving her down. 

The intro crowds to Hallelujah played as Shea skated up from the floor, spinning gently on her inside edges as she let the music take over her. 

Watching any of her senior sisters felt like such a privilege and especially watching Shea who was completely throwing herself into this free dance, it seemed as if she was just gracefully skating on a pond and she was just lost in the music, unaware that the Olympics was even happening. 

Nailing her opening three jumps she continued on the program smoothly though the triple axel seemed to be giving her problems as the next jump pass she had the skates collided and she immediately fell on the ice with a hard thump. 

Gigi gripped the couch as Aquaria groaned, wanting her friend to succeed in the free skate and not have any fumbles. The nerves began to set in though they all knew Shea had a significantly higher short program score and could still be in first place even with the mistake.

The final bridge of the four and a half minutes program passed as Shea nailed her final triple combination jump as she cheered and brightly smiled along with the crowd as she completed that final layback spin, the audience completely on its feet.

Finishing off as she held her hands out in the open she smiled, trying not to cry as she sighed lowering her head. Gigi stood up and cheered along with everyone else as the Chicago native bowed politely and picked up one of the bear plushies laying around. 

It was truly a magical and ethereal kind of program, Gigi became nervous even if she knew that no matter what she would be an alternate. 

They all stared intensely at the screens that were displayed above the arena, looking at Shea and her coach in the Kiss & Cry as they awaited her combined, total scores.

"Shea Couleé has earned in the free dance, a total combined score of 209.67 points." 

Gigi was not that great at math and couldn't tell until her combined short and free dance score flashed across the screen as 303.31, the crowd cheering as the three whom sat on the computer couches were all completely silent. 

_ There is no way. There is no way this is happening. _

Shea agreed with the score though there was a definite clear disappointment in her eyes as she stood up and waved, thankful to the audience before meeting the girls at the couches.

"Great job." 

The two hugged as Gigi admitted she was in a complete state of shock, saying Shea was her Grand Prix Final winner. Shea twirled her hair, grinning genuinely as she sat in the second place couch staring at the younger skater.

"That free was amazing, this is a competition, you did what you had to." Shea rubbing her shoulders comfortingly as competition continued on with only three skaters left to go.

— *.✧

"She represents the Skating Club of New York City, please welcome Alaska Honard!" 

Alaska didn't know how to feel when the entire audience responded with a standing ovation, her eyes already getting watery knowing that everyone knew it would be her last domestic skate. 

_ One last time at home._

She had one silver medal from the team event but she wanted gold, she needed gold; she needed that perfect, fairytale ending that all the famous retirement hungry skaters seemed to have at their last Olympic games.

Her blonde hair was tied in a tight ponytail as she headed for the center of the ice, completely galvanized and ready though her heart was tearing apart knowing this would be her last time. She couldn't cry now. The time for that would come later.

Her stoned and draping red dress fitting perfectly across her body as she gently breathed, trying not to bite her lips in suspense with all the bold red lipstick she had on. 

She stood in position before finally hearing the opening crowds to her program, she waited before taking off from the ice on the beginning of the narration. 

She spun into a scratch spin trying to keep her composure as she stopped in the middle of the ice before raising her arms and spinning on the edge of her blade, grinning wildly as she heard the audience already going along with the Moulin Rouge program. 

Kicking her legs out she twizzled along with the beat before prepping for her quad salchow right on the intense opening of the tango roxanne number, she took off from the back inside edge of one skate before jumping and rotating four times, landing perfectly on the beat as Alaska slammed her skates on the Roxanne line.

Skating onward she took in all of that audience reaction and added it to the intensity of her program, making sure her face was in it just as much as her body. 

Adding a quad flip she continued on, spinning into her Biellmann to get it over with as the verse slowed her pace down just a bit. 

Sharon didn't know what to think when Alaska brought up the idea to do such a romantic and known ice dance program as a female solo skater but seeing as it was her wish, they complied and now Alaska knew her girlfriend completely agreed it was the right decision judging by the reactions.

Managing a triple axel and triple combination the music began to slow down as she hit the last combination in her free dance, slowly it transitioned to Come What May as Alaska skated along, grabbing her leg and lifting it for a spiral sequence as she let her face do all of the talking.

Only three more jumps and she started with the quad loop, taking off from the back outside edge of the skating foot before turning four rotations in the air, landing on the back outside edge with a smile as the crowd was struggling not to completely yell at every passing transition and jump Alaska would do.

_ Two more, just two more._

Alaska had to admit that Come What May was a complete dedication to her girlfriend and Sharon didn't exactly realize when they were training the program but she hoped that she would listen to the lyrics and realize. This entire program was for her and showing off everything she did for her as a coach and partner. 

She added the quad salchow successfully though she almost had to catch herself, she hoped it would be ratified but for being the oldest skater in the competition she felt gratified knowing everything else had landed as according to plan.

One last jump that would end the program as the music silenced gently, the final part of her program approaching as the music built right on the chorus.

Spread eagle, legs wide as she opened her arms as big as possible, bending back perfectly as she took in all the reactions and cheers trying not to sob her eyes out knowing the final twenty seconds of her final domestic skate were approaching. 

She went for the triple axel as soon as the audience reaction slowed; taking off from the forward edge before jumping to rotate three and a half times, landing as she cheered along with the audience knowing that this was definitely the best send off possible.

One final camel spin as the chorus exploded before Alaska transitioned into a scratch spin, opening her arms wide before the music ended.

That was it. The final skate.

She felt an onslaught of gifts thrown her way as a standing ovation was held for a solid minute as Alaska managed to keep her composure by breathing heavy and bowing, cackling at the giant snake plushie thrown her way as she wrapped it around her neck.

Skating off the ice she felt all her emotions release the minute she saw Sharon waiting for her, the two hugging immediately as time seemed to stop for the both of them.

"You're a legend, that was the best program you've ever skated." Sharon said aloud as her hands gently held Alaska's cheeks as the blonde cried, knowing that she had all the approval possible.

"Thank you." She muttered as the two held hands walking to the Kiss & Cry, already crying as the name intended. 

Sharon felt twice as completely freaked out waiting for the score than Alaska did, worried that all this would be for nothing; Alaska needed to be the top ticket and on the team, not an alternate skater.

"The scores please." 

Alaska smiled, staring at the screen with one final prayer as she closed her eyes anxiously. If she managed that first place, there was only two skaters left: she'd for sure have one of the three spots.

"Alaska Honard has earned in the free dance, a total combined score of 215.67 points—" 

Sharon screamed, Alaska immediately covering her face trying not to sob though hearing everyone in the damn arena stand up and scream for the blonde who was now leading the entire competition and with a guaranteed Olympic spot.

"Yes! Yes!" She heard Sharon screaming as she hugged Alaska who was utterly destroyed hearing the number and knowing her dream wouldn't be a complete waste. 

"She is currently in first place." 

The blonde yelled once before standing on the bench and waving with tears aplenty in her eyes, she laughed and covered her mouth as she looked at that final score.

All the suffering and falls during the Grand Prix qualifications made it so worth it, she was now going to the Olympics in her final year of professional figure skating.

"We're going to Kazakhstan!" Sharon yelped giddy as can be, Alaska nodding as she wiped her eyes.

"Fuck, I said I wouldn't cry but here I am."

— *.✧

Two more skaters to go and Jan would be the second to last one. Looking beautiful in her custom pink and purple ombre costume she skated out to the ice with an excited wave and a calm and collected attitude. 

She knew that everything happened for a reason and that if her dream would come true tonight, it was because she worked hard.

Being fourth in the short program was beyond amazing and she was glad to even achieve something that close to a medal position, especially next to skaters she had looked up to and trained with for years. 

Doing a program that highlighted all her emotions combined with her musical background made her beyond thankful and she knew the costume didn't exactly read immediately as La La Land but she felt radiant and ready to do what she does best: tell a story and skate her entire heart on the ice.

Alexis didn't know what to think when she suggested La La Land until Jan went on a passionate, half an hour rant about how it's about taking risks and this song choices were beautiful and how she felt empowered to show her story through lyrics.

_ Do this for yourself. _

Jan kneeled on the ice as she laid her arms on her kneecaps, eyes closed before the music began, her knees gliding gently across the ice before she stood up with her face emoting everything possible. 

Her opening quad loop successful as she landed like a vase, spinning into her layback with a gentle smile; arms on top of one another before the music transitioned into another instrumental, much more upbeat.

Jan twizzled around the center of the rink before prepping for the next combination jump. She took off from the back inside edge of one foot, rotating four times before landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot with an excited audience backing her up as she added that triple loop jump.

She let the music take her over as she did all of her choreography, having as much of a ball as possible knowing that this was one of the patterns with no jumping sequences. 

Feeling accomplished she choreographed this herself she stopped near the end of the sequence, skating backward as she let her free leg open up. Passing by the judges table she prepped for her triple axel, getting ready on that forward take off.

She jumped with assistance from her skates as she rotated three and a half times, landing with her hands in front of her as the blonde laughed in happiness. The audience receptive and loving the genuine emotion being put out on the ice. 

Adding the triple combination jump she sighed in relief knowing there was only single jump patterns left. 

The music transitioned back to its original pacing though it was building and building as the lyrics began to become as passionate as Jan was towards the entire program. 

Going in for the quad axel just as the music changed into a enticing new pace and the lyrics loud and belted she jumped from the forward takeoff once again to rotate four times only to land though a bit unsteady. 

She cheered loudly knowing that the jump had at least landed, the crowd completely in love with the presentation as she jumped into her sit spin, completely center spun. 

This wasn't even acting at this point, this was just Jan throwing herself into the program and opening up to an entire sold out arena who wanted to see her skate in Kazakhstan for the entire world to see. 

The final transition of music began as Jan took a chance on her second to last jump of the program right when the piano keys played; a takeoff from the back inside edge of one skate as she spun with four rotations before cleanly landing on the back outside edge of her opposite foot as she almost yelled in excitement.

She twizzled across the center of the ice, almost to tears as she grabbed her leg and spun into her I-spin trying to feel her focus though her real emotions were beginning to get the best of her as she had only one final jump left.

A split jump transitioned into the final quad flip, her landing perfect as her arms were outstretched with an on the dot position as she felt every ounce of applause through her body, this was true skating and it felt liberating.

One final spin as she extended one free leg backwards, her knee held above hip level as her hands raised straight as if to tell the audience to react as they all stood and cheered before Jan finally exited the spin and stood, opening her arms as she landed on both of her feet.

The final note played as Jan's hands began to shake, the skater immediately kneeling on the ice and sobbing as she covered her mouth unable to take it all in. 

Her hands gently touched the ice, thankful she was even in this position as she noticed the mass array of plushies and flowers being thrown around her. 

She lifted her body up from the ice as she bowed, her eyes swelling as she sniffled heavy trying to wipe all of her tears with her free arm.

Heading off the ice she hugged her coach as she continued to wipe her eyes and adjust her mascara though she spoke about how good it felt to be on the ice, skating.

Jan sat in the Kiss & Cry, looking at the footage being replayed and most of her jumps seemed quite good, excellent in fact. 

She knew presentation wouldn't be an issue but she hoped that it would be enough for second place, that was all she needed to achieve that dream.

"And now the scores for Jan Mantione." 

Jan was silent though she gave a nervous face to the camera before snickering, breaking herself as she looked back at the screens in anticipation. The arena being completely silent.

"She has earned a total combined score of 230.36 points."

A complete resurfacing of the crowd was heard, melting down in waves as they screamed and jumped to their feet. Jan was rendered speechless as she felt her hands grabbed by Alexis who only kept telling her she was in first place.

"Not this." She mumbled with a laugh, refusing to believe it until she saw it before the scores turned to a 324.12 and she felt as if she was about to have a complete heart attack.

"She is currently in first place!"

Jan shrieked, feeling nothing but pride explode from her heart as she turned and tightly hugged her coach with a laugh, feeling an entire waterfall cascade down her eyes in the most over dramatic fashion possible.

_ I'm going to Kazakhstan with a silver or gold medal._

She took a solid minute to breathe before gaining the composure to go over to the couches where Alaska was now the one on her feet, bowing to the younger senior.

"Congratulations!" She yelled in Jan's ear as the two embraced, happy that there would be two New York City girls going to the Olympics together. 

Jan sat in that first place couch, relishing the moment. Thinking of what could be she sighed, smiling to herself.

_ Jan Mantione, Olympic Medalist, has a good ring to it. _

— *.✧

"Well shit." Trinity groaned under her breath, looking at the scores as she took off her skate guards feeling Detox put her head on her shoulder. 

She hoped the Olympics was still on the table after the mania of this group. Nationals was probably off the table unless she could skate this program like she has in training. 

The pressure on her shoulders seemed to somehow calm her as Detox held her hands and gave a sappy but well meaning speech about how beautiful she looked and how she felt that gold was still possible if she did her best and didn't overthink anything.

"I love you." 

"Love you more." Trinity held her breath as she skated out to the center of the ice hearing the final introduction of the night. She had won the short program, she wanted nothing more than to win this damn free dance. 

She felt completely regal in this complete purple fantasy that decked to the brim with perfect stoning and a slit skirt. 

It was inspiring to think how she was skating to the same music that crowned the first Kazah Olympic medalist, it was a decision made on purpose by Trinity wanting to respect and understand the Olympic dream from the host country's perspective. 

She waved to the arena and smiled seeing all the showering support, almost breathless as she took to the center of the ice immediately crouching down as her hands were positioned near her face. 

The music began as Trinity pushed away from the center of the ice, skating backward as she twizzled across to the left side of the arena. Her hands in front of her body as she ducked her head, paying attention to the shift in music as she suddenly was off and running.

She began to take off from her back inside edge, jumping and spinning four times in the air before landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot with a triumphant smirk across her lips as she flew into her sit spin, making sure to keep it as center as possible.

Every possible execution point she could snatch would be the difference between her and the top three qualifiers. 

Adding a quad toe jump she kicked out her leg as she kept the elegance and drama of the program dialed to the loudest setting possible. 

Trinity was completely obsessed over the Slavic sound from the minute she had heard it, it had stunning pace and was a perfect, dramatic closing skate for any event. She took in the music as she did an arabesque past the judges, leg perfectly up in the air, outstretched.

The music began to transition to a loving and passionate piece as she got ready for her triple axel, opening on that forward edge before jumping and spinning three and a half times. 

Her landing was smooth and she could breathe in relief as she once again began to twizzle around the arena, adding a quad loop as she felt the euphoria of the music setting in. 

Her head and shoulders dropped backwards as her back arched downwards toward the ice, leg lifted as she spun into her layback spin. She had improved greatly on her flexibility while training and hoped that it would be worth the extra Grade of Execution points.

Another quad as she grinned, feeling the music still building and building with the violin strings echoing across the rink before the sound began to change to something otherworldly different. 

Trinity jumped from her back inside edge, quickly rotating four times before landing on her skate's back outside edge with a wide smile as she only had one more jump left and the impeccable step sequence choreographed by who else but Detox. 

The quad lutz was her last jump and the one that cost her the podium at Skate Canada but she needed to fight for this, everything had seemed oddly perfect so far and she wanted the streak to keep going.

Clashes of the symbols lead Trinity to jump into her first split jump before she waited for the perfect moment, wanting to nail the jump as she began to prep as the music intensified further.

She waited on the back outside edge before slamming her toepick into the ice and rotating four times, landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot. 

She heard many screams though she out of the corner of her eye could see Alaska and Jan up to their feet from the couches, it made her heart a bit warm though she knew Detox was about to have a meltdown wherever she was.

The step sequence began as she jumped into another spilt on the beat, feeling emotional listening to the music completely go bombastic to say the least. 

She turned clockwise for a loop before running in her skates towards the front of the ice, spinning intensely with her hands next to her face as she let her leg drape back. 

Rotating so fast made her head spin but it looked fantastic she hoped.

Her hands straight out as she kept rotating one leg as she jumped again, flying before running to rotate on the ice with one knee doing the spinning as she stood again trying to keep it going till the very end of the music began to play.

Trinity jumped into one final doughnut spin, one leg on the ice as the other was bent beside her head in an "O" shape. She exited the spin before skating across the ice, one final loop as she headed for the center and ended on the beat with her hands in the air, fists pumping.

"Oh my god." She whispered as she dropped to the floor, more dizzy and passed out than anything else though her hands covered her eyes as she laughed seeing the standing ovation.

She bowed, spinning in her dress one final time before exiting the ice, feeling a migraine set in. 

Her tears hadn't started though she frowned seeing Detox's eyes utterly red, her girlfriend sobbing into her shoulders as she came off the ice and accepted the hug. Trinity joked about how expensive the costume was as Detox snickered before the two met eyes, interlocking hands.

"It was perfect." She whispered with a smile as the two kissed, trying to really take in the moment though Peppermint clapped heavy; trying to rush them to at least make out in the Kiss & Cry so they could receive the final scores.

Trinity buried her head into Detox's chest as the three all watched the playbacks to the free dance. "God that costume is it." Peppermint whispered as they all nodded in agreement.

"I love you, no matter what happens." Detox mumbled into her hair as she kissed her cheeks with a smile plastered across her lips.

"You're saying that like she's not gonna win gold, there was nothing wrong with the program!" 

The brunette shushed them as the scores were about to be announced, Peppermint holding her hand as Trinity only wished for the best, sweating over the skate and now the stress of being the last result.

"Trinity Taylor has earned in the free dance, a total combined score of 231.39." 

Peppermint immediately screaming as she shook Trinity's entire body, Detox still squinting at the score, unable to hear over all the uproar and screams coming from the audience. 

The minute the score flashed showing the total of 334.34 points, Trinity's eyes widened with a gasp as she immediately seemed to collapse into Detox's chest, sobbing loudly realizing that she achieved the one thing she's wanted: a gold medal at nationals.

"This concludes the women's free dance. The medal ceremony will begin shortly." 

Detox gently pulled apart her girlfriend as she helped her to stand on the bench, Trinity completely blinded by all the flashes going off and the tears building in her eyes. She waved and took it all in as she gently stepped down.

"Olympics with a gold medal!" Alaska screamed as her and Shea had ran from the couches the minute the score was announced. She picked up her shorter friend by her feet, "You did it!" Spinning Trinity around before Detox made her drop her.

Still completely at a loss for words she turned to her girlfriend and sighed, "I don't know what to say…" she whispered as they wrapped their arms around each other. 

Jan quickly walking over to congratulate Trinity who stepped away from Detox and gave the silver medalist a hug, beyond impressed with her work. 

"You did so amazing." Shea said frowning, elated for her best friend though fifth place wasn't ideal after such a great season.

"Thank fuck you're coming with us." She said aloud as they hugged, happy she was at least an alternate the four skaters all hugging before cheering and celebrating the aftermath, getting ready for the medal ceremony.

_ This was too much for one day._

— *.✧

Nothing but tears, tears and more tears for the long program as Team USA had finally confirmed it's three skaters and two alternates for the Olympics in Almaty.

The podium was finished being set up as Gigi took off her skate guards and handed them to Crystal who smiled widely, beyond proud of her best friend who would be the first alternate and at least get a medal since American Nationals had that damn Pewter medal.

"I'm really proud of you." She repeated as the two came in for a final hug, Crystal putting on her camera to get ready for the medal ceremony as she asked Gigi how it felt.

"Well, it was an emotional night. This was everything I wanted to happen, I didn't even think I'd be getting a medal." She admitted softly as she tied her hair back up before the redhead rolled her eyes.

"You're too hard on yourself, just enjoy the skating. I could tell you were feeling everything during that free dance, it's a good development." 

Gigi wanted to throw up.

"You sound like Manila." She joked, referring to her wonderfully sappy and caring coach. Crystal clapped as the two held hands for a brief minute before pushing her best friend away, telling her to go and get ready for the ceremony.

"Fine! Fine!" Gigi yelled as she ran off, grabbing her bobby pins from her skating bag before running towards the three other medalists, who were now officially the Team USA representatives as they all exchanged hugs and greetings.

"Congratulations!" Jan chirped as she hugged her Cup of China sister, Gigi smiled happily returning the favour and glad to see the New Yorker finally finding the success she's always deserved.

With the carpet and podium all set out, the American skating president walked out giving the whole introduction as the lights were completely dimmed except the few spotlights that lingered for the skaters. 

The volunteer's coming out on the ice, appearing with the trays of medals and flowers as the ceremony could officially begin. Gigi first in line since they would begin with the fourth place finisher and so on.

She smiled as she skated out on the ice hearing the introduction okay.

"In fourth place and winner of the Pewter medal, representing the Toronto Cricket and Skating Club Gigi Goode!" 

The audience cheered and screamed happily for the twenty year old whose free dance music played over the speakers as she posed for some pictures, giving a wink to Crystal who she saw front and center taking all the images she could before Gigi skated off to the podium.

She stepped on to the fourth place step as she waved and blew a kiss to the crowd, nodding happily knowing that she came from ninth to a medal. Going to Kazakhstan was her dream, it would at least be accomplished in some way.

"In third place and winner of the Bronze medal, representing the Skating Club of New York City, Alaska Honard!" 

Alaska knocked on the ice as she skated out, getting teary eyed as she heard Moulin Rouge play over all her thoughts. She posed for the camera, grinning widely as she fixed the tights over skating boots. 

She bowed one last time hearing the audience reception and all the cheering and chanting, beyond thrilled to be a medalist her last domestic competition as Sharon watched from close by, tears flooding her eyes.

She jumped on to the carpet, going over and hugging Gigi who seemed starstruck to meet her. The audience laughed seeing Gigi completely adorned with her mouth over her hands once Alaska offered to hug her.

Stepping on to the podium she took it all in, waving at the various phone flashes she could barely see from the corner of her eye.

"In second place and winner of the Silver medal, representing the Skating Club of New York City, Jan Mantione!"

Jan skated out as the La La Land program music blasted through her ears delightfully. She was the complete underdog and she managed to impress everyone, even herself with her first nationals medal. 

Not to mention getting to be going to the Olympics along with Alaska and Trinity representing the entire United States. It was crazy to think that a little girl from New York dreamed and worked so hard to finally be getting what she deserved.

She stopped in front of the carpet before first going to hug Gigi, wishing her nothing but the best before skipping over to Alaska who she held hands with, choking up as she thanked the older skater for all the advice and love she has experienced over the years thanks to her.

Alaska tearing up as they hugged before Jan stepped out on to the podium and waving proudly as she jumped with her hands in the air, celebrating with the crowd.

"And finally, gold medalist and winner of American Nationals, representing the Detroit Skating Club, Trinity Taylor!" 

Trinity took a deep breath before the music from her Lady and the Hooligan free dance played on. The audience on its feet as she skated out and did a twirl of her stunning purple dress before smiling for the camera's and heading towards the podium. 

She congratulated Gigi and applauded her costume choice, the two laughing before she then went to Alaska. The two mearley looked at each other before breaking into sobs.

Trinity on her knee as she bowed to the older skater who had supported her through the thick and thin and the dozens of coaching changes. 

"I can't believe you're not going to be beating my ass next year." She whispered as the two pulled in for a tight hug, Alaska wiped Trinity's eyelids as they ignored the crowd in the background.

"We're gonna do this damn thing together, Olympics is gonna be our time and I promise, I will support you until you retire and for the rest of your career." Alaska promised sincerely as the two held hands for a brief moment.

"Thank you for contributing so much to our sport." 

Alaska waved her goodbye, not wanting to continue sobbing on national television as Trinity finally, flicking her tears off, stepped on to that first place podium for the first time in her career.

The crowd cheered and yelled as she lifted her fist in the air and could only cry, never expecting to finally win a nationals and go to the Olympics with such deserving teammates beside her.

Volunteers came out with the president of the association as they first gave each skater a lovely bouquet, Gigi's first instinct to sniff them heavily, hoping that her allergies wouldn't kick in.

The pewter medal was placed around her neck as she instantly bit into it, Jan laughing as she looked over before they all watched as Alaska got her final medal placed around her neck.

Managing to keep her composure she waved as she kissed the medal and held it close to her heart. 

Jan reacted giddy as possible seeing the silver medal draped around her neck, usually the term coined was that silver medalists were miserable due to almost winning but being in the shadows of the gold medalist.

She couldn't disagree more, her heart swelled as she stared at the arena; smiling as she held her medal with two hands. Her thankfulness complicit as she seemed utterly thrilled to be in the second place position. 

Finally, after years and years of senior skating Trinity was presented with the gold medal. She breathed in deeply before bowing her head and feeling it wrapped around her neck for the first time.

The feeling was otherworldly.

She waved as she bit into the medal and giggled, feeling ridiculous but completely out her zone currently. 

The four of them jumped on to the first place podium to take pictures as they posed for the camera's, everyone thrilled by the results and now the world knew who was going to be going to Kazakhstan.

_ Look out because we are snatched and ready. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is @leljaaa, hope you all enjoyed!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some of the girls begin arriving in kazakhstan, the olympics fully in the air and ready to begin as the blood in water only begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're gonna take our time for the olympics in almaty so this chapter is shorter but we get some actual dialogue and character. next will be the opening ceremony! for those wondering: Kazakhstan is close to my heart and also I chose it for the olympics because it lost to china for the bid in 2022 and I'm bitter! enjoy xx

— *.✧

"We're here!" Katya screamed at the top of her lungs as they ran down from the AeroFlot flight into Almaty International Airport. 

Landing in Kazakhstan felt like an utter dream come true for Sasha who had been waiting for this moment to happen since she began skating as a little girl.

_ All the pressure is on my shoulders. _

Current world champion, European champion, GPF silver medalist and the Russian national champion now. Everything was riding on her, and Katya as well, to deliver a hopefully clean podium sweep at the women's individual events.

A mere four hours traveling in the sky with some of the Russian national team before touching down in Kazakhstan where the Olympics were going to be beginning so very soon. 

Sasha groaned, trying to catch up with her much more giddy teammate who was completely speeding down the boarding bridge. The blonde managed to catch some speed, gently pushing past her fellow skating teammates before the two made their way to customs. 

It had been a rough week knowing that Shea wouldn't be skating alongside her, even if she was an alternate and was at least still coming to Kazakhstan, there would be no training or gala practice together and they wouldn't even get a cute opening ceremony picture together. 

Shea cried the moment nationals ended, calling the Russian immediately who was watching even at five in the morning to support her closest friend. Her disappointment vocalized as she spoke through the phone in tears, mentioning that she did the best she could and was glad to at least be coming to Almaty.

American Nationals had been a rough competition, Sasha completely engulfed by all the skating and drama surrounding various parts of it. 

_ "We will explore the city together on the time off, I promise." _

Katya on the other hand had never been so hyper getting a silver medal, she was unable to sleep after the competition and the two got utterly wasted after the gala, moping around in their free dance costumes and eating all the chocolate that they had been given.

Not to mention the not so small fact that the older skater would be carrying the flag for Russia in the opening ceremonies.

"Who's your biggest competition?" Katya asked as they awaited their fellow national skating team members to pass through all the security measures and such. 

The media had been pressing the question all around and Sasha had been shocked to find out that both the French and Canadian national winners, Jackie and Nicky, had chosen her when asked about it in their individual press conferences.

"Besides you?" The St. Petersburg native joked with a toothy grin as Katya slapped her shoulders, knowing that was the most diplomatic and basic answer in the book.

She pondered a moment on the question, there were a lot of incredible skaters that they would have the pleasure of competing against in the upcoming week starting straight out the bat with the Team Event.

"Honestly? I think Jackie." Sasha admitted as Katya groaned, not realizing her old friend was back in competition again. 

"You are absolutely right." 

Jackie had every piece of hardware in the skating world possible, she almost had an entire grand slam completed besides an individual Olympic medal. She had earned a silver four years ago with her team and barely scraped past the podium landing in fifth.

Two time World Champion, Three time Four Continents champion, Four time Grand Prix final gold medalist and too many national and domestic titles to count. 

Katya was both anxious and delighted, waiting to meet one of her closest skating comrades again. The Russian was even the reason she managed to make it to the hospital in time when she had that traumatic concussion and fall at the qualifications for the GPF almost a year ago.

"I think besides you I would also say Jackie, but I think Alaska will be very tough competition since she is retiring and wants it probably more than anyone else I know— besides us of course." 

Sasha nodded, staring down at her Russian passport as her fingertip's slid down the backbone of the leather covering. 

_ It's all on me to beat Jackie now, I need that gold medal. _

After making it past customs with most of the Russian Federation's skating team all clumped together with their luggage in hand, they walked towards the arrival area of the airport, Sasha smiling seeing all the decorum that was completely plastered against every inch of wall space possible.

They had been to Kazakhstan many times for the off-season or for invitational events and competitions, but still it felt amazing to be in a place so familiar to them for the Olympics.

"It's the mascots!" Katya whispered, far too excited as she skipped over to the two giant printed metal recreations of the two mascots for the games. Sasha squinted looking at the posters all around, already instinctively whipping out her own phone knowing what Katya's next question would be.

"Yes I will take pictures of you," she muttered under her breath as she opened the camera and began to take snapshots of the older blonde, who posed the house down before she heard one of their fellow pair skaters ask if Sasha wanted some pictures with Katya.

"Of course she does!" Katya yelled before the younger woman could even get a word out.

"Улыбка!"

They smiled as Sasha's arms draped around her teammate’s neck before they separated, thanking their friend before Katya immediately gasped, dropping her phone on the carpet beneath them as she was sent running.

Sasha swore that her partner's scream could be heard around the world but as her eyes peaked around the corner she could understand the genuine and loud reaction. 

"Jackie!" Katya screamed as some of the Canadian national team were entering the international arrival area as well. 

The Persian flinched at first hearing such a deafening scream, worried that something bad had happened before meeting eyes with her oldest friend in the sport. 

Immediately another scream came, though Jackie was far more conservative about the sound realizing that there were other teams and regular people that had to pass through.

Her instinct reaction was to drop all of her luggage where it stood as Brooke confusedly stared into the distance. "Don't drop your phone!" She yelled, before watching as the two completely collided into one another, falling on the floor in tears.

"You stupid bitch!" Katya laughed wildly as she punched Jackie's puffy winter coat that had been provided from Team Canada and their athletic sponsors. 

The last time they managed to see each other physically was that horrific night in China for the GPF qualifications where Katya had to call every medal service possible and get the Canadian to a hospital. 

An entire ten months without seeing one another had passed and Jackie managed to recover quick, fast enough to be here with all of the world watching her as a gold medal candidate. 

She looked adorable and perfectly dressed, even with all the Team Canada merchandise and product placement.

"Oh my god!" The skater yelled as they stood up, before demolishing each other in another death-gripping hug. Sasha came over, still hauling her and Katya's luggage as Jackie stepped aside from Katya to hug her, her undoubtedly biggest rival going into these games. 

"So good to see you again," the Russian skater commented with nothing but sincerity in her voice. Jackie nodded in agreement, happy to finally get the chance to compete against her two biggest international rivals again.

Katya laid her head on Jackie's shoulder, bickering about how much damn taller she was compared to when they had dated a few season's back. 

"Oh please, we didn't date. We just were close and had a few interesting nights together," Jackie snickered as Katya looked at Sasha, who seemed completely surprised to hear that they had at least slept together.

"I didn't know about this." 

"You were still a junior when it was happening, it was just the stress and glory of the Olympics four years ago." Katya let her eyes wander up and down Jackie who still looked somehow even more beautiful and mature judging by all the interviews she had done with Brooke and her fellow national skating team.

"Still the best sex I've had." 

Sasha covered her face with her hands, whispering that this country wasn't exactly the best place to talk publicly about anything pertaining to their relationship.

"No, she's right for real," Jackie mumbled as Katya rolled her eyes, knowing they were both extremely right, though she argued most of the Russian team wouldn't understand their English anyway.

"Just be careful!" 

Changing the conversation rather quickly to how the flight was, the Canadian admitted that she hadn't felt any kind of jet lag yet, but was just happy to be somewhere else besides Toronto.

"I haven't seen anything outside of a two-mile radius in the last eight months. It's either I'm at home, the rink or at physical therapy so I was beyond glad to be in a plane." 

Sasha shivered, the idea of any flight over ten hours made her heart race with anxiety, and all of the Canadian team managed to endure twenty hours plus connections.

Brooke sluggishly appeared on the scene with a gentle wave, looking twice as tired and off the beaten path from the twenty hour flight. 

"So good to see you all." Looking completely nauseous from all the flying, she collapsed safely onto the bench with Sasha's help as the two hugged, not having seen each other since the Grand Prix final.

Any twing of bitterness Brooke still had from Sasha beating her scores and earning a medal had either disappeared or was replaced with the feeling of physical sickness from the high elevation in Kazakhstan.

"You okay?" Katya asked, kneeling down and opening her small bag to see if she still had any of her medicine left from the plane as Brooke shook her head and held on to the Russian woman's shoulders for balance, sitting with her head completely down.

Jackie turned to Sasha, holding her hand out as she wished the best woman to win.

"You're my biggest competition." The Persian hummed as Sasha, honored by the comment, shook her hand politely. "I'm happy Katya won her first Grand Prix final, but I think we all knew it would've been you if the short program had gone different." 

Sasha didn't usually like to think about past competitions, or how they would've played out if every little thing had gone right or if she hadn't stumbled, but this felt sincere and honest enough. 

"I don't like to dwell on it, I'm just happy my best friend won." The blonde added that she also considered her the biggest competition after watching that marvelous and practically flawless short program and free dance from Canadian Nationals.

"I look forward to skating with you!" The two grinned ear to ear, knowing that the heat was slowly rising with the opening ceremony barely days away.

_ I can't wait to see how this turns out. _

— *.✧

Forty minutes of individual travel from the airport had led the American skaters just outside the mountain range of Ile Alatau to finally be dropped off at their Olympic Village.

"This is so pretty!" Jan called out as she stepped out from the car in her Team USA gear, taking a quick Polaroid of the giant Olympic Ring statue that greeted them, the mountains in full view from the back of the contraption.

Jan couldn't possibly be more ecstatic to be partaking in the competition of all competitions after winning that beautiful piece of silverware from Nationals only a week and a half ago.

Leaving her family back home in New York would be difficult, but she was at least with her fellow teammates and coach who would help her get through it. "Gigi look at all these mountains!" She commented with a gasp, staring at the beautiful nature of the Central Asian country.

Gigi, who completely managed to break all of Twitter with her free skate at nationals, was simply happy to be a part of the journey and have her mom here to explore the country and city with. 

Team Cricket flooded their group chat after Manila told them they should have dinner all together the day before opening ceremonies and such. 

Gigi typed that she was finally in Kazakhstan before putting her phone away in her jacket, grabbing her luggage from the trunk of the car and going over to Jan who was intent on them taking a picture inside the rings together.

"Why doesn't everybody do it! Let's all jump in the rings!" Her enthusiasm was hard to break and Alaska agreed to the picture, citing it was a cute idea and good way to start the social media spam off.

Trinity's answer came quickly as a "no," seeing her almost instantaneously throw up outside the car near the grass patches of the resort's entrance. 

Detox held back her girlfriend's hair as the figure skating team took all their luggage to begin making their way to the door, promising Jan that the time would come for pictures after they unpacked and got settled.

Most of the athletes were staying at the larger Olympic Village right near the mountain range that had all the same amenities and resources, but instead of a resort it was a total of eight fifteen-story buildings for the expected 3,000 athletes that were showing up to the games, plus room for the coaches and trainers.

Arena athletes such as figure skaters and hockey players would be given spaces and rooms at the resorts just half an hour outside the city center and near the Ice Palace. 

"I'm just glad we're closer to the city. I'm here to see the culture," Sharon admitted as Detox interjected that she was here for the shopping and cheap prices.

"We're here to support our teammates and see Kazakhstan! You can get your hair done anywhere!" Alaska yelled as she jumped on her best friend's shoulders. 

"If I'm here and not skating, I'm absolutely destroying every local mall the day after the ceremony until the skating events start, who is with me?" 

Jan and Gigi raised their hands as the three laughed, making an official group chat specifically for the matter. 

After splitting into the designated room assignments, they gathered into a huddle in the elevator, Sharon talking about how important it is they all wear their lanyards constantly even if they're just leaving the hotel room.

"I will tell you right now from when I was still skating, I forgot my pass and missed the final of the pair event and had to watch from the hotel on television. They won't let you enter anywhere without it." 

Alaska groaned staring at her picture. "I look awful!" She yelled in the elevator as they all laughed around before exiting as the younger new additions to the team gawked at all the Team USA pictures on the wall.

Jan and Gigi and Shea were impressed by every single thing that they saw, though none of their older American teammates could blame them. 

The first Olympics you had to take everything in and have fun, training for your sport is important but so was making memories and trying to enjoy the time in the host country, who had been doing a wonderful job so far.

"Jan they have a recreational center, you can go play FIFA with all the hockey players that flirted with you on the plane!" Gigi yelled from the end of the hallway as the blonde gasped, both impressed and utterly offended.

"I have better taste than those male hockey players! Now if the women's team wanna talk that's completely a different story." 

— *.✧

One day left until the opening ceremony and the groups had all become pretty well adjusted.

All the measurements and final touches for national team gear had taken place and now they were just exploring what they could, knowing most of the downtime would start to cease even if the figure skating events had to wait an entire week to start.

"Cheers to us!" Nicky called, raising a glass as most of the Team Cricket members from Toronto sat around the quaint Kazakh restaurant to celebrate all the accomplishments that had finally led them to the Olympics. 

Manila smiled, proud of all her individual skaters for making it through the various challenges and competitions from this past season. "I'm proud of you guys, we'll be training obviously but enjoy the ceremonies!" 

They had talked about the usual stress of events approaching and the unwavering excitement getting to represent their individual home countries. 

Manila expressed her excitement to watch the ceremony from the stadium tomorrow where 23,000 people, plus an estimated two billion across the world, would watch from every walk of life. 

"Salamati!" Jackie grinned as she clinked drinks with Nicky, before the two knowingly interlocked hands underneath the table as they sat together against the restaurant booth.

"I'm excited to be an alternate." Gigi commented as Jackie quickly frowned, telling her not to forget the complete and illustrious glow up she had from being ninth place overall to getting a medal at fourth place.

Plastique begged them to take a cute photo before Gigi could open her lips to reply back to the Canadian. "Please? My Instagram is having a complete drought right now." 

"People still actually follow you?" Brooke Lynn joked as the Vietnamese skater yelled, slapping her upside the head as the blonde grabbed her hands quickly apologizing for the joke.

Nicky looked to Jackie as the two exchanged not-so-subtle glances about how loud their team could be in public. "Your hotel room good?" She asked the Persian, who was finishing up her alcoholic beverage. 

The blonde explained that the boys had already managed to cover their entire window space with flags and scarfs pinned to the outside brick. Jackie giggled, finding it cute that they took so much pride in trying to make it look as French as possible.

"Yeah ours is pretty good, a lot more spacious than Italy since I have one room all by myself this time." 

Nicky's ears perked up curiously hearing she had solitude and a quiet space. She had to share the room with a fellow ice dancer which wasn't awful, but sharing a bathroom, no matter how spacious, was horrifying for the twenty-two year old to think about.

"I should come and visit after all this is over with." She quietly replied, still hearing Plastique and Brooke loudly argue in the background while trying to take hits at one another.

"I think you really should as well." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @leljaaa is my tumblr, hope y'all enjoyed! thank you my amazing sis, alex, for being the best beta!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the opening ceremonies begin in kazakhstan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy y'all, thank you to the amazing alex for beta'ing all my chapters (I love you sis). please enjoy this, we are getting close to the first skating event and it's gonna be nerve-wracking.

— *.✧

Three hours to go before it would all begin in Almaty Central Stadium, the opening ceremony that would be shown all around the world and Jan got to be part of it all in her first Olympics.

"Opening ceremony!" Jan shrieked, beginning to put on their Team USA gear as she threw her pillow at Gigi, who was completely flabbergasted as she managed to catch the item thrown her way. The brunette was happy to tag along and get some gear, even if she wouldn't be walking in the opening ceremony.

"Oh, I didn't tell you!" The New Yorker gasped as she slipped on her branded shirt while Gigi sat on the bed, leaning back into her pillow, still maintaining eye contact. "I met Jackie and Brooke yesterday when I went to go get food from the athlete cafeteria and they were so nice." 

The skater grinned, feeling her heart bounce just a bit at the mention of her teammates in Toronto, though hearing Jackie's name would just about do it.

"They're great." 

"I got a Polaroid with Jackie! She's even nicer in person," Jan whispered, flushing as she jumped on to the bed and sat next to Gigi, pulling out the photo of her and the Canadian jumping into the statue of the iconic Olympic Rings. 

"She's great," Gigi mumbled under her breath, scratching the back of her neck as she tried not to think about all that had happened with them at nationals. There was no use in trying to reconcile with herself when it came to her sleeping with Jackie; they wouldn't talk about it anymore and that was that. 

_ It was pretty great though..._

"I'm glad you met her!" Jan grinned as she finished putting on the gear provided to them for the opening ceremony as she twirled, feeling herself in the mirror as Gigi clapped.

"The clothing is super beautiful," the brunette commented as she finished slipping on the coat, now awaiting for the hours to dim down before they would all make the quick drive to the stadium in Almaty. 

Jan squealed as she jumped up and down in their room, prancing around anxiously as she waited for the time to go by.

"It fits me pretty well, I'm impressed," she chuckled, thankful that her mom won't have to do any additional tailoring to the outfits. 

A knock came to the door as they yelled that it was unlocked. 

Detox peaked through before she fully opened the handle and came in, looking completely dashing in the apparel as well, hair curled slightly and already fully ready for the madness to come.

"Gigi, I wanna talk to you if that's okay." 

The younger skater looked around nervously, hoping there wasn't something awful going on back home in Toronto or Los Angeles.

"Nothing bad, just wanna talk to you!" Her tone seemed sweet enough as the two stepped out the door as Jan waved goodbye to them both for the time being. 

Walking down to the end of the hallway, they both turned to one another as Detox sighed, not exactly knowing how to give the warning without pushing it out.

"Listen, Trinity is really sick and I don't wanna risk her getting even more symptoms by going to the ceremony and we both agreed the Team Event in a few days isn't on the radar so we consulted with her and Sharon as well as Manila…"

Gigi's heart fluttered. Her eyes widening as she began to realize where this was heading real fast.

"Since you're our first alternate, if you don't mind marching tonight in the ceremony and being part of the team event with Jan…" 

"Yes!" She screamed immediately, covering her mouth as the taller skater cackled, insisting that she wasn't finished. Gigi apologized, though all that ran through her mind was the fact that she would be getting the one dream she's always been training for.

"I just wanted to ask you and make sure you know that you can say no and that this Team Event, if you guys win for us you get the medal and not Trinity. You are going in for serious reasons, if you don't think the pressure will choke you up then we would love to know by tonight." 

"You can tell them it's a yes right now, no questions." 

Detox smiled, bringing in the younger skater for a hug as the brunette felt her eyes get watery, unable to imagine that Trinity's unfortunate circumstances would push her to the Team Event and Opening Ceremony hours before it was about to be broadcast.

Trinity was absolutely going to be skating at the individual event even if she had to limp her way to and from the ice rink, but Gigi got to have an absolute do over from the short program that completely haunted her self image at National's and for the chance at an Olympic medal. 

"Thank you," she replied, managing to compose herself before she completely fell apart at the seams. Entering her room as she shut the door with a hard thump, she stared at Jan breathless.

"I'm going to compete in the Team Event." 

The New Yorker screamed the minute the words left Gigi's lips as the two instantaneously jumped into a tight hug, giggling like wild school children as Jan took her hands and waved them in excitement.

"Text your mom girl," she yelped as Gigi gasped, frantically grabbing her phone as she texted both the Team Cricket group chat and her mom. 

Fingers slid across the keyboard as she managed to finally press send and throw her phone on the bed, realizing now was really the crunch time to fix her hair and make up.

Jan stumbled over one of her suitcases with a shriek before laughing as she laid on the floor, looking like an inflated marshmallow with her giant puffy winter coat already fully zipped up.

Gigi managed to somehow get all of her makeup and hair together as she zipped up the official Team USA, collapsing on her bed right in the nick of time.

"Two hours let's go!" Alaska yelled through the locked door as they both ran for the door, Jan grabbing each other's phones. Gigi held on to her Polaroid camera by the strap as they locked their hotel room door and awaited the rest of their national figure skating team in the hallway.

"Don't forget the hat!" The blonde whimpered as she stopped Gigi in her tracks and gently adjusted her hair before slipping on the custom crochet hats that were being provided for all the American athletes by Ralph Lauren. 

"Gorgeous." 

Alaska snickered as Jan made some final adjustments to the twenty year old's hair, making sure that it was out of her face before whipping out the camera and snapping a picture.

"Do we really have to have these fucking gloves on?" The soon-to-be retiree asked as Sharon nodded firmly, acknowledging that though they were pretty big it was still the Winter Olympics and they were still in a Central Asian country.

"Let's go everyone!" Detox and Shea caught up with everyone as they all took a moment to wish Trinity a speedy recovery and congratulate Gigi, who had been officially added to the Team Event after deliberation with the American and Olympic administration. 

"Let's be obnoxiously prideful for one night," Alaska chanted as they ran out of the elevator to race to the car that was waiting outside to drive them to the stadium. It was far too windy and cold to walk so late at night, so paying the extra few dollars was perfectly worth it.

"Let's get this show on the road!" 

— *.✧

Patience was truly a virtue, which the skaters had come to find out as they were still waiting, huddled together behind the doors of the stradium. 

"So cool!" Jan would yell as her eyes were focused entirely on the production and ceremony that streamed seamlessly on all of the dozen television screens around them.

"This is actually pretty great." Alaska pointed to the television as they were waiting together alone with their coaches and supportive teammates cheering them on from the stands.

"I'm so excited we get our own seats and can watch all of the fireworks and performances." Gigi frowned, suddenly dawning upon the fact that they not only had to stay the entirety of the ceremony but also the fact that they had to sit in assigned seats away from where both her mom and Crystal would be.

Her best friend managed to somehow make it to Almaty on time despite getting the latest flight out of Los Angeles possible. 

Gigi wasn't complaining, she was beyond relieved that her dearest friend and supporter made the trip to enjoy the games, especially now knowing Crystal would get to watch her skate in an actual event, up close.

"Anyone know where we fall in the Kazah alphabet?" Jan asked as her phone was already open, ready to take as many Instagram Stories and videos as her storage allowed. 

Alaska clenched her teeth, not knowing one bit of the local language besides basic phrases. "I'm guessing somewhere more in the middle or the end since they're gonna use the full country name." 

It was a long time before the actual parade of athletes would begin, but the current cluster behind the stadium were simply watching in awe or interacting, trading around pins or flags, or wanting pictures.

Jan noticed Russia was clustered a bit more towards the steps to the entrance of the arena for the parade and couldn't help but smile, taking a picture of Katya who stood with extreme poise as she had the flag of her country wrapped around her gloves. 

Sasha stood next to her fellow skating and national team sister as they snapped dozens of photos together with the flag in the background, as well as their fellow pair skaters photo bombing the background. 

"It's starting!" Alaska commented loudly as some of the national team turned their heads to the television screen, noticing that Greece, as was tradition, were the first country to finally step out to the arena completely packed with thousands of citizens, guests, politicians and soon the athletes as well.

Gigi felt completely in another universe as she looked around her, knowing damn well she should be with her mom and fellow non-qualified skaters, but instead she would be walking alongside Alaska and Jan on national television around the world.

_ All my dreams… it comes down to this moment._

— *.✧

"Let's do this." Brooke mumbled as Jackie was right beside her, grinning widely, giddy to even be at another Olympics after her injury and recovery. It felt like the silver lining to be walking beside her entire country in the opening ceremonies for the third time in a row.

The Persian held a small Iranian flag in her left hand as Brooke held her phone completely open as they finally entered on to the stage, lucky to be near the front where their flag bearer stood and not squished in the middle of the pack.

Hundreds of red mid-thigh parkas suddenly wavering through the pact stadium as Jackie waved and smiled happily, unable to really focus though Brooke would sneak a picture here and there of her teammate looking absolutely thrilled and dreaming in the moment.

"Canada!" 

"Канада!" The Kazakh translator repeated as the onslaught of Canadians appeared, forming the largest team at these Winter Olympics tied with Russia who would be further down in the line up. 

Brooke had to admit they absolutely dressed to impress the crowd and viewers at home with their matching Maple Leaf gloves and red boots stomping and skipping ablaze as the flag waved in front of them.

Some of the team chanted behind them as they all danced around to the Kazakh pop music blasting before them.

Kazakhstan gave them an extremely warm reception as they circled around the stadium, Jackie grinning widely as she noticed the already seated Iranian team cheering and gesturing towards her flag. The Persian waved it with bigger motion to make sure they could see it better.

"Oh my god that's precious," Brooke mumbled as she snuck a video and a few photos though the focus was hard to keep considering they were basically marching and moving around constantly.

She blew a kiss, feeling nothing but euphoric as they made their way past some of the already seated nations.

"They're yelling but I can't hear a thing," Brooke yelled near her best friend's ear, unable to get a single word out over the cheering and music that blasted from every corner of the Almaty stadium.

"Enjoy the moment! This only happens every four years Brooke."

Jackie linked arms with the blonde as they managed to take one good picture before they were finally up the steps and seated, though the adrenaline rushing through their veins was far beyond anything they expected as returnees. 

"Look." Brooke nudged as she turned her phone to show a picture of Jackie waving her Iranian flag to the small row of athletes who cheered for the figure skater. The Persian gasped, it was truly the best photo she would probably get from the parade of nations.

"Send this to me now!" She insisted as the blonde nodded, already pulling up her text messages to share the photo.

The Persian cheered for all the nations to follow as Brooke tried to keep herself in the moment, loving the outfits from the Latvian and Lebanese athletes. 

"C'mon Middle East!" Jackie yelled from her seat, happy that they were getting a literal front row seat to the action considering how many nations were still left to check off from the list.

"Gosh I'm so glad Gigi gets to be in the ceremony. We can take a true Team Cricket photo!" 

Brooke gasped, forgetting that Gigi was taking part in the ceremonies and Team Event due to Trinity's sickness and symptoms. 

"How did you forget when all you do is text and post stuff on your Instagram?" 

"I'm sorry but I was focusing on the ceremony!" 

Jackie rolled her eyes as she sat back and enjoyed what was to come from the rest of the nations, beyond pumped to see Katya be a flag bearer for her home country and see Gigi partake in the ceremony.

"You feeling okay about the Team Event?" 

Brooke shrugged, admitting that it truly wasn't a huge deal to her. She was glad they were considered to be the Gold medal front-runners but the Canadian didn't see much of a point to this event besides waking up early and trying to bond as a team.

"A medal is a medal," Jackie insisted to her as the blonde agreed from that standpoint. The only two medals the Persian had from the Olympics were two silver Team Event medals, it would be nice to hear she was a gold medalist winner.

Or even better; double gold with both the Team Event and Individual medal snatched, that was the hope for these games in the almost three upcoming weeks she had to impress.

They sat gawking at the rest of the nations before Jackie jumped up from her seat screaming in excitement seeing that Russia would be next as Katya led the way for their almost three hundred athletes.

— *.✧

"Russian Federation!" 

"Ресей!" 

Dressed in a knee length, red winter coat Katya was out in front, waving the flag with pure pride in her heart as she was attempting to not tear up. Sasha adjusted her hat from behind as the young skater paraded around to the music, entranced by the arena and all the people gathered. 

The Kazakh crowd gave the Russian's unsurprisingly, the biggest applause so far. 

Katya followed the footsteps of nations in front of her as she breathed in and out, not wanting to get emotional on television when she was carrying this giant Russian flag. 

"You okay?" A fellow ice dancer asked Sasha as she put an arm securely around the young blonde, who looked both in a state of dreaming and anxiety with all the people and pressure.

"Yes, yes!" Sasha swore as she walked alongside her fellow athletes, attempting to keep her cool as they made their way around the arena, before they gathered into their assigned seats to watch the rest of the ceremony.

"They are doing such a great job," Katya exclaimed as she sat down next to Sasha, who was mesmerized by her first Winter Olympics and from walking in the parade.

The blonde turned, trying to find some of their companions and just barely spotting Jackie and Brooke who stood up to wave all the way from the front of their arena seats.

Katya gasped as she nudged Sasha who quickly grinned and stood up for a brief moment as they ran down to get at least one picture before this whole thing would end. 

"My love!" Katya laughed as she and Jackie hugged tight, Brooke pulling out her phone as she took a few pictures of the two skaters smiling, arms around each other's waist before Sasha jumped into the picture.

"Come get in the picture!" The Persian yelled as they gripped the fence holding them back from tripping right in the parade. 

Brooke sighed, a hockey player from their national team offering as she skipped over quick and made sure they got at least two poses in.

They said their goodbyes before running back to their seats, some of their skating team asking if that was indeed the same Jackie who had gotten the concussion and broken ankle almost a year ago.

"Yes, she is going to compete with us." 

The Russian skaters gasping in surprise, impressed she managed to recover so quickly and look so calm in the moment.

"She'll be good competition, but I think we all know who should be sweeping that podium…" Katya flipped her hair as she winked, holding up her and Sasha's hands as the rest of their team laughed in agreement.

They watched as the United States came soon after the federation and Sasha sighed, upset that Shea wouldn't be deservedly walking along with her home country.

"You know Trinity is sick? Gigi is walking the parade and doing the team event now." 

Sasha had indeed heard and though it was upsetting since Trinity had fairly won nationals and was the biggest medal candidate they had, anger coursed through her just wanting her closest friend to succeed and not be sitting around, watching.

"Why isn't Shea marching then?" Sasha questioned boldly as Katya snickered, explaining that Gigi had a higher placing therefore was the one to march and compete first before Shea.

"United States of America!" 

"Соединенные Штаты Америки!" 

They clapped, though Katya truly could not care about anyone else on the American team besides the three individual skaters. 

She barely spotted Alaska near the tail end of the giant group and then spotted Jan, who was completely dancing and jumping around with nothing but excitement and flashes of her Polaroid. Gigi was trying to enjoy it the best she could, though she looked completely riddled with anxiety and she hoped the tears in her eyes meant she was thankful to be a part.

The American team paraded around, waving their phones or hands, trying to get a hello in to everyone they saw. 

Bopping to the music, they managed to make it around before sitting down near the other side of the arena.

Another twenty minutes passed before they finally reached the end, the Russian team standing and cheering for the host nation coming out as the arena completely lost it seeing the Kazakh athletes parade around in their home stadium.

Taking their deserved lap, the teams now all sat taking up a good chunk of the arena seats as the ceremony continued with dozens of performances still left.

It was beautiful. Katya was easily impressed but Sasha was surprisingly immersed in the entire program, admiring the cultural exchange and effort gone through to make sure everything was this clean and well put together.

Katya gasped at every moment as Sasha enjoyed it best she could, the arena surprisingly quiet and respectful up until the end where the final performer finally lit up the massive Olympic Cauldron with all hell breaking loose.

Pyrotechnics exploded, performers and dancers rushing to finish the final few moments as the finale ended with hundreds of lights, massive fireworks illuminated the entire city as they stared above the unroofed arena.

The announcers made the final speech as the crowd cheered, realizing the Olympics had officially begun. Sasha smiled at the flags as they all seemed to stand up, giving a final round of cheers to the Kazakh delegation and government who worked hard to put all of this together. 

"By far my favorite ceremony I've been in," Katya admitted as half of the Russian team already stood, ready to go sleep while the other half were lingering around for photos. 

Midnight struck the clock as Sasha yawned, sticking it through to try and find Shea as the audience began to file out, though the athletes were free to roam around considering all the cleaning that had to be done.

"You gonna find Shea?" Katya teased as Sasha nodded, taking off her giant coat as she held it in her arms.

"It's the one thing I've been wanting to do since I got here." 

— *.✧

Finally, everything seemed to die down as the arena began to empty. 

The skaters and some other athletes trying to get their pictures and cute videos in before going back to the Olympic Villages. 

Gigi yelled as she practically leapt into her best friend's arms, Crystal unable to carry her friend as the two dropped to the ground with a hard thump. 

"I was crying so hard when I saw you and Jan walking!" She yelled as the two hugged again, fingers interlocking together as they gathered around all the other female individual skaters who seemed to form a small but mighty clump near the edge of the stadium. 

"Did my mom go home?" She frowned as Crystal nodded, explaining that she was extremely tired and would see her when she got back to the hotel. 

"That's fine, I'm just so glad you're here," Gigi mumbled under her breath as the two stared at each other before Crystal felt Alaska jump on her shoulders excitedly. 

"There's my favorite designer!" She yelled as Gigi clapped, stepping away to let the redhead have some breathing room as she turned, immediately being greeted by Brooke, who hugged her and congratulated the brunette for the news about the Team Event.

"I'm so happy you'll get to skate against us, Jackie was freaking out in the hallway when she found out you were doing the short program." 

The American flushed, biting at the inside of her cheeks trying not to think about anything related to the Persian, though it proved difficult when she felt a tap on her shoulder as she got behind the arena to exit.

"Hey…" Gigi replied as her entire face seemed to turn red seeing Jackie beside her, Brooke quietly stepping out as she went to go pester someone else.

The two greeted each other with a small and awkward hug as they seperated, closing in on the distance between their bodies. Jackie was the first to speak, admitting she was speechless when the United States team walked out in their uniforms.

"You were so good. I was so happy to see you in the ceremony looking all cute." 

"Canada looked pretty stylish even with the gloves," Gigi jokingly admitted as Jackie laughed aloud, defending the maple leaf gloves with her entire life.

"So…" The American coughed as they both avoided direct eye contact, not trying to really think about anything pertaining to previous events. 

"How's your girlfriend?" She finally asked, breaking the tensity that was flying throughout the air. Jackie rolled her eyes, admitting once again that they were not dating. 

"We haven't talked since the dinner." 

That wasn't a lie, Nicky left without saying goodbye the morning after their evening together. 

Jackie woke up to one text message and an empty bed, completely confused and twice as upset by everything that had gone down.

The French women admitted she was tired of all of the secrecy and that she wanted an actual relationship, not them sleeping around with other people and coming back together every night trying to avoid conversation.

Jackie couldn't handle that just yet, considering all the pressure she felt from her family and country for the games, and for herself as well. 

Gigi smiled before quickly adjusting her facial expression and sighing in both relief and disappointment. 

"That's not your fault." 

Jackie sighed, wiping her eyes as she felt a deep sense of regret as the American rubbed her arm.

"It's okay, you're allowed to be upset you know…" 

The Persian's head dropped on Gigi's shoulder as the American chuckled, running a hand down her back as Jackie apologized for everything that happened from a few weeks ago.

"Don't worry about that, it was a spur of the moment decision. I enjoyed it." 

Gigi held her teammates hand's as the two retained eye contact before Brooke shouted at Jackie for them to leave.

The Canadian glancing around before letting go of Gigi's hand, her heart racing. 

"Do you wanna stay with me for the night…" 

The American huffed, staring at the floor as she really thought about this for a second. 

On one hand: her crush, looking stunning, asked her to come and stay at her hotel room. 

On the other: her crush, looking stunning, would probably go into some emotional rant the day after about how bad of a decision it was.

"Is it because you actually like me or because you want closure?" The words left her lips instantaneously as Jackie sighed, clearly trying to think of a good answer for the question.

"Both?" 

Gigi blinked, processing her feelings before finally realizing that this was kind of the Olympic spirit.

_ Aren't we supposed to get laid? Isn't this Olympic tradition? This is what the ancient Greeks who started this would've wanted. _

"Kiss me and prove to me this isn't some kind of spontaneous decision." 

Gigi crossed her arms with a grin painted across her mouth as Jackie almost immediately leaned in, pressing their lips together with her hands on the American's cheeks before they pulled away.

They both stared around for a brief moment before they kissed again, the brunette smiling as they seperated hearing light footsteps. 

It was still illegal in Kazakhstan, and making out like high schoolers behind the arena probably wasn't a smart decision.

Gigi realized the conversation with her mom would be absolutely nothing short of interesting after tonight. 

"I promise it's not just some sporadic decision," Jackie finally whispered, giving her word to the brunette who grabbed the Canadian's hand firmly.

"Let's go then." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr is @leljaaa hope you all enjoyed xx


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gigi starts to find what she's wanted for years, sasha can't help but feel the pressure building and the team event for the ladies is just about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I know I take no breaks, I'm sorry! enjoy it's a shorter one because the next one is gonna be actual skating (yay!) and a long mess <3 hope you all enjoy and thank you alex for betaing.

— *.✧

Kazakhstan had beautiful sunrises.

Beautiful and bright—extremely bright.

The shining light through the curtains of the village room was enough to awake Gigi, who huffed, licking her lips as her sight slowly came back to her. 

Dressed in nothing except shorts and a sports bra, she ran her fingers through her long hair, reminding herself that it needed a good trim before she glanced around at the unfamiliar room. 

She almost jumped at the sight of the unfamiliar bed before realizing all that had happened after the Opening Ceremony. Her brief anxiety turning into a dark flush that cascaded down her cheeks, toothy smile as she pulled herself from Jackie's bed. 

Gentle footsteps carried her to the living area as she sighed in relief at seeing Jackie trying to work the electrical units with her basic knowledge of Russian and Kazakh. 

"I just wanna make tea," she heard the Persian skater whimper as she threw her box of chamomile on the counter. Gigi's footsteps creaked across the wooden floor, Jackie immediately looking in her direction before her expression brightened significantly.

"Morning." The reply left Jackie's lips with a smile as Gigi grinned in response, jumping up on the counter as the Persian walked over still draped in her long, white nightgown and the two locked eyes. 

"Still in the dress? I like it," Gigi commented as she played with the tassels that hung from her neckline as Jackie gently grabbed her wrists and leaned in to kiss her.

Quiet, soft,  _ loving _ . Jackie was a very good kisser, the feeling completely unparalleled. 

A complete 180° moment from nationals where they laid against the hotel room wall, flustered over trying to speak to each other the day after. 

This felt vastly different. 

"Good morning to you," she replied breathless as they separated, giggling to herself as she clutched her chest when Jackie turned away. Her heart beat faster and faster as the Canadian asked if she wanted tea or coffee.

"I’ll take whatever you make. I'm not picky like you might think," she joked as Jackie gripped her waist and buried her head in the younger skater's chest in silence, wanting comfort.

"Last night was really great," the brunette hummed as her fingers became tangled in Jackie's curly hair. The Persian nodded in agreement, silent as she pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

_ So maybe this wasn't all just some mistake.  _

Jackie seemed far more relaxed and calm than usual, Gigi unable to tell if it read as a positive thing, but she hoped so, judging by all the out of tune lovey-dovey behaviour. 

"Your phone was blowing up," the Persian admitted with a laugh as she poured the finished tea into the decorative set she had bought from the airport in Istanbul before the Canadian team made it to Kazakhstan.

"I'm guessing it was your mom." 

Gigi groaned, immediately gasping as she jumped off the counter and ran to her phone. 

_ I totally forgot to tell my mom. Shit. _

"I don't get how Americans can possibly forget, if I ever forgot to text or call my mom she would think I was kidnapped by a cult."

The American scrolled through her notifications, most being from her late night photos from the ceremony after she posted them on Instagram, though a decent chunk were from her mother and Crystal asking if she was okay.

Thinking of some kind of basic reply she managed to type it out as fast as was possible. 

_ Hi mom! <3 I'm so sorry, I was with a close friend all night and I fell asleep on her couch. Still coming to see you today so we can shop :)  _

She pressed send as she realized she was a grown, twenty year old woman still lying to her mom about sleeping around with her teammate.

_ Well with these bruises I can't exactly hide much with just hair and makeup. _

Her hands sliding past her neck that was completely covered in the recognizable purple bruises as she blushed furiously realizing the amount of concealer this would take.

"You really went for it didn't you?" She called out to Jackie as she glanced in the mirror and the Canadian smirked, latching on to her waist and pressing her lips to her neck. 

"You're acting like you're all innocent," the twenty-three old whispered as she lifted up the white fabric to reveal all the bruising forming across her thighs.

"I did not do all that!" 

"Yes you did, you're real loud especially when you're on your kn—" Gigi stopped the sentence midway as she shushed her partner, groaning aloud as she skipped away from that awkward conversation before it even started. 

Jackie laughed before the two went back to the quiet, staring out the window and looking at the view of the mountains as they sipped their tea. 

"If you need to leave because of your mom that's totally fine Gigi," the Persian spoke up seeing her counterpart clearly a bit antsy about everything that had gone down.

"I promised her we'd go to the city and shop a bit." 

A part of Jackie's heart broke always hearing about and getting the chance to meet Gigi's incredibly supportive mother, who always showed up to competition or would host watch parties for the international competitions. 

_ What's it like to have a mom who would relentlessly give you the support you needed? _

"That's fine, your mom came all this way to see you!" 

The American gently hugged her teammate as the Persian smiled, kissing her forehead once more before Gigi stole one more kiss from Jackie, who clearly was enjoying it.

"I'll be back, I promise." The words lingered as they held hands before the Canadian let go of her hands with a grin, admitting she would probably just be in the hotel room today.

"Anytime you want."

— *.✧

Three days time had passed, and there were now only two days left until the Team Event started with the Ice Dance and Men's programs.

The Ice Palace was completely filled to the brim with coaches and athletic trainers, all there while the individual women were currently on the ice, trying to get back into that mindset, knowing a medal was on the line.

Jackie had the right of way as her short program blasted across the arena, her hair tied up as her head and shoulders dropped backwards with her back arched downwards toward the ice. With her leg lifted toward the back, she held her arms above her body as she completed her layback spin. 

Her music was stunning, her emotions completely focused on giving and telling the story of the piece. 

Gigi couldn't help but stare as she skated into her quad loop, hands above her head as she took off from the back outside edge, turning four rotations in the air before landing on the back outside edge of the same foot. 

There was no hesitation like there was in training, her injury seemed completely unbothered. 

It all felt like such an honour to see the Canadian skate in person, next to her, in their Olympic stadium for the next two weeks.

The brunette gave a thumbs up as the Persian skated by, gently kissing her hand as she walked through her step sequence near the center of the ice, making sure the edge work was constant.

"Let's make sure nationals doesn't happen again, you killed this in training, I want to see you finally do this justice," Manila said as Gigi turned, taking a sip of water as she listened intently to every word.

"I won't, I promise." 

Nicky got in the center of the ice as she and Jackie exchanged uncharacteristically dirty looks. Clearly they still were not on speaking terms and Gigi staying in the Canadian's hotel room for almost an entire week most likely didn't help. 

Gigi and Nicky had no bad blood, they would still talk and act as if nothing was going wrong for the French woman. 

Occasionally the topic of Jackie would come up and the American would brush it off, admitting they're just talking and seeing where everything goes, considering the crazy environment.

"I'm happy, I'm very happy," she would say as the blonde looked almost disappointed, though they would both smile and turn to some topic of design or fashion to ease off the tension.

Gigi was happy, there was no use hiding it. 

All the kissing and mornings she got to wake up with her crush of almost seven years beside her, it was exhilarating to say the least. 

Her mom seemed thrilled knowing that everything was starting to fall into place like the brunette always envisioned. 

Crystal on the other hand seemed absolutely enraged. She also quite blatantly expressed it, saying that Jackie was too focused on the Olympics right now and would just take advantage of her again.

Gigi would defend herself and her best friend would simply volley back another reason why she thinks this would end well.

It was odd. 

She didn't know why Crystal was so against Jackie and herself going out, or at least attempting to get to know each other better considering the circumstances, but she seemed adamant on her strong choice of words.

_ You have a skate to focus on. Ignore all that. _

The pressure was now rising as training began, Sasha absolutely cracking under the pressure once again as her landings all turned a bit sloppy. 

She still completely landed all those quads, but not as cleanly and precise as she was known for. Her coach yelling at her in Russian was not helping anyone, though the blonde tried not to take it personally, knowing in the back of her head this was all because she was the one supposed to take home the gold medal.

Jackie was the artistic, seasoned professional capable of making anyone cry with her programs and Sasha was the young, cool and collected mathematician who almost could not be beat from a technical standpoint.

Neither with a gold medal but both with a huge determination. ** **

All of Gigi's hopes were, of course, on her partner, but she knew that the Russian absolutely had almost it in the bag even if she made errors on the ice.

Much to the surprise of nobody from the American national team, Trinity was completely the dark horse of the entire competition considering her runaway win at Nationals and that beautiful free dance. 

She was managing to recover well, going out to the training rinks and working on both of her programs with Detox, who kept a close eye on her girlfriend to make sure she was living up to the exceptions set for herself.

Gigi was still, happily, stuck in the Team Event and was hoping that she and Jan could pull through their teammates to a podium finish and a medal.

Their training time ceased after Sasha was the last to perform through her short program, nailing every jump before finishing off in her pose. A smile across her lips as she skated off the rink, clearly eager to be somewhere else.

"I'm going to see Shea," she said to Katya who laughed, taking off her skate guards as the long program ladies were to take the ice next for their training block.

"Have fun!" 

— *.✧

"Kazakhstan here we are," Shea smirked as she interlocked arms with Sasha who seemed beyond happy despite all the anxiety growing with the team event coming up so quickly.

The two bundled with dozens of shopping bags as they strolled through the Dostyk plaza in the middle of Almaty. It had been a solid hour and they had barely managed to get through the first floor.

It was quite the illustrious and decorated mall, it was one giant spiral of floors upon floors and art pieces hanging from the ceiling. Shea was merely impressed there was a cinema in this mall though Sasha laughed at the difference.

She knew of many cinema's in Eastern Europe that were also like this. 

Still bitter that they wouldn't be spending training and gala time together, this seemed like a good comeuppance for all the time away from each other.

"Cheaper than St.Petersburg for sure," the blonde exclaimed as she looked through all the clothing and souvenirs she managed to buy as Shea agreed, explaining that basically anything would be cheaper than Chicago.

"How's training?" 

"Good, it's lonely. You should be with me." 

The American snickered though Sasha was serious about the whole matter. Shea tried not to think about the disappointment of nationals, just happy to even be in Kazakhstan with some merchandise and get to stay with her teammates and see the country.

"You looked so cute in your opening ceremony look!" 

"Oh please, watching the footage back I looked like a scared kitten." 

"It was your first Olympics, don't be so hard on yourself Sasha." 

Sitting down at a table near the food court Sasha managed to be bombarded about three times in the span of six minutes by some sweet, teenage girls who wanted photos with her and Shea.

The Russian, not being one to say no, accepted as Shea snuck into the frame from behind, her arm around Sasha's waist for the photos as they said goodbye to the giggling group of Kazakh fans who walked past squealing with delight that they even got a picture.

"Jesus, I knew you were popular but I'm guessing around here you're huge." 

The blonde flushed, fixing her hairdo as she admitted that in Eastern Europe and Central Asia, figure skating was quite a huge deal and none more than the Russian girls who traveled and won competitions constantly.

"We have such a big and known program, I barely even walk anymore the streets because I'm so terrified of the media scrambling to find me or Katya," she took a sip of the lemonade she bought as Shea looked to her intrigued.

"Really?" 

"Yes. I never mind the fans, I was once just a girl with dreams who somehow managed to work hard enough to get my wish to come true. The media and reporters are what bother me so much." 

"In America they just don't care. It's very rare we get yelled at for photo opportunities on the street. Alaska gets it more since she's been at the Olympics so often but me? I'm safe in Chicago most times." 

Sasha could only dream of a life like that. 

The fame had so few perks at this point especially considering she was now a brand ambassador for multiple clothing and sports lines due to her growing and rampant popularity. 

"Well maybe I should move to Chicago." 

It was only a joke though Shea's heart ran rampant as she laughed, trying to disguise her absolute joy at the idea of Sasha training and staying near her permanently.

_ One day maybe. _

"After the World Championships I might consider, I think Katya was smart in quitting on my coach." 

Shea frowned, holding her hand tight, she could certainly do any jump she wanted with any coach without being pushed around so rapidly and harshly. 

"Well, Team Event starts soon so I hope it'll be a good look into how competition will go individually." 

"I'm excited to watch you and my teammates." 

The Team Event was stupid. 

It was beyond the dumbest thing Sasha had ever heard of but she still wanted to win a medal no matter how useless and tiring this entire event seemed.

The concept seemed easy enough but got extremely complicated real quick. 

Six countries would be in the competition: Canada, France, Kazakhstan, Russia, USA and Japan. 

Sending out one representative skater for each denomination and program they would hash it out for points: ten for first place all the way down to fifth for a mere six points. 

You earned nothing if your skater was the unlucky one in last place.

All these would tally up until the last day of skating where there would be a podium. 

Katya was doing the free dance while Sasha would perform in the short program. 

"It's basically just team bonding, I don't find it very enriching especially since we have to skate in the afternoon. If we win a medal that's wonderful but if we don't I will not be crying about it." 

The best part about it was supporting your teammates and getting to watch in cute, decorated booths with tons of flags waving. 

It was essentially a training session with everyone skating, a sold out audience and medals on the line.

"Let's see how it turns out." 

— *.✧

Gigi didn't know how to feel knowing that it was now her time to skate in the Team Event.

Every nerve clawed at her body as she slipped on her short program costume in the locker room, sighing heavy as she held her face in her hands. 

The unexpected stress hit her like a train once the actual event started two days ago.

Canada had such a significant lead it was almost impossible to catch them for the gold medal at this point. 

They held 53 points in the bag currently after winning both Ice Dance programs at the top though they had yet to score below the top three positions in each discipline. 

France, Russia and the United States all hashed out for the remaining two medals. 

The US was in second as France and Russia tied for third after some pair skating mishaps that left Katya screaming, quite literally.

The Ladies were what it all came down to after the Men's programs from yesterday. 

A significant dent being put in the American score after decent finishes with both the Ice Dance events.

Though the format was still confusing the rush of competition started to get through everyone's head when those damn points started to add up. 

Her heart racing as she realized she was about to skate at the Olympics live and in color.

"Don't stress out like last time Gigi…" she reminded herself as she adjusted the costume Crystal had made her for this program. It was pretty spotless considering she had only used it at nationals thus far.

The redhead made some adjustments to the costume last night in the hotel room making sure all the Swarovski's we're sticking on properly. 

No one wanted a costume deduction especially not Crystal who went through all the time and effort to make and fit the dress so perfectly to her best friend.

She laced up her skates before opening the door to the Ice Palace, coming face to face with the pact crowd. 

The Ladies skate was by far the most anticipated event for these Winter Olympics and Gigi couldn't help but smile at the thought. 

"There she is," Jan yelled already fully dressed though her hair was still down and makeup only half finished. 

The two held hands tightly as they wished for the best, the New Yorker wishing her nothing but luck as they kissed cheeks and separated so that Jan could get ready in time to cheer on the ladies. 

"You got this, I'll be screaming for you." 

She turned suddenly hearing a whistle echo from above her, glancing towards the crowd as she noticed her mom and Crystal sitting next to one another with cute signs and an American flag to cheer on their girl.

"Love you!" She yelled to her mom as Crystal mouthed her good luck as she popped out her camera. 

Gigi winked, giving a thumbs up as she headed towards Manila who was already talking to Jackie, Fame and Nicky considering they were all her students. 

"Finally," she grinned seeing Gigi race over as she slapped on her bright orange skating guards, Jackie smiling brightly as she draped an arm around the American's waist. 

"I love all of you, this is the most stress free event I'm going to have so I want to wish you all luck now because I'm going to be running around the next two hours back and forth." 

They all understood and went to warm up as the Canadian pulled her partner into a hug, trying to revert eye contact as they both quietly wished each other luck. 

"No doubts you'll kill it. I'll be cheering extremely loudly from the comfort of the box," she whispered against her cheek before planting a kiss on her forehead. 

There were only so many times they could stay in bed together before Gigi asked if they were actually dating. The question came organically as they finished training the day prior, heading back to Jackie's hotel room as the Canadian froze in her tracks.

She wasn't sure how to respond considering the pressure and the fact she still had yet to even tell her mom she had a great interest in women.

"If you want to be," she answered sweetly as Gigi nodded, making it official that they were at least attempting to form some kind of a serious attempt at a relationship.

Competition saw the two more and more focused on trying to do what they came here to accomplish but at the end of night they would still be in Jackie's bed snickering at midnight still hearing Brooke blast her ABBA records through the thick walls of their Olympic resort rooms.

The American made her way to the entrance of the ice rink as the announcer came over the speakers to speak about the schedule for today as people still came in the masses trying to settle down before the competition officially began it's final stretch. 

"Ladies you may now begin your warm-up." 

_ "Ханымдар, сіздер қазір дайындықты бастауға болады!"  _

The group of seven now entered the ice as the audience cheered, Gigi smiling as she heard the entire American team jump up seeing the twenty year old take to the ice in her first Olympics after much doubt the last few days.

Everyone's eyes were on Sasha and Jackie specifically going into this short program and Gigi couldn't be bitter about it. It had been building and building in suspense who would come out on top for this team event.

"Work Gigi," Jan screamed from the rink as she heard Jackie laugh, patting her Toronto teammate's shoulders as she passed by rehearsing her step sequence.

Sasha looked completely unphased by the crowd chanting her name as her face and statistics came up on the various screens placed above the rink.

Her skates entered the back outside edge before she spun four times in the air, landing her quad lutz perfectly on the back outside edge of her opposite skate as the audience cheered loudly. 

Gigi was completely impressed and stuck on how one woman could throw herself around like a ragdoll but land like a glass vase across the ice. 

Sasha had all the advantage crowd wise considering the sphere of Russian influence and population this country had. It was almost maddening how talented she was considering the blonde was turning Gigi's age in only a few month's time.

"Good luck," She saw Jackie and Sasha shake hands as they froze in the middle of the rink for a brief moment to hug knowing they were the predetermined favorites. 

Seven minutes left to warm up as Gigi nailed her triple axel on the ice, grinning seeing the intense reaction of the fans who seemed gripped with excitement to see what the former alternate could do going into this short program.

_ May the best woman win. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr is @leljaaa if y'all have any comments or questions xx


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team event comes to a close in almaty as the ladies take to the ice to perform their short and free dance programs on olympic ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well wasn’t that quite the pause in terms of updates. didn’t think it would genuinely take so long but a part of me absolutely cannot see this fic ending. I hope you all enjoy and know that the next chapters are truly the final stretch. thank you jankie candle for being the best support.

— *.✧

"Our first skater represents France." 

_ "Біздің алғашқы конькимен сырғанаушы Францияны білдіреді."_

The blonde held her breath as she signed a cross across her chest, skating around the Olympic arena as she unzipped her Team France jacket and threw it to Manila who caught it over the wall. 

This event wasn't even a quarter of the intensity that Nicky knew the individual competition would be but this was still a battle she wanted to win.

Every ounce of drama and intrusive thoughts running wild in her head had to be put aside to try and skate the best short program of her life. 

She had won French Nationals by a landslide with Parisienne Walkways and now was about to skate the same shirt program at her first Olympics. 

Nicky had been completely immersed in the environment and ceremonies despite all of the emotions she felt considering Jackie's new relationship. She had to toss all of that aside and ignore all other facets of her life in favour to focus on her skating. 

_ Who needs a relationship when you can have a medal._

"Nicky Sanchez." 

_ "Ники Санчес!" _

Skating towards the center of the ice she grinned, waving her arms as she gently rolled her shoulders back staring down at her intricate black costume and matching gloves that she got made by a local Parisian designer who lived in the apartment right above her own.

The Olympic environment was unlike anything she had ever experienced before, this was truly the rink full of the most passionate and supporting fans of the sport. 

She was lucky enough to be performing in this Team Event and get another chance to really distinguish herself when it came time for the individual competition. 

_ I look the best, I feel good, I'm not going to mess this up._

She dipped her head down as she held her arms around her waist waiting for the music to begin. There was only two minutes and forty seconds to show why she deserved to be skating against the best athletes in the world. 

The music began as she felt herself completely melt into the character, turning slightly on her back edges before she began to skate towards the judging panel, making eye contact and keeping all of it in her face as she snapped her head to the rhythm of her short program.

Nicky probably had the most interesting program music out of anybody: Parisienne Walkways was a classic, instrumental rock song that most hadn’t even thought about using for the Olympics especially not for a solo woman who was expected to be the dainty, graceful ice princess. 

She let the music slow down as she prepped for her jump. Nicky took off from the back inside edge of one foot, rotating four times before landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot. She smiled hearing her French teammates scream as well as the entire arena completely in awe as she put her arms straight out to secure those extra Grade of Execution points.

Adding a triple axel she let the music completely overtake any past thought she had been having. She was completely focused and galvanized and enjoying the Olympic experience as much as she could. The applause and roaring cheers during each jump were outstanding but Nicky realized that she was truly doing all of this for herself. 

She flew into her sit spin as the music only burst with excitement every second more and more as her free leg canted towards her body, she bent her upper over it as she spun perfectly in the center of the ice making sure to keep her shape as clean as possible. 

The music began to only increase in intensity as she kicked her leg out and enjoyed the guitar and percussion that built and built every passing second.

She accomplished her combination jump with a forward approach on the inside edge of her blade; switching to a backward-facing position before taking off and nailing her three rotations, she exited the jump before adding her triple loop with once again, her arms out in front of her. 

Nicky grinned widely knowing the last two jumps and some final spins as well as the step sequence were all that was left in her short program. She added her quad flip before spinning into her camel spin; her free leg extended backwards as she held her knee held above hip level. 

_ One more jump._

She skated on the back outside edge of her foot before jumping, turning a final four rotations in the air, and landing on the back outside edge of the same foot. Nicky noticed her coach, Manila, jump immediately as she nailed that final jump. 

There had yet to be an Olympic Gold medalist from France but perhaps Nicky could get lucky.

The final three seconds of the program was completely paced with nothing less than a level four step sequence; every twizzle, every rocker turn and mohawk turn, a few split jumps here and there before the blonde felt the final ten seconds approach.

Skating back towards the center of the ice she spun into her Biellmann spin. She spun as she held her other foot extended over and behind her head, forming a teardrop shape with the body. Nicky waited until the final few moments approached before she escaped the spin and turned right on her skates before pointing right at the audience with a wide grin painted across her lips. 

_ Oh my god._

The Olympic dream, everything felt perfect; no flimsy edges or no falls. She covered her mouth as she bowed, laughing at the standing ovation and the screams almost all coming from her French teammates in the box designated for their country.

“Representing France…”

_ “Францияны таныстырады,” _

“Nicky Doll!"

The Parisian laughed, raising her arms in victory as she skated around the rink one final time before picking up some of the adorable plushies thrown on the ground. She met Manila the moment she stepped off the ice, the two of them hugging tightly.

“I’m so proud of you, that was awesome,” she mumbled as they walked over to the French booth. The team event was untraditional in the fact that there was no designated Kiss & Cry, the scores would be given wherever your team sat. 

It was a nice departure from the usual couches and stale background considering all of her teammates would scream in support no matter the score. All of her fellow French skaters kissing her cheek and congratulating the Team Cricket skater on an impeccable skate. 

_ Maybe I was right to break it off with Jackie, I feel completely in my element now._

_ No one can top me._

— *.✧

The score was huge. 

Gigi gasped upon hearing Nicky had earned a personal best and incredible 99.45 score, she just barely missed that one hundred point mark that Jackie and Sasha were expected to break. The brunette sighed as she looked up realizing she was next. 

_ From an alternate to skating at the Olympics… What a story for the fans._

The Los Angeles native began to skate around the wall as she slapped her tights and adjusted her shoulder details. This was her chance to redeem that awful disappoint of American Nationals. In front of her team, her mom, her _ girlfriend _, the entire damn world basically.

“Let’s go Gigi!” Jackie yelled as she stood up for her partner, mouthing for her to be confident and focus. 

"Next to skate, representing the United States of America,"

_ “Америка Құрама Штаттарының атынан конькимен сырғанау...”_

“Gigi Goode.”

She opened her arms, taking in the surprising amount of cheers and posters and American flags waving in her favour though all she could hear was Jan going utterly feral for her teammate. The American booth all stood, waving their merch and large flag as Gigi snickered, going to the center of the ice.

She heard finally the music begin, that familiar Danse Macabre melody as her fingers moved along with the beat before holding her hands in front of her and quickly turning on the outer edge of her left skate spinning before beginning to make her way around the rink as she got ready for her first element. 

_ I am not going to fuck this up. I am going to win Jan and my teammates a medal. _

Her confidence continued even through that first element; the triple axel. She felt the music just before beginning to skate into it, letting herself take off from the forward outside edge before rotating three and half times in the air on her take-off edge before cleanly landing on the opposite foot on the back outside edge. 

The crowd gawked once again though she simply continued, spinning into a layback spin with her shoulders dropped backwards, back arched downwards and arms above her body as her leg kicked out from behind her. 

The music now had a completely different passion and motivation; seeing Jackie intently staring at her and her skating made every bit of worry melt away. She felt as if it would be the Canadian who wouldn’t let her mess up.

The quad flip would be next but she knew the points were all worth the risk considering the likes of Sasha and Jackie were still to come.

Gigi continued to skate as twizzled past the judges table before turning and taking off from the back inside edge of her skate, jumping and rotating four times in the air before finding herself, thankfully, landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot. 

Jan’s scream was absolutely deafening.

Ignoring the raging support of the arena, she quickly transitioned to another forward approach on the inside edge of the blade; switching to a backward facing position before slamming her toe pick and rotating three times in the air, she landed cleanly unlike in Nationals.

Managing to accomplish that triple toe jump, she continued on with the music only intensifying as she added on many of her required elements like spins or spirals. Gigi was not the best flexibility wise but she still jumped into a flying sit spin, holding her hands barely to her skate as she spun center, wanting to look as polished as possible. 

She knew she was the wild card, the skater everyone was dying to watch; to see if she would crack under the pressure of Kazakhstan. 

She exited as she tried to put her body and soul into this program, her motivation and want and desire finally falling through. She glanced, passing the other team’s as she noticed Jackie smiling wide.

She finally had her narrative. 

Entering a takeoff from the back inside edge of one foot she prepared for her last and second quad, jumping and rotating four times before landing. She gasped, utterly relieved knowing that this was the jumping pass that had royally fucked her over at American National’s. 

She accomplished her only combination jump before putting all of her energy and focus into that Triple Axel knowing it would be her final jump. 

She made her way around the rink in spread eagle fashion as she opened her arms wide and took in the breathing air for a minute before skating back on track and turning on her edges sharply, going in for the final jump of the program.

_ Don’t fuck this up Gigi..._

The music was it's height as Gigi felt her take off from her skate's forward edge as she took off from her skates and rotated three and a half times before landing perfect, her edges completely perfect as she grinned now feeling every bit of the step sequence.

She partook in all of the applause and yelling, enjoying every second of each turn, each spin, each footwork sequence as the crowd had a decent rhythm and clapped along. Jackie’s choreo for this was truly incredible and she prayed she had done her girlfriend any justice. 

One final split jump before she skated into her final element. She twizzled over to the center of the ice before putting her arms in front of her on the final two beats and then covering her face with her hand as she turned to her side and gently crouched. 

‘Yes,” she screamed as she fell on the ice in unbridled excitement. She spotted her mother and Crystal both with their phones and cameras out, taking every video possible as Gigi blew them both a kiss. 

She sat for a brief minute as the audience and Jan screamed with joy, Gigi's ears still deafened even as the announcers called her name once more. She bowed, giving a wink to Jackie who now stood off the ice, waiting to be called next. 

Gigi wiped her eyes as she cried in her hands, picking up a Winnie the Pooh plush before sobbing in Jackie’s arms knowing that she gave every ounce of passion out on the ice for that short program. 

The Persian hushed her, running a hand through her hair as she adjusted Gigi’s lipstick with her finger gently smiling. “It was the most incredible skate I have ever seen in my life,” she whispered before Manila yelped and joined the couple in their hug. 

The Canadian mumbling a final “I love you,” under her breath knowing she was next to be on the ice and skate. 

Jan was the first, of course, to hug her once they sat down in the American booth patiently awaiting her scores as they looked at the footage unable to find a single flaw besides some questionable expressions during the step sequence. 

“The scores please.”

_ Here we go._

Manila held her skater’s hand firmly, taking a deep breath as the entire ice arena hushed and gave their full attention to the scoreboard. 

“Gigi Goode has earned in the short program a total combined score of 102.87 points,” Gigi almost gagged hearing that score out loud and at the _ Olympics _nonetheless. Manila screamed, hitting her shoulders as Jan and most of the other teammates stood in excitement upon hearing that score. The brunette dried her eyes and laughed, unable to even process a single thing. 

“She is currently in first place.”

With only three skaters left to go Gigi was almost guaranteed a good chunk of points to secure for their team. Jan hugged her tightly from behind, emotional for her close friend and fellow skater as the American huffed, crossing her fingers for at least a top three finish. 

_ “Гиги Гуо қысқа бағдарламада жалпы жиынтық 102,87 балл жинады.” _

The Olympics truly felt like nothing but utter magic, the entire experience so far had been nothing short of euphoric. 

Gigi _ finally _ felt accomplished. 

— *.✧

“Our next skater represents Canada.”

_ “Келесі конькимен жүгіруші Канада…”_

“Jaqueline Cox.”

Gigi sat next to Jan, anxiously cheering on her girlfriend and teammate as best as she could without completely bouncing off the walls: It was still a secret to absolutely everyone besides her mom, Crystal, Nicky and Manila.

The Persian glided on to the ice, raising her hands and smiling widely. Gigi knew how badly Jackie had missed the ice, how close she was to not even competing at Canadian Nationals with her recovery and injuries. An entire season off for physical therapy and she was back, hopefully better than ever with her fairytale comeback plan. 

She noticed Jackie mumble something under her breath, most likely a prayer. The Canadian looked nothing but radiant in her light blue and mint green costume. Her hair tied back as she stood strong in the center of the ice, trying not to giggle at the fans who screamed her name as she took her first position.

With eyes closed, she held her palms out as she took a final deep breath. 

The first notes of A Comme Amour played throughout the arena as Jackie began to lift her skates, holding out her arms and skating towards the back of the rink as she let all her pain, her anguish; all of her emotions be captured in this single short program. 

Watching Jackie skate in person, in Kazakhstan truly felt like one giant fever dream: she was so perfect technically and in her components that it was almost infruitating. No one else besides Sasha seemed to be able to beat or tie her scores so consistently. 

Other wordly: the Persian did absolutely everything a figure skater was supposed to do. 

She prepped for her first jump, a quad lutz, as the piano only intensified and the entire crowd seemed to be utterly trapped in the world that Jackie was creating with her skating. She entered from the back outside edge before she slammed her toepick, jumping with four rotations as she landed on the back outside edge of the opposite foot.

Clean, perfect: there wasn’t even a use to try and fault Jackie’s technique. 

Her quad axel was outstanding, Gigi watched as she began that iconic forward takeoff, approached with a series of backward crossovers before Jackie followed with a step forward, leaping in the air and completing the necessary rotations before landing back on her skates as if it was no big deal. 

_ It’s like she doesn’t even try._

The Persian added her triple toe, triple loop combination before gliding down the ice in a beautiful arabesque right past the Judging panel. Jackie was perfect, she was truly a skater who had everything: every movement and facial expression more painful and emotional than the last.

She knew how to act and how to tell a story for sure. Jan had already begun crying, wiping her eyes as Jackie just walked across the ice. Gigi knew that when her career was done that she would forever be a legend of the sport. 

The music began to build as she spun into her layback spin, perfectly aligned before she continued on skating on the back inside edge of one foot, letting the music build before she kicked herself up in the air. She jumped the four rotations before she felt herself land on the back outside edge of her opposite foot.

Jackie took in all of the applause and cheers as possible before jumping into her sit spin knowing that the step sequence was right after this damn triple axel. Gigi cheered loudly, clapping for her girlfriend completely finding herself immersed with the rest of the audience as she skated.

She completed her triple axel with ease before she skated towards the center of the ice, twizzling before stopping a brief moment: exhaling right on the beat of the piano key before jumping into a split jump as she continued to pour her entire soul on that ice. Jackie looked pained; Gigi couldn’t tell if there was some motivation in her head, she was a fantastic actress or simply both. 

All that was left was the final moments of the step sequence and her quad salchow. Taking off from the back inside edge of one foot, she rotated four times before landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot right on the beat of the music once again. The audience either screamed in delight or screamed because of the utter sobbing and emotional journey Jackie had just taken them to. 

The Persian rounded up her program with all the boxes ticked off as all that was left was that final layback spin. 

The music slowed back to the original pace as Jackie looked utterly in tears, she must have truly felt every beat of music that played throughout the arena in Kazakhstan. Gigi sniffled as she watched Jackie slide down to her knees on the final beat with her arm out in front of her.

Everyone stood and cheered, chanted; whatever they could. Gigi smiled as she sighed happily seeing Jackie having an absolute moment on the ice. She waved as one hand covered her eyes, she was utterly exhausted and emotionally broken from that skate for sure. 

“Representing Canada,”

_ “Канада атынан…”_

“Jaqueline Cox.” 

The Persian wiped her eyes in her costume sleeve though she knew Manila could kill her for that, it was expensive mesh and crystals. She grinned seeing the Canadian and Iranian flags waving around her as she bowed a final time. 

Jan laughed as she stared at the Canadian booth beside their left who were going utterly bombastic and chanting for her to get a new world record once again. Jackie approached with dozens of plushies in hand as Brooke wrapped a Canadian flag around her back, the Perisan holding up a tiny Iranian flag as well. 

“Thank you! متشکرم!” She cheered towards the cameras that were placed all around her. 

Gigi awaited the scores though she knew it would be a decently higher score than her own and she was okay with that. If anyone was to beat her she hoped it would at least be Jackie and not any of the other skaters. 

“The scores please,” the announcer said with a firm tone as everyone seemed to instantaneously quiet down. 

_ Come on Jackie._

“Jacqueline Cox has earned in the short program, a total combined score of…” Gigi giggled seeing the Persian utterly horrified of what was to come as the announcer paused to read out her score. 

“112.68 points…”

Jan gasped as the entire Canadian booth stood up and screamed, shaking Jackie in every direction possible as the Persian closed her eyes, crying in Manila’s arms as even their coach looked absolutely bewitched. 

Gigi clapped, grinning widely as she rolled her eyes hearing one of her teammates say Jackie had been significantly overscored. 

“She is currently in first place."

— *.✧

_ I’m the last one._

“Our final skater represents the Russian Federation,” 

_ “Біздің соңғы конькимен сырғанаушы Ресей Федерациясының атынан шығады…” _

“Sasha Velour.”

The blonde breathed heavy, “Боже, помоги мне,” she muttered under her lips before doing a cross across her chest.

Sure, this Team Event was absolutely the last concern she had when it came to the Olympics but her federation, her team, her entire country saw everything she did as a priority. 

She _ had _ to beat Jackie, she couldn’t handle the embarrassment if she didn’t. It was not a choice. 

Sasha had to laugh at how even in their music; Jackie and her were complimenting each other. 

Jackie’s program was a piano ballad in a minor key, almost two entire steps above while Sasha also had a piano ballad except it was two entire steps _ below _ the Persian.

Her costume was also dark blue though there were various silver crystals as well as flowers scattered across the chest. She waved to the incredible reception she received from the Kazakh people and skating fans who flooded the arena.

She looked to Katya for last minute comfort seeing her Russian sister give a big thumbs up with a nod, telling her not to even worry about an event like this. 

The music began as she crossed her chest and stood, looking up in the air before finally moving towards the light and the judging panel feeling the music begin to pace. She crossed over to the other side of the rink, her arms out as she attempted to put all of her pressure into making this skate as perfect as humanly possible. 

She skated into her quad axel, forward takeoff with her approach of backward crossovers before the Russian followed with a step forward, leaping in the air and doing all her rotations before coming back down to the ice smooth as can be. She ignored the applause though she knew that out of everyone she would get the biggest smothering of love considering basic geography and politics. 

Adding her quad lutz she smiled as she enjoyed the music, aching for a new record as she spun into her layback spin; arms crossed in front of her as the cheering began again. The music only grew louder and higher in key before the glissando kicked in. Sasha grinned as she began to skate into her quad salchow, triple loop combination. 

She took off from the back inside edge of one foot, quickly jumping and completing her necessary four rotations before landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot. She quickly transitioned to her back outside edge, turning three rotations in the air, and landing on the back outside edge of the same foot. 

The crowd went utterly ravid.

Sasha continued on knowing the fight was not done yet. The music began to pick up and show the growing key change and optimism of the program as she skated around the rink adding a triple toe before the music completely exploded.

The orchestrations now a part of the program as Sasha kicked out her leg and twizzled across the center of the ice; hands around her body as she tried not to get chills of her own listening to the damn music. She added another quad axel to her repertoire. 

The step sequence was filled with dozens of paced footwork, her emotions coming alive on the ice as she completely forgot she was even being watched by those in the rink and those watching at home, on tv, wherever. Sasha was _ tired _but with only barely thirty seconds to go she was not about to give up her dream. 

She began to slow her skating down as she once again completed a quad salchow, smiling wide and proudly hearing the roar of the arena as she completed all of her jumps and most of her spins. 

The Russian enjoyed the final precious moments she had left of the skate before spinning into a scratch spin, exiting the element before standing once again at the center of the ice before standing frozen in time. 

_ It’s over…_

Sasha collapsed on the ice, breathing heavy as she felt herself utterly want to pass out though she gave a thumbs up to the Russian team as she gently stood on her own, accepting the standing ovation and dozens of plushies and roses thrown her way. 

“Representing Russia, Sasha Velour.”

_ “Ресей атынан Саша Велор!”_

The blonde huffed, smiling anxiously as she exited the ice meeting Katya with a firm hug. The two of them all giggles and smiles before Sasha’s coach approached and told her that it was an excellent skate. 

Making her way towards her booth she basked in all of the positive energy given to her by her teammates and the fans who were still losing their minds over that skate. The reception was a bit better than Jackie’s but that sure wouldn’t mean it would be a better score. 

The announcer came over the arena as Katya and a fellow pair skater wrapped their arms around Sasha for good luck. 

“Sasha Velour has earned in the short program a total combined score of 112.56 points,”

The entire arena seemed to scream at the exact same time as the blonde smiled with a nod though all of her teammates were in a state of shock. 

“She is currently in second place.”

All of the Canadian booth screamed in delight, Sasha laughing lightly as she saw Brooke sobbing her eyes out and hugging Jackie who was currently being demolished by all her teammates.

Jackie had won the short program and secured the ten points, Sasha would get nine for Russia and Gigi who had completely shocked everyone would earn the United States eight points. Nicky was in fourth and her team seemed proud of the accomplishment. 

Canada sat virtually undefeated for a gold medal unless Brooke would fall on every jump and spin which was not completely out of question though the battle now was for Silver and Bronze.

_ This is truly the next Cold War._

Katya got up hearing that the free dance skaters were next to warm-up as the younger Russian cheered for her skating sister, wishing her the best of luck. 

“We’re gonna win a medal and that’s a promise,” Katya yelled to her team in Russian as she ran off with her coach, Chad to get ready for the warm-up. Sasha smiled as she turned her attention to Jackie who was giving some final advice to Brooke.

_ It is on for that individual medal Jackie. You have won the battle but I will win the war._

— *.✧

63 points currently for Canada in this damn Team Event as the final event of the night and competition began. 

They held a fantastic lead and Brooke was devoted to making sure she had no major slip-ups and could secure her team and country a gold medal. It would mean everything to her and Jackie as well as the entire federation and their families back home.

Manila was near as she watched Brooke work on her quad lutz during the warmup, she looked confident and the costume only seemed to help enhance her narrative. _ Of course _ Black Swan was the most basic thing they could have picked for the blonde who was an experienced ballet dancer but it was what she had chosen and wanted. 

“Focus on your skating, don’t worry about the fans or the judges or anything,” Manila said as Brooke grabbed her water bottle and took several sips, handing her coach the Team Canada jacket as she revealed her black and white costume. Her coach smiled, insanely proud of all the work her and her wife, Raja, had put into making Brooke look like the parallel of the white and black swan.

The blonde adjusted her bun before taking a deep breath and promising Manila that all would be well and that she would not screw this up for Canada or for herself most importantly. 

Every interview and every bit of build up towards these Olympic Games had been about Jackie and her recovery and if Brooke would ever be able to even catch up with her now that she was back in competition again.

_ I will prove that I’m not just Jackie’s stepping stone._

— *.✧

Jan watched anxiously as everyone skated before her.

Being last was truly a death sentence even if you got to size up your competition and get some extra training time, even if you would spend most of it staring at the current skater’s and their program. 

To absolutely everyone’s shock including Brooke: she was leading the current score board and led over Katya by almost fifteen points. It was truly something no one expected. 

Brooke was incredibly tight on her edges, her jumps and all that was in between. She looked beautiful and energized skating to another classic ballet and doing it at the Olympics must’ve made it even better. Every quad, every triple, every footwork sequence was nailed and she earned a new personal best of 232.98 points. 

Canada was winning gold, no question at this point. 

Katya had seemed to do everything right except her jumping passes. She nailed her quads and had the most delicate and perfect spins out of anyone this entire competition yet she could not manage to bang out her two triple jumps. Her stress turned to anger and it was visible when that score blasted throughout the rink that she was not happy to be sitting in second. 

“Our last skater represents the United States of America,” 

_ “Біздің ең соңғы конькимен Америка Құрама Штаттары ұсынылған...”_

“Jan Mantione.”

She skated out onto the ice with a bright smile plastered across her lips as she draped her hands down the intricate costume she had for this La La Land free dance. She turned and saw Gigi and her entire American team cheering her own as she quietly wished her family could have made the trip.

_ Do not get in your head. You have a medal to win. They’re watching you wherever they might be._

The blonde sighed, nodding as she looked up at the ray of light that shined down from the ceiling. She got into her starting position wanting nothing more than for it to be as perfect as American Nationals.

Jan kneeled on the ice as she laid her arms on her kneecaps, eyes closed before the music began, her knees gliding gently across the ice before she stood up with her face emoting everything possible. 

Her opening quad loop successful, she threw herself across the ice like a ragdoll yet she managed to land like a vase, spinning into her layback with a gentle smile. Her arms on top of one another before the music transitioned into another instrumental, much more upbeat.

Jan twizzled around the center of the rink before prepping for the next combination jump. She took off from the back inside edge of one foot, rotating four times before landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot with an excited audience backing her up as she added that triple loop jump.

She let the music take her over as she did all of her choreography, having as much of a ball as possible knowing that this was one of the patterns with no jumping sequences. 

Feeling accomplished she choreographed this herself she stopped near the end of the sequence, skating backward as she let her free leg open up. Passing by the judges table she prepped for her triple axel, getting ready on that forward take off.

She jumped with assistance from her skates as she rotated three and a half times, landing with her hands in front of her as the blonde laughed in happiness. The audience nothing but receptive towards the genuine emotion being put out on the ice. 

Adding the triple combination jump she sighed in relief knowing there was only a single jump pattern left. 

The music transitioned back to its original pacing though it was building and building as the lyrics began to become as passionate as Jan was towards the entire program. 

Going in for the quad axel just as the music changed into a enticing new pace and the lyrics loud and belted she jumped from the forward takeoff once again to rotate four times only to land it cleanly and much more confidently compared to Nationals.

She cheered loudly knowing that the jump had landed, the crowd completely in love with the presentation as she jumped into her sit spin, completely center spun. Truly an underdog moment.

There wasn't even acting at this point, it was just Jan throwing herself into the program and opening up to an entire sold out arena who were watching this new senior skate at her very first Olympics. She was doing a damn good job at it as well.

The final transition of music began as Jan took a chance on her second to last jump of the program right when the piano keys played; a takeoff from the back inside edge of one skate as she spun with four rotations before cleanly landing on the back outside edge of her opposite foot as she almost yelled in excitement.

She twizzled across the center of the ice, keeping herself calm and free of tears as she grabbed her leg and spun into her I-spin trying to feel her focus though her real emotions were beginning to get the best of her as she had only one final jump left.

A split jump transitioned into the final quad flip, her landing perfect as her arms were outstretched with an on the dot position as she felt every ounce of applause through her body, this was true skating and it felt liberating.

One final spin as she extended one free leg backwards, her knee held above hip level as her hands raised straight as if to tell the audience to react as they all stood and cheered before Jan finally exited the spin and stood, opening her arms as she landed on both of her feet.

The final note played as Jan's hands began to shake yet again. The skater immediately kneeled on the ice gasping as she realized the program had finished. The environment was so supportive that there weren't even tears, she simply felt confidence rush over her entire body. 

She stood and bowed, grabbing a cute, purple teddy bear someone had decided to throw her before skating off the ice. Jan squealed and jumped up and down upon seeing Alexis, throwing her arms around her coach as the crowd had yet to collect itself.

“So proud of you Jan,” she managed to choke out as the blonde laughed, not expecting Alexis to take such pride and emotion in that free skate. 

They made their way to the booth, every single skater feeling the pressure knowing this was the last score of the Team Event. Canada was guaranteed the gold but Jan hoped it would be enough to at least be second and get the United States silver. 

Gigi held her hand firmly, her stomach exploding with anxiety as she prayed that they would get that damn medal. All Gigi wanted was an Olympic medal of her own.

“The scores please…”

_ Here we go. _

“Jan Mantione has earned in the free dance, a total combined score of 240.98 points,” 

Gigi jumped up with the rest of her team, all of the shouting and running around realizing that not only had they won the silver medal but Jan had won the _ entire _free dance segment.

Jan looked paralyzed with every single emotion though she eventually broke down in tears, unable to process that she just won an Olympic medal with Gigi and that she had won this entire free dance over Brooke and _ over fucking Katya _.

“This concludes the Team Event.” 

Gigi and Jan cried in eachothers arms, unable to do much else as the audience cheered. The camera’s all focused on Canada as they secured the first gold medal of the figure skating disciplines. The American team did nothing but chant and spread hugs and flags around as they got together in that crowded booth to take a celebratory photo. 

“USA, USA, USA!” Jan screamed out loud as the brunette beside her rolled her eyes once more.

_ So from an alternate to a Team Event skater to an Olympic Silver Medalist… I like these odds._

The teams mingled around as Gigi noticed Sasha speaking to Jackie and pulling her in for a hug, she assumed that Jackie winning the short program was still quite fresh in her mind and hit like a ton of bricks. 

Gigi coughed obnoxiously once she saw Jackie alone, getting her flags ready for the medal ceremony that was to come before her ears perked up. Their eyes met and suddenly everything about the Olympics seemed like an afterthought. 

The Persian hummed as she grabbed Gigi’s hands and pulled her close enough to not be completely and utterly suspicious and obvious. 

“Hi silver medalist,” she whispered with a proud smile as the brunette laughed, appreciating her new title. 

“Gold medalist, your dream has come true,” Gigi replied as Jackie leaned in to kiss her before realizing they were still inside of the arena completely filled to the brim with fans and Kazakh citizens. “Am I that dreamy?” the American giggled, “I made you forget where you even were?” 

The Persian nodded with a small smirk across her lips wishing badly they could just kiss right where they stood. However, Jackie was not going to take that chance; she did not want to come out and Kazakhstan was absolutely not the place to do it anyway.

“My room after the medal ceremony?”

“You’re so subtle Jackie,” Gigi teased as she brushed back the Canadian’s loose hair strands that were stuck to her forehead. 

“It’s a yes or no question I believe,” Jackie replied with conviction.

Gigi laughed.

“Of course I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments always loved and wanted, tumblr is @leljaaa xx


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sasha thinks about the team event and her history with katya as gigi gets some relationship advice from trinity. sasha also begins to realize what the olympics is truly about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter feels so rushed but thank you for all of this love and support and these comments. I am so beyond words thankful, I am emotional to say that only five chapters are left. I have put so much work and effort and all this passion. I hope it will be worth it for the end result.

— *.✧

"I cannot believe this happened," Katya cursed as she paced around their resort room in Kazakhstan with a firm grip on the bronze medal she had earned from the Team Event. 

The medal ceremony was lovely even if the Russian thought the silver medal was given to the wrong country and they had to hold in all of their emotional baggage and thoughts until they got into the car. 

Sasha sat in silence, kissing the bronze medal as she attempted to ignore the obvious and incessant fact that Jackie had beaten her, narrowly, in the short program. 

The entire federation had a meltdown, inciting that Sasha add one more jump into her short program or make every single jump a quad. The blonde had no say in the matter but she hoped her coach would not push her even harder when they had barely even begun the real competition. 

The Team Event was a damn warm-up compared to the individual skating competitions that were oh-so-close to beginning. Katya was furious at her free dance even if she scored some of the highest components of her entire career. 

Having both Brooke and Jan of all people crush her score did not help her ego and certainly did absolutely no good for her own confidence. 

Chad told her to put all of her anger towards the important events and not take it out on herself, falling was a part of the sport even if the Olympics were certainly not the best time to do so. 

“I am going to call Trixie before I explode,” she muttered under her breath before waving goodbye to her Russian sister and shutting the door loudly as she heard the older skater dial her training mate’s number. Sasha jumped at the noise, still sitting on the bed as she sighed heavily. 

She was not sure how to feel or what to do. She had a medal around her neck yet it was not good enough for Russia, for the media, for her supporters. The blonde hummed, attempting to aimlessly scroll through Instagram to ignore all of her thoughts. 

Her first post was of course from Brooke Lynn who posted the medal ceremony photos as well as a polaroid snapshot of her and Jackie biting down on their gold medals.

The caption reading a simple _ “Oh Canada,”  _ with nothing but a red heart and Canadian flag emoji attached. 

It had only been three hours and there were already ten thousand likes attached to the post and dozens of comments from fellow skaters and famous Canadian’s who sent their well wishes and congratulations. It was not a surprise that they dominated but the fresh wound of seeing Jackie beat her score was unparalleled. 

Sasha slipped off her Russian national team jacket and apparel. She wanted nothing more than to take a hot bath and drink all of the cold iced tea she had bought from the Kazakh convenience store near the Olympic village. 

Everything was riding on Sasha. Katya was an incredible skater and was expected to do well but after her move to America to train with Chad, most of the media considered her a traitor until she won an international competition and was hailed as the pride of the entire country. 

She had thousands of fans and was always respected but seeing her leave and speak so badly about the toxic media and federation was a scar that would never heal her presence in the country unfortunately. 

Sasha still remembered the awkward press conference after Russian Nationals where a reporter attempted to question her loyalty to Russia. 

_ “Do I look like a fucking KGB member? You are only asking this so I give you a story, I am why you make a paycheck. My entire job and salary and stress level has been dependent on you sick fucks,”  _ She spat as Sasha gasped next to Jinkx who shook her head.

The two of them attempted to calm her down before she decided to storm out of the press conference screaming nothing but religious, Orthodox curses. 

Some adored her honesty, calling her a hero and others thought she was an insult to the country. Everyone however questioned how Katya had even become the flag bearer considering her long history of talking out against the president and calling out their cabinet on all of the sexism, xenophobia and homophobia they enforced. 

The blonde trended on twitter the day she came to the Moscow Kremlin to accept the position of flag bearer but not because of pride or because of how radiant she looked standing in her red, off the shoulder dress but because she refused to shake the president’s hand and skipped right on over to the flag instead of attempting to be courteous. 

“I am proud of my country, proud of my sport, proud to be the Russian flag bearer but there is no money in the world they could give me to utterly ignore the fact I was in the presence of a war criminal,” she told Sasha as they trained for nationals back in St. Petersburg, sitting outside the arena as Katya lit up her cigarette. 

Sasha held her phone close to her heart and nodded, thinking about all of the advice she received from Katya and fellow skaters over the years.

_ Anything could happen during the Olympics… I won't become a worry sport for every single thing. That's why I failed at the Grand Prix final. _

Filling the tub with warm water she smiled widely realizing that she remembered to pack essential oils for her diffuser that she could put into the tub. 

"I want some lavender," she whispered underneath her breath before she took off her clothing and added soap, hoping there would be at least  _ some _ bubbles. 

_ I will win that gold medal for myself _ . 

_ No one is taking this away from me. Not Jackie, not the government, not my coach: not anyone. _

— *.✧

"And that's why I came to talk to you..." 

Gigi sighed as she looked away embarrassed from Trinity who sat in front of her with her Team USA jacket and scarf still firmly wrapped around her neck, the brunette finally had begun to recover from the constant jetlag and motion sickness through all the training and sleeping. 

“Well,” the older skater laughed, surprised that Gigi had come to her specifically on this topic. 

Waking up once again in Jackie’s arms felt like a euphoria, kissing her was heaven; every little gesture was so sweet and only made her heart swell with joy. She knew that maybe she had  _ finally  _ found the person she had envisioned and dreamed so long for. She was head over heels for her fellow skater.

Jackie however, despite all the kissing and dates, always felt her stomach growl with anxiety thinking about how she would ever come out to anyone especially her mother or family. The blonde knew that this was beyond hard for the persian to swallow considering her own culture and what was expected of her at a young age.

The both of them being figure skaters did not help the situation either, there was a rampant amount of homophobia and dirty glances that occured in the International Skating Union. 

For Jackie it was a huge and understandable worry. 

She was at the Olympics, every Canadian and Middle Eastern person alive was rooting for her to get the medal. She has nothing but immense pressure on her back from the government and organization and she had yet to even tell a single person in her family about her being gay, about her love for Gigi.

Not to mention all the years of sleeping with other women. 

There was nothing but utter secrecy which Gigi respected, they only told the people they had to or were forced to tell in poor Nicky’s case who now always avoided basic conversation with the Persian when they were training for the short program at the Olympic ice arena. 

Now Trinity was the fourth person to find out though Gigi trusted the older woman not to say a peep about her relationship considering she was in the same situation only a month ago. 

“How did you both know you wanted to become public? Was it scary or you both just didn’t care and kind of waved the middle finger?”

Trinity cackled, running a hand through her hair admitting that coming out publicly was not an idea she ever had. “I wanted to stay quiet until I retired, Detox was very much the opposite,” she admitted as Gigi chuckled beside her, surprised that they weren’t as level headed as they looked. 

“I had only boyfriends before I met her and of course I was not eager to tell my very southern, conservative family even if they support me and my sport no matter what.” 

Gigi nodded, feeling beyond privileged after constantly seeing Jackie panic when talking to her own mother on the subject of dating after she retired and now hearing Trinity talk about her own separate misgivings. Her mother was always an example and so proud of her for living her truth and was beyond happy hearing that she was together with Jackie, a skater her mom knew she had admired years before they trained together. 

“We yelled at each other a lot,” Trinity added as she explained that neither of them liked to talk about the issue especially during competition season where the stress was already high enough for both of them. “We just kind of kissed at the competition and that was that.”

Trinity grabbed her hand seeing Gigi looking so worrisome as she listened to the conversation.

“Listen, it is hard now but the hard truth is that having a relationship in this sport is already difficult and then multiply it by one hundred for Jackie when she has to deal with internal and external stress and pressure from every corner. Y

have to understand as a skater that this competition is her priority,” Gigi nodded knowing that Trinity was being honest and completely keeping it real.

“I’ve known Jackie for years through this process and I am just impressed she is even dating someone to begin with, she always prided herself on only focusing on her career and skating so she must really care and love you if she is taking time to get to know you and try and make this shit work somehow.”

The blonde flushed, her hands on her cheeks as she smiled widely in response to the comment, Gigi sighed in relief, “I am so glad to hear you say that,” she whispered in happiness before Trinity laughed. 

“Girl I’m just here to tell you the truth.”

Trinity gasped feeling Gigi barrel herself into the other woman for a hug, the floridian laughed nervously not really used to the sudden affection from anyone except her girlfriend and coach. She smiled, hugging the younger skater back as she shook her head not expecting Gigi to have such a choke hold for the hug.

_ Damn she’s got a strong grip… _

“I hate to kick you out silver medalist but I still need to go and train down at the rink,” Gigi laughed as she felt Trinity push away from her and jokingly begin to scoot her near the door.

The blonde nodded knowing it was her time to leave anyway as she turned, thanking the older skater for listening to her problems.

“Well, now you know who to come to after all of this competition is done and over with,” She winked before they waved goodbye to one another. The blonde clasped her hands together anxiously, she was beyond happy with how this entire Olympic experience had been turning out.

She had a girlfriend even if it was a secret to most people, she had a silver medal in her country’s name, she had skated on Olympic ice and was still here in Kazakhstan and all of this happened as a first alternate. 

Her phone rang in her pocket as she smiled seeing the name brightly lit up across her phone realizing it was Jackie who had called her. 

“Hello?” she picked up with a bright smile before feeling her stomach drop hearing Jackie’s muffled sobbing over the phone.

“Hey, I’m coming right now what’s wrong? Talk to me please,” she mumbled under her breath knowing that she couldn’t just run down the hallway like an absolute psycho. 

Gigi froze in her tracks the minute Jackie managed to finally string out a sentence.

_ “I just came out to my mom,” _

“Shit."

— *.✧

Two days had passed and Sasha still felt utterly tired and exhausted the moment that damn alarm blared throughout her room. Katya had been out and about trying to see the local culture and ended up staying with Alaska so that they and Detox could get wasted before the first big day that was approaching fast. 

_ One more day until all my dreams and fears get put on worldwide television for everyone to see.  _

“Jesus that’s loud…” she heard a familiar voice next to her mumble before Sasha smirked.

_ Oh yes, I forgot that this all happened last night. _

Everyone was completely right growing up when they would tell Sasha all their stories and say that the Olympic Village was truly something. 

The Olympics were absolutely meant to do two things: win medals and get laid. 

The unnecessary box of branded condoms in every single room only further made this point valid so of course Shea coming over for nothing but some shots was going to fester into well, a lot more than just some drinks though they definitely cleaned out the alcohol that Katya had smuggled over from Moscow. 

Absolutely everyone including Sasha and Shea could see this coming from almost one hundred miles away.

It was as if Sasha wanted this to happen and to test the waters out after being so closed out about her own feelings and relationship with not just Shea but women in general. 

“Is this really how early you get up?” Shea asked beside her, not daring to move her arms away from Sasha’s waist until the Russian said otherwise. The blonde nodded with a toothy smile as the American beside her laughed. 

It was six in the morning and the short program training slot began at almost noon. 

“Maybe for you I will sleep in,” She hummed as she snoozed the alarm, shutting off her phone before closing her eyes once more feeling all the weight of competition or the government or the media practically melt off her shoulders. 

Who knew all that it would take was her fellow skater just holding her tight and not saying a word. 

“Are we going to talk about last night or is that a discussion for later?”   


Sasha’s ears perked up, her body turning so that she could face Shea who was utterly red across the cheeks the minute the words even left her lips. They both gripped the covers tightly and with conviction, trying to maintain eye contact as the blonde spoke first. 

“There is nothing to discuss unless you think it was a bad idea,” she replied as Shea gasped, shaking her head instantaneously. 

“I thought it was a great idea and I would like to do it again,” Shea clarified as the Russsian beside her smirked, cocking a brow as the Chicago native began to stutter, not knowing how to put this into words. 

“My question is more is this something you want to keep happening or are we just going to stay best friends and act as if this never happened is all…”

Sasha tilted her head curiously, she knew that Shea’s number one concern was the blonde’s safety especially after hearing all the stress and pressure she is facing to win this gold medal and to stay as polished and positive in the limelight as possible. 

“Of course I want this again,” Sasha laughed, interlocking their hands before admitting that there should not be any question about them being together. 

“You were my first and I hope you will be my last.” She admitted poetically as Shea’s heart seemed to burst right on the second she added the comment.

“I love you Sasha.”

The Russian hummed, letting her head rest on Shea’s chest with a satisfied grin painted across her lips. “I love you as well,” she mumbled before feeling her eyes close again. 

If someone had told Sasha a year ago she would be sitting at the Olympics, cuddling close and sleeping with her best friend who was not only an American but a woman, waiting to hopefully win a gold medal for her country and herself as the frontrunner; she would not have known what to say. 

Yes perhaps this was truly a heat of the moment situation that was not the smartest decision considering all the laws and policies back in Russia however, f there was anything that Sasha learned from Katya to keep close to her heart it was that:

One: tights over your skating boots were superior.

Two: a government or religion or law doesn’t decide who or what you can love. 

Sasha’s feelings though a bit dangerous were valid and she needed to stand by them and be true to herself. It was hard to stomach that she had slept with her biggest competitor and friend before the Olympic season but it was also the most truthful and  _ beautiful  _ and honest thing she had ever done.

_ Just because I am in love with Shea does not make me less of a human, of a skater, of a citizen of Russia.  _

She peaked her eyes open noticing how quickly Shea had managed to fall back into sleep, snoozing softly as her head rested on Sasha’s shoulder and a picture perfect smile printed across her face.

Sasha had to take at least one sneaky picture for herself. Her eyes watered slightly, finally feeling complete and honest with herself entirely as she let Shea rest on her tiredly. 

_ I think I have clearly already won my gold medal if she is beside me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you jankie candle for being the best support xx, my tumblr is @leljaaa 


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the short program takes place in almaty, kazakhstan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy, it was definitely rushed but y'know xx

— *.✧

Everything seemed to perfectly fall apart for Jackie right at the moment she did not want it to.

It felt like a cruel, sick joke to hear her mother's unraveled anger about her coming out and still wanting to be a professional figure skater. 

The Olympics, the fact she had a chance of winning the gold medal in Almaty did not matter. It was utterly overshadowed by the stupid confession over the phone. 

Her mother had no intention of coming to Kazakhstan now considering that Jackie had managed to become possibly the worst two things for any Middle Eastern mother: gay and an artist.

The saving grace was that Jackie was so successful and could support her family in Iran and in Canada with all of her funds and money and sponsorships, it was a high honour in her mind and her mother at least appreciated it.

The Persian rolled out her ankle as she groaned, attempting not to think about the entire situation knowing it would only throw her off her game and she did not need that. 

_ I did not do physical therapy and win Canadian Nationals with flying colours just to give up on the short program._

One gold medal was lovely but now the Persian wanted to win the _ real _ competition. 

She knew that the bets were all off when it came to skating, anything could happen but her and Sasha were the two poised to fight for that top spot in an Olympics filled with talent.

Gigi had given her the space she needed so she could focus on the individual competition, it paid to have a fellow figure skater as a girlfriend. 

She and Nicky had managed to put aside their feud for at least the next week knowing that even if they were not on good terms they were still teammate's and were Manila's skaters. 

It felt a bit odd but it was definitely better than silent glances and bitter side eyes constantly, it felt belittling and they decided to put an end to it.

"This is all I've wanted and all I've ever worked towards but it feels useless without my mom supporting me," Jackie huffed out to the French skater as she sat on the polished floor of the training studio. 

Nicky sighed, rubbing her teammate's shoulders, attempting to get her into a better headspace before she had to go warm-up and begin her own short program. 

"This is all we dream about for years, do not give up your moment simply because of one person. I know it is your mother but if she cannot support you then you do not need this energy," the blonde replied seriously before stealing Jackie's foam roller.

"I guess you're right," the Canadian skater replied before she stared up at the televisions scattered throughout noticing that Nicky's group would be next to take the ice and then it would be Jackie and the rest whom were compiled in that final, sixth group.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye Sasha completely focused; she looked utterly galvanized and for once looked as if every bit of pressure had dropped from her shoulders.

The Russian zipped up her national team jacket tight as she practiced her triple axel off the ice before they were to go and skate in front of a sold out crowd in Almaty and to the millions watching around the world. 

It looked as if Sasha thought it was just National's, as if there was no pressure and that she was absolutely going to win this. 

Jackie did not know too much about the Russian figure skating world but she had heard many stories from Katya and about how awful and strict the association and media was. She couldn't imagine being Sasha who was not only younger but had been groomed her entire life to win this gold medal.

Fifteen minutes pass as the fifth group begins to warm up on the ice, the reception and applause only built and built as the final three groups performed knowing that only twenty four would advance to the free dance portion of the competition.

The Persian sighed as she finally began to change into her short program costume, smiling at all of the details though she knew that the music would only break her heart all over again considering all that had happened in the span of two days.

"This is my chance, I'm not going to mess this up," she whispered gently as she looked to the television screen and grinned discreetly upon seeing Jan and Nicky were officially warming up and enjoying their first few moments of true Olympic glory. 

_ I can't wait to see how this turns out._

— *.✧

_ Here we are._

Seven minutes—just seven minutes and then Jan would be the first to skate in the fifth group filled with other seasoned professionals. 

The last two groups in any international skating competition were always the most competitive and where the real stress and pressure kicked in. 

All of the days spent sobbing over her own technique and working with every choreographer, every assistant, every skater she could seemed to finally pay off in the long run. 

A smile came across her lips as she crossed on her back edges realizing she was about to skate on the biggest stage in the world for millions, possibly billions of people—if that many people even cared for skating.

It was a possibility since the Winter Olympics were a spectacle to behold no matter which sport so no matter how many, it would definitely be dozens more eyes watching her than Jan has ever had before. 

"Don't crash on your high, be confident and just skate like you did at Nationals and I know you'll secure a top ten, dare I say top five placing in this short program," Alexis replied as the blonde stopped in front of her coach to hand her the Team USA jacket she had been wearing.

"I won't, I promise," she smirked widely as she pulled back her high ponytail, "You have my word that this will be even better than Nationals."

Jan almost winced upon hearing the announcement for all skaters that the warm up had finished and all skaters, except Jan, were to exit the ice.

She laughed gently hearing Gigi and Alaska scream for her and give her all the possible encouragement as the crowd began to jump in and applaud her even before she had been properly introduced. 

The blonde nodded before tapping her EDEA skates three times for good measure, praying to something and to anyone that she could have her fairytale short program. 

_ C'mon Jan, you've done this program so many times, do not get in your head. _

_ This is not what Barbara Streisand would want._

"Our first skater represents the United States of America," 

_ "Біздің бірінші конькимен сырғанаушы Америка Құрама Штаттарының өкілі," _

"Jan Mantione." 

The American smiled brightly, waving to the packed and explosive crowd in Kazakhstan as she took her first real steps alone at the Olympics. The team event was merely a warm up for everyone, this was what they had all dreamed of and worked for; this exact moment.

She skated to the center of the ice, patiently awaiting that music to begin blasting as she sat frozen, in her first stance with an excited, beaming and genuine grin painted across her lips.

Just like at American Nationals her ears immediately perked up upon hearing the music begin, she jumped, beginning to skate through the opening step sequence making sure to show it all through with her face and presentation. 

This was where judges were the harshest and cruelest and Jan knew she had to be absolutely spotless, perfect and execute every move properly and with good grades of execution to make it into that top five placement like she so wished for.

Her first was a quad axel, she had managed to land the jump at Nationals with only slight under rotation so it was certainly worth that risk for the points it would give. This was the Olympics, there were no easy elements when skating; you either trained and continued to get better and increase your difficulty or you retired. 

Doing something classic and theatrical like "Don't Rain On My Parade" felt so right for her first ever Olympic short program. It showcased all of her strengths and she got to show off her love of theatre to the world. 

She turned on her inside edges as she began prepping for her axel jump praying that her technical components would finally see her through. She waited before right on the beat she entered her forward outside edge. Her skates slammed into the ice before she felt herself rotate four and a half rotations in the air, landing on the back outside edge of the other foot.

Jan smiled wide knowing that jump was pretty damn near perfect and she even had her arms out in front of her for added value and execution. 

The rush she felt from the audience and her competitors cheering her on felt nothing short of incredible and she knew that she was only just beginning.

She checked another element off the list as she continued on adding her Biellmann spin in early knowing how tired she'd be doing it in the second half with all the quads and combination spins and jumps.

The blonde kept her face and presentation components straight at the forefront of the program knowing that it was by far her leg up compared to skaters like Sasha or Jackie who had her beaten out in technical scores. 

Jan completely thrived off the applause and attention, it felt so perfect to finally achieve her childhood dreams; she knew her family was watching and rooting for her back in New York City. She felt finally complete and like a full package skater as she continued on with her jumps.

She started as she began to enter her quad flip. Her skates took off from the back inside edge as she jumped and spun the standard four rotations before cleanly landing on the outside edge of the opposite foot. 

She added on her triple toe loop jump as she switched to a backward facing position before taking off and staying in the air for only three rotations before exiting through her same skate.

_ Focus. Three more jumps left._

Three for three so far as she continued on with her step sequence adding all the flair and split jumps she could to entertain the crowd who were completely going along with the performance at this point. 

She kicked her leg out as she skated across the center of the rink, changing her edges cleanly and consistently as she added a triple salchow to her report. The music only intensified and grew bigger and bigger with each passing sequence and element. 

After seeing her combination land on the ice the only concern left was nailing her final jump which was the quad salchow. 

Hearing the climax of her program begin she spun into her takeoff from the back inside edge of one foot, rotating four times before she managed to land on the back outside edge of the opposite foot.

She could not hold back her excitement as she breathed in all the applause as she extended her arms to finish her final few moments with a layback spin. 

She screamed as she finished, pumping her hands in the air once the music ended, her face in her hands as she jumped excitedly knowing that her Olympic dreams had finally come true. The American waved proudly, wanting to collapse onto the ice. 

"Representing the United States," 

_ "Америка Құрама Штаттарының өкілі,"_

"Jan Mantione." 

The blonde bowed as she waved once more to the crowd filled with passionate skating fans and rampant Kazakh supporters. She skated past the plushies knowing the volunteers were supposed to pick them up anyway.

Her skates hit the carpet as Alexis embraced the younger American into a tight hug, the both of them excited and chipper about how the program had gone. 

They raced to the Kiss & Cry, sitting with excitement and utter anxiety filling their heads as the footage replayed. Jan laughed at her expressions, shaking her head knowing that it might have been just a bit _ too _ theatrical.

"I thought it was wonderful, Barbara would be proud." 

Jan chucked, nodding to her Coach's sentiment as they sat impatient for the scores to be announced knowing that she had definitely beaten the current leader but by how much was the real question. 

"The scores please." 

The music and audience seemed to automatically mute upon hearing the announcer before Jan waved to the camera, blowing a kiss and making a heart with her fingers as Alexis held her hand as the uncomfortable silence wafted throughout the arena.

"Jan Mantione has earned in the short program, a total combined score of 95.87 points," the blonde yelled happily knowing it was a decent improvement from American Nationals and over fifteen points above the current leader of the competition. 

"She is currently in first place." 

The audience cheered and yelled for the American who quickly stood up and waved to all corners of the arena extremely thankful for all the support she had gotten even if she was quite new on the scene compared to the rest of the girls who filled these last two groups.

Alexis laughed as they hugged happily, Jan feeling all of her nerves begin to die down as she realized she could now sit at the couches knowing no matter what happened next she was guaranteed a spot in that free dance. 

"I'm so proud of you," her coach mumbled as the two hit each other's shoulders happily, Jan jumping like a child upon hearing her score extremely proud that she had managed to up her own personal best from Nationals in Almaty.

It seemed like a perfect start so far.

— *.✧

"Next to skate representing France," 

_ "Францияның атынан конькимен сырғанау," _

"Nicky Sanchez." 

The French skater gave a curt wave as she skated out to the ice, giving a bright smile seeing the banners with her name and French flags all in solidarity for her and her fellow national team mate's.

She was the final skater in the second to last group and she knew that the pressure was all riding on her shoulders before the top six skaters were going to take that Almaty ice for the first time for an individual event.

She knew that she was certainly not anyone's first choice to sweep this gold medal but she had something to prove to everyone. She did not want to be underestimated, she had the talent and power to be on that damn podium and she knew it.

Focusing on her skating career was possibly the best decision she had made for herself since her and Jackie decided to separate. She had a clear head and her focus was only on killing this short program in front of the judges and in front of the world.

Jan had done an amazing job but she wanted to beat her and make sure she was the one who would make one of those top three placements going into the Free Dance.

She dipped her head down as she held her arms around her waist waiting for the music to begin. Two minutes and forty seconds to make a perfect first impression at the individual competition.

The music began as she felt herself completely melt into the character, turning slightly on her back edges before she began to skate towards the judging panel, making eye contact and keeping all of it in her face as she snapped her head to the rhythm of her short program.

Parisienne Walkways was an odd choice perhaps but Nicky sure loved skating to it, she enjoyed breaking down the barriers of what was expected of women when it came to program music.

She did not want to do Carmen forever, she wanted variety and wanted to show that you can do something as strong instrumentally as classic rock and still skate a beautiful program.

She let the music slow down as she prepped for her jump. Nicky took off from the back inside edge of one foot, rotating four times before landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot. She smiled hearing her French teammates scream as well as the entire arena completely in awe as she put her arms straight out to secure those extra Grade of Execution points.

Adding a triple axel she let the music completely overtake any past thought she had been having. She was completely focused and galvanized and enjoying the Olympic experience as much as she could. The applause and roaring cheers during each jump were outstanding but Nicky realized that she was truly doing all of this for herself. 

She flew into her sit spin as the music only burst with excitement every second more and more as her free leg canted towards her body, she bent her upper over it as she spun perfectly in the center of the ice making sure to keep her shape as clean as possible. 

The music began to only increase in intensity as she kicked her leg out and enjoyed the guitar and percussion that built and built every passing second.

She accomplished her combination jump with a forward approach on the inside edge of her blade; switching to a backward-facing position before taking off and nailing her three rotations, she exited the jump before adding her triple loop with once again, her arms out in front of her. 

Nicky grinned widely knowing the last two jumps and some final spins as well as the step sequence were all that was left in her short program. She added her quad flip before spinning into her camel spin; her free leg extended backwards as she held her knee above hip level. 

_ One more jump. I am not going to screw this up._

She skated on the back outside edge of her foot before jumping, turning a final four rotations in the air, and landing on the back outside edge of the same foot. 

_ Nailed it. _

The final thirty seconds of the program was completely paced with nothing less than a level four step sequence; every twizzle, every rocker turn and mohawk turn, a few split jumps here and there before the blonde felt the final ten seconds approach.

Skating back towards the center of the ice she spun into her Biellmann spin. She spun as she held her other foot extended over and behind her head, forming a teardrop shape with the body. 

Nicky waited until the final few moments approached before she escaped the spin and turned right on her skates before pointing right at the audience with a wide grin printed across her mouth. She broke character the minute the music ceased.

She shook her head, impressed that she had managed to keep her cool and skate so well especially when it counted most.

“Representing France…”

“Францияны таныстырады,”

“Nicky Doll!"

The audience exploded into cheers and screams as the French woman laughed, covering her mouth in shock not expecting this kind of genuine reaction to her short program.

She bowed proudly before laughing upon seeing Manila giddy, jumping up and down for the French skater as she exited the ice immediately hugging her couch proudly knowing that it was even better than the Team Event.

"You finally have come into your own, I am so proud of you, what a time to peak," Manila whispered as they embraced before Nicky spotted the final group just across from them, noticing Jackie smiling at the screen as they began to replay Nicky's footage.

_ Good luck ma moitié._

They walked to the Kiss & Cry hoping that this score would send her straight to the top and make some of these last skaters nervous, that Nicky was a fighting force in this competition and not just a skater from France doing her best.

"C'mon judges," Manila spouted out as the time seemed to pass in hours rather than seconds or minutes. Nicky rolled her eyes as finally the announcer asked for the scores. 

The French woman held up her sheep plushie she had managed to snag from one of the fans who threw it on the ice for her, smiling wide and hopeful. 

"Nicky Sanchez has earned in the short program, a total combined score of 102.11 points—" the entire audience and Manila seemed to erupt in screams as the blonde felt her coach begin to break down in tears. Nicky frowned as she laughed gently, hugging the older woman as she cheered silently completely glued to the screen. 

Finally, _ finally _ after coming so close constantly she had managed to pass the one hundred mark for a short program score. 

"I'm so proud of you," the Filipino woman whispered as they held hands tightly, Nicky dropping her head on her coach's shoulder before they both stood and hugged tightly knowing that this was absolutely a score that could put her in the top five.

"Only six left," Nicky mumbled before she walked over to the couches, shaking hands with Jan and hugging the American who seemed to have absolutely no ill will as she moved down to second place.

"Let's hope we can keep our spots," Jan teased as the French woman laughed aloud knowing that there was a minimal chance at that but a chance regardless. 

"You never know, skating can be unpredictable." 

— *.✧

Once the last group hit the ice to warm up, everything else felt like an utter whirlwind. 

Alaska knew that this was both her last chance at a medal and her last skate on a competitive, international stage. What better way to finish off her expansive career than in Kazakhstan, at her third and final Winter Olympics.

Everything she knew about staying calm, keeping her confidence seemed to always be thrown out the window once the announcers would call her name or once she would begin warming up out on the ice.

Her anxiety had cost her the Grand Prix final this year and she refused to let it get her now, at the Olympics when it mattered most. 

_ I did not work for four years to come and be anywhere but in a medal position._

The blonde sniffled, attempting not to cry as she warmed up thinking about all the memories and experiences she had gained throughout her skating career. 

It felt bittersweet to finally be saying goodbye to the sport that had taken up all of her free time and had molded her into the woman she was but she knew it was for good reason.

She was the oldest skater in the competition and it was impressive she had even qualified considering all of the young junior skaters who had finally emerged into the senior level this season. 

The warm up ended as all of the last group skaters besides Katya all exited the ice, the pressure now truly began and the audience could feel it. Any of these last six skaters could be first place and had shown that they were truly the best in the world.

Alaska watched Katya skate immaculate as always, never missing a beat or a jump though she stumbled just a bit on that quad salchow barely hanging onto the jump.

It was not even a surprise she managed to knock out a score of 106.53 points in the short program. 

She heard the roar of the audience and knew that this was truly home territory for both Katya and Sasha, she knew how often they trained and came to Kazakhstan and their efforts were clearly loved and recognized by all the thousands who filled the ice arena.

Alaska nodded before she took off her skate guards, handing them over to Sharon who simply communicated with long staring glances. The blonde nodded at her lover knowing that the message was to not get nervous, to just skate and feel herself out on the ice.

"I won't let you down," Alaska promised before she jumped onto the ice, beginning to skate around the rink as she heard her name called over the speakers.

The American waved, giving a bright smile as she winked and adjusted her costume, tugging gently at the fabric around her neck before finding herself at the center of the ice. 

_ One last short program, make it count._

The music began as she immediately began with her gently skating out of place before beginning the first step sequence, moving perfectly on beat as with each breath her poses and kicks changed. 

She continued, smiling at the fans and arena spectators who were attempting to clap on the beat of the music. Alaska was simply glad her last programs weren't classical music, if she was going to fall and fail it might as well be to the beat of music she genuinely enjoys.

Nailing her first element she lets out a much needed breath, trying to focus on the skate and not her own anxiety. She grinned as she continued on, attempting not to chuckle at the thought of her status as the oldest skater at the Olympics.

_ This "old lady" can still clearly knock out a quad loop and triple toe combination. _

Skating on her forward outside edge she jumped to rotate three and half times in the air before she cleanly landed on the opposite foot on the back outside edge. 

She grinned as she could say the triple axel was now checked off the list of successful elements. 

Beginning with a forward approach on the inside edge of her blade she switched to a backward-facing position before taking off and rotating four times in the air before landing smooth enough, keeping her poker face as long as she could trying not to let the excitement seep through the deafening screams didn't help.

Exiting the jump from the back outside edge of the same foot she went for layback, going for the signature shape as her hands folded. 

Adding a triple salchow and triple loop jump to her list of elements checked off she realized she only had a final quad to go and the rest would be pure fluff, spins and choreography. 

She passed the judging panel before lifting her leg into an arabesque. The blonde held her breath as she took off from the back inside edge of her skates, completing four rotations before just barely hanging on to the landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot

It would definitely be a few points off but Alaska could live with that.

Enjoying the final twenty seconds building up she added in all the intense footwork and edgework she was choreographed to do, taking every split jump or kick as she furiously skated across the center of the rink trying to keep her attitude as rooted in the song as possible. 

Finishing the final scratch spin she quickly held on to her leg to complete her I-spin before gliding on her knees and holding her hand up to her face, turning away. 

Alaska laughed as the music ended, blowing a kiss to Sharon who was clapping loudly and screaming for her partner and skater. The audience was on its feet as the blonde bowed, happy that everything had gone splendid besides that last quad jump.

"It was pretty good," Alaska yelled with a laugh as Sharon approached her once she was off the ice, the blonde slapping on her skate guards before hugging her partner happily. 

They both knew it was most likely not going to beat Katya but it was certainly a very good skate and worthy of at least a top six placing going into the Free Dance.

"I'm proud of myself," Alaska admitted as they sat at the Kiss & Cry, hands interlocked as Sharon smiled genuinely, beyond happy to hear those words after all the months of self deprecation and anxiety Alaska had felt in competition and while skating.

"That's all that matters." 

They were not too far off from their original estimates; Alaska entered a very respectable third place with 96.05 points to her name. The blonde stood up and waved to the arena who were behind the older woman and her score. 

With only four skaters left Alaska was certainly guaranteed at least the top seven which was a good place to start the Free Dance, anything could happen and she was glad that her efforts had not been in vain. 

"Good job baby," Sharon whispered as they hugged away from the cameras, Alaska smiled completely ecstatic as the blonde mouthed back a small thank you. 

_ I did my best and that's all that matters._

— *.✧

Trinity impatiently stood at the wall as she glared up at the screens seeing Brooke and Manila awaiting her total short program score.

"Brooke Lynn Hytes has earned in the short program, a total combined score of 93.43 points." 

Trinity gasped in surprise as Detox groaned in horror for her close friend.

It was absolutely a respectable score but for the Canadian so used to being at least top three and almost consistently scored short programs over the one hundred mark this was not a nice departure especially since she was now in fifth place with three skaters still to go. 

She had performed decently but falling on an element and jump would simply break your confidence like that. 

"Well, she fell on a quad, that'll do it," Detox sighed before hugging her girlfriend knowing that Trinity was the next skater out on the ice. 

"Do it for yourself, show that same energy you had at American Nationals and it'll be a new personal best for you," the taller woman promised as she kissed Trinity's hand. 

She had managed to recover from her sickness, she was not going to leave Kazakhstan without a medal after all the trips to the bathroom and pharmacy she had made this last week.

"I will, I promise," the brunette replied as she handed over her skate guards and Team USA jacket to Detox who held onto it tightly as she watched her girlfriend skate out onto the ice rink awaiting to hear her introduction. 

"Next to skate, representing the United States of America," 

_ "Конькимен кейін Америка Құрама Штаттарының өкілі," _

"Trinity Taylor." 

The audience was deafening, it was almost incredible to Trinity considering her international season had been pretty decent but definitely not up to the level of Jackie or Sasha who were the last two skaters left. 

She waved before focusing on the skate, all of the applause, plushies, picture perfect moments could come _ after _ she skated this short program.

Trinity stared down at the ice, eyes closed though she smirked knowing how wonderful she looked in this black mesh costume she had ordered from her favourite designer.

_ Looks aren't everything but I sure do look damn fantastic._

The American breathed deep as she finally heard the music begin, this was her chance to finally show everyone how to deliver a proper short program.

She grinned as she glided her hand down her lips and jumped out of the center, she laughed hearing the assortment of fans scream before stretching her hands in front of her and twizzling past the judges table. 

Kicking her leg out she kept the attitude and confidence of the song apparent as she prepped to do her first quad. 

Taking off from the back inside edge of her skate, she rotated four times in the air before landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot. She winked as she continued on, feeling her best interest as she danced across the ice and looked like the complete package. 

Adding another quad, this time a salchow, she was ear to ear as she kept up with the rhythmic beats and chimes of the more upbeat Rolling Stones section. Having a skater as a girlfriend had many perks but the biggest being that she could get Detox to always do her choreography for her.

Enjoying the short program she skated past the center of the ice, beginning to feel herself lose stiffness as she realized that this entire skate was about her slowing down and truly feeling what she was skating to.

She began to slow down her pace as the music went into the instrumentals, twirling across the ice as she completed her layback and sit spins before enjoying being lost completely in the music. Her hands and face changed to match the passion and gentle tone of the music. 

Adding in another combination jump, she landed confidently on that triple loop knowing that the slower register of music was where she could truly enjoy herself and all of the support of the arena, truly feeling that Olympic environment that could not be replicated elsewhere.

A triple axel and quad flip later the music began to pace up this time to the extreme as she twizzled across the center of the ice, landing in the air as she cleanly spun before exiting the twizzles and going in for her final jump right at the last thirty seconds.

Beginning with her triple salchow she managed to hold on to the jump before transitioning into her Euler and then adding her triple loop last, hands in the air as she landed on the back outside edge of the same foot. 

The audience already seemed to jump on its feet as her final moments saw her turn on the edge of her skates and complete a final split jump before having fun with the final choreographed beats before she pointed at the crowd and ended with her pose; putting out her knee as she pointed one hand in the air. 

“Yes," the brunette screamed proudly as the music ended, yelling along with the crowd who seemed immersed entirely in the short program. Trinity clasped her hands together anxiously hoping that it would be enough to place above the final two skaters. 

She skated off the ice before grinning widely as she felt Detox pick her up by her waist and swing her around proudly. They had attempted to keep the affection on the down low considering they were still in Kazakhstan but it was difficult to not completely melt into the moment. 

“That was perfect,” her lover hummed as they hugged once again before Peppermint had to drag them both over the Kiss & Cry so that the short program could go on. The three of them sat happily, all of them arm in arm as they awaited Trinity’s final score.

“If it is below a one hundred I am suing everyone here,” Peppermint grumbled under her breath as Trinity laughed, Detox in agreement before they all shushed eachother hearing that faithful announcer ask for the judges scores. 

“Trinity Taylor has earned in the short program a total combined score of 108.89 points,” 

Once again, the Floridian was mauled to death by her girlfriend and coach as the score was shown on the screen. Trinity nodded in euphoria, unable to say anything else without balling her eyes out. 

“She is currently in first place.”

Detox screamed in delight as they hugged once again, the taller woman unable to restrain herself as she pressed a kiss to her forehead. Trinity flushed though she understood the unparalleled excitement her girlfriend must have been feeling knowing she was in a podium position. 

“Come on top three of the short program!” Peppermint yelled happily knowing that although no medals were given for purely just the short program it was absolutely the best step forward towards that gold medal in the Free Dance.

_ And now everyone knows that I am a threat and a person to beat._

— *.✧

All of the pain and anguish and anxiety had finally festered up into this moment; all the pressure was finally on Jackie’s shoulders.

She had to prove that she could beat Sasha, that her taking an entire season off because of injury and not retiring was the right decision. All of this and yet her hands were shaking as she gave Manila her Team Canada jacket, her coach clearly seeing the pain in her eyes. 

It was wonderful for the program music but worrying when it came to how she would manage to execute her jumps and focus on her skating instead of her mom or instead of the stress riding on her from all of Canada, the Middle East, from _ herself._

Jackie smiled gently as she heard Gigi right behind her, in the audience happily with some of her fellow skaters cheering on the Persian girl. The skater gave a thumbs up to her girlfriend before turning away and feeling the same shutdown begin again. 

She skated out to the rink, smiling gently as she saw the otherworldly welcome and response to her entering the ice. It was clear that the fan favourites and most well known and pinned skaters of the Olympic games were herself and Sasha Velour. 

Her skates glided across the ice as she finally reached the center of the rink, feeling herself attempt to become one with her sport and her program music again as she adjusted her costume sleeves. 

With eyes closed, she held her palms out as she took a short breath. 

The familiar medley of A Comme Amour played throughout the arena as Jackie began to lift her skates, holding out her arms and skating towards the back of the rink as she let all her suffering and depression finally truly come out in this skate. 

She knew she somehow had to perform this skate better than she had done at the Team Event but she did not know how that would happen. The Persian fell into the music, attempting to not let herself get into her head though the utter silence, the knowledge that every person in that arena was looking at her with a microscopic glass horrified her. 

She prepped for her first jump, a quad lutz, as the piano only intensified and the entire crowd seemed to be utterly trapped in the world that Jackie was creating with her skating. She entered from the back outside edge before she slammed her toepick, jumping with four rotations as she landed on the back outside edge of the opposite foot.

To her relief it was clean as she continued to skate on, it was incredible how painful the music felt when she was in such a different light. Jackie only wished to win that Olympic gold medal and still, that seemed more achievable than her mother’s support. 

Jackie began to approach her quad axel, beginning with a series of backward crossovers before the Persian followed with a step forward, leaping in the air and completing the necessary rotations before she felt her body crash against the ice. Somehow, in that moment she felt all of her poise disappear upon hearing the utter shock and disappointment from the crowd.

The Persian added her triple toe, triple loop combination as she landed the first jump before deciding to pop her second jump and make it only a single rotation out of worry. 

She glided down the ice in an arabesque right past the Judging panel. Her presentation components were surely going to save her considering her raw emotion and passion she was putting into this.

The music began to build as she spun into her layback spin, perfectly aligned before she continued on skating on the back inside edge of one foot, letting the music build though her eyes only began to water knowing this program, by her own standards, was already a complete and utter failure.

Jackie kicked herself up in the air as she jumped the four rotations before she felt herself once again crash right onto the ice with a hard thump. Jackie tried desperately to not let her frustration and her emotions all spill out at once as she got up quickly to continue the rest of her program. 

Jackie took in all of the supportive cheers as much as she could before jumping into her sit spin knowing that the step sequence was right after this damn triple axel. 

She managed to thankfully complete her triple axel, the audience gaining their happiness and confidence back as they roared in support of the Persian before she skated towards the center of the ice, twizzling before stopping a brief moment: exhaling right on the beat of the piano key before jumping into a split jump as she continued to pour her entire soul on that ice. 

Jackie looked hurt, looked in pain and for once it was genuine emotion and not just some theatrical acting to get her extra points; she felt like a complete and utter failure to everyone around her. 

Taking off from the back inside edge of one foot, she downgraded her quad once again as she switched it to double, rotating two instead of four times before landing easily on the back outside edge of the opposite foot right on the beat of the music once again. 

_ It was a mistake to come back to figure skating again. I should have retired. _

The Persian rounded up her program with all the boxes crossed off as all that was left was that final layback spin. 

The music slowed back to the original pace as Jackie looked utterly in tears, spinning before she ended on her final pose. The audience cheered loud as they could though the Canadian already knew that this was a historic failure and that she had a good chance of possibly not even making it to that free dance.

Jackie sniffled, running a hand through her hair as she sobbed in her hands gravely disappointed in herself and her skills knowing how she had thrown away her chance at any medal period. 

Her coach did not say a word knowing that all the Persian wanted was to disappear and never emerge again, Manila could not even count how many possible deductions she had gotten but now was not the time to scold Jackie when her personal life had clearly overtaken her own head. 

“It was a really beautiful triple axel,” Manila finally said aloud as they sat in the Kiss & Cry, Jackie completely numb as she watched the footage replaying of her falls, her awful short program. 

The Persian shrugged, laughing about how ironic it was that she had been so disastrous only a few days after setting a record and beating Sasha with this exact program.

“The scores please.”

Manila held her hand tightly as Jackie sighed heavy, her face stained with tears and her eyes puffy and red knowing that there was certainly not a chance she was in that top ten, she simply prayed there was enough in her components to at least let her qualify for the Free Dance.

“Jacqueline Cox has earned in the short program, a total combined score of 70.56 points,” the minute the score was announced the entire arena was in whispers, all of them thinking and wondering how the hell the Persian managed to score so low after being on a high only days ago.

“She is currently in fourteenth place.” 

Manila breathed a sigh of relief knowing she was at least going to be skating at the Free Dance and have a chance to redeem herself even if a medal was almost utterly out of the question. 

Jackie finally broke hearing that placement knowing all that she had trained for and accomplished was for nothing, Manila shushed her gently as they stood and walked away from the Kiss & Cry and headed towards the door. 

_ I screwed myself over, I failed my entire country and all of those who wanted to see me succeed. _

“I’m going back to my hotel,” Jackie whispered weakly as she choked on her own words, unable to even express the anger and frustration she felt for herself. Manila nodded, agreeing that she needed to be alone and not at the arena even if Sasha was the only one left to go. 

_ I am a complete failure. _

— *.✧

Sasha felt her entire heartstop the minute Jackie’s score was announced. The blonde covered her mouth and watched as the Persian quickly and understandably left the rink, wanting to be alone. 

“Oh my god,” She whispered as she stretched her leg, adjusting her tights anxiously knowing that now the skater to beat was Trinity. 

Her coach spoke seriously about how now she had no obstacles, that the Olympics was officially her terrain and she had the chance to win the short program and most likely the entire competition. 

The Russian nodded though she felt disheartened; she didn't want Jackie to do so awful especially after coming out of physical therapy.

_ Now it is truly my battle to win and my medal to receive. _

“Our last skater represents Russia,”

_ "Біздің соңғы конькимен жүгіруші Ресей,"_

"Sasha Velour." 

The blonde smiled upon seeing, by far, the loudest and most reactive reception thus far in the competition. Sasha smiled seeing all of the Russian and Kazakh flags waving in her honour as she skated towards the center of the ice knowing that she had to be the best.

"C'mon Sashi!" She heard Katya scream from the couches as the younger blonde grinned in anticipation hoping that this program would make up for the disappointment and utter surprise of her losing to Jackie in the Team Event.

_ It is safe to say that I've won this time and quite easily._

She could not mess up, she was not accepting anything below first place especially after Jackie had jumped off a cliff when it came to her chances of getting a medal.

The audience cheered loudly, screaming her name even before the music began as she took her position in the center of the ice knowing every single pair of eyes was on her; every reporter, photographer, fan, citizen and family member were watching with baited breath.

The music began as she crossed her chest and stood, looking up in the air before finally moving towards the light and the judging panel feeling the music begin to pace. 

She crossed over to the other side of the rink, her arms out as she attempted to put all of her pressure into making this skate as perfect as she could, feeling the extra motivation and pressure. 

She knew somewhere in that crowd Shea was watching her and it lit a smile across her red painted lips as she skated into her quad axel. 

Beginning her forward takeoff she approached her backward crossovers before the Russian followed with a step forward, leaping in the air and doing all her rotations before coming back down to the ice smooth as can be. 

The smothering of applause was quite welcome and she even added another quad lutz to her program as she truly attempted to make this skate the most memorable and perfect in Olympic history. 

She wanted this to be picture perfect, to be viral and for skaters old and new to realize she was deserving of this gold medal and all of her accomplishments even if she was younger. 

She spun into her layback spin; arms crossed in front of her as the cheering began again. The music only grew louder and higher in key before the glissando kicked in. 

Sasha grinned as she began to skate into her quad salchow, triple loop combination. 

She took off from the back inside edge of one foot, quickly jumping and completing her necessary four rotations before landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot. She quickly transitioned to her back outside edge, turning three rotations in the air, and landing on the back outside edge of the same foot. 

The crowd going utterly feral screamed in delight as they knew something special and legendary was being accomplished as they watched Sasha.

Sasha continued on knowing the fight was not done yet. The music began to pick up and show the growing key change and optimism of the program as she skated around the rink adding a triple toe before the music completely exploded.

The orchestrations now a part of the program as Sasha kicked out her leg and twizzled across the center of the ice; hands around her body as she tried not to get chills of her own listening to the damn music. She added another quad axel to her repertoire. 

The step sequence was filled with dozens of paced footwork, her emotions coming alive on the ice as she completely forgot she was even being watched by those in the rink and those watching at home, on tv, wherever. 

Sasha had never felt so alive, so proud of her skating and so damn excited but with only barely thirty seconds to go she was not about to break this perfect streak.

She began to slow her skating down as she once again completed a quad salchow, smiling wide and proudly hearing the eruption once again of the arena as she completed all of her jumps and most of her spins. 

The Russian enjoyed the final precious moments she had left of the skate before spinning into a scratch spin, exiting the element before standing once again at the center of the ice before standing frozen in time. 

Sasha jumped in the air as the music ended and the crowd, who had already been standing since her spin, screamed and chanted. The Russian watched as what seemed like hundreds of plushies were thrown onto the Almaty ice rink.

She bowed proudly, happy that this skate had gone so perfect, Sasha felt confident it was worthy of first place but she did not know by how much she would, hopefully, lead.

"Representing Russia, Sasha Velour." 

_ "Ресей атынан Саша Велор!" _

Sasha laughed as she managed to pick up one of the brown bears she spotted before heading off the ice and giving a hug to her coach who for once seemed confident that she had this completely in the bag.

One final score left to be revealed and the Russian prayed it was something marvelous and something that would completely set her apart.

"The scores please." 

Sasha huffed though she managed to blow a kiss and thank all of her friends and family and fans back home in Russia as she glanced at the screen patiently.

"Sasha Velour has earned in the short program a total combined score of 114.76 points." 

The entire arena seemed to burst into screams the minute the number was displayed on the screens, the commentator having to pause for a few brief seconds before continuing to announce that Sasha was, of course, in first place.

The Russian felt her eyes water as she stood on the bench and waved to every corner of the rink, laughing happily knowing that she had finally accomplished what she had dreamed of. 

_ Now it is only the Free Dance._

Sasha laughed as she saw Katya race towards her and pick her up by her legs, screaming at the camera that followed them as the audience were still left in awe, in absolute tears it seemed. 

"I knew you could do it," Katya screamed as she began chanting and singing in Russian for Sasha. The blonde rolled her eyes knowing that she was being extra mushy considering she was also currently in a podium position.

Trinity got up and shook the Russian girl's hand as Sasha smiled widely, congratulating her on such a lovely short program and her position in second place. 

"This concludes the Women's Individual Short Program," the announcer said as the screens switched to the current qualifiers who had made it to the free dance. 

Sasha grinned, utterly blindsided seeing her name on top of everybody else's and in first place as expected though the feeling was unlike anything she had ever experienced. 

Her dreams of winning the Olympics were officially halfway there, only one more event to go and then she could truly be called the best in the world.

_ I am on top of the podium and I intend to stay exactly where I am after this free dance. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed, tumblr is @leljaaa.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trinity cannot help but feel utterly shocked considering the current results after the short program and neither can jackie for the complete opposite reasons. alaska begins to reminiscence on her past experiences as she skates her final practice on competitive ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, it's been a struggle to write absolutely anything lately and I'm trying not to completely give up on this right now. so close to the finish line, next chapter is the big one; the free dance and final olympic podium.

— *.✧

_ Second place.  _

Trinity wanted to gasp for air, unable to catch herself or even attempt to breathe in a lick of confidence for herself even after achieving that perfect first step to her life goal.

_ I went from not qualifying to a Grand Prix to winning nationals and now in contention for the podium at the Olympics—damn. _

No amount of preparation or time could possibly prepare Trinity for the utter onslaught of attention after placing second in the short program. 

_ Now I'm beginning to understand why most girls in Russia retire before they're eighteen.  _

Trinity slammed the door shut behind her, visibly frightened by all of the attention that she had already received with being currently in the silver medal position, not too far behind Sasha Velour for that gold medal.

"I am convinced this sport is entirely about medals now," the brunette groaned as she closed her eyes, Detox snickered before she quipped about how she failed to realize that fact sooner after being a skater for the United States  _ especially _ . 

"Don't be cute with me, this is stressful, much more than I intended," the Floridian replied as she breathed heavy; her fingertips clutched her golden cross necklace as she bit her lip, completely stressed. 

"Babe it's the sport, it's what we've been built up to expect once we hit the level of the Olympics." 

Trinity rolled her eyes, her heart both soaring and absolutely angry. She couldn't help but feel a million times the pressure after already having the American national title—it seemed that most Americans and most companies didn't care a word for the southerner until yesterday happened by utter chance. 

_ We'll see if the energy and bombardment of media and fans stay even without a medal.  _

The brunette moaned aloud, immediately letting her body slam into the bed of their resort room. Detox grinned as she scooted over, her hands gently brushing her partner's shoulder length hair away from her sweat stricken face. 

"Jesus what did you do? Run from them?" 

Trinity knew Detox meant it as a joke but she didn't have the heart or wit to currently admit that was  _ exactly _ what had happened to her.

"This feels weird, a bit too weird," she began before she started to trail off on a rant. 

She had to admit that this entire situation might not have happened if it wasn't for the saving grace of Jackie's horrific failure of a short program and Alaska's few but significant blunders that cost her score.

"It happened for a reason, you can't just pretend like you didn't have a great skate; you won American Nationals. You need to give yourself some credit for once." 

Trinity opened her mouth to speak but she certainly couldn't find the words to reply, she knew her girlfriend was completely right even if it felt wrong to be doing  _ this _ great and peak at the perfect moment.

"You act like you're not the best skater I know," Detox hummed as she sneaked her hands around the shorter woman's waist. 

"Jesus christ," the brunette spat teasingly though she knew that it was undeniably sweet of her girlfriend to be this supportive.

"You're real mushy for someone who prides themselves on being nothing but confident and charming." 

Trinity laughed as she saw Detox's face widen and her cheeks flush a bright red, it was very sweet to think that maybe she was the code to breaking that entire facade she had built throughout her skating career. 

"I'm not mushy! I just support you like a good lover and want to see someone, with my choreography mind you, do amazing at the right time." 

She was not wrong in the sense that Detox, herself, must've felt some kind of immense pressure having set up the step sequence and choreography for both of Trinity's programs but so far it had paid off pretty perfectly.

"Well, you did a fabulous job so you also should pat yourself on the back instead of giving me all of the credit." 

"I'll definitely take some of it," Detox winked before Trinity smiled brightly, she leaned in to press a kiss to her girlfriends lips before they both heard a loud, disruptive knock on the door. 

"Jesus," the American groaned before she stood up angered that she couldn't get two minutes alone with her own girlfriend. Trinity peaked through the crack before she sighed in relief realizing it was just Shea.

They hugged tight, a firm congratulations in order before Detox stood up and waved, glad it wasn't press or reporters.

"Can I steal your woman for ten minutes?" Shea asked shyly before Detox nodded, Trinity ran to quickly grab her jacket as the two chatted up a storm about the free dance and how Shea was feeling just getting to enjoy the Olympics without all the skating and pressure. 

Before she could answer Trinity grinned, holding on to Shea's wrist tight as they began to exit the door, Detox waved goodbye before shutting the door.

The two best friends walked through the never ending hallway of the Olympic resort, Trinity interested as to why Shea wanted specifically to talk to  _ her _ . 

"I'm all ears," Trinity mumbled loud enough for Shea to hear as they entered the elevator. Shea sighed as she felt comfortable speaking now that it was just the both of them in the enclosed space.

"Okay don't say anything please but I'm starting to go out with Sasha Velour and I think you deserved to know because you were always suspicious."

Trinity gagged, she felt her hands hold on tighter to the railing inside the elevator as she groaned; she was thrilled for her friend though she knew the backlash of that would be  _ insane _ . 

Not to mention Sasha was currently her biggest competition and the two were neck in neck when it came to the Olympic events right now. 

"I'm happy for you but god, y'all couldn't wait?" Trinity asked worriedly, completely fearful that this entire situation was good for neither of them. 

"I know, I know, it's not the smartest idea right now but we couldn't help it," Shea whined before Trinity rolled her eyes though she understood the sentiment. 

"Listen, I think she's a very sweet and genuine girl but you also have to realize she's from a completely different world when it comes to skating and her culture, that's all I'm saying." 

Shea nodded uncomfortably, she knew that Trinity was completely correct that this was not the best decision currently but Sasha seemed happy with the relationship, that was all that mattered to Shea in the first place. 

They giggled about for a solid minute before the elevator door opened to the lobby. 

"You wanna get lunch?" 

"Girl, I'm starving yes please." 

— *.✧

"Jackie please, I need to make sure you're okay," Gigi yelled through the door as she continued to knock furiously trying to at least gain some kind of attention from the Canadian skater. 

"Even if you don't want to talk at least let me know you're okay," the blonde begged as a loud sigh left her lips in the same breath. 

She knew that she couldn't judge Jackie for reacting so poorly and so personally; the exact same mirrored image had happened at Nationals. 

The crying, the disappointment, the storming off; Jackie however, had done it at the Olympics and not some national competition. 

Gigi leaned against the room's door as she waited patiently for some kind of response from Jackie. The blonde was just trying to help and offer the same support that the Persian had when she fell down and had her own disastrous short program. 

Finally, she heard footsteps coming towards the door, the blonde jumped back and stood anxiously before Jackie gently cracked the door open.

Gigi waved, gently smiling as the Persian gently opened the door, letting the American slip past before she locked the door again. 

The room was much cleaner than expected: there was nothing broken or no mess on the floor or no alcohol—she was already doing a better job than Gigi had. 

Jackie sat on the bed as she sniffled, the only thing Gigi noticed out of the ordinary was the absolute hoard of tissue boxes, all labeled in Kazakh, spread out across the pillows that were on her bed.

"How are you holding up?" 

Gigi knew the question was stupid, as if she didn't know the answer, however it felt like the best conversation starter at the moment. 

The Persian broke again as she started to sob on Gigi's shoulder. The blonde frowned, not intending to elicit such a response from Jackie. 

"It's okay, cry all you need," Gigi replied sweetly as she ran a hand through Jackie's hair and held a tissue box in the other. She knew that all she could do was be a good girlfriend and let her get all her emotions out. 

It was difficult to watch in the arena but she couldn't imagine how Jackie felt. 

Not only had she skated a perfect short program at the Team Event but she had taken an entire season off because of injuries just to come back to the Olympic games and flounder in the short program. 

She had a gold medal with Brooke for the Team Event but Gigi knew her dream was to finally win an individual medal and after beating Sasha before the short program, it seemed like she was going to get  _ another _ gold medal.

Gigi knew in her heart of hearts that no matter how perfectly Jackie skated she would most likely not place any higher than possibly bronze if everyone else after her completely flopped which  _ was _ possible. 

"Never say never," the blonde finally spoke up as she could just feel Jackie heavily rolling her eyes on her shoulder blade. 

"You roll your eyes but those were your exact words when I failed at Nationals, I know it's a completely different environment but I am not going to let you give up that easy, this is your dream." 

Jackie scoffed, "I failed my dreams, everyone who has a television set or device watched me fail live and in perfect quality," the Canadian cried out as she attempted to not let herself choke up. 

Gigi rubbed her shoulders with a sigh. Her lips pressed a kiss to her forehead before she stayed silent, knowing that Jackie probably didn't want to speak on the subject further. 

"I'm proud of you, I always am," she finally whispered, her heart racing as she noticed Jackie give a hint of smile. 

_ It's at least a hint of something positive.  _

"I'm serious," the blonde mumbled with a small laugh as she noticed Jackie's cheeks begin to flush a soft pink. "You're my partner, yeah, but I genuinely think you're the best skater I've ever seen and this one mistake shouldn't define you or your legacy." 

Jackie cackled, giving a snarky reply about how she wished the media, fans and association were the same way.

"Don't listen to that, there's so many fans who love you and support you and are still gonna root for you in that free dance." 

The Persian shrugged, she didn't know how to convey the fact that she truly felt like she had not only disappointed all of the Middle East but also every Canadian who had been rooting for her. 

Jackie didn't even want to mention the fact that her mother hadn't taken kindly to her admitting her own sexuality and preferences over the phone, right before the short program, in Kazakhstan. 

"Do you think I should've just retired after the injury?" 

Gigi perked up, immediately shaking her head as she interlocked her hands with Jackie's, insisting that her coming back to the sport was what she needed. 

"No, you're not finished with your career yet, you deserve more time, you're not that old!" Gigi replied defensively. 

She prayed to herself that Jackie wasn't considering retiring after the Olympics because of the disappointment of the short program. 

"I know I'm not extremely ancient but we're getting there," Jackie teased before she noticed Gigi roll her eyes. 

The Persian smirked, "I'm joking, I want to at least finish World Championships and then I'll make a cohesive decision." She heard Gigi's tiny sigh of relief as they began to lay comfortably across the bed. 

They talked for a good two hours, their voices began to run hoarsely as their rants about the world of skating and the Olympics so far went on and on.

At the same exact moment they both seemed to smile and simply sit in the silence, nothing but a few birds singing was heard in the distance.

Jackie let the silence simmer in the air as she noticed Gigi gently beginning to drift off into sleep. 

The Persian smiled and gently brushed their lips together, she heard the blonde giggle for a brief moment before she closed her eyes fully. 

It was sweet, undeniably sweet to see Gigi gently napping on her chest with her nose pressed on her blouse. 

It suddenly felt as if the Olympics weren't the most paramount thing in her life, all her stress began to melt once she felt the blonde in her arms.

Everything began to click for Jackie; her most open and talked about desire was to finally win a gold medal and do so in Kazakhstan but, especially after the mistakes in the short program, everything seemed to switch.

Jackie watched Gigi peacefully nap in her embrace and she smiled gently, finally feeling something come to substance.

_ The medal might've been what I wanted but I think I've already won if you're here with me. _

— *.✧

Alaska sighed as she laced up her skating boots, her eyes wandering around the Almaty Ice Palace as she stood before she attached her skate guards and began to take a small walk around the arena. 

_ My final competitive skate is tomorrow.  _

The blonde ran a hand down her tights, unable to truly process at the moment that everything; her entire career, her final Olympics, her final skate was to be tomorrow and in Kazakhstan.

Training had ended two hours ago and everyone had gone back to the village to rest or went to go have dinner except for Alaska. 

She would occasionally see Jackie poking her head around and skate a few jumps nervously but besides that: it was only the American and her thoughts that subsided. 

All of it was difficult to process but she knew that eventually her career had to come to an end; she knew World Championships were not worth being the final place to skate. 

The Olympics were the perfect final competition and chance to earn herself an individual medal. She had gained most enough accomplishments and medals in her life even if she was still disappointed by the fact she missed the Grand Prix final in her final year. 

Her hands held onto the wall of the ice rink, a deep breath as she stared at the empty ice. She laughed to herself noticing the clear marks and divots marked from all the skating blades. 

"I'm gonna miss all of this," she whispered before she jumped on to the ice, pulling her tights over her boots before gently letting herself skate across the unusually empty and large rink space. 

She entered from her back outside edge as she counted in her head before she slammed her toepick, rotating four times before she landed on the back outside edge of her other foot. 

"Cmon quad lutz," she said aloud to herself, a loud laugh echoing in the arena as she imagined the chords of her Moulin Rouge free dance that had been engraved into her brain since before Nationals. 

She was in a very decent position to possibly earn a medal, she knew that it was truly up to her and her alone to outperform everyone and gain a medal.

She thought about all the changes and programs and rules that had been introduced in her lifetime.

It was interesting to think an entire decade ago when Alaska was just starting out as a senior that they weren't allowed to skate with music that had any lyrical content. 

She remembered when quads weren't the absolute endgame and most important part of every figure skater's individual programs; she wished  _ that _ was still something that was upheld. 

_ God Sharon had it good: won her medals and did so without any quad jumps. I'm bitter.  _

Alaska smiled to herself as she spun into a scratch spin, letting her arms lock above her head before skating out to the center of the ice, thinking about all of the retirement drama.

She knew that after the Olympics she was a free woman, could finally be happy and live her life with Sharon as she so pleased and could eat every sweet imaginable.

They had talked about Alaska coming to coach and help Sharon with choreography and teaching the juniors and some of the seniors. 

The blonde enjoyed the idea but she  _ needed _ a few months at the very least to enjoy everything she had missed and couldn't do as a professional figure skater. 

Alaska for sure not going to be touring with Stars on Ice this year; she needed a break and everyone agreed. She agreed to do two shows in New York and that was all, she would come purely for support otherwise. 

_ Detox and Trinity are on their own after tomorrow; no more drunk, trio crusades in the hotel rooms.  _

Part of the blonde felt uneasy. 

She didn't know if she was ready to retire even if she had been the one to make the statement official herself, on her own merit. 

It felt odd that everything would change completely after Kazakhstan was done and they would fly back to the states. 

She witnessed so many medals, so many competitions. She saw all of her best friends go from juniors to seniors side by side with her. She saw her two best friends fall in love and not be so timid and painfully obvious with it. 

Then there was Jan who made her realize that maybe the kids and new generation of senior skaters weren't so damn bad and obnoxious. 

She remembered a time when the blonde utterly idolized her.

Those times in their New York skating club when Jan would be sitting next to Alexis as a small, junior skater and watch Alaska take the ice and do all of her triple axels and step sequences. 

She remembered how damn  _ old _ Jan made her feel when she would tell Alexis and Sharon that all she wished for was to be exactly like the blonde once she was a senior skater.

Jan had made a name for herself and already won a silver medal at the games; to do it in front of Alaska and participate together felt right. It felt like a true full circle moment. 

_ I'm not taking credit or anything but she also did idolize me and only me for about five years. _

_ She owes me at least thirty percent of her success.  _

Alaska smiled to herself as she skated through her music, happy to be alone and truly reminiscence on all of her old seasons and memories. 

The lights began to dim as the night fell, the blonde gasped before she quickly began to skip off the ice and untie her boots, running to grab her shoes as she prayed she wouldn't be completely locked out. 

_ I love the rink but Jesus, not that much.  _

Alaska grabbed her badge before she grabbed her duffel bag, letting it hang over her back before she turned as she opened the door to exit. 

"Here's to tomorrow." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr is @leljaaa xx


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the free dance competition takes place in kazakhstan as the winter olympics crowns their podium medalists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15.2k of pure skating be very prepared, it's a lot but I worked very hard; the last chapter with skating guys! two more chapters and we are officially done. thank you jankie candle for telling me to go to bed so many times and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. 

— *.✧

Everything in Sasha’s life seemed to melt down into this one day. 

_ I’ve worked my entire life to even see this moment come to fruition.  _

The blonde knew that she was, unsurprisingly, the winning bet for the gold medal but Sasha wasn't a fool. She had fallen and disappointed expectations before; skating was a sport full of the unknown. 

You never knew if your best chance would turn into the worst performance of your career. It had already happened to Jackie who sat uneasy in fourteenth place. It was Sasha’s chance to show her consistency and snatch that gold medal for Russia and for herself. 

All the hard work, training, diet changes,medals and previous media exploitation had all been leading up to this free dance in Almaty. 

She entered through the doors of the Ice Palace, her face calm and collected knowing that now was the time to not let her anxiety overtake her clear shot of winning.

_ I am not repeating the Grand Prix final again. I need this medal.  _

Her heart wandered slightly at a different time and place as she thought about her night with Shea. 

A small smile appeared as a dark red flush seeped through her cheeks, she had to chuckle when thinking about their 'date' that had consisted of kissing, rewatching their old programs from their junior skating years and eating masses of carbs as they spoke about their free dance predictions. 

If nothing else Sasha knew that she had Shea and that, itself, seemed like a gold medal worthy prize in its own merit. 

Maybe after all of this Olympic craziness died down Sasha could finally ask Shea out on a  _ real _ date, as genuine girlfriends, that was completely outside a hotel room and away from a skating rink. 

_ After _ . 

Now was the time to focus, the time for Sasha to truly evaluate every last bit of her free skate and make sure it was utter perfection before all of the madness would begin. 

She had managed to escape the press and media so far but she knew that today, no matter what the result, would be the last time she would.

If she won there would be complete chaos.

If she  _ lost _ there would be complete chaos.

The Russian sighed, she could only hope for a perfect performance that would be enough to snatch that gold medal in Almaty; she knew that her current placing after winning the short program only made it twice as anxious. 

Sasha felt like she now  _ had _ to win. 

There was no other equation to the problem when she had already won the first part of the competition. 

Everyone, including her coach, expected for Sasha to destroy her competition and join the circle of Olympic champions. 

All of Russia, Kazakhstan, Eastern Europe and hell, the  _ world _ seemed to rally behind her winning the gold medal. 

Any other solution seemed impossible unless Trinity managed to knock her out and Sasha refused no matter how much she liked Shea's friend. 

"Here's to today," she mumbled aloud knowing that tonight would determine the rest of her life and rest of her career. 

"Да поможет мне бог." 

— *.✧

"The next skater represents Canada, Jacqueline Cox." 

_ "Келесі конькимен жүгіруші Канада, Жаклин Кокс." _

The next four and a half minutes were to be a complete daze.

Jackie sighed as she gently skated across the edges of the Ice Palace rink. Her biggest and likely last Olympic gold medal chance was completely ruined by her personal issues and her quads in the short program.

Everything she worked for, the reason she didn't want to retire after her injuries was because of the Olympics in Kazakhstan. 

Crushed by a fourteenth place finish she had absolutely no chance at a medal now and she knew it, she knew that this free skate was to simply show the world she wasn't useless competition. 

_ My dream is gone. My entire life goal is gone. _

She had to show her country that she was worth a damn.

Show her mom that she had made the right decision when making skating her professional career instead of going to University and studying medicine or law. 

_ I need to do this for myself. I love this sport don't I? I wouldn't have pushed myself if I didn't. _

Locked up in her Olympic Village room sobbing for a straight six hours according to Brooke who was just next door. It didn't do much except further strain her mental health and make the Persian completely sink into herself.

She felt trapped. Drinking alcohol didn't help and neither did scrolling through social media where the first thing she saw was an entire news article with the front picture being her quad salchow fall.

On the opposite side of the spectrum there was an entire trending Twitter tag about her to comeback and win a medal at the Free Skate.

That was almost guaranteed to not happen unless all of the top five broke their ankles suddenly skating. She accepted this, she knew now this was for herself and the war would rage inside her head.

_ I worked so hard for this skate to happen.  _

_ I won nationals with this skate.  _

_ I set a fucking world record with this skate. _

The Canadian gently waved as she breathed, taking in the mass thundering applause and roar from the crowd the pure moment her name was said. 

She noticed out of the corner of her eye almost all of group five and six crowded or standing around, waiting in support to see this marvelous free skate that had Katya and Sasha completely shaken up going into the Olympic season.

"Come on Jackie!" Gigi screamed from the other side of the arena, standing near Manila who only nodded her head and gave her that distinguished and classic focused coach look.

The American skater clasping her hands as her eyes stared directly at Jackie, the two making brief glances as the blonde mouthed a subtle "I love you." under her breath, unable to focus on her own skating knowing that her rinkmate was next.

The Canadian flushed, happy to be already so praised by her fellow competition that they took time they could be spending training to watch her disaster of an attempt at the free dance.

Pulling down her perfectly designed dress she sighed, this was all to make up for what had happened. She could at least be proud of the gold medal she had won with her national team at the team event.

The black mesh costume made her look like a swan: matching gloves and though the colour palette was simple—it was effective with the only real hint of colour being her dark red lip.

_ This is for me. I'm skating for myself. _

She stood in the center of the ice, nothing but silence hanging in the air and choking her to death as she had her arms out wide.

She felt completely and utterly ready to give her final Olympic skate in Kazakhstan.

_ For Iran. For Canada. For me.  _

The music began. 

Every little piano key made Jackie's entire body awaken, it made her realize why she even started skating. 

She breathed heavy, gently skating backwards on her inner edge before the keys intensified: each different note a step further before she gently balanced in the air, arms out straight as if she was a ballet dancer completely ready to overtake the stage.

The Olympics was Jackie's stage and as the beginning of her Piano Concerto No.2 free dance began, she realized that medals truly didn't matter at this point: she was here to prove herself. To entertain, to do everything a figure skater was meant to do.

She relaxed into her first element knowing that this quad axel was really going to set the tone of how the rest of her free dance would flow.

Jackie approached her series of backward crossovers as the music built before she stepped forward onto the outside edge. She jumped swiftly, feeling those four rotations kick in before she landed on the back outside edge of her opposite skate. 

Her face began to break as she tried not to crack an out of character smile as she realized the deafening applause and screams from the audience were all for her. 

_ I must have a good chunk of support here. _

What Gigi had mentioned yesterday to her about feeling your real passion come through once you had nothing to lose had finally shined through. 

There was no worry, she knew there was absolutely no way to win a gold medal and therefore she could simply entertain and hope for the best.

The Persian prepared for her quad salchow, triple loop combination jump as she began takeoff from the back inside edge of her skate. 

She waited for the music to revert back to the original pace as she then jumped the first four rotations. She landed perfectly on the back outside edge of the opposite foot, gently giving a smile as she quickly switched to a forward approach to complete the second part of the jump. 

Jackie let the music count her in as she skated on the inside edge of her blade; the Canadian then switched to a backward-facing position before taking off on her right outside edge. 

Only three rotations in the air before she slid across the ice and felt the applause once again explode. It was difficult to focus on the music when the fans were losing their minds but Jackie didn't mind one bit. 

As the music began to slide into a different pace, she stopped for a brief moment in the center of the ice, taking a breath as she smiled and began to skate again. 

Skating to this piece had been a childhood dream. It seemed so perfectly corny and cheesy that she was currently skating her dream program, after such an awful short skate result, in Kazakhstan with millions watching from across the world. 

The Persian felt a deep sigh of relief once she completed her triple axel, knowing there were only three jumps left before the final spins and step sequence.

She jumped into her sit-spin, keeping her body and skates perfectly centered as she spun across the ice. 

Jackie began to realize as this program went on that this truly was her passion. It was amusing to think that after all the tears and thoughts about giving up that she felt nothing but utter exhilaration as she skated across the ice. 

She  _ knew _ that the other girls in the last two groups were watching around the rink or in the training rooms to see if Jackie would deliver an excellent free dance.

So far she had been truly perfect—it was consistent, it was passionate, it had been almost entirely made up of quad jumps and it had  _ soul _ and  _ heart _ . 

Something Jackie found that many skaters nowadays lacked with the growing impact of jumps and technical scores outshining presentation components.

The Persian felt her heart begin to pace along the same rhythm as the program music as she entered the back outside edge of her skate. She jumped and spun those necessary four times before she, once again, landed on the opposite foot. 

_ _

She accomplished her second to last jump perfectly as the audience sat completely frozen in their seats before they, once again, burst at the seams as they saw Jackie nail that quad loop.

_ One more jump.  _

The anxiety began to seep through as she realized that there was only one quad salchow left before all she had to do was choreography and her impeccable step sequence. 

Skating past the judges she sighed heavy as the music built and built up its final chord progression. 

This was Jackie's favourite part of the music; when the piano began to lock into a melodic enticement, when all that was left was the intensity built on by the orchestra.

Jackie let herself feel the utter crash of the music before she prepped for her final jump of the Olympics. 

_ Don't fuck this up. Do this for yourself. _

She took off from the back inside of one skate as she waited for that perfect beat of music before she launched herself off the ice. Jackie completed the necessary four rotations before she landed on the back outside edge of the opposite foot with ease. 

_ _

Jackie felt her eyes completely swell with tears knowing that every jump had been accomplished with, hopefully, no under rotations. Her brain began to fry under the atmosphere as she heard the fans and crowd in the arena completely losing their minds. 

She spun into her camel spin as she heard the music begin to transition into the most intense and iconic part of the program. 

The Persian was proud to say that she had choreographed this step sequence herself and she was thrilled that after such a superb program that it would end with nothing but her own choreography. 

_ I like to think my mom would be proud of this skate. _

The step sequence began as she spun and began to kick her leg on the beat, making sure that all of her edge work was nothing but perfection. 

Jackie almost flushed in utter shock as she heard all of the audience clap along perfectly to the beats of the music. 

She tried to hold herself together as she smiled brightly and spun on the blades of her skate, arms beside her head before she rotated and grabbed her leg. She held it above her as she spun once again to the music. 

There came a time when Jackie believed they would stop clapping along but instead it only became  _ louder _ . 

It felt like a true out of body experience to be skating at the Olympics with such a support and strong core of fans after seeing nothing but her own disappointments make front page news on social media worldwide. 

The Persian hoped that this skate would be enough to make Iran and Canada proud of her even if it wouldn't be enough to clinch a medal. 

Her body spun rapidly as she let her arms expand and pose on beat. 

All of the turns, pivots, spins had gone perfectly and she had to give herself a pat on the back for this choreography certainly. 

She stopped in the middle of the ice to jump again before taking off, getting one final dose of the step sequence in before the final twenty seconds of her experience in Kazakhstan were beginning to officially expire.

The music now began to play faster and faster as Jackie knew the end was approaching. Her skates spun on the ice as she let the final bit of edgework transition into an arabesque. 

She let her arms stretch out wide in front of her as she gently grinned seeing the audience already begin to stand up for her even before the music ended. 

Jackie heard the final beats of music and slammed her toe pick in the ice, making sure that she spun out of the arabesque before ending on her final pose. 

She slammed her hand across her chest as the final three beats of music ceased; her eyes closed as she looked up at the ceiling. 

_ It's over.  _

The Persian didn't know what to do, the applause was nothing she had ever experienced before and that was certainly her best skate of her entire career; the only valid thing to do was cry. 

She sobbed in her hands, she giggled knowing in the back of her head that this was how she ended her short program a few days back. 

Now however, she was crying for a completely different reason. 

She bowed, her hands still covering her face as she sobbed loudly; she felt the onslaught of plushies hit her EDEA boots as she sniffled and waved with a genuine smile painted across her lips. 

"Representing Canada, Jacqueline Cox." 

_ "Канада, Жаклин Кокс." _

The Canadian bowed a final time as she saw most of the arena still standing and applauding her efforts. She flipped her hair back as she pulled on the hair tie, taking a deep breath as she met Manila off the ice who was already beginning to clap again. 

"Oh my god," she heard her coach whisper as the two hugged tightly, Jackie wiped her eyes as they made their way quickly to the Kiss & Cry. 

The Persian didn't know how to feel; she knew the effort probably wouldn't be enough for a medal but she could scrape by with a bronze if the last group did not exceed their own expectations. 

"Whatever happens I know this score is going to be huge," she heard Manila hum aloud as they watched tensely from the bench. Jackie nodded at the footage that was replaying before her eyes, everything seemed solid and quite honestly perfect to her.

However, at the end of the day it wouldn't be her decision. It was up to that panel of judges and experts to decide her fate. 

"The scores please." 

The audience immediately deafened, not a single noise seemed to come except for the occasional whisper that Jackie could hear beside her from Manila, who  _ prayed _ this was something phenomenal. 

"Jacqueline Cox has earned in the free dance, a total combined score of 252.87 points—" 

Manila yelled, immediately turning to Jackie who sat completely frozen in time even with the gasps and utter shock of the audience in Kazakhstan upon having even  _ heard _ the score muttered. 

The Kazakh translator brought even more of an uproar once the score was translated. Jackie wanted to cry again but she knew that wasn't the best idea. 

The Persian shook her head, staring at the score in awe as Manila grabbed her wrist and raised it proudly, shaking her hand and screaming, along with the crowd, in support of the skater.

Finally, the total score of 323.43 points flashed and the Canadian sighed in relief, it was definitely an incredible score and she knew that this would pose at least some kind of threat against her competition.

"Thank you so much," Jackie yelled at the camera as she wiped her eyes, Manila rubbed her shoulders with a bright smile printed across her lips. She'd never seen her coach with so much unfiltered happiness and excitement for  _ any _ score or competition.

"She is currently in first place." 

_ And somehow, I hope to stay there, somehow.  _

— *.✧

Jan sighed heavily as she locked eyes with the screen, staring at the Kiss & Cry that was being displayed. She patiently awaited the scores knowing that she was the next and last skater of the second to last group.

_ Can't stress now, you've worked too hard for this opportunity! _

The score is finally released from the judging panel as Jan nodded, knowing that she can beat that if she lives up to her own expectations. 

"Let's do this," the blonde whispered before she began to skate out and around the rink, waiting for her name to be called across the speakers. 

"Our final skater represents the United States of America," 

_ "Біздің соңғы конькимен сырғанаушы Америка Құрама Штаттарының өкілі,"  _

"Jan Mantione." 

She smiled brightly as she waved to every fan she could, skating towards the center of the ice completely ready to put all of her heart and soul out for this final free dance.

_ Don't stress. This is your time to shine. _

Jan kneeled on the ice as she laid her arms on her kneecaps, eyes closed before the music began, her knees gliding gently across the ice before she stood up with her face emoting everything possible. 

She enjoyed nothing more than getting to perform this program for the world to see, it felt like a dream come true to show all of her passion and soul on international television and at the Olympics.

Jan let the music slow before she began the preparation for her quad loop. She skated into the back outside edge of her foot, she jumped off the ice, rotating four times before she landed on the back outside edge of the same foot. 

Her opening quad loop successful, she smiled brightly as she began to spin into her layback with a gentle smile. Her arms on top of one another before the music transitioned into another instrumental, much more upbeat.

Jan twizzled around the center of the rink before prepping for the next combination jump. 

She took off from the back inside edge of one foot, rotating four times before landing on the back outside edge of the opposite foot with an excited audience backing her up as she added the second element, the triple loop jump.

She let the music take her over as she did all of her choreography, having as much of a ball as possible knowing that this was one of the patterns with no jumping sequences. 

Feeling accomplished she choreographed this herself she stopped near the end of the sequence, skating backward as she let her free leg open up. Passing by the judges table she prepped for her triple axel, getting ready on that forward take off.

She jumped with assistance from her skates as she rotated three and a half times, she landed the jump though she immediately dropped to the ice. Jan heard the groans of the crowd though she didn't let that stop her from continuing to skate the program.

_ One slip up, it's okay!  _

Adding the triple combination jump she sighed in relief knowing there was only a single jump pattern left. 

The music transitioned back to its original pacing though it was building and building as the lyrics began to become as passionate as Jan was towards the entire program. 

Going in for the quad axel just as the music changed into a enticing new pace and the lyrics loud and belted she jumped from the forward takeoff once again to rotate four times only to land it cleanly as she cheered loudly. 

The crowd cheered even louder, many jumping to their feet though most stayed planted in their seats, awaiting to see what else Jan would pull before the program ended. 

She jumped into her sit spin, completely center as she realized that there wasn't even acting at this point, it simply Jan throwing herself into the program and opening up to an entire sold out arena who were watching this new senior skate at her very first Olympics. 

_ I already have a silver medal no matter what happens today. _

The final transition of music began as Jan took a chance on her second to last jump of the program right when the piano keys played; a takeoff from the back inside edge of one skate as she spun with four rotations before cleanly landing on the back outside edge of her opposite foot as she almost yelled in excitement.

She twizzled across the center of the ice, keeping herself calm and free of tears as she grabbed her leg and spun into her I-spin trying to feel her focus though her real emotions were beginning to get the best of her as she had only one final jump left.

A split jump transitioned into the final quad flip, her landing perfect as her arms were outstretched with an on the dot position as she felt every ounce of applause through her body, this was true skating and it felt liberating.

One final spin as she extended one free leg backwards, her knee held above hip level as her hands raised straight as if to tell the audience to react as they all stood and cheered before Jan finally exited the spin and stood, opening her arms as she landed on both of her feet.

The final note played as Jan's hands began to shake yet again. 

Jan immediately dropped to the floor, beginning to sob in her hands as she felt the radiant energy of the crowd only give her twice the strength she needed. She knew it wasn't utter perfection but it was passionate and showed her skill set and that was all she wanted for her first individual Olympic competition.

She stood and bowed as the announcers called her name, she giggled as she wiped her eyes as she noticed the screams and roses falling onto the ice just for herself. 

Her fairytale moment had finally come true and she couldn't possibly feel more proud of herself. She skated off the ice, her body running into Alexis who hugged her tightly.

"Besides the slip up, pretty incredible," she said with a booming confidence in her voice. Jan nodded in agreement, she felt it was the polished and dreamy free skate she had always hoped for.

The two walked arm in arm to the Kiss & Cry, the both of them discussing the possible score. Jan felt in her heart of hearts that it wouldn't be enough to beat Jackie's ridiculous free dance score but surely enough to put her in second place at the  _ least _ .

"I did my best and that's all that matters!" 

"Exactly." 

— *.✧

"You may now begin your seven minute warm-up." 

Nicky skated around, attempting to focus all of her thoughts in the right place and towards skating matters as the final group took to the ice. Her nerves weren't the main issue at the moment; it was the scores.

Jackie had  _ destroyed _ the free skate, part of the French woman was absolutely giddy that her own teammate had beaten her odds with such an impressive fear. 

The other part was utterly  _ infuriated _ . She knew that now there was a possibility that she might not reach the podium: she knew that Jackie was officially competition even after that disaster of a short program. 

Jan sat happily in second place, her score lovely and quite fair though Nicky would tell that the blonde was quite realistic about the fact that she was probably not going to be making it into that podium. 

It was still a job well done, it was a beautiful free skate and she would already be going home with a silver medal from the Team Event. 

She was clearly enjoying the true spirit of the Olympics and the competition judging by her bright smile as the camera would occasionally pan back to her and Jackie, the both of them paying close attention to the last group. 

_ Well, there is atleast World Championships after this. _

Nicky knew her own career wouldn't end after the Olympics, she had nothing but good intentions and to keep on going. 

She needed to prove her worth and show that she wasn't just some atypical French skater who sometimes got lucky when it came to international competitions.

The blonde believed she was just as deserving of an Olympic gold medal as everyone else in this final group despite the fact she was the youngest compared to the rest of the girls. 

"Don't stress," Manila said immediately as Nicky stopped to give her coach the jacket she had been wearing as she warmed up on the ice. "That's your biggest thing, you get in your head, just live like you did during the Team Event and I think you'll crush it." 

The Parisian nodded as she took a long sip from her water bottle before her hands ran down her purple ombre costume, she nodded at her coach with an intent smirk across her face. 

"I won't, I promise," she swore to Manila before she returned back to the ice, letting the other five girls pass her by as she gently hummed her own free dance music attempting to practice her quad salchow before the warm-up ended. 

She turned on the back inside edge of one skate before she jumped off the ice, rotating four times in the air before she landed cleanly on the back outside edge of the opposite foot. 

Nicky chuckled upon hearing a few fans scream and chant her name as she landed the jump, she turned and saw the adorably sappy banner they had made in her honour as they waved a giant French flag behind it. 

_ How sweet. _

The skater turned on her inside edge as she skated aimlessly across the rink knowing that they only had a few more minutes left before the final group would exit the rink. 

The French woman was simply proud to currently be in fourth place, it was a lovely position to be in and it gave her a leg up from some of the other skaters in the group especially Alaska and Brooke who sat in fifth and seventh respectively.

Whether she would win a medal or not stood a question that wouldn't be answered until she performed her free dance program. 

_ Only six more skaters until we will have our Olympic podium.  _

_ I vow to be on that podium. _

— *.✧

Brooke stretched in her costume, she sighed heavily as she watched Nicky finish up her program with the incoming scores.

It was quite large; it was certainly a personal best for the French skater who managed to rake in 317.88 points total for her own score. Manila looked beyond proud, hugging Nicky who clasped her hands together and squealed in happiness. 

She smiled briefly as she clapped, partially happy that her Team Cricket teammate had done so fantastic. Nicky sat happily in second place, sitting right beside Jackie who seemed astounded to still be sitting at the couches. 

Jan swung her legs back and forth as she clenched her purple plushie knowing that it was soon going to probably be her time to leave the couches as she sat uneasy in the bronze medal position. 

_ I'm sorry Jan but I am not walking away without a medal. _

"Next to skate, representing Canada, Brooke Lynn Hytes." 

_ "Коньки тебуден кейінгі орында Канада, Брук Линн Хитс!"  _

The Canadian smiled gently, waving as she heard the applause come in all different directions. 

She couldn't help but notice the corner of Canadian flags and banners being waved in the far left corner of the arena. Brooke grinned as she just barely spotted her own national teammates standing for their fellow athlete, wishing her nothing but the best.

Brooke cleared her throat as she skated to the center of the ice, she felt focused though Trinity's comments about her response to Jackie's current reign in gold medal position stuck out deep.

_ "This is ridiculous, I'm gonna be the bottom feeder another year to her little fairytale comeback."  _

_ "You're being a fucking bitch," Trinity growled in a low whisper as she unzipped her jacket behind Brooke. _

_ "It's a competition, I'm not going to be happy she's in the lead, I'm not about to be beneath her for the seventh year in a row," the blonde defended as she threw off her skate guards knowing that the last group was about to take the ice to warm-up.  _

_ "She's your sister off the ice, you're being completely selfish. If you don't want to be beneath her it's simple: become a better skater," Trinity spat as Brooke turned, offended that the American had even suggested that her talent was incomparable to Jackie.  _

_ "Don't be offended, scores prove it, not your mouth."  _

_ Brooke scoffed as she closed her mouth, biting her tongue excessively as they finally approached the ice to warm up. _

The Canadian couldn't possibly understand how and why Detox, her own choreographer, was dating someone so blunt and ruthless. 

Of  _ course _ she loved Jackie—they were sisters, they were used to traveling constantly together and doing all their interviews and press work together and at the same time. 

During the Olympics however? Brooke could taste the individual medal after she had received the gold with Jackie in Team Event and she needed it, she  _ needed _ the validation that she wasn't just someone who thrived under the Persian's absence. 

The blonde made it to the center of the ice as she took a deep breath and got into her first position: the silence echoing before she heard a few fans scream her name in support. 

Brooke closed her eyes, taking one last second to adjust her costume as she stared down at the ice with her palms beside her chest.

_ Four and half minutes to prove that I'm worth something in this sport after four years of training and suffering.  _

The music began to play as Brooke outstretched her arms, turning quickly on the edge of her skates as the familiar sequence to her Black Swan program began. 

Perhaps it was cheesy and cheap to use something she had been so familiar and accustomed to as a ballet dancer but it felt like the right and perfect time to pull out her roots and show her skating style when it mattered most. 

The blonde twirled on her skates, letting herself begin to melt into the story of Black Swan as she looked toward the audience in front of her; holding her hand out in front of her as she played up the antics of the music. 

She began to prep for her first jump, a quad salchow, as she entered the takeoff from her back inside edge. She waited for the music to cue her as she jumped forward in the air, rotating four times before she landed on the back outside edge of her opposite foot. 

The Canadian attempted not to smile knowing it would be out of character though the infectious energy of the crowd support made it quite difficult.

Her free leg extended backwards as she began to spin with her knee held above hip level, officially crossing off the camel spin from her list of to-do's in this free skate program.

It was proving difficult to focus but Brooke was absolutely determined to skate a clean free dance program. 

If Jackie could deliver perfection after a fourteenth place short program finish then Brooke could do the same from only a seventh place finish couldn't she? 

She continued on as she aimed next for her combination jump. She let the music build as she switched to the inside edge of the blade before switching once again to a backward-facing position before her takeoff. 

She jumped on her left toe pick as she leaped off the ice in proper position, rotating three times before she landed. Though happy to complete her triple toe Brooke knew she had no time to breathe as she added her triple loop jump to the combination.

The blonde turned on the back outside edge of her skate, jumping three rotations in the air before she firmly landed on the back outside edge of the same foot.

_ Thank God. _

Brooke immediately began to skate into her first triple axel, having approached her forward takeoff. 

She took a step forward as she skated into that forward outside takeoff, immediately leaping and turning three and half rotations before she felt herself land clumsy on the ice.

Brooke immediately seemed to fall the moment that both of her skates hit the ice again for her exit. She got up quickly, thankful that at least something could be counted considering that she had  _ accomplished _ the jump. 

The skater knew that it was not a great time to even think about the faults of the jump when she had only two quads and another triple axel left to go. 

She heard the music begin to crash as the orchestrations of Swan Lake only began to build and build in intensity as she spun into her sit spin, her flexibility not even an issue or question. 

Brooke exited the spin, skating towards the center of the ice before she paused for a brief moment hearing the music drop to silence as she followed the rhythm of the orchestra with her hand. 

Her quad lutz was the next element to accomplish and she knew that it was certainly one of her weaker jump patterns. 

She skated on the back outside edge of her skate, jumping to complete the necessary four rotations before she managed to land on the back outside edge of the opposite foot. 

Completely relieved she continued forward as she let a slight crack of a smile slip hearing her Canadian teammates cheer louder than the rest of the fans in the arena as she completed the quad jump. 

Her absolute favourite part of the music had begun to approach as she skated onward, taking every necessary breath to truly put her face and effort into the component scores as well.

She finally managed to add a triple axel to her score sheet as she cleanly landed on the back edge of her skate. The crowd cheered relentlessly as she continued knowing that though it had not been a perfect program but she still felt confident even with one quad left in the program.

The Canadian kept her head completely steered and focused on this final element as she began to take off from her back inside edge. 

She let herself glide into the jump as she slammed her toe pick, turning three rotations in the air out of stress before she landed on the back outside edge of the opposite foot. 

_ I know it wasn't a quad but it was at least a triple. _

Finishing up all of her jumps Brooke began to truly feel at peace with the music knowing all that was left were her choreography and spins. 

The Canadian hated how  _ badly _ she could notice when her own self doubt shined through, she knew that Manila and many of the viewers watching possibly all saw the same expect thing. 

All of that fear seemed to melt away as the music only built and built, her skates twizzling across the center of the ice as she stopped breathing heavy with a grin across her face as she jumped right into a split right on beat with the symbols and music. 

At this point in the music she had already reached the point of no return, she was the Black Swan and she had to show that all in her face. 

Brooke felt comfortable, she finally felt some kind of confidence as she continued to skate with the final twenty seconds of music approaching as she turned with her hands crossing above her head. 

She jumped into a flying sit spin, her body sitting in a squatting position as her hands stretched out perfectly in front of her skate that raised above her body as she spun perfectly centered. 

The final ten seconds she skated passionately, letting all of her final bits of choreography truly shine through as she added an extra spilt jump just for fun. 

Skating into a scratch spin she watched the entire audience collectively turn into mush as she stopped, hands above her head as she began to slide across the ice, finally on her knees. 

Brooke used her final few moments to truly pose and get a semblance of her Black Swan moment, a wide grin across her face as she finally stopped with the music: her hands and body on the ground before she heard the crowd roar unapologetically.

The Canadian waited a few brief moments before she stood up from the ice, she smiled at all the sentimental tokens that were being thrown to the center of the rink as she bowed proudly.

It was absolutely not perfect, maybe not even good enough to knock out Jackie or Nicky from their current placings but Brooke at least felt proud of what she had accomplished during her time in Kazakhstan. 

"Representing Canada, Brooke Lynn Hytes." 

_ "Канада атынан келген Брук Линн Хитс!" _

Brooke bowed to every corner of the Ice Palace, blowing a special kiss to the section filled with Canadian athletes who chanted her name and were truly making this experience nothing but special for the blonde. 

Besides the fluke on her triple axel and downgrading her own quad to a triple; everything else seemed quite seamless technically. 

She knew that the first half of her program wasn't up to standard when it came to Jackie or Jan's component scores but she could only hope for the best. 

_ I'll get the score I deserve, whether it puts me on the podium or not is something they decide.  _

— *.✧

Alaska and Sharon watched anxiously up at the screens as Brooke and her coach awaited the final, combined scores of the Free Dance. The blonde felt her stomach churn as she realized she would be the next skater up after Brooke was finished and Katya skated.

"Brooke Lynn Hytes has earned in the free dance, a total combined score of 217.65 points." 

Sharon gasped in shock, having expected Brooke to possibly clinch a higher score and make it at least onto the podium for a brief moment. Alaska shook her head in awe as she handed the other blonde her skate guards, wanting to get on the ice early.

"She is currently in fourth place." 

The blonde then watched Katya take the ice, the Russian delivering a superb free skate to her Phantom of the Opera program. She looked radiant, she looked focused but it  _ still _ wasn't enough to beat Jackie's score.

Everyone seemed shocked, including Alaska, but Katya seemed  _ relieved _ . Almost as if she knew Jackie had done a better job and deserved a chance at the podium.

"I'm next," she whispered to herself as she took a minute to let herself completely relax.

Alaska adjusted her hair as she gnawed at the inside of her cheeks. She licked her lips, attempting not to bite down on the bold red lipstick she had applied just an hour ago.

Her stoned and draping red dress fitting perfectly across her body as she let out a heavy breath, the crowd cheering for Katya despite the fact she had most likely been eliminated from any shot at a medal.

"Next to skate, representing the United States of America," 

_ "Конькимен кейін Америка Құрама Штаттарының өкілі," _

"Alaska Honard." 

The blonde skated towards the center of the ice, giving a large grin as she attempted to keep her expression calm and collected despite all of the raging emotions she felt. 

_ My last competitive skate ever. Let's make it a good one. _

She stood in position before finally hearing the opening chords to her program, she waited before taking off from the ice on the beginning of the narration. 

She spun into a scratch spin trying to keep her composure as she stopped in the middle of the ice before raising her arms and spinning on the edge of her blade, grinning as she heard the audience already shouting along with the Moulin Rouge program. 

Kicking her legs out; she twizzled along with the beat before prepping for her quad salchow right on the intense opening of the Tango Roxanne number, she took off from the back inside edge of one skate before jumping and rotating four times, landing perfectly on the beat as Alaska slammed her skates on the Roxanne line.

Skating onward she took in all of that audience reaction and added it to the intensity of her program, making sure her face was in it just as much as her body. 

Adding a quad flip she continued on, spinning into her Biellmann to get it over with as the verse slowed her pace down just a bit. She knew that the spins were her weakest element but  _ dammit _ she was going to knock them out of the park for her last skate.

She wanted to giggle over how badly Sharon had pushed her to do something  _ other _ than Moulin Rouge for a final competitive skate. The blonde responded that it was Alaska's decision, as they agreed, to pick her own final free dance music. Alaska knew Sharon was probably laughing now as she watched her partner perform her final skate at the Olympics.

The reactions of the crowd only helped solidify the fact that Alaska had made the entirely right decision.

Managing a triple axel and triple combination the music began to slow down as she hit the last combination in her free dance, slowly it transitioned to Come What May as Alaska skated along, grabbing her leg and lifting it for a spiral sequence as she let her face do all of the talking.

Only three more jumps and she started with the quad loop, taking off from the back outside edge of the skating foot before turning four rotations in the air, landing on the back outside edge with a smile as the crowd yelled at every passing jump or element completed. 

It was getting more and more difficult for Alaska to not tear up as she skated her final program but she knew she first had two entire jumps left before she could truly cry out all of her emotions on the ice.

Perhaps it was true that Come What May was a complete dedication to Sharon; maybe that was why Alasa specifically picked it. 

The blonde was always frustrated that Sharon never seemed to put two and two together but the subtle glimpse she had caught of her partner's shimmering eyes she knew instantly that the puzzle pieces had finally been put together. 

_ I'm so ready to retire with you. _

She added the quad salchow successfully; happy that it had landed much cleaner than at Nationals. This was truly the best time to peak and skate her best program, if she landed in first place she'd have an Olympic medal saved in her name. 

One last jump that would end the program as the music silenced gently, the final part of her program approaching as the music built right on the chorus.

Spread eagle, legs wide as she opened her arms as big as possible, bending back perfectly as she took in all the uproar and cheers, beginning to feel the tears seeping out from her eyes knowing the final skate of her career was coming to a permanent close.

She went for the triple axel as soon as the audience reaction slowed; taking off from the forward edge before jumping to rotate three and a half times, landing as she cheered along with the audience knowing that this was definitely the best send off possible.

One final camel spin as the chorus exploded before Alaska transitioned into a scratch spin, opening her arms wide before the music ended. 

It felt odd. It felt utterly out of place to be officially finished with skating. Alaska sobbed into the sleeve of her costume, biting down hard on the fabric to stop herself from choking up as she waved and bowed at the standing ovation she had received. 

The announcers struggled to repeat her name in lieu of the utter chaos and fans who had lost their minds but Alaska bowed anyway, faintly hearing their voices come up and over the speakers of the Ice Palace.

Alaska took a teddy bear from the floor of the rink before she sighed heavily, staring up at the ceiling as she exited the ice for the final time. Sharon, who was already utterly red in the face and drowning in tears of her own, wiped Alaska's eyes before they both hugged tightly.

Their expressions both clearly read something along the lines of_ 'I want to kiss you so bad but we'll save it for after tonight'. _

"Proud of you," was all that Sharon managed to get out as she spoke hoarsely, the two of them approaching the Kiss & Cry for the last time in Alaska's career. 

"You think it was medal worthy?" 

"Absolutely." 

They watched as the screens replayed her jumps, watching for any under rotations but Alaska looked quite clean for the first time all season. Every number calculated in the blonde's head about what score would beat Jackie; there were only two skaters left after her and she knew that first place meant she'd automatically be signed up with a guaranteed medal.

"The scores please." 

_ Here we go.  _

Alaska waved to the camera, in tears as she hugged the long snake plush someone had thrown for her on the rink. Sharon held her hand tightly, she'd never been so damn tense before and  _ that _ was quite a statement considering all the time they spent together. 

"Alaska Honard has earned in the free dance, a total combined score of 233.11 points," the announcer began before the entire audience seemed to explode to their feet. 

Alaska and Sharon's own stress began to collide as they blinked, trying to see the  _ total _ score. The blonde couldn't tell if the applause was for her or for the fact that Jackie was now earning a medal for sure.

"She is currently in first place." 

They both gasped immediately, Alaska's eyes swelled up with tears as she began to sob into Sharon's shoulder. The blonde felt everything crumble the minute they confirmed she had done enough to make into first place. 

"This is not real," Alaska cried out as she attempted to put herself back together in the realization she had won a medal; her final competition, she had won an individual Olympic medal. 

_ Now we just need to see what colour.  _

Sharon stood, clapping excessively as Alaska screamed and jumped on to the bench, she waved to all of the rink in utter pride as she noticed Trinity and Detox screaming for her from just a few feet away as the brunette waited to get on the ice next.

"You've got a medal!" Sharon yelled again before the two embraced happily, Alaska still halfway to sobbing again though she managed to compose herself long enough to run over to Detox who already was crying. 

"My best friend is a fucking medalist," the taller woman squealed out as they hugged, Detox smiled before she reached over and hugged Sharon to, knowing that a skater was truly nothing without the help of a fantastic coach. 

Alaska quieted down and slipped under Sharon as she approached the coaches, hugging Jackie and Nicky before she congratulated Jan on an amazing Olympics. 

She knew that her fellow American skater was quite upset being knocked down to fourth place but she had  _ nothing _ to be disappointed about with that free dance.

"Love you guys, thank you!" Jan said as she exited the couches, Alaska officially slipped into the spot that Jackie had kept warm for what seemed like hours now. 

"Two more left," Nicky commented grim knowing that she was going to be next to leave considering only the front runners of the competition were left now. Jackie shook her head, she seemed to hold out some hope that the Parisian would manage a medal. 

Their hands interlocked in stress, Nicky gently smiled at the gesture though Jackie's eyes were still completely on the screens. Alaska sat with an odd sense of relief, perhaps since she knew she was receiving a medal. 

_ It feels very good, not going to lie.  _

Alaska hugged her snake plush as she let out a sigh as the announcers finally began to introduce Trinity out on the ice.

"Let's go Trinity," she shouted from the couches, she  _ needed _ her best friend on the podium with her, she knew she could pull it out after winning Nationals. 

"I can't wait to see how this turns out."

— *.✧

Trinity adjusted her costume as she awaited her name to finally be called. It felt wonderful to know that Alaska would receive an Olympic medal after all of her years of effort; it was truly a full circle moment and she couldn't be prouder. 

_ Now let's see if I can do the same thing. _

The brunette knew whatever happened most likely wouldn't be enough to beat Sasha, she was realistic—she knew that this program was wonderful but not the level of excellence Sasha brought. 

Maybe she was just being far too hard on herself in the heat of the moment but she at least prayed for a damn medal. 

_ No matter what happens in the next five or six minutes: I look great. _

She couldn't help but feel completely regal, utterly beautiful in her custom purple fantasy that was decked to the brim with perfect stoning, great detailing and a slit skirt. Trinity had paid good money for this costume and truthfully, it might've been her favourite she had ever worn throughout all her years of skating. 

"Next to skate representing the United States of America," 

" _ Конькимен кейін Америка Құрама Штаттарының өкілі,"  _

"Trinity Taylor." 

The brunette skated around the corner of the rink as she waved to all of the adoring fans and citizens who watched inside the Ice Palace. It felt so damn good to know the reason she had even chosen her free skate music was to honour the first, and only, Kazakh figure skater who had skated to this exact music.

She smiled seeing all the showering of support, she held her breath as she took to the center of the ice; immediately crouching down as her hands locked and were positioned near her face. 

_ I've worked too hard to not win a medal, this needs to be absolutely perfect. _

The music began as Trinity pushed away from the center of the ice, her skate at first slow as she began backwards on the edge.

She felt the music kick up as she twizzled across to the left side of the arena. Her hands in front of her body as she ducked her head, paying attention to the shift in music; she awaited for the full orchestra to kick in before she began to skate at full speed and start her program. 

She began to take off from her back inside edge, jumping as she spun four times in the air before she had landed on the back outside edge of the opposite foot with a triumphant smirk. 

The applause was wonderful but she still had a program to complete. She flew into her sit spin, making sure to keep it as center as possible. 

Every little element or slip up would now possibly destroy her chances—the competition was extremely close, it was nerve-wracking to think that she would either break her own heart or break someone else's Olympic medal dream with this skate. 

Adding a quad toe jump she kicked out her leg as she kept the elegance and drama of the program transitioned to the familiar melody, the string instrumentals banding together as she added her triple toe, triple loop combination jump. 

She kept the momentum going as the music began to intensify; Trinity remembered how utterly obsessed she had become over the Slavic sound from the minute she had heard it at the Olympics four years ago. 

The brunette took in the music as she did an arabesque past the judges, leg perfectly up in the air, outstretched. She began to prep for her triple axel, opening on that forward edge after a series of crossovers before she leapt into the air and spun three and a half rotations. 

She landed gracefully on her edge as she glided into her next spin, making sure that her leg and arm were perfectly out for this camel spin. She could breathe a small sigh of relief knowing that her least favourite element was at least knocked out of the way.

The music only helped her to channel the inner euphoria she felt of being in Kazakhstan, of skating for a medal; she felt truly at peace as she put her entire body and face into this program.

Her quad loop was successful as she began on the back outside edge of her skate, jumping those four rotations in the air before she landed perfectly and gracefully across the ice on her back outside edge. 

She smiled brightly as she took in all of the screams and support from around the arena, she knew that now was truly crunch time when it came to the program; there were only a few elements left before that final step sequence. 

Her head and shoulders dropped backwards as her back arched downwards toward the ice, leg lifted as she spun into her layback spin. 

She added a quad salchow after having exited the spin, a grin planted across her lips as she felt successful and proud of all the jumps and spins so far. The sound of the music now began to change to something otherworldly different. 

She knew that with only two quad jumps she had to be utterly perfect. 

Trinity jumped from her back inside edge to complete her second to last quad, quickly rotating four times before she landed on her skate's back outside edge with a large smile as she only had one more jump left.

The final jump, the quad lutz, seemed to always bring her bad luck during competition but it was completely worth the risk at the Olympics where every single jump mattered. She awaited for the music to crash before she heard the symbols; the pace completely changed as she began take off for the last jump.

She waited for the perfect beat before she skated on her back outside edge, gliding into the jump before she slammed her toepick into the ice and rotated four times, she landed on the back outside edge of the opposite foot though it was just a bit sloppy. It would still certainly count. 

The arena burst into various screams and cheers as she had completed her final jump. Trinity knew that somewhere, Detox was about to have a mental breakdown knowing that she had landed all of her jumps. 

Trinity took a breath before the step sequence began. She jumped into a split on the beat, her emotions completely began to get the best of her despite the bombastic and regal tone of the music. 

She turned clockwise for a loop as she twizzled across the center of the ice. Her body draped down to the ice before she was quickly back up again, her body spinning rapidly as she held her hands out.

The brunette let the music continue to guide her as she ran in her skates towards the front of the ice, spinning intensely before she began to jump on the edge of her skates; making sure every beat of the music synched up with her movements.

Her hands straight out as she rotated a final time. She jumped again, hitting another split jump before she skated quickly to the final beats of the music.

She jumped into one final doughnut spin, one leg on the ice as the other was bent beside her head in an "O" shape. 

Exiting the spin, she skated across the ice, one final twizzle as she made sure to count and play up every passing rhythm of music before she ended perfectly on beat, her fist pumped into the air as she stood perfectly still, hips slightly bent.

"Yes," she screamed aloud as the music finally ended, she jumped in her skates though she quickly fell down with a hard thud. The American laughed, quickly picking herself up from the ice as she bashfully took in the standing ovation. 

It felt like a perfect skate, maybe she wasn't a judge but Trinity knew well enough that it was quite a perfect skate besides the small landing slip up on her quad lutz. 

"Representing the United States of America," 

_ "Америка Құрама Штаттарының атынан," _

"Trinity Taylor." 

She spun as she bowed to every corner of the arena as she blew a kiss to some of her teammates and fellow skaters who sat in the audience for support. Trinity didn't even think about all of the plushies and gifts that fell onto the ice, everything felt like a strange fever dream as she exited the ice. 

The brunette rolled her eyes as she was immediately met with Detox and Peppermint, both completely crying, holding her in an extremely tight hug. 

Trinity smiled gently knowing that it was all out of love even if she wanted badly to make it to the Kiss & Cry. 

The three walked towards the bench as they watched in awe as the footage and music of her program replayed on the screens for everyone to see. Detox wrapped her arms around her waist nervously as her chin sat comfortably in Trinity's neck. 

"You okay?" She whispered to her girlfriend before Detox nodded, admitting that she was just nervous with all the tight scores that had happened today. 

"I really want you to win a medal," her partner sighed before she pushed her own blue hair out of her face. Trinity laughed, saying that she also wanted to win a medal. 

The announcer called for the scores as Trinity heard Peppermint squeal, immediately grabbing the skater's hand as all three of them sat impatient but hopeful for what the result would bring her.

"Trinity Taylor has earned in the free program, a total combined score of 232.44 points." 

Her brain couldn't even process the score or the math before the audience was already in shambles. Detox closed her eyes, keeping her hope as Peppermint tried to calculate the score before the announcer showed the overall score. 

"She is currently in first place." 

All three seemed to gasp simultaneously as Trinity stared at the screen like a deer in headlights, her face completely cracked as Detox shook her vigorously. 

"You did it," was all she heard Detox and Peppermint scream as Trinity wiped her eyes, attempting not to break into sobs like everyone else had. 

Her entire body wanted to collapse into the floor, never in her career had she truly expected an individual Olympic medal and now she was going to have one in either gold or silver. 

Detox kissed her cheeks completely thrilled as they all hugged on the bench, Trinity's eyes puffy and red from all of the silent tears that had fallen in wake of the result. 

_ I hate crying on international television. _

— *.✧

"Our last skater represents the Russian Federation," 

_ "Біздің соңғы конькимен жүгіруші Ресей Федерациясының өкілі," _

"Sasha Velour." 

The blonde smacked her tights as she made sure they were pulled over her boots, her face brightened as she heard the complete explosion of chants and applause from the arena. 

She knew that in any situation she'd likely be a fan favourite to win the gold medal judging by her last three seasons of complete dominance but in Kazakhstan? There was not even a hint of doubt when it came to that statement. 

Sasha let her hands extend beside her as she took in all of the reception before she skated to the center of the ice knowing that it was her moment to shine. Part of her felt awful knowing that she would probably cost Jackie a medal but the other half of her was ready to completely destroy her competition. 

This was all she had been waiting for since she had become a senior skater; the chance to prove that she was worthy of every title, especially the Olympics, that had been accomplished throughout her career. 

The gold medal meant she would finally complete her hardware collection and officially have received every gold medal in international competition that she had been eligible for. 

_ It is all on me to win. I need to do this for myself, my country, my own sanity. _

Sasha closed her eyes as she held out her hand in front of her, waiting for the music to begin. She heard the violin as she stood still before the piano keys began to gently play, her fingers gently moving along with the notes as she spun gently on her inside edge.

The Russian took off gently, keeping her face fully engraved into the program knowing that truly every detail might make or break this gold medal. She didn't remember who suggested she do a free dance to The Piano but she was very glad to say she genuinely enjoyed the music. 

It was free flowing, it was at first sad before it built up to something incomparable. Sasha hoped that all of her passion and will and drive would forcefully come out in the skate. 

She began with her quad axel, taking off from her left forward outside edge before she stepped forward and took a leap into the air. Sasha rotated four times in the air before she landed on the right back outside edge of her skate. 

Her skates landed across the ice as if she simply walked across the ice; it was flawless and she knew her technical precision was what would set her apart in this competition full of incredible skaters and legends she had grown up watching.

The music kept at a steady pace, the piano keys played softly as she continued to skate toward, jumping into her layback spin as her free leg lifted toward her back as she spun gracefully with the arms held above the body.

She exited the spin, taking in all of the applause before she paused for a brief moment in the center of the ice hearing the soft crashing of the waves. Her body clenched as she held out her hand once again, beginning to skate with more intensity as the tone of the piece shifted. 

Her body began to twizzle as she heard the eerily high violin strings. Her skates began to prep for her quad salchow as she 

took off from the back inside edge of one foot, completing her four rotations before she landed once again on the back outside edge of the opposite foot.

She continued as the audience only cheered her on louder and louder. The music fully engaged all of her emotions as she continued with another quad salchow. 

Her skates glided into position before she took off from the back inside edge of one foot, her body leaping forward once again and completing the four rotations before she cleanly landed on the back outside edge of the opposite foot. 

There wasn't even a question anymore if the crowd was cheering or not because at this point, every spin or jump Sasha completed warranted a smothering of screams directed specifically at her. 

Sasha skated across the ice quickly, letting her edgework speak for itself as she realized that there were only three more jumps left before possible Olympic Glory.

As she completed her quad axel she slowed her skating, stopping in the center of the ice as the music began to turn a completely new direction; the piano keys and strings playing away in an enticing and passionate melody.

Sasha spun as she held her hands above her head, beginning to have fun with her step sequence as the music continued on.

The music finally burst as Sasha outstretched her legs and bent backwards, opening her arms wide as she smiled gently taking in every bit of reaction and applause she could. The blonde leapt into a split jump as she grinned proudly knowing that at this point in the music it was displaying nothing but real happiness. 

Sasha wanted to cry, she wished she could break down on the ice and simply sob away with the audience but she still had two more jumps to do.

The blonde prepared for her quad flip as she took off from her back inside edge, waiting a few brief moments before she jumped in the air to complete her four rotations. She felt herself land nicely on the back outside edge of her opposite foot as she turned and exited the jump. 

_ One more jump, do not mess this up.  _

She smiled brightly as she ran across the ice, her knees gently gliding across the rink for a brief moment before she stood again; approaching her series of crossovers before prepping for her final jump. 

Sasha began her combination with the quad toe, her skates switching to the Triple Loop =inside edge of the blade; Sasha quickly switched into a backward-facing position before she took off. 

Her body rotated four times in the air before she landed smoothly across the ice, she could feel the eruption from the crowd but she knew she had to continue on with her triple loop. 

The blonde's body jumped once again in the air, turning a full three rotations in the air before she landed once more on the back outside edge of her skate. She stretched out her arms as her eyes sparkled knowing that every element had been officially completed. 

Sasha let herself finally complete her arabesque as she skated past the judges table, her body completely numb from all of the jumps though she spun into her biellmann spin. 

With one-foot holding her firmly to the ground, the Russian spun while she held her other foot extended over and behind her head. Her body finally formed the iconic teardrop shape as she felt herself steadied and balanced on the ice.

The final ten seconds of the program approached as the blonde exited the spin, heading for the center of the ice as she twizzled a final few times before she took in all of the music and turned into her scratch spin right on the final beats of music. 

Her body stopped as she ended the same way she began; a hand fully extended in front of her face, her eyes looking towards the light. The music ceased as she breathed heavy, her eyes immediately overflowing with tears as she fell to the ice in relief.

She quickly stood as the volunteers began to clean up all of the Winnie the Pooh plushies that were being thrown on the ice as she bowed for her standing ovation.

"Representing the Russian Federation," 

_ "Ресей атынан,"  _

"Sasha Velour!" 

The Russian bowed once again as she stole a mere three plushies for herself knowing that the volunteers would clean up the rest. She exited the ice with a bright smile across her face even if her tears began to stain her white costume. 

Her coach hugged her, admitting that they were quite proud of the work and passion Sasha had shown on the ice. The blonde nodded happily, feeling nothing but pride sweep through her heart as they headed over to the Kiss & Cry. 

Sasha watched the screen as they panned back to the three girls currently on the couches. Jackie looked horrified, as if she knew what was about to come with Sasha's score. 

The Russian felt her heart break, she didn't want the Persian to lose out on a medal  _ but _ she also knew that sometimes that was just how skating worked. Alaska looked beyond happy and Trinity looked nervous knowing that this score would separate if she would win gold or silver. 

"The scores please." 

Almaty fell completely silent; not even a whisper broke through as the announcer awaited the judges to submit the final and updated scores. 

_ This is it. This is going to be the death of my career or the best thing that will ever happen to me. _

"Sasha Velour has earned in the free program, a total combined score of 245.56 points," the announcer could not even finish before the entire arena seemed to explode into various screams, the Russian and Kazkah fans waving their flags high and mighty as the blonde stood confused. 

_ Jackie has beaten my free dance score…  _

"She is currently in first place." 

The blonde opened her mouth wide but no words or gasps could even come out, her coach and choreographer began to shout in Russian at the poor girl about how she had won the entire Olympics. 

Sasha covered her face with her hands as she bent over, beginning to cry not knowing exactly how to feel with the fact she had managed to beat all of her competition and secure a gold medal in Kazakhstan.

"This concludes the women's free skate, the ceremony will begin shortly." 

The Russian sobbed as she managed to jump on the bench and wave to all of the fans who were now chanting her name across the entire arena.

Sasha grabbed her Russian flag before she tied it to her waist as she quickly stood up, knowing she was about to be absolutely smothered in reporters and media, as a gold medalist. 

She ran over to the couches as she frowned immediately noticing Jackie absolutely breaking down over just barely losing out on a medal. The Canadian skater sighed as she wiped her nose, her eyes filled with dread though she smiled and congratulated Sasha on winning their bet and the medal.

"Congratulations sweetheart," Alaska cheered as the three medalists all took turns hugging and exchanging words of praise. Sasha couldn't imagine a better podium even if her heart sank knowing that Katya was not beside her. 

Impressed that the media had yet to eat her alive, she slipped over towards where Shea was patiently waiting with Detox to watch the ceremony. Detox immediately gasped, "Your skate was incredible, phenomenal job." 

Sasha flushed, unable to truly take all of the praise currently, everything felt far too much like a dream. She was surprised she had yet to wake up, nothing felt real no matter how much she assured herself that it absolutely was. 

Shea's head whipped around the moment she heard Detox speak, their eyes met as the other American disappeared to go and see the two other medalists. 

"Hello gold medalist," the Chicago native hummed with pride as Sasha rolled her eyes, hitting Shea's shoulder teasingly. "I'm so happy you won," she finally said with nothing but utter affection as the two hugged tightly knowing that they couldn't exactly kiss in front of a sold out arena filled with media and other skaters and fans. 

"How does it feel?" 

"Not real," Sasha admitted with a giggle as Shea held her hand tightly before the two gently swayed together to the beat of the pop music that blasted in the background as the rink was getting ready to be transformed. 

Shea pressed a kiss to her hand, knowing that the gesture enough was worth something to the both of them. They both grinned ear to ear as they flushed wildly like school children. 

"I hate to interrupt your time together," a voice approached before they both winced, quickly turning before realizing it was just Katya who was still in her costume probably awaiting to see Sasha and speak with her alone. 

Shea nodded, immediately leaving as she said her goodbye to Sasha knowing the two would see each other after all of the craziness of tonight. 

"Sashi!" 

Katya screamed wildly as she immediately slammed her body into the younger Russian, picking her up by her legs as she spun her around victoriously. 

"Радость моя!" 

Sasha laughed aloud as the two swung around aimlessly, taking as many photos as possible knowing that the rest of the Russian's night would be swamped with interviews and ceremonies in her honour.

_ Maybe I have finally done Russia proud like I always hoped for. _

"I cannot wait to go back home to St. Petersburg and see the parade in your honour," Katya winked though Sasha couldn't tell if she was joking or not. 

"We will have to wait and see."

— *.✧

Trinity sighed in relief as she seemed to utterly collapse into Alaska's arms as the three medalists waited patiently for the rink to become converted into the makeshift podiums knowing that the real medal ceremony was to be held later tonight and with not as many people in attendance. 

"I'm so proud of us," the brunette hummed out truthfully as the two American skaters hugged each other tightly, relieved that they had managed to stick it out this far into the competition despite all of the stress and other factors working against them. 

Sasha had been completely smothered in media and attention the second her scores had been released, as was Jackie who was still in attendance to watch the ceremony. 

Trinity couldn't imagine the pain that the Persian was in after coming  _ so _ close to the bronze medal, just points away. 

However, Jackie had won the free dance and the media was completely balls deep into the fact that she had managed to do so after her (now) infamous short program. 

Her sportsmanship was incredible, despite all of the tears spilled at the couch as she heard Sasha's score combine she still kept a smile and hugged Trinity and Alaska, congratulating the both of them. She also managed to sneak past reporters and give her own praise and words to Sasha, who seemed honoured that Jackie had even came over to speak with her. 

The American turned back to her fellow skater as she rubbed Alaska's shoulders, impressed that the blonde hadn't burst into tears yet. Maybe it would all come later in the evening when an Olympic bronze medal would be placed around her neck. 

After more than a decade of skating, medals, trophies, tours and competition; Alaska would retire with an individual bronze medal. It was certainly not too shabby considering her other Olympic medal had only been from a Team Event.

Tomorrow the blonde would officially be able to live out whatever she had missed being a professional figure skater. She could finally do whatever she desired and Trinity was incredibly jealous of that though she certainly wasn't ready to retire just yet. 

Perhaps she wouldn't stay in the game another four years, she was smart enough to realize she was getting old for a figure skater and would crash and burn if she kept pushing herself only to go for another attempt at the Olympics. 

All she had ever wanted had finally been accomplished: she had won a national title, an Olympic medal of her own and managed to find the love of her life and become the person she was today all thanks to her sport and passion of skating. 

_ I'll give it another two years. I wanna live my life and get a few more dogs.  _

Trinity blew the hair out of her face as she clapped excitedly seeing the carpet all laid out across the ice. She jumped in her skate guards, noticing that the president and volunteers, who held adorable plushies of the mascots as well as flower bundles, seemed ready for the ceremony to begin.

The Russian girl ran over quickly to Alaska and Trinity as she shooed Katya away. 

The both of them had been giggling in the corner of the arena, excitement in their eyes as the two Russian teammates screaming and exchanging as many photos as possible before Sasha would be handed the gold medal, even if Katya ended up in a respectable fifth place finish. 

"Good job," Alaska whispered to the Russian girl as Trinity glanced over, a small smile appeared as she watched Sasha's eyes water in wake of the celebratory hug. 

The three of them lined up once they began to hear the announcer come over the speakers, Trinity was surprised at how many fans and photographers had stayed just for this ceremony. She appreciated the passion of the Kazkah people and skating fans who had come to Almaty in support of the sport and girls. 

Trinity groaned aloud upon hearing that there was to be individual introductions of all the ISU cabinet members and the president of the organization. Alaska cackled, hitting her friend's shoulder as Sasha couldn't help but giggle at the blunt reaction. 

"Girl I'm so hungry, I haven't eaten since we got to the rink," Trinity whispered with a slight anger rising in her tone though she knew it was a bit selfish considering the circumstances. 

Ten minutes passed before the president and volunteers, dressed to the nines in traditional Kazakh outfits, approached the rink. The three medalists clapped knowing that soon their time would come, Trinity grinned as she helped Alaska quickly stuff an entire American Flag down her back, in between her costume. 

"Here we go," Trinity whispered between Alaska and Sasha as they heard the music and light cues begin. 

"Winner of the bronze medal representing the United States of America," 

_ "Америка Құрама Штаттарының атынан шыққан қола медалінің иегері," _

"Alaska Honard." 

Trinity and Sasha clapped loudly as Alaska skated out to the ice, she bowed proudly to her final audience before retirement; taking a moment to close her eyes and feel all of the whistling and applause directed towards her. 

Her Moulin Rouge program played lightly as she skated towards the carpet, walking towards the lowest step on the podium though she held her head up high, proud of her work and ethic. 

Trinity could only imagine the wave of emotions Sharon felt watching her partner stand at an Olympic podium after all of her troubles this season. The Floridian threw off her skate guards as she realized that she was going to be the next skater announced. 

Sasha giggled as she quickly helped Trinity move her guards and bag out of the way so that she was clear of traffic. 

"Winner of the silver medal representing the United States of America," 

_ "Америка Құрама Штаттарының атынан күміс медаль иегері," _

"Trinity Taylor." 

The American sighed heavily before she jumped out on the ice, genuinely smiling as she breathed in all of the love and screams and roars of the crowd that were being thrown her way. 

Hearing the music of her free skate program at a medal ceremony in Almaty made the message of why she had chosen the music all the more strong. 

Her emotional moment then was ruined by her girlfriend, Peppermint and Shea who chanted and screamed her name from the corner of the arena. 

_ "Get that plushie babe!"  _

_ "You better work Trinity, show them that dress you spent hundreds of dollars on!"  _

_ "Proud of you baby!"  _

She laughed aloud as she saw Alaska attempt to hold in her own reaction to all of the hollering. The two Americans hugged tightly and held hands a brief moment before Trinity jumped on to the other side of the podium; beyond words emotional to be leaving Kazakhstan with an individual medal.

Before Sasha's name was even announced the fans and crowd went the extra mile, already chanting her name and some phrase in either Russian or Kazakh that neither Alaska or Trinity could make out for themselves. 

"Winner of the gold medal and representing the Russian Federation, Sasha Velour." 

_ "Алтын медаль иегері және Ресей Федерациясының атынан Саша Велор!"  _

Sasha, already crying once again, skated out towards the ice attempting to compose herself in front of all her fans and friends and teammates. 

Her free dance music played as she stopped in front of the carpet, going over to first hug Alaska who gently bent down to get a good hug and congratulations message in. The Russian then ran over to Trinity, the brunette all smiles as she hugged the blonde. 

If Trinity had to lose to anybody she was glad it was Sasha, who had earned a superb score and record and had crushed the competition from beginning to end. 

Something in Sasha must've kicked in as she stared at that top podium spot, perhaps the feeling of finally accomplishing what  _ any _ skater dreamed of but she hopped onto that first place podium with pride, immediately wiping her eyes. 

The president shook hands with all three girls, handing them all first flowers before they were each given their own identical plush of the Winter Games mascot. Alaska seemed beyond excited to receive such a gift judging by her gasp of surprise when handed it; Trinity had to laugh in response.

"Thank you," she responded politely when it came time for her own plush to be given over. Once all three women had received their gifts, they all decided to pose on top of the first place podium. 

Alaska and Trinity squeezed in, all three skaters smiled brightly as the media and photographers captured their expressions for the world to see. 

All three hopped off as they began, in order of third to first, skate around the ice rink. They waved and accepted any pictures or gifts that came their way as they all managed to wave around and pull out their country's flag. 

Alaska and Trinity held one giant American flag up beneath the both of them though the brunette had a Florida flag tied around her neck that seemed to function like a cape. 

"C'mon Florida," she screamed to Detox as they passed by, Trinity stopped in front of her girlfriend as a smirk widened across her lips. Her lover smiled, adjusting the flag before the American took a moment to wrap her arms around the taller woman.

"Come here," she whispered before the two locked lips, Trinity knew perhaps it wasn't the smartest idea while in Kazakhstan but she couldn't care less when her girlfriend was certainly most of the motivation and reason behind her winning the silver medal. 

"I love you, we'll talk later, go and take pictures," Detox whispered as the two separated from the kiss. 

Trinity wanted to disagree and just make out in front of everyone for the next hour but she knew that part of her duty was to take some photos with the media and photographers that were all lined up against the edge of the rink. 

She blew a kiss to her lover before she skated off again, catching up with Sasha and Alaska who had just narrowly made it to where all of the cameras were parked. 

The brunette certainly couldn't say how many minutes they stood posing and smiling and showing off their plushies to the mass amounts of cameras scattered but it felt like five hours by the time they had finished. 

Finally, after the second lap of skating, the three medalists exited the ice and were free for the next two hours before the official medal ceremony was held in a different building. 

Sasha went off to find Shea and Katya, Alaska had decided to pass out on the floor of the rink before Sharon found her lying helplessly and Trinity decided to collapse in Detox's arms, it seemed the most comforting thing to do at the moment.

"I love you," the brunette repeated softly as they exited the arena through the backdoor, determined to get food and a small nap before the medal ceremony would take place just a block away. 

"I love you more, let's escape and get some damn dinner." 

Trinity smiled euphorically, maybe midnight  _ was _ the perfect time to be eating dinner with your lover after winning an Olympic medal. 

_ It definitely is in my book. _

— *.✧

Three hours had passed since both the podium ceremonies were held. Medals given out as the Russian national anthem played brightly throughout the Ice Palace in former soviet Kazakhstan.

Sasha deserved it. 

A blend of artistry and mathematics had finally won the games and no one could argue about the utter perfection  _ both _ of her programs had achieved.

Fourth place. 

Perhaps Jackie was the real winner, she had the biggest score in the Free Dance even taking over Sasha by a significant amount. It wasn't enough considering the horrific fourteenth place she had managed to slip into from the short program.

The crying was immediate, not even because she was  _ just _ disappointed. 

It was because she didn't expect the score to still stand: Jackie had  _ beaten _ Sasha in the free dance and every article tried to use it against the young and talented Russian skater.

Sasha and Jackie cried the second her scores came, a tale of two completely different kinds of crying: the blonde now a gold medalist with flying colors in a former Soviet country as Jackie had just barely missed the podium. 

The Persian sobbed in her hands as Alaska and Trinity both huddled around her and whispered all the endearment and wishes of praise they could knowing that the podium was officially set into stone.

Gold medal from the Team Event and first place at the free dance; it wasn't an  _ awful _ Olympics. 

The comeback and social media meltdown over her impeccable free dance was enough to give Jackie hope that she could at least pull out a World Championship win in her home country this upcoming March.

All this and yet, still—Jackie was sobbing and utterly distraught in the comfort of her Olympic bedroom. Gigi had followed her to the room, promising that she just wanted to be there as a token of their relationship, to support Jackie.

"Do you wanna talk now?" Gigi asked as Jackie was still buried in the crook of her neck, arms around the American woman's waist as a Rachmaninoff symphony played in the backdrop of the room.

_ How fitting. _

"About the event? No, not ready yet." 

Gigi nodded understandingly, her hair falling down to her shoulders as she held her lover near. Perhaps the silence in the air leant itself to Jackie wanting to finally start conversation. 

"You're everything I've ever wanted. I didn't realize until I lost out on the podium," she whispered, her hands placed on Gigi's shoulders as the American skater stood in silence, biting her lip and feeling the air in the room become warm.

"Skating won't be our life forever, this is temporary," Gigi commented as the brunette's fingertips draped down to Jackie's cheeks.

"But you… this is all I needed. The pieces of metal and the money are nice but the feeling is all I've been missing." 

Gigi hushed her girlfriend, trying not to let Jackie ramble on about her when this entire situation and session was to make sure the Canadian was in a good space. 

"You're cheesy and I love it but you're gonna cry if you talk again," the brunette said aloud before she kissed her forehead.

Their phones next to the bed, both put on silence as they held each other close: not wanting to even dare scroll social media or think about the news and the reporters trying to get into the Olympic resort to talk to Jackie. 

The clock had turned to three in the morning though neither of the girls were tired; exhausted perhaps but definitely not sleepy. 

Jackie was wide awake, more than she had ever been before and the Persian knew that this would take some time when it came to healing and accepting all that had happened. 

"You want to take a bath? We both need it," Gigi joked as Jackie chuckled at the teasing. She hummed, nodding her head as they both stood up and approached the bathroom with loving eyes. 

"I say we draw a bath, blast some ABBA, grab a snack and relax for the time being," Gigi suggested as she turned on her cellphone. Jackie nodded, certainly not opposed to this idea. 

"Sounds like a plan." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is @leljaaa !!! comments always appreciated and posts soon to go up regarding costumes and programs I promise xx


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the skating gala and closing ceremony in almaty the girls travel back home to their respective countries with a range of emotions as the olympics come to a close in kazakhstan. some with medals, some with passion, some saddened but all of them happy with the experience in some form or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, one more chapter; from the bottom of my little balkan / middle eastern heart I just want to say thank you, thank you to everyone who has read this story whether you're up to date or still on chapter two. it's been a journey and I hope you all enjoy this final, official chapter before the epilogue is released as a "last chapter." — lily xx 

— *.✧

Jackie sighed heavily as she zipped up her final suitcase, her fingers slid across the front side as she put it to the corner of her resort room. The Persian smiled as she glanced at the Olympic room she had spent the last, almost, three weeks in. 

A gold medal draped around her neck proudly though even days later she wished badly that she could've redone that damn short program. She swelled with happiness knowing that she was at least the winner of the Free Dance as far as points for that event alone were concerned.

_ Sasha was amazing. She deserves the praise and medal over me, let's face it. _

Jackie cheered knowing that Sasha was going to take a well deserved break off from the World Championships in Vancouver this upcoming month so she could do her press work and handle all of the media back home in Russia without going physically insane.

"It only means that I can prove myself as the best in the world once again," Jackie hummed to nobody but herself as she checked around the room to make sure that nothing would be left behind as Team Canada planned to leave for the airport early tomorrow morning. 

"I think that's everything." 

She stared at the Polaroid that Gigi had managed to capture of her as they walked after the Closing Ceremony; Jackie was nothing but grinning and waving her Iranian flag as she pointed up at the giant Kazakh and Olympic flags that were hung high above the arena. 

The Persian flushed, upset that Gigi had already left a few hours ago with most of her team to return back to the United States. 

She knew that it would only be a day or two before they saw each other again since they lived in the same apartment complex building near the Toronto club they skated at. Then they could go on as many secret dates as they pleased and kiss without feeling utterly embarrassed or scared of the outcome. 

Gigi sent a picture or text every hour until they had boarded the plane; wishing Jackie nothing but a safe flight to Canada as she sent along some cute pictures she'd taken with some of her other teammates at the airport. 

The Persian would snicker as she'd save the photos of her lover to her own camera roll. Perhaps Jackie felt just a bit lonely in comparison though she knew that it would only be one more nap before she would be arm in arm with Brooke, leaving Kazakhstan after a memorable Olympic games. 

_ A gold medal in the Team Event and fourth place overall in the individual event? Not too shabby. _

Jackie had yet to receive a call from her mother though her cousins in Iran seemed beyond proud of her personal achievements in the individual competition and Team Event. 

Manila had already been blown up with multiple sponsorship deals, interviews and videos that companies wanted Jackie to be a part of. Her skate broke the internet and all of Twitter though Jackie could only smile at all of the artwork and devoted fans who recorded their reactions or sent her words of encouragement. 

The gala had been _ incredible _. 

It was packed to the brim with nothing but passionate fans and citizens who respected every part of figure skating and who cheered for every single skater though Jackie couldn't help but notice her and Sasha certainly got the loudest response.

Jackie got to skate to Madonna like she had wanted for years, letting the music feed into her passion. Performing was what she loved most about skating, it let her interact and establish connections with the fans and viewers of the sport. 

It was the most gratifying experience she could've had considering the circumstances and all the emotions she had felt only a day before the exhibition gala. 

She watched as many of the solo female skaters she had previously gone up against danced along and mouthed along to her "Papa Don't Preach" program. Gigi especially considering she had the idea for the exhibition; costume change and all. 

Her best friend Crystal had helped put together something fabulous a month prior to Kazakhstan. A beautifully fitted and customized black dress that was draped in mesh and crystals before it transformed into a delicate, much softer white dress near the second half of the song. 

Sasha performed the most upbeat Russian pop song she had ever heard; complete with an entire leather ensemble and some very fashionable shades that she threw to the audience midway through the performance. Gigi mentioned that the glasses had actually hit a fan right in the face as she threw them off though the girl certainly didn't mind according to her girlfriend.

Jackie slept comfortably that night, wrapped in her own blanket she had stolen from their Toronto skating club before her eyes closed, her body slowly but surely drifting into its own peaceful sleep pattern.

_ I can't wait to be back home. _

— *.✧

"Here's to your first real day of retirement," Detox cheered as her and Alaska cackled; the two best friends sat on the roof just above their club's skating rink. 

Los Angeles seemed like a distant memory for the both of them since they had spent almost a month in Almaty for these Olympic games. They both enjoyed and reaped the award of it though Alaska always would wish that Detox had not injured herself. 

Maybe it was just fate that Alaska, Trinity and Jan, as well as Gigi, were the chosen three and that all three of them had secured medals of different colours together. 

_ I still wish my best friend was skating with me at my last competition. _

Alaska sighed as she refilled her glass with more of the cheap wine that Detox had managed to buy from Trader Joe's. 

The blonde grinned as she ate more and more of the Italian food they had ordered out after they had driven with Sharon to fill out all of the proper paperwork she needed to _ finally _ retire. 

"I am free to eat every carb as much as I want, it feels fabulous before you ask," Alaska brought up before Detox chuckled in response, the both of them enjoying the sunset of Los Angeles from the roof of the rink. 

"God this pasta is so good," the blonde moaned as she admitted that this was probably better than the Olympic bronze medal she had won over a week ago in Almaty. Her best friend scoffed, rolling her eyes heavily as she refused to believe anything could beat ending your legendary career with an individual medal. 

Alaska had cried the first two days after she and Sharon had made it back home to their shared condo, the blonde sobbing on her chest feeling nothing but utter depression hit her heart as she realized that there would be no more competitions or medals to fight for. 

Sharon would hold her in silence, her hands running through her hair as Alaska would fall asleep in her arms. The couple finally at peace knowing they didn't have to be _ completely _ hidden with their relationship considering Alaska was now free to do whatever she pleased. 

"Your interview with BuzzFeed was so cute," Detox commented as Alaska giggled remembering the day she, Trinity and Gigi had spent at the company's studio as they filmed aimless interviews and videos for the publication to upload sooner or later. 

Detox had fun, she seemed in euphoria as long as she was around Trinity and keeping her lover company. 

"It's the first of many I can feel it already girl," Alaska replied in horror as she realized how many interviews and videos she would probably have to do for the rest of her life having won this damn medal and skated so long for Team USA.

The blonde was happy to hear Detox had fully recovered from her injury and was back on the ice though she and Sharon both decided it would be best to take off World Championships so she could prepare for the summer tour events before their next competition season would begin in September.

"Trinity isn't going to do Worlds is she?" 

"No," Detox shook her head before she explained how tired and exhausted and physically sick she felt from all the time zone changes and reporters that flooded their rink. "She's taking a break but she's gonna do Stars on Ice with me so that's all fine and worked out." 

Alaska nudged her best friend's hip, changing the point of conversation to Detox and Trinity's relationship. 

If the blonde was floored with her own attention then Trinity was a complete _ flood _ filled to the brim of bookings, media and international attention. She had won the silver medal after all; she deserved her time to shine. 

"So, how is my favourite brunette?" Alaska asked sweetly as she saw the expression suddenly harden across the taller woman's face. Detox bit her lip as she brushed her blue hair away from her face as the wind that blew in their direction. 

"It's great, it's really wonderful…" 

Alaska tilted her head, confused as to why Detox suddenly seemed so up in arms about the blonde wanting to hear how their own relationship was going along. The blonde shrugged, not wanting to push into it any further as she gathered more carbs around her fork.

"Girl, you don't need to speak about it but I trust you, I hope—" 

"I wanna propose to her Alaska." 

The blonde almost dropped her entire plate full of pasta and garlic bread off the roof, though Detox thankfully caught it before it could fall to its own demise. Alaska gasped as she covered her mouth with her fingertips.

"Shut up!" 

Detox chuckled, her cheeks immediately transformed into a dark red flush as her smile seemed to radiate through the glowing darkness that now covered California as night fell. 

"You're not fucking with me?"

Alaska heard her best friend scoff, almost impressed that she would ever suggest a joke so cruel and awful just to get a reaction from the blonde. 

"I genuinely want to marry her." 

It had been a solid year of them dating and definitely a good six years of mutual pining and complicated feelings towards each other; it might've been a bit sudden for anyone else but Detox knew how strong her feelings were and wanted to ask before they both began to focus on skating full-time again together. 

The blonde screamed at the top of her lungs even though Detox immediately punched her shoulders, the taller woman hissed at her to shut up; they were still in a public setting after all. 

"She's absolutely going to say yes, don't even stress about it." 

"I don't know what to do!" 

Alaska shook her head, knowing where this conversation was bound to be heading. The blonde immediately spoke up. 

"Do not even plan this, make it genuine, I know your girlfriend well enough to know she hates anything in a public setting that would be tacky," Alaska quipped as Detox seemed to be taking a mental note of everything that came out of her mouth. 

"Just say you love her, drop to your knee and pull out a ring!" 

Detox couldn't help but frown, she felt as if it was almost too simple of a plan when it came to the idea of proposing to the love of her life. 

"She's already stressed coming home after the Olympics with a medal, just make it private and genuine that's all she would want, trust me." 

The other skater nodded in agreement, she could see where Alaska was going with the idea. Detox bit her tongue, not wanting to pry on any more questions knowing that this would only happen when the moment felt right. 

Alaska's conversation had stuck with her for _ days _.

The days had passed since their fateful time together on the roof of the ice rink, the two best friends since junior years winding down and reminiscing all the times they had together with and without Trinity who seemed like a consistent part of their friendship group. 

Not to mention the thought of proposing was constantly in Detox's head. She didn't know how she could go from consistently confident and quite witty to an absolute fumbling mess just by _ thinking _ about asking Trinity to marry her. 

Her mind would cloud with constant ideas of when to possibly drop the question, especially when Detox would come home and see the expression across her girlfriend's face soften. It was sweet to begin to pick up all of the physical changes Trinity would make in response to her girlfriend being nearby. 

The time had finally come as they sat on the couch, doing nothing but laughing about their early skating failures and stories. They had both agreed to retire in two years, together, the plan completely set in stone knowing that there was no point to stick around for another Olympics. 

Kids in the sport were only getting younger and stronger and the older generation, who weren't _ that _ old, were beginning to suffer the health and physical pain they expected from all of the quad jumps and things the sport had to offer.

"Two years and we retire together, happily?" 

Detox nodded with a smirk across her lips as the two interlocked hands and made a deal, sealing their fate with a kiss as the two seemed to melt together across the beige couch. 

Something in Detox's stomach churned; was this what Alaska had meant when she said she'd _ know _ the proper moment to ask her the question? 

Trinity stood silent for a few minutes as she enjoyed the peace and comfort of laying on her lover's chest before Detox finally felt her nerves get the absolute best of her.

"Can I ask you something?" 

The brunette sat up immediately before she cocked a brow, chuckling, not knowing exactly what that statement entailed. 

"Of course," she replied before Trinity watched Detox jump up from the couch and stand in front of her, her entire face turning a pale pink as her hands seemed to sweat even as she stuffed them in her pockets.

_ Well, now I have to go through with it. _

"I was debating doing this for so long, I asked Alaska a few days ago and she told me to do it when the time felt right and I think it's a great time to do it since we're alone." 

Trinity froze, blinking as she laughed nervously, perhaps the unknown scared her but she truly felt as if the worst was about to come crashing down on her. 

"So I finally wanted to ask," Detox struggled to pull the damn box out of her back pocket but finally began to kneel the moment she got a good grip on it. 

"Oh my god…" 

Detox spoke quickly, worried that Trinity would feel overwhelmed and tell her to stop soon. 

"When I saw you at that stupid junior Grand Prix in Croatia for the first time I felt my heart stop, I was barely a teenager. I've been pining hopelessly and you're the only thing that makes me feel sane in this stupid sport and world," she began before Trinity covered her mouth with her hands. 

She was either shocked that this was happening or incredibly soft towards the entire situation. 

"I know we're gonna retire soon enough and I think now is a good time to ask because I really do want to be with you for the rest of the time we have together, I really want to marry you and you don't need to say yes because thankfully I'm not renting this ring," she joked before she stopped, completely out of breath. 

"Yes." 

Detox winced, not expecting such a clear cut answer, her eyes seemed to water the immediate moment Trinity had responded. 

"You—you mean it?" She asked completely helpless before Trinity nodded her head vigorously as she slid down from the couch. Her hands reached for Detox's face as she cried out how badly she had wanted this to happen the minute they finally had gotten together. 

"God yes, yes, yes," she repeated over and over before the two kissed happily, the fingers running through her lover's hair as they both collapsed on the hardwood floor together, making out shamelessly. 

Detox gasped, immediately reaching for the box again as Trinity still laid beside her, their lips separating as the taller woman opened the box to reveal the ring. 

"Give me your hand," she mumbled before Trinity began to cry, she couldn't tell if she was sweating from the heat in the condo or if it all had come from her eyelids as she sobbed.

The ring slipped perfectly onto her finger, Detox happy that her costume measurements came in so handy when she had picked out the ring and size. 

Trinity stared at the diamond ring in awe; it felt perfectly snug on her finger as she admired all of the details and little diamonds that lined the band. 

"Sapphire?" The brunette asked curiously as she realized the blue stone in the middle was definitely an odd but very welcome choice. 

"It was the first colour I ever saw you wear, you did that Chopin program in a blue costume around that shade," Detox replied sweetly as Trinity smiled brightly, impressed that she had even remembered such a miniscule detail about her career. 

"That's so cute even if I did awful at that event." 

"I also knew diamonds were too basic for you so I wanted to do something different," she winked before Trinity grinned, their lips crashing together as Detox gripped her waist tightly. 

"To my fiancé."

"That's too formal for me," Trinity cackled before she sighed in utter happiness. "But I like when you say it," she quickly added before Detox gave a smirk. 

"Good, it's all I will be referring to you as." 

Trinity nodded, it felt sincere when it came from the love of her life. The brunette let herself lay comfortably in her partner's arms, beginning to daydream all about the future plans now that they were engaged. 

"All we need now is a dog." 

"Or three," Detox suggested before Trinity cackled in response, she raised the number to five though that was far too many for the other woman's taste. 

"When we retire and have a bigger house, I say three." 

"Three dogs, you have a deal." 

— *.✧

Over a month had quickly passed by since Sasha had received that gold medal around her neck in Kazakhstan; since her life had truly changed forever. 

Being considered a hero in her home country was wonderful despite all the stress of being absolutely perfect and behaved. 

The Russian watched her life go from already incredibly chaotic as a famous figure skater to absolutely explosive. 

She was deemed a national treasure of the country, she received a plaque and honour status from her government, everywhere she went she now couldn't step six feet without being bashed with fans.

It was wonderful that people respected her and she finally had enough money to buy her family a new house in Moscow, away from their original small village but everything seemed odd. 

It was rough without Shea. 

She missed her girlfriend badly; the daily FaceTime calls and text messages were never going to compare to seeing her face and kissing her in person. It was an absolute pain, it was the main reason she was considering training in North America. 

That and the power hungry, abusive coaching she couldn't withstand much longer but Sasha tried to keep it positive when she could. There would come the days of mental breakdowns as she went back to training, she was only pushed twice as hard due to her win. 

Thankfully, she took a week off to go and watch Shea and her other friends at the World Championships in Vancouver. 

She managed to make it to the city without too much hassle before the onslaught of media and reporters would attempt to drag her into various interviews asking about why she wasn't skating in the competition or how she was feeling after her big win in Almaty. 

Sasha was glad to be sitting in the audience instead of out on the ice for once. It was a very fun four days as she watched all of the skating denominations fight for that gold medal once again. 

Jackie, to absolutely nobody's shock took home the gold medal, the Persian absolutely delighted as the president placed it around her neck. 

A new world record _ almost _ set, Sasha could've only imagined the threat Jackie would have posed if she hadn't had such a technical disaster in Almaty. 

With Katya, Trinity, Alaska and Sasha all not participating the podium seemed wide open for anyone else to jump on and make a statement for themselves. The Russian cheered with glee as she watched Nicky step on the second place podium. 

The French woman sobbed as she received the medal, perhaps the Olympics had been a bit of a disappointment to her after she had done so flawlessly but Nicky was a good sport and cheered for herself when it was appropriate. 

Sasha had to be just a bit disappointed that her own girlfriend had just narrowly missed the bronze medal by five points to Gigi who finally won a World's medal like she had desired for years. 

The Russian clapped happily knowing all of the effort Gigi had put into her Team Event medal and programs; it felt like a very well deserved and perfectly scored podium. 

Shea narrowly missed out in fourth, the blonde still beyond words happy for her lover and Brooke had rounded out the top five as she made a decent, fifth place position. 

The moment Sasha finally reunited with her girlfriend in the hotel room, everything seemed to perfectly fall into place for the both of them. 

"Hello beautiful," were the only words muttered before Sasha turned and interrupted her girlfriend, immediately pressing their lips together impatiently.

The blonde knew it was a bit rude but she had been waiting weeks for this very moment, especially knowing that they were alone to do whatever they wished. 

"Someone is excited," Shea teased as Sasha rolled her eyes, quickly changing the subject to congratulate her incredible performances in both the short and free dance.

"I did what I could, I was close but still no medal," the American hummed as she attempted to not sound utterly destroyed by the results.

Sasha frowned, running a hand through her hair as she insisted that medals weren't always indicative of who did the best job. "You were my favourite skater out there, maybe I am just a bit bias," the Russian winked before they kissed again. 

They both seemed to happily melt into one another, arms right around eachother's waist and their heartbeats almost completely synchronized. 

"How did it feel to only be watching?" 

"A bit odd," the Russian began before she admitted that it was certainly much less stressful than actually being out on the ice and competing. "I like having my time off, even with all the mania back home about me winning." 

"Well you're a hero, of course there's mania in the streets," Shea responded before Sasha flinced. 

She didn't enjoy being put to such a high pedestal just because she had won an Olympic gold medal. She'd known all her life that Russia took figure skating seriously but it had begun to become a bit too much for Sasha to handle on her own.

"It is just weird I am idolized for being an athlete, I am honoured but I am also extremely scared," Sasha nervously replied as she felt her entire heart sinking towards the bottom of her stomach. 

"You shouldn't be scared babe, the feeling will pass, our careers will go on whether or not we lose." 

The Russian smiled before she sighed in relief, her head buried in the crook of her girlfriend's shoulders. "So you came all this way just to see me skate?" Shea asked, her face completely radiated happiness at the thought of Sasha traveling to Vancouver just for her.

"Of course I did, I get to escape Russia and see my girlfriend," Sasha pressed a kiss to her lips, smirking as she tried to question what possibly could be better than that.

"I can think of a couple," Shea slyly mentioned as her hand seemed to drop down at Sasha's hips. The blonde flushed and chuckled, entertained at the idea for sure. 

"At least get me dinner first," she joked before the two kissed again, completely giddy and smiling against each other's skin. 

Skating was difficult, it was an insanely intense and bombastic career but Sasha was thankful that out of everything that could've happened she at least had Shea. 

_ All the medals in the world cannot possibly compare to when we kiss. _

— *.✧

"Congratulations world medalists," Crystal called out as she tightly hugged Gigi before she smiled and turned to Jackie who happily accepted a warm embrace from the shorter, redhead. 

"C'mon Team Cricket," Jackie yelped as she bit down on her gold medal, completely gratified with the opportunity to have won such an esteemed prize while in her own country. 

Gigi and Jackie hugged tightly, heads on each other's shoulders as Nicky and Crystal both dashed for the elevator, the French woman wanting badly to take off her costume after all the sweat and tears that had seeped into the fabric. 

"Congratulations baby," Jackie mumbled as her lips pressed gently to Gigi's forehead, the brunette thankful to even have gotten her first World Championships medal. It was a true dream come true and she was happy to do it beside her girlfriend and her own teammate.

The Olympics seemed like a distant, far off memory even if Jackie still had to consistently deal with interviews and photoshoots; she was always a big deal in the sport but now it seemed to only intensify. 

Gigi had only a few videos booked and some small, meager sponsorships but otherwise she truthfully did not have time for much else. 

Manila had been putting more and more training on her schedule which the brunette didn't mind especially with their summer tour coming up. 

"You did incredible, it was so amazing," the American said in utter awe of her girlfriend once again before Jackie gave a glance around the hotel lobby and pressed their lips together. 

"It seems like a good consolation from the Olympics," the Persian joked though she was glad that most of the hate towards Sasha had moved on and wasn't as rampant on her social media. "I'm just glad you're still here." 

Their hands interlocked as they finally made it to the elevator with Crystal and Nicky. 

The two of them chatting it up as the Mexican girl showed their teammate all the photos she had taken of them on the podium or while they skated their Free Dance.

Gigi zoned out, exhausted even if they knew that there was going to be another Gala tomorrow but at least for tonight she could rest with Jackie and get her mind off of everything.

"Look at us, all of us with medals!" Nicky squealed as she held on tightly to the piece of metal that hung around her neck. Jackie could understand the excitement, the French woman had yet to win any kind of World Championship or Olympic medal, she deserved it.

"Are we going to get drinks to celebrate?" 

"Not me, I'm absolutely exhausted," Gigi groaned out as she tightly held onto Jackie's waist, Nicky nodded completely understanding where the blonde was coming from. 

"You want to come Jackie?" Nicky asked as the Persian looked surprised, almost impressed that the blonde had asked for any kind of alone time since their complicated relationship with one another had ended. 

Jackie wanted to truthfully just lounge with Gigi, perhaps kiss her and then fall asleep as the air conditioning blasted throughout their shared hotel room. A drink sounded sweet but not this late and not the day before an exhibition gala. 

"I will pass only because I don't want to be completely hung over before an exhibition tomorrow." 

"I'll come," Crystal interjected with a small, pink flush across her cheeks as Nicky smiled widely; happy that someone wanted to spend time with her, even if the two hadn't known each other for that long.

"Wonderful! I'll text you when I am dressed." 

Gigi grinned, amused at the idea of this pairing but her eyes closed gently before Jackie tapped her shoulders telling her that they had made it to their hotel floor.

They waved goodbye to Crystal and Nicky who headed a separate way, the two giggled as they ran down the hallway. It seemed like quite a good match if Nicky ever had time to consider a woman that _ wasn't _ Jackie. 

"Finally," the blonde moaned as they entered the door of their hotel room, Gigi heading straight for the bathroom to wash up as Jackie locked their door. 

The two changed into their robes, feeling quite fancy as they laid on the bed together, laughing at all of their Twitter mentions that showed pictures of them holding hands or hugging.

Jackie had yet to ask Gigi about a good time to truthfully come out publicly but it still did not feel right. There was too much unresolved conflict between her family in Iran and her own internalized issues. 

Gigi didn't seem to mind, neither did her mother, the Canadian felt at peace with how their relationship was thriving at the moment. It didn't need any more changes. 

"You're perfect, I'm glad you're in my life," the blonde spewed out of nowhere as they both began to drift away into sleep.

Jackie didn't know whether to cry or smile, she felt her eyes water but was thankful no tears escaped—she didn't need to start up some kind of emotional conversation while already halfway asleep. 

"I love you, you're all I've ever needed." 

Being a figure skater was complex. 

You were constantly on the edge of uncertainty and euphoria: everything you worked for came in the form of bruises, medals, money or some combination of the three. 

Jackie already had to prove herself day after day being a Persian woman, skating for Canada. It was the most difficult yet rewarding part of her journey; being that voice for Middle Eastern women or men who wanted to skate. 

Being with Gigi seemed to align perfectly even if it had started out completely rocky and as a one night mistake. 

Now however, Jackie was sure perhaps there were three guaranteed things in life. 

Death, Bruises and her everlasting love of Gigi. Perhaps it was cheesy, she'd certainly never mention it aloud but it felt quite right to be laying with her lover in the midst of the chaos that was the World Championships. 

_ I think somehow we were meant to meet and fall in love, fate or not. _

Jackie closed her eyes as she felt her hand wrap around Gigi's neck for comfort.

_ Clearly I was wrong, soulmates might just be real if you're here beside me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr is @leljaaa comments much appreciated !!! cheesy ass note will come final chapter don't you worry


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two years after the events of the olympics in kazakhstan and world championships in vancouver the skaters have all changed in various ways. some are retired, some are married, some are simply happy where they have started. all of them are thankful for what the sport has given them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, here we go.
> 
> to anyone who has ever read this fic whether you started when it was first published in october of last year or you began last week: thank you. I never expected, even with my own doubts, that this fic would ever surpass 100 hits let alone over 2,800 thousand hits. every comment, every kudo and note on here and tumblr is so, so, so incredible. I have had so many issues the last three months of life trying to figure out if I am any bit worth a damn as a person and especially as a writer. there comes time when I believe this fic was useless, that no one cares about my stupid passion and sport. however, the outpouring of support helps to combat my own depression and self sustained image that I have invented for this fic lmao. I would like to thank jankie candle, moja ljubavs, for always atleast clapping me along for this. to alex and frey for endless beta-ing and talking of concepts, to zyan for always leaving incredible comments, to alina for running outside her house and giving me absolute life and everyone who has ever supported me in someway or another. maybe this isn't the end of this series but for now, especially because I need a break, it certainly will be the end. I have been considering a prequel however; we shall see how I feel about that. 
> 
> I'm so thankful some stupid fanfic about drag queens being lesbian figure skaters has gained me all of my best friends and family in this fandom / in life. my little slavic/middle eastern heart is so thankful. to think I started off so inexperienced and (hopefully) grew as a writer that people at least have taken somewhat of a liking to. thank you for all the love and I hope that my other fics will still gain support. thank you for making this experience only twice as good for me. I hope you have learned a bit about skating from me! mashallah. - lily xx

_ two years later *.✧ _

* * *

Trinity's entire life seemed to change in a matter of only a little over two years. She didn't expect such a drastic change in her lifestyle or her career after the Olympics; perhaps that was foolish to say. 

Winning an Olympic medal, a silver one at that, made her instantly an international sensation. 

She had always been a decently popular skater especially in the United States, even before she had won Nationals, but now the entire world seemed to be interested in what she was doing or what her plans were.

_ It's been a rough ride. I'm ready to retire. _

The idea had come to fruition two years before, her and Detox had crossed fingers as they promised that they would retire together unless opportunity arises.

"Well, at least I know I won't be alone," Trinity hummed, her lips curled into a bright smile as she picked up the framed picture that Alaska had taken of her and Detox at their wedding altar.

Their wedding had taken place in Florida, right near December when the weather was utterly perfect and nobody would pass out from a heat stroke.

Trinity and Detox had both grown up in the state, it seemed like a perfect, cohesive decision to tie the knot in Sarasota. The brunette hated the idea of a beach side wedding, it seemed so basic and so complicated. 

However, seeing the orange and purple medleys fill the clouds as she stared at the love of her life was quite a moment. The wind was in their favour, only slightly blowing as the sunset dawned. 

Vows exchanged as Detox grabbed her hands and gave a slight nod. Her expression clearly read as pure confidence and desire for what the future had in store for the both of them, especially after they would retire from skating.

It was a fairytale ending neither of them had come to expect that fateful day they had been introduced to each other through the world of Figure Skating. 

Despite none of Trinity's own family showing up for the event, she felt right at home with many of her skating sisters in attendance. 

She knew that her conservative, southern family wouldn't have ever even let her speak on the matter; invitations were sent but no responses back. 

Alaska was an utter wreck as the maid of honour. Her tears stained every flower bouquet that she held and handed out to the two other bridesmaids. 

Peppermint would laugh, rub her shoulders gently and remind her that it was okay to cry. She had so graciously initiated the wedding, standing at the altar and reading the vows and promises and ceremonial bullshit that always came with a western world wedding. 

The fact that somehow, someway, her entire life had been changed due to one fateful meeting. 

She knew skating was simply competitive but to think the woman she was about to marry was someone who started as a fierce rival, nothing more.

_ Figure skating gave me medals, my income and a lot of damn debt but also my wife. I can't be entirely bitter. _

It felt odd, it felt extremely weird to stare at their cabinet. 

All of their accomplishments and life in one glass case, her Olympic silver medal and framed photos from the ceremony in Almaty right smack down in the center shelf. 

Their various national and international medals and photos scattered across the rest of it. Trinity felt as if she was traveling back in time staring at all of these various photos and pieces of metal. 

She felt her lips curl into a smile as she put down the photo, her fingers gently interlocked as she walked around  _ their _ house. Detox was asleep in their bedroom still, probably curled up between their two dogs they had adopted from a nearby shelter.

The dogs were originally only supposed to come after their retirement however neither of them could pass up the thought any longer of having absolutely no pets. It felt the final cherry on top when it came to any relationship. 

It had dawned upon them off that this was their final season before retirement, they had decided and planned to retire together almost two years ago; right before the proposal.

Grand Prix final assignments both approaching they had held hands the night before, sobbing about how badly they would miss this. 

World Championships in Boston would be their last competition if they qualified. Both extremely happy to possibly finish their skating career on an ultimate high; skating in their home country. 

Trinity spent the next hour simply wandering the house before stopping in the kitchen, needing some kind of caffeine to boost up her energy at least a little bit.

The brunette heard footsteps and immediately grinned, she turned on her heel as she let the kettle fill up with water. 

She giggled looking at the utter bedhead her wife had caught; strands of her, now blonde, hair still absolutely everywhere across her face.

"Morning," Detox spoke gently, completely ignorant of how she currently appeared. 

The two met in the middle, their lips pressed together gently for a kiss before they separated and hugged quietly. They swayed ever so slightly, their heartbeats completely in rhythm with one another. 

"So," Detox hummed as she gently hopped on the counter, her hands pulling Trinity's waist near her body as she began to speak. "You're in Japan and Canada this year for the assignments right?" 

Trinity nodded, "We both have Japan together so that'll be interesting," she replied before the blonde in front of her winked, ensuring that they would have a wonderful time competing against each other. 

"Good because I look forward to beating you with absolutely no remorse." 

Detox laughed, a grin plastered across her face as she spoke, "We'll see about that, I still think I have what it takes to make it on that podium." 

Their banter continued as usual, gentle kisses against each other's lips as Trinity attempted to not get distracted while making tea.

It felt warm and disgustingly fuzzy. The kind of love and adoration that Trinity would've possibly wanted to puke when she saw and heard. Now she was a part of that narrative and it felt wonderful.

Nothing but euphoria; they had a great relationship even with the miniscule fights and arguments that would happen here and there, mainly about the stress of their last season weighing in. 

"I love you," she heard the blonde whisper, her head against the crook of her lover's neck with nothing but pure and genuine happiness across her face. 

Trinity's eyes shined brightly, it never got old to hear the love of her life say those three words. It never would either. 

"Love you more, always," the brunette chuckled before she pressed a kiss to her forehead in utter bliss. 

_ I know that I've finally found the person I need to spend the rest of my life with.  _

— *.✧

"That was great, now let's do that lutz again, your landing is always a bit sloppy." 

Alaska ran a hand through her hair, letting it all fall down across her shoulders as she zipped up her old Team USA jacket from the Olympics. 

Her eyes completely focused on Aquaria who took to the ice to work on her new free dance program. She watched as the younger skater entered from the back outside edge of her skate, awaiting the perfect beat of music before she jumped in the air. 

Her body rotated four times in the air before she landed smoother on the back outside edge of the opposite foot. Alaska clapped, "Good, much better, your positioning is so great when you fine-tune it."

Two years and retirement seemed like it had only been a week ago. She still occasionally got asked to speak about the Olympics and was always invited to major figure skating events but now, she was truly enjoying being Sharon's assistance at the rink.

The blonde walked towards the wall to speak with Aquaria more clearly. Alaska felt that she was truly beginning to melt into her new position as an assistant coach. 

Being a professional skater made it a hell of a lot easier to understand the mistakes and rework technique; she could truly help on any and every matter and was certainly much more calm than most skating coaches in their rink. 

"I know what it's like to be in your position, you know that," Alaska began as she tugged on the sleeves of her jacket, catching a quick glance of Sharon who was helping one of the junior girls with their step sequence.

Aquaria nodded, the younger skater having now adjusted to the chance of Alaska being competition to being one of her coaches. 

The first two weeks felt a bit uneasy; as if she wasn't meant to be helping however now It felt wonderful and she was completely the best coach to get any kind of advice from.

"You like being a coach with Sharon?" 

Alaska grinned, a soft flush across her cheeks as she thought about the fact she not only got to see her partner everyday but she also got to help her. It was always interesting now to see Sharon in a completely different light, the world of coaching was far and beyond compared to being a figure skater.

"Of course I do," the blonde replied softly before gnawing at the inside of her cheeks, not knowing what else to say without being a complete and dead giveaway.

Being in retirement to Alaska meant that perhaps finally, after years, they could come out and be open about their relationship to the world. 

This didn't happen.

Alaska fumed for the first few months then began to realize they truly had no need to tell anyone anything really. Their best friends knew and of course Aquaria knew, that seemed like a circle good enough to tell. 

The relationship certainly became easier once they had made the decision to move in together, it was better than Sharon wasting all her gas money on traveling half an hour almost everyday to see Alaska.

Everything seemed to be perfect. 

Aquaria was still standing near the wall of the rink as Alaska snapped out of her daydreaming, apologising to the younger girl. 

"I have to say, I'm so glad I retired when I did," she admitted to the skater who chuckled and rolled her eyes. 

Everything in the sport seemed to be doubling and increasing in difficulty, American Nationals were also extremely competitive compared to before the last Olympics. 

Aquaria had been doing significantly better than two years ago; she had managed to make it to the Grand Prix final last year in Moscow but missed out on the podium. 

Fifth certainly wasn't bad especially when considering all of the accomplishments and points and medals needed to even qualify to the damn event. 

Once again it was Jackie who smiled at the top of the podium, Jan who had managed her first GPF medal and in silver while Sasha stood disappointed but somewhat proud of her bronze medal.

Skating changed but one thing sure wouldn't and that was the rivalry and comparisons between Jackie and Sasha. 

Both of them were still going strong even two years later; they had each won a World Championship since the Olympics and the Persian managed to win both Four Continents and both of her Grand Prix assignments. 

Sasha had lost European Championships to Nicky, who seemed just as shocked as the rest of the crowd and media when the scores for her free program had been revealed. 

The Russian didn't seem too bothered, silver was good enough especially after moving to the United States for training and now, having switched coaches. 

"It's tougher than ever but you're doing a very good job and I mean that." 

Aquaria nodded as a soft smile appeared across her dry lips. The skater reached for her water bottle as Alaska took a breath, she had never truly put together the fact that this was the same rink she had started her career in.

Her first lesson was taken here, in this exact rink and now she was back at the same rink; coaching and helping with a multitude of different range figure skaters. 

It wasn't something she expected to enjoy but she very much did, it felt like looking at the mirror at a younger version of yourself and telling them what not to do. 

Part of her felt guilty projecting all her advice and life stories on these girls who soaked information up like a sponge however, it was necessary. 

Skating was hard, Alaska considered it the hardest sport in the world. The sport was nothing but a battle between your physical strength, your mental stability, emotional health and body. 

All of this while wearing beautiful costumes and attempting to tell stories set to music and dangerous elements or jumps.

"You wanna try your program again?" 

Aquaria nodded, her fingers letting go of the wall as she began to skate to the center of the ice once again.

"We'll run it through once and then I think you need a break," she yelled across the rink before asking Latrice to play Aquaria's free dance across the speakers.

"Then we'll go from there..." 

— *.✧

The United States were unlike anything Sasha had ever even expected.

She had stayed in various cities so many times purely for competitions however, living and moving to the country was a completely different kind of high. 

It seemed like the best decision to move after taking in almost twelve years of utter mental and emotional torment in her own country. She loved Russia, she missed it dearly especially when looking at how little of a history this country had. 

However, there came a time when the blonde finally snapped and had finally had enough of her life and anxiety and the pressure contributed from the Russian media as well as her former coaching team. 

_ Now I know why Katya left over two years ago. _

The cultural change had been perplexing and still caused some irreplaceable confusion in her head but, she now could walk the streets freely and almost always never be stopped by fans or media. 

Outwardly the biggest difference between the United States and Russia when it came to the sport was how little Americans cared for figure skating. 

There was no media stalking them constantly or no second thoughts to go somewhere because it might be crowded with fans or reporters; it was never even a passing question for Sasha once she began to make her way around Michigan.

Sasha happily accepted this change and got to live out more freedom in a week than she had compared to almost a decade in Russia. 

Bob was quite a good and informing coach, she had a wonderful demeanor and attitude compared to her previous staff. 

Agnes, who everyone just called Peppermint it seemed, was also extremely lovely and had become somewhat of a therapist for the Russian girl. 

Everytime she missed home or became panicked with anxiety she would immediately go to the older woman and open up about her various issues.

"I'm fixing your hair," she heard a voice suddenly approach from behind her as Sasha chuckled, a wide smirk across her face as she felt Shea's hand tighten the elastic band that held her ponytail together. 

"Thank you," Sasha seemed to whisper before Shea pressed her lips against the blonde: the two of them kissing away before hearing their coach begin to yell at them both. 

The Russian girl flinched though Shea clearly was used to the antics, not even caring enough to stop. 

"Makeout after training dammit do I look like I'm getting paid to watch you both lock lips on the ice? I'm certainly not," Bob yelled as she walked over to her and Shea who broke apart and giggled about. 

Sasha couldn't lie and say that getting to train in the same place with Shea wasn't a considerable factor in her own decision to switch coaches. 

Long distance was rough and this only meant that they could see each other constantly and finally have an actual relationship that had dates and conversation that weren't through the phone.

The competitive side of the relationship could be a bit rocky, Shea had her moments of bitter insecurity but it never deteriorated far enough to cause a  _ real _ issue. 

Sasha knew that communication was key to any relationship, professional or romantic, so she never minded being diplomatic. 

She kept out of the way as Shea began to rehearse her short program, her eyes occasionally glancing towards her girlfriend though Sasha knew she needed to focus on her own skating.

Sasha let the music play as she skated towards the back of the rink, she turned on the inside edges of her skates before she took off from the back inside edge of one foot. The Russian jumped in the air, rotating four times before she landed smoothly across the ice on her back outside edge. 

The blonde chuckled upon hearing Peppermint's gentle claps having hit and nailed the jump. 

"Thank you," Sasha whispered sweetly as she passed by the woman, her eyes completely focused on Shea as she skated through her program. There was only a miniscule amount of training left before the Grand Prix assignments would kick off another new season. 

Of course she knew her biggest competition, as always, would be Jackie who seemed to never stop growing and developing as a skater. It was infuriating. 

Was this how people thought of Sasha during the Olympics and the entire season while Jackie was gone with an injury and concussion? 

That she was utterly unbeatable? 

The blonde harbored nothing but deep admiration and respect for the middle eastern girl however, her competitive side was completely ticked off every time she faced Jackie in a setting with medals on the line.

She knew that they would always be pit against eachother, it was simply what media and fans wanted to see; the battles and programs of epic proportion. 

Jackie still seemed tramuatized from the Olympics and she must've only doubled her training and endurance after that disappointing fourth place finish. 

Sasha constantly told herself that all she had to do was focus and keep her technical scores above everyone else: that's how she had managed to go undefeated for two seasons and the Olympics.

The Persian had admitted at her last Canadian Nationals press conference that she planned on retiring after the next Olympics. She seemed determined to redeem herself and Sasha respected that.

There was only two more years until the next Winter Olympics in Torino. 

It seemed like a long time away however, if the last two years had flown by in what seemed like a week than Sasha couldn't begin to imagine how fast this season would pass.

_ Two more years to beat Jackie and hope that I can secure another Olympic gold medal.  _

— *.✧

"Two years until retirement," Jackie said aloud as she crossed off another day from the calendar beside her king sized bed. She laid on the sheets, completely exhausted with training. 

"Don't remind me," Gigi called out from the bathroom as her partner finished washing off the remains of her face mask. 

The blonde completely drenched in water as she blindly attempted to find the towel right in front of her face. Jackie laughed from their bed, amused at the fact that Gigi couldn't even find the thing right in front of her. 

"Don't laugh, I'm completely covered in cold water," she began as the Persian stood up and walked over to her girlfriend. 

She took Gigi's hand, the two of them giggling about as Jackie guided her hand right to the purple towel to wipe and dry her face. 

The blonde thanked her with a slobbery kiss across her cheek before the Canadian skater waved her off, immediately flopping back on to their bed. 

"You tired?" 

Jackie shook her head as Gigi came and laid beside her, the Persian shook her head. The sun hadn't even set yet in Toronto, she couldn't possibly be sleepy though she certainly felt a bit emotionally exhausted.

"I'm a bit pooped." 

The American laughed at her choice of words, their hands interlocked as Jackie let her head rest on Gigi's lap. She didn't seem to mind, her lips letting a kiss across her cheek linger sweetly. 

It had been over two years since their relationship had officially began and they were still managing to keep it going strong. 

Being at the same training facility and living in the same complex certainly helped them both. Jackie knew she would always have a pair of arms to fall into when she was drained, it never disappointed.

Perhaps they were still secretive but Gigi didn't mind, her mother and Crystal knew and that was all she truly needed to feel comfortable and safe with their relationship. Jackie always seemed to beat herself up over not having the strength to come out to the world.

Gigi insisted that the right time would come, they were both still professional skaters with careers and issues of their own. 

The Persian couldn't help but feel guilty, she knew her family clearly wasn't supportive; she didn't want to lose any more family whether chosen or not due to her sexual preferences.

Jackie remembered her utter breakdown at the Olympics over her mother's response to her coming out. 

It costed her the entire competition even if she still had that Team Event gold medal she had won fair and square. She wish she could lie and say that it was all over now, that she constantly didn't think about that time in Almaty anymore. 

Her mind constantly wandered with questions and with different scenarios about how everything could've played out so differently if she didn't let her mother's opinion destroy her in every way.

_ I can be middle eastern, I can be gay, I can be whatever I want. It's my life. I have a girlfriend and she is going to have to get past that someday.  _

Two years and not a word from her mother besides a small birthday or Nowruz text. 

Gigi felt guilty. 

Her mother was always supportive and loving and came to every competition she could, she and Crystal made all of her costumes, she could always spot a Mama Goode poster a mile away—Jackie had absolutely none of that.

She knew that the Persian girl didn't need her sympathy on the subject and that she was growing away from the need to apologise for being who she was but something in the blonde couldn't help but feel utterly distraught.

"I love you." 

Jackie looked up, smiling as she teasingly mentioned that she certainly hoped she did since they were in a relationship of over two years together. 

"I'm trying to be romantic, don't ruin the mood!" 

Gigi grinned as she wrapped her arms around Jackie's neck, completely covering her face in faint lipstick stains though the woman in front of her certainly didn't seem to mind. 

"Did you not wash your lipstick off when you did the mask?" Jackie asked curiously, Gigi embarrassingly responded that she thought it made for better pictures if she had some lipstick on.

"You always look good, makeup or no makeup baby," the Persian hummed as they kissed gently, Gigi felt her heart completely burst at the comment. 

She didn't ever feel a need to present herself differently to anyone for any reason but it felt sweet to hear Jackie say it anyway. 

"So you really are retiring after two years?" 

Jackie nodded, "One more Olympics and I think it's time for the grandmother to retire." 

Gigi scoffed, Jackie was definitely older than many of the junior girls who were only getting younger and younger as they became seniors however she certainly wasn't  _ old _ .

"Katya is still a skater," she reminded as Jackie cackled having forgotten that the Russian was indeed older than her and clearly had no signs of retiring soon.

"Very true however, I think we all know that she's going to be skating until her back breaks once or twice let's face it." 

Gigi couldn't argue with that, the blonde nodded in agreement before once again going back to the fact that Jackie was indeed not old. 

"I'm not but in this sport I'm definitely entering elderly status, I'm okay with that." 

"You're still a legend no matter when you retire." 

The Persian sighed, she didn't know how to feel about all these words being thrown around the moment she announced she would retire after the next Olympics. 

Jackie was already considered "Legendary" or an "Icon", she definitely had worked hard. Her entire life was devoted to this sport and making a name for herself.

She had gotten out of the slump that was casual racism in the sport and worked her way to a consistent gold or silver medal placing every single international event however, she didn't believe that meant she was better than anyone else.

Medals were nice but they didn't always show who the best skater was, a skater was more than their physical accomplishments or the prize money that they won. 

"Maybe, I just want people to love me because I'm a good skater not really for all of the medals and trophies." 

"That's the point though, you're both an incredible skater and have accomplished every gold medal and trophy you possibly can, give yourself some credit." 

Jackie couldn't argue with that, Gigi smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead as she spoke about how proud she was of her accomplishments since she was a junior. 

"I should know, I had the biggest crush on you as a small junior," the blonde admitted as her lover laughed, she never had caught the various signs that Gigi threw her way in the almost six years they had been skating together as seniors.

"Here you are, laying next to your junior crush, how does it feel?" 

"Much better than staring at you from a distance and hoping you'll notice me that's for sure." 

"Good to know we're on the same page." 

They spoke about their years of skating and the best memories they had of eachother before they had begun dating until their voices went hoarse. 

Their window open and displaying the changing of colours and time as the sun began to set across Toronto. 

Jackie sighed happily, it felt like heaven to watch such a beautiful display take place in front of her eyes as her hands were wrapped around her partner. 

She had started skating only by virtue of a pushy immigrant parent who wanted her daughter to be involved in some kind of sport—now look at her. 

Her entire life and career revolved around a pair of boots strapped to a sharp blade. 

It was more than that though; it was the emotional bond to the sport. Jackie had never felt so many conflicting emotions about one thing. 

There were the times she wanted to give up and quit and then the times she felt utterly unstoppable and like this was what she was meant to do. Time seemed to always stop once her skates took off from the ice and she began to practice her craft.

She had met her chosen family and friends from figure skating and even had found her girlfriend from the sport. 

Her body was ready to stop skating at any given moment, she couldn't just pretend that the quads weren't destroying her body but her heart wasn't ready. 

It was fate that had brought her here and she was certain that one more Olympic attempt was the right way to go. One more chance to see if she could secure her biggest hope and dream: an individual gold medal.

Now wasn't the time to think about that.

There was a new season ahead with new programs, new competitors and new Grand Prix assignments. She'd cry later down the road when time would begin to dwindle down on her illustrious career. 

For now the entire world seemed to be in orbit; her entire world also sat right in front of her with a glittering smile and her expression soft. 

_ The entire universe ahead of us and yet you're still here with me. Maybe I was right to kiss you that day at Nationals two years ago. _

Gigi let her body slump up against Jackie's chest as she mumbled on about how stressed she was about this season beginning.

Jackie smiled. 

"As long as you're here next to me I think everything will be alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is @leljaaa, I love comments so much and I know this chapter wasn't the best it could possibly be but please enjoy xx — lily.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed, my tumblr is @leljaaa as always xx


End file.
